¿Tan mala es la soledad?
by Inciclopedico
Summary: Un misterioso y supuesto miembro de Akatsuki aparece en Konoha con intenciones de...¿Ayudar? NaruSaku y mucho cuidadito que tiene mucha violencia muy fuerte en las peleas, entra bajo tu propia responsabilidad si eres sensible.
1. El encuentro

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos los demás personajes excepto los que yo he creado pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que mencionaré a lo largo de la historia. No hay ánimo de lucro en este FanFic.**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic (supongo que no será el último...). Está editado, antes tenía bastantes fallos y no me gustaba cómo quedaba. Si ya lo habías leído antes, tal vez no te des cuenta de los cambios, pero creo que alguien que lo lea por primera vez tendrá una imagen de lo que sucede más aproximada a la que yo tengo (y a la que quiero que veáis).**

**Aún así debéis perdonar los errores inciales que sigue habiendo, sé que introduzo la acción demasiado rápido, al menos para mi gusto, y también fallo en captar la esencia de la personalidad de algunos personajes amén de más detalles como faltas de ortografía, cosas que se contradicen, incluso a veces deformo la realidad para adaptarla a lo que quiero, tal vez veáis situaciones rocambolescas y puede que sin sentido; aunque normalmente serán situaciones cómicas o de mucha relevancia en la historia...**

**Pero todos esos fallos a vosotros os dan lo mismo...¿No? (sé que no suena muy convincente, pero en fin XD).**

**Hablando de faltas de ortografía. Sé que después de exclamaciones y preguntas no se ponen signos de puntuación, pero si no los pongo el texo pierde caracteres y/o espacios por alguna razón que desconozco (¿?). Aún así esto es un detalle sin mucha importancia, incluso puede que nadie se diera cuenta si no lo dijera XD. Pero creo que puede que haya alguna que se me haya escapado, al igual que algún pensamiento de algún personaje, que puede aparecer en medio de un párrafo sin formato...Si véis algo así avisadme.  
**

**Ahora os explicaré cómo van los diálogos y demás:**

**-Blablabla.- El personaje habla.**

**_-Blablabla.-_ El personaje piensa, o recuerda una cita o cualquier cosa que pase en su mente.**

**—————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Blablabla.**

**—————————————————————————————————————————————————**

**Esto de aquí arriba es un flashback. Todo lo que haya entre esas dos líneas será del pasado, y aunque sea un flashback de algo que recuerda un personaje, el narrador seguirá siendo omnisciente, no os extrañiéis si leéis cosas que el personaje que está recordando no puede saber.**

**_"Blablabla"_ Algo que está escrito y tiene cierta extensión e importancia, puede ser leído en voz alta, interiormente o el narrador puede relatarlo.**

**También deciros que como pone en el sumario, hay escenas muy fuertes, pero se verán más adelante. Ya os avisaré cuando sea necesario.  
**

**Si no lees el manga que sepas que te vas a reventar parte de la historia (mis conocidos saben que me gusta hacer spoilers, muajajajajaja...pero esta vez seré responsable). Si lo lees y has llegado al capítulo 309 no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Aunque a partir de ahí la historia la contaré a mi manera, iré cogiendo cosas del manga según vayan saliendo en éste para que las historias concuerden (a ninguno nos gusta ver cosas que se contradicen...Aunque siempre tengo la impresión de que yo escribo cosas que si lo hacen porque se me olvida que las he escrito.) Así que puede que te adelantes el nombre de alguna técnica o el del algún personaje, pero eso será más adelante.**

**Este es el capítulo de introducción, así que más o menos váis a ver cómo va a ser la historia y cómo la trato. En un momento, verás que aparece una canción y que os diré cómo escucharla. Sólo es para satisfacer la curiosidad, aunque si la escuchas tal vez comprendáis mejor la situación. Lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**En fin, creo que he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que ya podéis empezar a sufr...quiero decir, a leer:**

* * *

_1º capítulo:_

_El encuentro_

Los rayos de sol bañaban la aldea oculta de la Hoja, colándose entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo. La gente paseaba por las calles pensando en sus quehaceres cotidianos ignorando la frenética actividad que se desarrollaba en el despacho de la Hokage. En efecto, Tsunade dormitaba tranquilamente sobre un montón de papeles que había dispuesto como si fueran una almohada, sobre los que dejaba que la baba cayera sin preocupación alguna. Soñaba que quemaba esos demonios de papel que la atormentaban con largas horas de pesado trabajo burocrático, mientras se reía malvadamente.

Un sonido seco que sonó contra su escritorio la despertó. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue entrecerrarlos para no verse cegada por la luz que entraba por las ventanas que había a su derecha. Después de unos segundos se acostumbró a la iluminación y miró al frente para encontrarse con el reloj que solía colgar encima de la puerta de entrada al despacho. Pensó extrañada _-No recuerdo que el reloj estuviera ahí…-_

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó luego, un tanto afectada por el brusco despertar _-¡Menuda estupidez de pregunta, estoy sola y encima tengo un reloj a medio centímetro de mi cara!…El sake me está destrozando el cerebro.-_ meditó sobre su vicio.

Pero estaba en un gran error…o acierto. Cuando alzó la vista vio que una mano enfundada en un guante negro sujetaba el reloj en posición vertical. Esto causó el desasosiego del Hokage, pero no tanto como lo siguiente que vio al alzar aún más la vista en busca del rostro del bromista que la había despertado. La manga del taje que llevaba ese hombre era completamente negra a excepción de una nube roja que se continuaba en el cuerpo y de las que contó otras tres. Con la mirada atónita y un escalofrío helador en el espinazo siguió alzando la vista para intentar discernir su rostro; su pretensión se vio frustrada por dos factores: primero llevaba un gorro de paja con tiras rojas cayendo hacia los lados, y segundo, la altura de aquel hombre solo le dejaba ver la parte superior del gorro y no su cara; debería de medir unos dos metros…

Aquello fue más que suficiente para poner en alerta a Tsunade, levantarse bruscamente del sillón y usar éste como arma contundente. Pero ni siquiera pudo moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Ni uno solo de sus músculos respondía a sus órdenes. Incluso tenía dificultades para respirar; como si estuviera muy nerviosa y tuviera que hacer esfuerzos por calmarse y respirar a un ritmo fijo. Ante la situación se le vinieron a la cabeza las intenciones de aquel hombre, ahora ella estaba a merced de la voluntad del miembro de Akatsuki…podría matarla como a un perro _-Maldición, he fallado en proteger aquello que prometí…y además de una forma tan patética…Bueno solo es uno, los demás se encargarán de él, y si no seguro que Jiraya puede con él, o puede que incluso…-_ pero la voz calmada del akatsuki la interrumpió y la sacó de sus pensamientos de culpabilidad.

-Siento haber tenido que hacer eso, pero era la única manera de que me dejaras hablar, te pido disculpas…-

En ese momento Tsunade recordó sus palabras sobre la bebida y pensó _-Muy bien, solo hay dos posibilidades: o esto es una ilusión para distraerme; o he bebido litros de sake…-_

-Supongo que debes de tener tres preguntas en tu mente ahora mismo…La primera debe de ser; ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí sin ser detectado? La segunda; ¿Quién soy? Y la tercera; ¿Qué quiero?- la estupefacción de Tsunade la dejó con una sensación que era mezcla de sorpresa y miedo -La primera pregunta tiene una respuesta muy simple…- dijo el akatsuki con una voz más calmada aún -Al no haber chakra en mi cuerpo me es mucho más fácil pasar por un lugar sin ser detectado.- ahora su voz se volvió más seria -La segunda pregunta no tiene respuesta; no tengo nombre…- y la voz volvió a ese tono calmado que había tenido antes -La tercera pregunta puede parecer contradictoria si no la explico un poco…- hizo una pausa un tanto larga -Este traje no me pertenece…es de Uchiha Itachi…Lo único que queda de él es el nuevo tintado de esto.- dijo cogiendo una de las tiras que colgaban del sombrero de paja…que deberían ser blancas, no rojas -Esto tampoco es contradictorio…he ampliado el traje para que sea de mi talla, me es útil usarlo…- volvió a hacer otra gran pausa, mientras, en la mente de Tsunade había un caldo hirviente de ideas; ¿era todo una trampa elaborada?; ¿cómo alguien que no podía usar el chakra había matado a Itachi? Y sobre todo; ¿por qué daba tantos rodeos a la pregunta más importante?; ¿acaso era un engaño?

Su voz volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos -Tengo cuentas pendientes con Akatsuki, así que nos interesa cooperar.- dijo en un tono frío -Yo tengo algo de información y soy un gran enemigo al que enfrentarse.- al mismo tiempo que hablaba se volvía a coger las tiras del sombrero -Y tú tienes más información que yo además de muchos ninjas poderosos…¿Y bien…qué opinas?-

Al fin Tsunade se liberó de esa parálisis que le impedía moverse, e inmediatamente se puso en guardia, esperando alguna reacción del hombre vestido con el traje de Akatsuki. Lo único que hizo fue lanzar hacia atrás el reloj, que había estado todo el rato sujeto contra la mesa por su mano, colgándolo en la pared limpiamente.

-Un truco muy bonito, pero no te servirá de nada para pelear.-

-No tengo intención de hacerlo…- dijo cortantemente -Solo voy a defenderme.-

-¡¡Pues defiéndete de esto!!- dijo Tsunade agarrándolo de la pechera y tirando de él hacia si, al mismo tiempo que preparaba su otro brazo para hacerle una operación de cirugía facial no planeada. Cuando el puño de la Hokage estuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de ese hombre, este movió su cuerpo sobre la cintura inclinándose lateralmente para que el ataque no le alcanzara; y arrastrara a Tsunade debido a la enorme fuerza que llevaba. El resultado fue que la Hokage acabó en el suelo, quejándose del golpe, y el supuesto miembro de Akatsuki detrás del sillón, después de haber dado una ágil voltereta para caer de pie.

-¡Imposible! Nadie puede moverse tan rápido sin usar chakra.- Tsunade estaba paralizada por la velocidad que había mostrado su oponente _-Parece que dice la verdad, si se puede mover así, ya podría haberme matado si ese fuera su objetivo…Además no veo nada que me lleve a pensar que esto es una trampa, no hay rastros de genjutsu ni nada por el estilo.-_

Cuatro miembros de ANBU irrumpieron en el despacho.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso, Hokage-sam…?!- el soldado no termino de hablar al ver a un akatsuki allí, en el despacho de la Hokage, con ésta levantándose del suelo, y estando éste tan tranquilo, como si estuviera comprando dango en un puesto ambulante.

-¿Cómo coño ha llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó el que parecía el capitán, mientras los cuatro desenvainaban sus katanas.

-¡No!- gritó Tsunade al ver el gesto amenazante de estos -Está con nosotros.- añadió.

-¡¡¿¿NANI??!!- inquirió otro ANBU confuso.

-Vaya, así que has aceptado…- no parecía que pusiera mucho énfasis o interés en sus palabras.

-Retiraos, ya me ocupo yo.-

-Pero Hokage-sama…- replicó el cuarto ANBU.

-Es una orden…avisad a Yamato, que busque a Kakashi cuando salga del hospital hoy, y que vengan con el equipo en cuanto estén listos…Ah, y explicadles quién es y que está de nuestra parte.-

-Hai, Hokage-sama.- respondieron al unísono los cuatro, al mismo tiempo que se desvanecieron en una nube de humo.

-Supongo que querrás que se te pague; ¿no?- preguntó Tsunade.

-No. Me conformo con saber cuando comienza nuestra actividad.- su tono de voz seguía sin cambio alguno, frío y desinteresado.

-Un equipo de cinco ninjas se ocuparán de evaluar tus habilidades hoy por la tarde. Te quedarás aquí bajo mi vigilancia mientras me explicas cómo me has paralizado antes.- parecía que Tsunade se lo estaba ordenando, como si al aceptar hubiera pasado a formar parte de sus ninjas.

-De acuerdo, pero no me vendría mal comer algo, hace tres días que no pruebo nada…- la cara de Tsunade pareció iluminarse -No creas que podrás entender como he conseguido aguantar sin comer, paralizarte y esquivar ese puñetazo con cosas que entiendas, por muy ninja médico que seas…-

-No estaba pensando en eso.- mientras pensaba _-Maldición, lo ha averiguado como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Tengo que controlarme y calmarme un poco…Se me nota mucho.-_ -Si quieres comer, ven conmigo, no me fío de dejarte solo…Además, tengo hambre, no he desayunado todavía.-

-Tranquila, no le arrancaré el brazo a nadie y me lo comeré delante suya.- ahora lo que asustó a la Hokage era que se regodeó en las palabras mientras las pronunciaba.

Por el camino el número de explicaciones fue incontable. Un hombre vestido así en un lugar como ese no despertaba mucha confianza. A cada paso que daban, un nuevo ninja aparecía atacando con kunais y shurikens al falso akatsuki, que esquivaba los proyectiles casi bailando, como si intentara burlarse de la falta de habilidad de los ninjas.

-¿Si no tienes nombre, cómo te llama la gente?- preguntó Tsunade mientras caminaban. Curiosamente no había nadie atacando al "visitante".

-Los pocos que lo han hecho eso se referían a mí como "Kuroakuma" o "Akahayabusa".-

(Demonio negro y halcón rojo respectivamente.)

-Muy acertados…Pero llamarte así cada vez es un engorro; ¿no crees?-

-Si te refirieres a que necesito un nombre no me importa el que sea.-

-"Shu".- dijo mirando al anillo que llevaba. La Godaime se sorprendió de que lo llevara también.

-¿"Shu"?- tranquilamente se llevó la mano a la barbilla para rascársela -Vale…- la sensación de tener un nombre era algo nuevo para él y no le agradaba mucho… -_No creo que me resulte fácil acostumbrarme…-_

-¡¡Cuidado, Tsunade-sama!!-

-Oh no, otra explicación…Ya van quince, joder.- musitó para si misma mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Mientras, "Shu" esquivaba kunais y golpes de una kunoichi pelirrosa. Después de la explicación de turno, Sakura se disculpo.

-Etto, no lo sabia, gomen.- una risa nerviosa la acompañó todo el rato que habló.

-No es necesario disculparse, hiciste lo que debías.-

-Sakura, ya se lo he pedido a los ANBU, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que Naruto es un idiota rematado y no se enteraría aunque la vida le fuera en ello, así que quiero que se lo expliques tu después. No quiero pérdidas innecesarias con él.-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.- después de recibir las especificaciones de la misión saltó hasta un árbol para ir a encontrar a Naruto. Al cabo de un rato de búsqueda le vio yendo hacia el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku _-Estoy empezando a dudar de que su cerebro no esté hecho de ramen…-_ mientras, una gotita de sudor se le resbalaba por la cabeza -¡Ey! Naruto, ven, tengo que decirte algo muy importan...- no pudo terminar la frase porque el rubio se había subido a la rama donde ella estaba, tan rápido que ni si quiera lo había visto…Y éste empezó a hablar a voces, como siempre -¿Qué?; ¿Qué?; ¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? Ah, no me lo digas, quieres una cita; ¿verd…?-

Segundos después, Naruto se asomaba entre los escombros del cráter que Sakura había hecho con él.

-¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?- preguntó furiosa la kunoichi.

-Ha-haaai.- se desplomó, cayendo al suelo. La pelirrosa se acercó para curarle un poco, si intentaba explicarle algo en ese estado tendría que repetirlo varias veces, y si eso sucedía Naruto acabaría muerto o en coma, no estaba dispuesta a hacerle eso a su amigo.

-¿Vas a atenderme ahora y no vas a decir ninguna tontería?- se podía oír el crujido de sus puños.

-Sí, sí, no te pongas así.- la voz de Naruto temblaba y tenía los ojos blancos.

-Muy bien, escucha, Tsunade-sama tiene una misión para nosotros esta tarde, tendremos que valorar como pelea un hombre que parece que quiere ayudarnos a luchar contra Akatsuki. Vendrán con nosotros Sai, el capitán Yamato y Kakashi-sensei. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, pero; ¿por qué nos han cogido a nosotros? No tengo ganas de hacer una misión ahora que iba a comer ramen…-

-No lo sé, órdenes son órdenes. Después de que Kakashi-sensei salga del hospital, los cinco iremos a la puerta cuarenta y dos del bosque de la muerte, allí estarán Tsunade-sama y ese hombre…uhmmm…"Shu".-

Más tarde…

-Vaya, justo después de salir del hospital y tengo una misión...- Kakashi rebosaba ilusión por todos lados mientras veía la alambrada de la puerta cuarenta y dos -¿Os parece fuerte?-

-Bah, no saldrá vivo de aquí...- Naruto parecía confiado...demasiado. "Shu" se quitó el gorro de paja y dejó horrorizados a todos los presentes -¿Empezamos?-

-¡¡¡La puta madre, vaya pedazo de súper-mega-moco!!!- gritó el rubio mientas señalaba con el dedo una bola viscosa de color verde parduzco que colgaba de la nariz de "Shu".

Kakashi, Yamato y Sai entornaron los ojos y desviaron la mirada hacia un lado, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca y Tsunade retrocedió unos pasos al ver eso, pues estaba al lado de él.

-Lo siento me pasa a veces.- se puso un dedo en la otra fosa nasal y soplo con fuerza lanzando el moco al suelo, que produjo un sonido pegajoso.

-¡¡Kyaaaaa, se está moviendo!!- la voz de pito que Sakura puso estremeció los oídos de todos los que estaban allí.

-No, en realidad ha caído encima de este gato.- efectivamente "Shu" metió la mano dentro de la "masa" y saco un gato que parecía que había sido de color marrón…y su nueva coloración tenía pinta de ser definitiva…

-¡Dejad de hacer el idiota y poneos a trabajar!- al mismo tiempo que Tsunade hablaba, dejó en el suelo uno de sus "recuerdos" comúnmente conocidos como cráteres.

-Ha-hai Tsunade-sama…- respondieron los cinco al unísono, mientras "Shu" la miraba divertido. Al fin se veía su cara. Tenía los ojos de un color marrón-rojizo extraño, además de unas marcadas ojeras. Su pelo era oscuro y corto, con un flequillo que parecía hacerle más alto aún. Y su expresión era tranquila, como si todo estuviera dentro de sus estimaciones…pero había algo atemorizante en sus ojos…

-Tengo que irme, los del consejo querrán mi cabeza por haber dejado que un akatsuki entre en la aldea…quiero un informe sobre él en dos horas como máximo. Estaré en mi despacho.-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama yo me encargaré del informe.- Yamato respondió haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que Tsunade se iba.

-Aunque lleve este traje, no pertenezco a esa organización…- ese tono serio apareció otra vez en su voz.

-¡No tienes tiempo de hablar!- "Shu" vio cinco copias de Naruto saltando hacia él.

Media hora después, Tsunade caminaba hacia su despacho donde su querido papaleo la esperaba con impaciencia. _-Shannaro. No sé cómo pueden ser tan cabezones, hasta que no se lo he explicado con un dibujo no lo han entendi…-_ cuando vio que "Shu" la estaba esperando en la puerta del despacho apoyado de espaldas en la pared y a los cinco ninjas sentados en el suelo atados con una cadena se quedó helada -¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!- preguntó Tsunade con la boca abierta señalándolo con un dedo.

-Dos minutos exactos.- dijo el hombre del traje negro sin mucho interés al mismo tiempo que los ninjas se desvanecían en una nube de humo y Yamato, seguido de Kakashi, aparecía por el pasillo.

-Una ilusión muy bien hecha.- anotó Kakashi.

-Y basada en la realidad.- replicó "Shu", Kakashi y Yamato se miraron incomodados mientras Tsunade alzaba una ceja.

-Muy bien; ¿dónde está ese informe, Yamato?- señaló a su despacho haciendo una señal para que pasaran los tres.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama, aún no está redactado, pero puedo relatárselo si lo desea.- respondió Yamato en tono solemne.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

-Muy bien, muéstranos qué sabes hacer.- Kakashi hablaba mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto que había caído dormido al suelo antes, cuando intentó atacar a "Shu", seguramente había sido alguna técnica suya.

-Está bien, mirad.- extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba y apareció una pequeña llama negra con el borde rojo -Aunque te recuerde al Amaterasu no lo es, éste es más peligroso.- Kakashi miró sorprendido a "Shu" -Ahora su poder está contenido en esta pequeña llama; pero si lo libero parcialmente pasa esto.- se acercó caminando hasta la valla y puso la mano cerca del metal, exponiendo éste al calor del fuego oscuro. Pasados dos segundos el candado que había cerca se puso al rojo vivo y empezó a fundirse, cayendo al suelo. -Y si lo libero completamente pasa esto otro.- golpeó el suelo con la palma en la que sostenía la llama en un ángulo de unos cuarenta y cinco grados. La explosión no se expandió en todas direcciones, sino solo en la que había sido proyectada la llama. Al disiparse el humo apareció una zanja en el suelo de unos diez metros de largo y tres o cuatro de ancho. Dentro de ella, rellenándola hasta la mitad, había roca fundida -El magma debería llegar hasta el borde, pero se ha producido tanto calor que se ha evaporado una parte de la roca que había, de hecho la roca que ahora hay ahí abajo se está evaporando; no os acerquéis o moriréis ahogados por los vapores.- los cuatro shinobis se abstuvieron de asomarse a ver el estropicio causado.

Naruto abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue una tenue luz rojiza que se distinguía en su visión como una simple mancha; que le recordaba terriblemente a cierto chakra. Frotándose los ojos trató de levantarse sin conseguirlo _-¿Esta luz es el chakra del Kyuubi?; ¡Mierda, voy a perder el control! Tengo que retenerlo…-_ Sin embargo, cuando consiguió levantarse vio que solo se trataba de roca fundida.

-Naruto; ¿qué haces ahí parado? Ven aquí.- a Naruto le extrañaba que Sai le tratara así, se esperaba una reacción mucho más fría, pero se iba acostumbrando al cambio. Se acercó a ellos caminando, mientras miraba la lava. Mal hecho, debió mirar al suelo…Parecía como si hubiera pisado "algo", dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para encontrarse con el súper-mega-moco -¡¡Aaagghhhhhhhhh!!; ¡Agua!; ¡Necesito agua para limpiarme esto!- salió corriendo hacia un riachuelo cercano dentro del bosque, yendo a la pata coja para evitar quedarse pegado al suelo. Los demás le miraban con una gota de sudor corriéndoles por la nuca.

-Bueno el problema de ese ataque es que es fácil de esquivar, aún así es muy útil como distracción o para encender cerillas. Además también puedo controlar la forma como quiera, mirad.- apuntó la mano hacia el suelo y la llama empezó a tomar una forma familiar -¿Estas son las caras que hay esculpidas en la roca, no?-

-Sí, e incluso se parecen más a los originales que las otras.- contestó Sakura haciéndose la entendida.

-Puedes tocarlas.- "Shu" propuso aquello como un desafío.

-¡¿NANI?!; ¿Estás loco?- no pareció que la propuesta fuera de mucho agrado, pero "Shu" ya había puesto su mano sobre la llama -Seguro que esos guantes que llevas te protegen del calor.- dijo desconfiando Sai. El falso akatsuki se deshizo del guante que llevaba y volvió a introducir la mano, desnuda esta vez. Era pálida, y tenía una pequeña cicatriz. Al no producirse ningún efecto, los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-No pasa nada, solo produce efectos si libero el calor que hay dentro, adelante hazlo, es una sensación…diferente.- se pensó bien su última palabra. Kakashi fue el primer valiente que se atrevió. Acercó su mano despacio, para intentar sentir un aumento de la temperatura a medida que se acercaba a la llama. Cuando su mano se posó sobre ella sintió un hormigueo extraño, parecido al que se experimenta cuando se duerme una parte del cuerpo, pero este no era desagradable…era como una insensibilidad confortable que le acariciaba la mano con el movimiento de la llama. La retiró no sin antes pensárselo dos veces. Pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su mano de nuevo al ver que se derretía y quedaba cegado por un dolor muy intenso. Sus gritos parecían inaudibles para los demás, que ni siquiera se inmutaban. El dolor no se detuvo ahí, su brazo siguió fundiéndose como un helado, para después seguir por su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Cuando los abrió estaba de pie, al lado de los demás, que parecían también afectados por aquello -Un genjutsu muy bueno, en ciertos aspectos.- lo que le había impresionado era el hecho de que el dolor era real. El dolor de un genjutsu se acompaña siempre con una alteración del chakra que se puede notar, pero en este caso no fue así. Por otro lado, la "simulación" de los hechos en general era poco convincente.

-No, error, eso no ha sido un genjutsu, el genjutsu necesita chakra, y yo no tengo nada en absoluto. Así que primero tendría que haber robado el de alguno de vosotros para haber podido hacerlo. La ilusión ha sido "real"…- hizo el signo de comillas con los dedos -Desde un punto de vista relativo.-

-¿Realidad relativa? Eso no tiene sentido.- las palabras de Yamato sonaron cortantes.

-Por supuesto que lo tiene, es muy fácil engañar al cerebro, por eso es real y relativo al mismo tiempo.- los ninjas pusieron cara de no haber entendido mucho. "Shu" decidió dejar el tema y seguir con su prueba -Supongo que querréis ver mis habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo; ¿no?

-Sí, quiero verlo para poder reírme de ti cuando estés en el suelo.- todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un Naruto sonriente con los brazos cruzados…seguía estando demasiado confiado.

-Has hecho las tres cosas mal. Primero te has revelado cuando podrías atacarme por sorpresa, segundo, me estás subestimando, y tercero, me has dado una pista sobre como vencerte más rápidamente.- Naruto se preparó para contestar, pero "Shu" apareció delante suya, colocándole un pie en el pecho para empujarle hacia atrás. Éste retrocedió unos pasos y puso una mueca de impotencia y sorpresa. Al ver eso, Kakashi se levanto su protector frontal sin dudarlo dos veces, e hizo un gesto para indicar a los demás que se preparan para atacar.

El rubio creó sus típicos cuatro clones para rodear a "Shu" con ellos. No pareció que mostrara mucho interés en su situación…¿desventajosa? Kakashi y Yamato se miraron para confirmar su plan, el primero desapareció y el segundo juntó las dos palmas de sus manos para hacer que dos raíces salieran del suelo y sujetaran a "Shu" por encima de los tobillos. Éste miró hacia abajo, interesado en esa técnica, y mostró una sonrisa confiada. Desapareció cuando el rasengan gigante de dos de los clones de Naruto empezó a mover su traje debido a la corriente de aire que movía el jutsu.

Apareció en el lugar donde estaban Yamato, Sakura y Sai, justamente detrás de éste último; empuñando una larga katana en su mano derecha. Dio un tajo horizontal a la altura de los pulmones del ninja, el cual pudo evitar agachándose y rodando lateralmente, aunque perdió algunos pelos debido al corte del sable. Yamato retrocedió de un salto al ver que se había escapado de su trampa. Sakura cargó hacia él con intención de que le diera a ella un "golpe de ojo en el puño", pero al ver que se dio cuenta y que se cubrió colocando la katana con el lado del filo apuntando hacia su puño, se detuvo. "Shu" apoyó la otra mano en la punta de su espada para darle más apoyo en caso de golpe. Sakura le lanzó un shuriken al mismo tiempo que se acercaba una de las bestias dibujadas de Sai en la dirección opuesta.

El falso akatsuki introdujo la punta de la katana en el agujero central del shuriken para lanzarlo hacia atrás. Atravesó a la bestia, convirtiéndola en un charco de tinta, y se dirigió hacia Sai describiendo una curva suave. El shuriken no le dio a él, sino que impactó contra su pergamino, incendiándolo debido a las oscuras llamas que había en el filo de la estrella ninja _-Mierda, solo me queda otro, será mejor que me lo guarde para cuando aparezca Kakashi y lo inmovilice.-_ "Shu" se quedó en una posición defensiva después del contraataque, empuñando la katana frente a su cara, sujetándola por la izquierda.

_-¿Qué estarán tramando y dónde están los otros dos? Bueno la trampa está casi lista, solamente hace falta que se acerquen…Quizá un cebo…la chica…Perfecto, y además es el médico del grupo, puedo notarlo por su estilo de pelea, no dejarán que le pase nada.-_ las ramas de Yamato mantenían ocupado a "Shu" mientras pensaba.

Una mano salió del subsuelo agarrando el tobillo de "Shu" y tirando de él con fuerza hacia abajo, enterrándole hasta el pecho. Yamato sujetó los brazos y la cabeza de la víctima con sendas raíces.

-¡¡Naruto, ahora!!- gritó Kakashi, mientras miraba al mencionado, que estaba pegando sellos explosivos a gran velocidad en el cuerpo del futuro cadáver.

-Tu turno, Sakura-chan.- la kunoichi asintió desde lo alto, montada en uno de los dibujos, un pájaro. Se lanzó para caer sobre el inmovilizado "Shu" usando toda su fuerza y la velocidad de la caída. Le golpeó en la cara y se oyó el crujido de su cuello, incluso en el lugar donde estaba oculto Sai. La kunoichi salió de allí de un ágil salto, justo después explotaron los sellos; creando un cráter en el que estaba el cuerpo inmóvil.

-Tú has sido el que nos ha subestimado, idiota.- el integrante de "raíz" se acercó caminando al cráter para ver junto a sus colegas si estaba muerto.

-No…no he subestimado a nadie. Vuestras habilidades encajan más o menos en las predicciones que había hecho, simplemente estimé acertadamente las habilidades de vosotros cinco y lo he sabido aprovechar para pelar de la forma más eficiente posible…- una pausa dejó el ambiente cargado de tensión, principalmente porque la voz venía de todas las direcciones y parecía no tener cuerpo; lo que inquietó a los ninjas -Ya he ganado, habéis caído en la trampa y no podéis salir, ni si quiera sabéis dónde estoy…-

-¡¡Agrupaos!! Si nos coge dispersos se podrá ocupar de nosotros sin problemas.- instantáneamente los otros cuatro siguieron el consejo de Yamato y formaron un círculo cerrado, espalda con espalda.

-¡Sal! Vamos, voy a darte tu merecido.- Sakura miró reprobatoriamente a Naruto, regañándole con la mirada por ser tan impetuoso.

-Admiro tu actitud determinada, Naruto…- la voz de "Shu" seguía sin proceder de una dirección en concreto -Pero ya has perdido.- el rubio iba a responder otra vez dejándose llevar, pero una fuerza que obligó a los cuatro a sentarse se lo impidió. Los cinco notaron como algo les empujó hacia abajo y los sentaba. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no podían moverse, como si estuvieran atados. De repente, el cuerpo del falso akatsuki se convirtió en una masa de llamas negras y rojas. Al mismo tiempo, se hicieron visibles unas cadenas que ataban a los cinco shinobis por el abdomen a la par que sujetaban los brazos por debajo del codo. De la cadena que cada uno tenía atada, salía otra desde la espalda que se encontraba con las de sus compañeros. De modo que los cinco estaban sujetos a una misma cadena que se dividía en otras cinco en el último eslabón, y cada una de las divisiones iba a la cadena en la que estaba atado uno de los ninjas.

-Como vamos a trabajar juntos, os explicaré cómo lo he hecho, además aprenderéis una valiosa lección que os servirá en el futuro.- la voz de "Shu" sonaba como si estuviese dando una clase de novatos a unos principiantes. Apareció delante de ellos con su gorro puesto.

-¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho? Es imposible que no nos hallamos dado cuenta de que nos habías atado con las cadenas.- Sai parecía impresionado, si por algo destacaba en "raíz" era por detectar las trampas.

-Muy bien, escuchad…- el falso akatsuki envainó su katana en la funda que llevaba en su espalda, dentro de su abrigo negro. También recogió la cadena con su brazo izquierdo, desatando a los ninjas, y guardándola dentro de su manga -Ese clon ha estado peleando con vosotros desde que me he quitado el gorro y os quedasteis sorprendidos por el moco; en ese momento me cambié por él aprovechando que todos estabais distraídos. Con mi velocidad no os disteis cuenta. Puedo usar mis técnicas a distancia mientras tenga una copia.- puso la mano apuntando hacia un lado y un nuevo sustituto apareció junto a él, tomando forma a partir de las llamas -Es exactamente igual a mi y puedo manejarlo y defenderme, más o menos, al mismo tiempo. Así que todo lo que habéis visto es algo que podría hacer en un combate, solo lo he usado para distraeros de las cadenas.-

-Ya, pero; ¿cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de que las cadenas nos estaban atando?- preguntó Kakashi mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-El moco.- los cinco dirigieron la mirada hacia la susodicha "masa" -Además de haberme servido de distracción, tenía otra función.- al decir esto el moco desapareció dejando humo en su lugar -También era una ilusión, cuando lo habéis visto, habéis caído en la peor trampa posible.- la explicación de "Shu" tenía un tono pausado y lento, aunque sonara algo forzado.

-¿La peor?; ¿Quieres decir que podrías haber hecho algo más?- Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-Sí. Cuando habéis sentido asco hacia el moco la ilusión se ha reforzado. Ya que si pensáis que es asqueroso…Que lo es…Le estáis otorgando credibilidad inconscientemente a la ilusión; y por tanto abriéndome las puertas de vuestro cerebro. Esto quiere decir me he colado en vuestra mente y he eliminado la sensación de contacto de la cadena. Pero podría haber hecho muchas más cosas. Por ejemplo, podría haber parado vuestros corazones o veros morir asfixiados inmovilizando vuestro diafragma.- la cara de los shinobis era una mezcla entre sorpresa, humillación, alivio y vergüenza -Habéis perdido porque no os habéis tomado en serio el combate desde el principio; si no hubierais caído en la ilusión, seguramente ahora estaría teniendo dificultades contra vosotros…La inteligencia es la mejor arma.- se hizo un silencio tenso en el que, como era de esperar, Naruto se aseguró de ser el primero en volver a hablar.

-Muy bien, has ganado…Por esta vez…- se podía ver como el jinchuuriki se levantaba con la vista baja para volver a levantarla y mirar a "Shu" -La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos yo ganaré y…- "Shu" interrumpió a Naruto.

-Naruto, de no haber sido por ti; ahora, estaríais peleando todavía contra el reemplazo.- ésas palabras dejaron el cerebro de Naruto bloqueado, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-No entiendo…que quieres decir.- la confusión del rubio era considerable.

-Fueron esos sellos los que derrotaron al reemplazo, si no lo hubieras hecho se habría recuperado de los demás ataques. Para poder acabar con él hace falta una combinación de golpes desde muchas direcciones; no uno muy concentrado…- se paró para poder ver la cara de asombro del muchacho -Además, eres un gran ninja…Y el peor enemigo al que enfrentarse…- ahora Naruto estaba aún más confuso y contento al mismo tiempo -Alguien a quien hay que descuartizar en trocitos para obligarle a rendirse puede llegar a ser un verdadero problema…Y estoy seguro de que tu potencial te permitirá superar a quien quieras sin muchos problemas…- "Shu" dibujó una sonrisa confiada para intentar sacar a Naruto de su trance. Cuando éste se dio cuenta imitó el gesto y se llevó la mano a la nuca para rascarse en uno de sus típicos gestos.

-Bueno, Kakashi-senpai y yo debemos llevar el informe a Hokage-sama.- _-Espero que no nos eche la bronca por perder…-_ -Deberías venir con nosotros…¿"Shu", no?- la pregunta de Yamato pareció incomodarle.

-…"Shu"…sigo sin acostumbrarme…Supongo que no hay más remedio…- se quedó pensativo un momento -Venga, vamos.-

-Vosotros tres podéis iros a casa.- Kakashi miró a los chicos, que asintieron y se marcharon.

-Esperad.- "Shu" vio como los 3 ninjas se daban la vuelta y le miraban -Necesito que me hagáis un favor, venid a hablar conmigo cuando salga de la oficina de la Hokage; tendréis recompensa.- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Y qué ganaremos?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Uhmm…no sé…tal vez os enseñe algún jutsu o…- Naruto se le acercó instantáneamente para acosarlo a preguntas.

-¡Oh!; ¿Nos vas a enseñar a usar ese fuego, o serán esas ilusiones, o…?-

-Tranquilo Naruto, no puedo enseñaros eso, no podéis usarlo. Pero puedo enseñaros otras cosas o invitaros a cenar o…- el rubio volvió a interrumpir.

-¡¡Sííí!!; ¡Ramen!; ¡Ramen!; ¡Ramen!- la expresión de los presentes pasó a ser de vergüenza ajena.

-Lo tomaré como un sí…¿Y vosotros?- Sakura asintió y Sai se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decir: "Qué remedio…" -Muy bien, ya sabéis dónde estoy.-

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

-Vaya, tus habilidades son muy interesantes…Sin embargo me gustaría que hicieras algunas misiones antes de vértelas con Akatsuki. Vosotros dos podéis retiraros.- Yamato y Kakashi obedecieron a Tsunade, al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron en una nube de humo -Bien, ven aquí mañana a las ocho para que se te asigne una misión de grado "A" y a dos compañeros de equipo. Trataré de que sean del grupo que has conocido hoy para que tengas más información sobre ellos; ¿entendido?-

-¿Grado "A"?- preguntó "Shu".

-Ahora no puedo atenderte, seguro que te las puedes apañar solo.- el papeleo acumulado sobre la mesa era un motivo que no pasaba desapercibido.

-Está bien.- "Shu" se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

_-No será complicado en exceso para él…Pero no puedo arriesgarme a algo más difícil, además no tenemos nada más por ahora…Espero que Akatsuki no nos dé muchos problemas…-_ Tsunade se impacientó por la falta de información sobre el enemigo.

El misterioso hombre vestido de negro iba saliendo del edificio, cuando vio la luz rojiza del sol, que ya estaba bastante cercano al horizonte. Los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar a su mente…

-¡¡¡"Shu"-san!!!-

-¿Uhm?- la voz de Sakura le devolvió a la Tierra.

-Llevo media hora llamándole…y bien; ¿cuál es ese favor?-

-Favores…- replicó "Shu" -Necesito saber qué es una misión de grado "A"; y también necesito que me enseñéis la villa. Lo más seguro es que pase aquí mucho tiempo, así que me vendría muy bien conocer este sitio lo mejor posible.- los shinobis se quedaron extrañados al oír sus peticiones.

-Pues vale, pero nos tienes que invitar a ram…- Naruto no pudo acabar de hablar. Si se piensa bien es difícil hablar con un puño en la boca.

-¡¡Baka!!; ¿Alguna vez has comido algo que no sea ramen?- Sai se alejó unos pasos de Sakura para evitar llevarse un "regalito", por si acaso…"Shu" les miró alzando una ceja.

-Bueno será mejor que les dejemos resolver sus problemas.- Sai les señaló, mientras Sakura zarandeaba a Naruto furiosamente. La ceja de "Shu" seguía en su sitio -Mira, una misión de grado "A" suele consistir en un asesinato, en espionaje, en capturar criminales peligrosos etc.…las suelen hacer los jounins.- la respuesta del shinobi dejó a "Shu" pensativo. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar a Naruto, que había sido lanzado por Sakura. Ésta iba caminado hacia él para rematarlo, pero el falso akatsuki la cogió del brazo.

-Puede que sea un idiota y se merezca algún golpe que otro, pero ya está medio muerto, le as cogido con la guardia baja y encima le has dado en los puntos vitales sin querer. Yo que tu le echaría una mano.- Sakura miró a su amigo, que estaba sin sentido en el suelo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había perdido completamente el control y se había pasado "tres pueblos". Salió corriendo hacia él para curarle, pero la mano de "Shu" no la había soltado.

-¡¡¿¿Qué mierda haces??!!; ¡¡¡Naruto va a morir por mi culpa!!!- la pelirrosa gritó con toda su fuerza, pero se paró al ver al falso akatsuki apoyando una mano sobre Naruto y sobre todo; al ver que los rasguños se cerraban y su respiración se hacia normal.

La copia que sujetaba a Sakura se desvaneció, dejándola libre para acercarse al rubio. Efectivamente, estaba curado plenamente.

-Ahora solamente hay que despertarle.-

-Eso es imposible estará inconsciente al menos hasta mañana.- Sakura negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza mientras contemplaba horrorizada lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido ponerse así por algo tan irrisorio?

-Compruébalo, verás que está perfectamente.- la kunoichi no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él había estado apunto de morir si no lo hubiera sabido, se había dejado llevar por esa parte de ella que le hacía parecer tan terrible -Estoy seguro de que el ramen le despertará; ¿dónde podemos conseguirlo?- preguntó "Shu" con algo de impaciencia a la par que cargaba el cuerpo de Naruto a sus espaldas como si fuera un saco.

-Seguidme, está cerca.- dijo Sakura algo preocupada con la mirada baja _-Joder…casi le mato por una tontería…Tengo que aprender a controlarme, no puedo dejar que esa faceta infantil me enfade…Espero que no se cabree mucho…Mierda me siento fatal, casi mato a mi mejor amigo, y ni siquiera sé si hubiera sido capaz de salvarle si él no llega a estar aquí…-_

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?- preguntó Sai al ver que habían llegado a la calle dónde estaba el ramen de Ichiraku; y que ella siguió andando hacia delante.

-¿Qué? No, nada, nada, es que estaba un poco distraída, jijiji.- se rió nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba la punta de la lengua para volver a dirigir la mirada a un punto indefinido del suelo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto no podrá recordar que ha estado al borde de la muerte.- esas últimas palabras hicieron que la mirada de Sakura bajara aún más. "Shu" reparó en su error e intentó enmendarlo -Venga, anímate que invito yo.-

-No déjalo…me voy a casa…- la kunoichi empezó a caminar a paso lento con la mirada clavado en el suelo.

-Comprendo que quieras estar sola, pero ten cuidado. No conseguirás nada deprimiéndote…-

-Lo sé…- contestó sin muchas ganas mientras se alejaba.

El falso akatsuki y Sai se sentaron en un taburete cada uno y pusieron a Naruto en otro que estaba pegado a la pared para evitar que se cayera.

-Bien, pide algo; yo quiero…- miró al papel que había en la pared con los precios y el menú -El que tiene cerdo, veinte tazones por favor. ¿Y tú?- Sai quedó un poco impresionado por el pedido de "Shu"; Ichiraku se frotaba las manos ansiosamente. Si tenía un cliente así podría pagar los estudios de su hija sin problemas.

-¡Ahora mismo!- respondió el dependiente corriendo a preparar semejante pedido.

-Yo tomaré un cuenco del de marisco.-

Naruto movió su nariz y se despertó instantáneamente -¡Ramen!-

-Adelante, pide que yo invito.- por primera vez la mirada de "Shu" parecía amable.

-Cinco tazones de miso ramen.-

-¡En seguida!- respondió Ichiraku.

Lo que se supone debía ser una cena era un velatorio, al menos en lo que a conversación se refería. Entre que Naruto y "Shu" estaban ocupados devorando ramen y Sai no era muy hablador…Además para recibir la contestación de alguien con la boca llena prefería no decir nada.

-Por cierto; ¿dónde está Sakura-chan? No la veo…- el falso akatsuki sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano.

-Se fue, no se encontraba bien.- no vio otra opción más que mentirle para no empeorar la situación. Naruto volvió a su ramen. Sai le envió una mirada a "Shu" para indicarle que no debería haber mentido. Pero éste se encogió de hombros y él sencillamente le imitó en señal de que había entendido lo que quería decir.

Una vez acabada la cena; Sai y Naruto condujeron a "Shu" para mostrarle la villa. Cuando pasaron al lado de un callejón, se detuvo, dejando que los dos shinobis se adelantaran.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto.

-Otro día seguiremos…ahora voy a dormir.-

-¿Dormir?; ¿Dónde?- Sai se extrañó por las palabras del falso akatsuki.

-Aquí; no pensarías que iba a dormir en un hotel; ¿verdad?- la respuesta causó que las caras de ambos se quedaran con una mueca confusa.

-Pues sí.- Naruto respondió con los ojos cerrados, como era habitual en él.

-No me gusta dormir en sitios cerrados…Mañana a lo mejor comparto misión con alguno de vosotros…hasta entonces.- se sentó y usó la pared como improvisado respaldo apoyando la cabeza con cuidado para no hacerse daño.

-Joder, que tío más raro…Bueno adiós.- empezaron a caminar, alejándose de allí -Ah y espero que me invites otro día.- dijo el rubio.

-Se verá que puedo hacer, Naruto…- "Shu" parecía cansado no solo por su actitud y su voz, algo más incitaba a pensar en ello…

Miró hacia arriba para ver el cielo estrellado. Bufó al darse cuenta de que estaba en un callejón que no le permitía ver todo el orbe celeste. Se levantó mascullando alguna maldición y de un salto subió al tejado del edificio contiguo al callejón -Esto ya está mejor…- murmuró para si mismo. La vista era bastante más amplia que desde el suelo. Se veía todo el firmamento; y había menos luz de la calle debido a la altura. Recordó aquellas noches en el desierto, cuando estaba completamente solo, sin nadie en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda…El silencio que solamente se veía interrumpido por el viento que mecía las dunas haciéndolas avanzar…

Cayó dormido rápidamente. Haber curado a Naruto y la pelea de la tarde le habían debilitado, además, hoy era el primer día en que comía desde hacia otros tres.

Estaba tumbado en la parte más alta del tejado. Era un sitio plano y con el suelo cubierto de madera algo dañada por el paso del tiempo y la carcoma. La cadena sirvió de improvisada y "mullida" almohada, se quitó su gorro y lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Su último pensamiento se dirigió hacia "él" _-Ojala estuvieras aquí y ahora…No dejaré que vuelva a pasar, me cueste lo que me cueste…-_

Cuando la oscuridad de la noche empezó a disiparse entre las primeras luces de la mañana los ojos de "Shu" se abrieron lentamente _-…¿Qué hora es?...Auch, la madera es más dura que la arena.-_ su costumbre de dormir tumbado en las dunas del desierto no le ayudaba a adaptarse al duro suelo _-Debería comer algo…No sé cómo va a ser de difícil la misión, tengo que estar preparado…Pero ahora está todo cerrado…tendré que cazar algo…-_ "dicho" esto se levantó tranquilamente, se puso su gorro y guardo su cadena dentro de su manga izquierda. Fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la muralla. La vista de los bosques que rodeaban a la aldea de la Hoja iluminados por la luz del amanecer hizo que el falso akatsuki se detuviera a contemplar el paisaje. Su mente regresó automáticamente al pasado para recordar los amaneceres en el desierto que tanto le gustaban…

Unos pasos procedentes de las escaleras de una de las torres le sacaron de los recuerdos de su mente. Con el objetivo de evitar tener que dar explicaciones indeseadas, saltó de la muralla para aterrizar sobre una gruesa rama, de la que bajó aprovechado el rebote. Empezó a caminar relajadamente, como si estuviera paseando.

-Veamos que puedo apañar para comer…- lanzó rápidamente su cadena hacia un arbusto. Ésta quedó calvada en el suelo _-¿Le habré dado?-_ tiró con decisión, arrancando un trozo de tierra y llevándose la mitad de un arbusto por medio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver a su presa. La cadena había atravesado la cabeza de un conejo _-No está mal, con esto será suficiente.-_ agarró al roedor por el cuerpo y tiró de él para arrancarlo de la cadena, haciendo pedazos lo que quedaba de su cabeza.

-Parece que hay otro conejo…- volvió a lanzar su cadena, hacia la copa de un árbol. Esta vez se oyó un quejido. Sai cayó de la copa del árbol con la cadena atada a su brazo derecho. Aterrizó sin muchos problemas, a pesar de la molestia que le brindaba el tener el brazo apresado -No está bien seguir a la gente…-

-No te estaba siguiendo, te estaba buscando. La Hokage quiere verte en su despacho en diez minutos.-

-Vaya…Supongo que no hay tiempo de comer…- miró al conejo y lo guardo en un bolsillo interior se su amplio traje. Sai lo miró con incredulidad -No hay mejor comida que la que caza uno mismo.-

-Ya…- Sai no estaba muy interesado.

-Te deben de haber asignado al equipo que vendrá en mi misión; ¿me equivoco?- empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea.

-No, estás en lo cierto, iré contigo…También vendrá Sakura, nos está esperando allí.-

-Bien.-

Llegaron a la oficina con el tiempo justo, Tsunade estaba impacientándose. Movía los dedos de su mano rítmicamente, creando un sonido repiqueteante.

-Bueno, ya iba a ir a buscaros yo misma…- dejó el entretenimiento sonoro y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos -Vuestra misión consiste en traer a un ninja renegado aquí para interrogarle, eso quiere decir que tiene que volver vivo y con capacidad para hablar.- Sai alzó una ceja en respuesta a la obviedad del comentario de la Hokage -Podéis tomaros vuestro tiempo. Suponemos que está al sur del país de la tierra, aunque podría moverse a países cercanos o cruzar la frontera con el país del viento. No sabemos su nombre, pero tenemos esta foto de él.- los tres se acercaron para mirar. En la foto había un hombre algo mayor, con una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, algunas arrugas, una barba blanquecina y completamente calvo.

-Creo que sé quien es…He oído que intentó secuestrar a un familiar de un señor feudal…Pero solo es un rumor.- "Shu" estaba alterado. Cuando Tsunade había dicho dónde tendrían que buscar se sintió alegre y triste al mismo tiempo…Volvería a donde sucedió todo.

-Pues entonces partiréis enseguida hacia vuestro destino en cuanto preparéis vuestro equipo…- hizo una pausa pensándose lo que iba a decir -Sugiero que "Shu" sea el líder del grupo, pero la elección os la dejo a vosotros.-

-A mi me parece bien.- respondió Sakura, que tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Creo que es lo mejor.- Sai pensó que sería mejor que el hombre trajeado con el abrigo negro les liderara, le inspiraba confianza la habilidad que había mostrado en la prueba.

-Entonces supongo que mi deber es traer a mis compañeros de equipo sanos y salvos; ¿no?- preguntó "Shu".

-No exactamente, pero es muy importante que te asegures de que volváis todos. Ahora marchaos.-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.- Sakura y Sai respondieron al mismo tiempo, el falso akatsuki simplemente asintió. Los tres salieron del despacho en silencio.

-Escuchadme, id y coged lo necesario para el viaje; avanzaremos campo a través, así que necesitaréis una tienda cada uno. No os preocupéis por comida, agua o mapas; de eso me ocupo yo. Os estaré esperando en la puerta principal. No tardéis mucho…- después de decir esto "Shu" se fue a esperar a su equipo y los dos shinobis se dirigieron a sus casas a preparar lo necesario.

Sakura se detuvo al ver la foto del equipo siete en su cuarto. Ahora ella estaría sola, Kakashi y Naruto se habían quedado en la villa; y Sasuke estaba muy lejos de allí…La voz de su madre la sacó de su mundo interior de pensamientos. Fue caminando hasta la puerta principal meditando sobre lo que había hecho el día anterior. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Naruto a la cara la próxima vez que le viera?

Una vez se habían reunido los tres en la puerta, "Shu" empezó a dar instrucciones -Muy bien, necesito saber algo Sai; ¿puedes hacer que tu técnica de dibujo detecte enemigos?-

-No mientras nos movemos.- respondió éste.

-No importa. Necesito dos criaturas de esas para que podamos avanzar en formación adamantina.-

-¿Formación adamantina?- inquirió Sakura.

-Os lo explicaré. En este tipo de formación pueden ir cuatro o cinco personas. En primer lugar iré yo, me encargaré de detectar a los enemigos a distancia y ser el primero en atacar. Detrás mía irá Sai, se ocupará de controlar los flancos con su jutsu, también cubrirás al médico del grupo,- señaló a Sakura -en caso de ataque. Tendrás que tener a dos dibujos controlando los flancos. Y tú tendrás que vigilar la retaguardia, si nos atacan te encargarás de rematar al enemigo.- Sai escuchaba con atención pero Sakura parecía estar distraída -No creo que sea necesario que usemos ésta formación hasta que salgamos del país, aún así estad alerta para defendernos en cualquier momento…No me fío de este tío, y además podemos encontrarnos con "problemas" que no tengan que ver con la misión…En marcha.- los tres saltaron hacia los árboles y avanzaron velozmente.

Después de unas seis horas de camino recorrido se detuvieron en un claro.

-Pararemos una hora para comer y descansar…Iré a buscar la comida, vosotros conseguid leña.- "Shu" se fue, dejando a Sakura y Sai cortando en trozos una rama de árbol que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste anoche; ¿verdad?- Sakura palideció al oír a su compañero.

-Sí…No sé qué me pasó…¿Qué ocurrió con Naruto después?- preguntó la pelirrosa insegura de si misma.

-Se despertó al oler el ramen…No recordaba nada.-

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dio un fuerte golpe a la rama y se cortó por todas las marcas que había hecho en ella.

-Que si lo supiera supongo que no querría volver a hablarme…Pero me siento culpable por no contárselo.-

-Deberías contárselo.- respondió "Shu" que cargaba con un jabalí atado en la cadena -Si no lo haces te sentirás aún peor conforme pase el tiempo. Además Naruto tiene derecho a saberlo…Seguro que él te perdonaría, si llegara a enfadarse contigo, claro. Ya sabes que eres muy especial para él.- Sakura se impresionó por el agrado de atención que el falso akatsuki prestaba a todo -Por cierto, esto es para vosotros dos.- soltó al jabalí en el suelo y en las caras de los dos apareció una mueca de sorpresa y sarcasmo.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- Sai alzó una ceja, parecía que aprendía usar las expresiones en el momento adecuado.

-No, en el desierto no hay tanta comida, hay que guardar algo para cuando lleguemos…Bueno no importa. Vamos a comer.-

Durante la comida "Shu" se fijó en la actitud de ambos. Sai miraba con recelo su mochila, como si la estuviese vigilando. Y Sakura estaba fijada en el fuego, no apartaba la vista de él.

-Bien, ésta noche llegaremos al desierto, así que necesitamos cargar toda el agua que podamos. Recoged vuestras cosas, yo me ocupo de lo demás.- los ninjas obedecieron y en unos minutos estuvieron en marcha de nuevo.

Al menos ésta vez Sai rompió el silencio durante el viaje -"Shu"…¿cómo es el desierto?-

-…Es una pregunta muy amplia…no podría contestarte con unas pocas palabras.-

-¿Has estado allí?- preguntó Sakura.

-He nacido y vivido allí durante veinte años, lo conozco muy bien. Lo bueno y lo malo.-

-Vaya…- Sai quedó intrigado por la respuesta.

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida…Seguid avanzando, ahora vengo.- desapareció ante la mirada atónita de los ninjas.

-¿A dónde ha…?- el falso akatsuki volvió a aparecer delante suya.

-Aquí lo tengo.- en su mano tenía una rama de bambú recién cortada.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido? Aquí no hay bambú.- Sakura seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-Hay un río a un kilómetro de aquí.- respondió "Shu" con ironía mientras señalaba en una dirección.

-¿Para qué quieres una rama de bambú?- inquirió Sai.

-Ya lo verás…O mejor, oirás…- una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en el rostro de "Shu".

Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque y las dunas empezaron a dibujarse sobre el horizonte, justo debajo de la puesta de sol; "Shu" no pudo evitar sentir que estaba en la puerta de su "hogar". Se detuvo sobre la rama del árbol que estaba en el límite. Sakura y Sai se pararon al lado suyo.

-Esto…es el desierto…Ahora se ve su cara amable…cuando entremos veréis la mala.- la vista era como la del amanecer de ese mismo día; imponente. La arena dorada se tornó rojiza con la luz del ocaso, al mismo tiempo que se empezaban a divisar las primeras estrellas y la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre el lugar -Pasaremos la noche aquí…Pero si queréis podemos hacerlo dentro del propio desierto y disfrutar de la vista.-

-Quiero dibujarlo…es…-

-Precioso…- Sakura le robó la palabra a Sai, aunque él no sintiera en un principio, parece que la compañía de Naruto y la pelirrosa le estaban ablandando, y esa intención de exteriorizar una emoción era la prueba de ello.

Siguieron avanzando por encima de las dunas, teniendo cuidado de no hundirse en ellas, ya que la arena era muy fina.

Cuando se pusieron a cenar, los shinobis entendieron porque "Shu" se había molestado en guardar tanta comida y agua. Lo único que había allí era arena.

-Será mejor que os vayáis a dormir, estaréis cansados…Yo haré la primera guardia.-

-Me pido la última.- parecía que Sakura se había alegrado un poco, sobre todo cuando Sai se resignó a coger la de en medio, que era la peor -Bueno, me quedaré yo en medio.- se arrepintió un poco de ver así a Sai.

Después de la cena y de montar las tiendas, la kunoichi se fue a dormir. Cuando llevaba un buen rato dormida, un extraño sonido la despertó. Se levantó y salió exterior. Pero volvió a entrar al sentir una bofetada de frío. No tuvo más remedio que coger una manta para abrigarse. Siguiendo ese sonido hipnótico llegó hasta lo alto de una duna.

Allí estaba "Shu", con una flauta hecha de bambú, tocando una canción que sonaba algo extraña…Había más sonidos de los que emitía la flauta. Se sentó delante de él y empezó a escuchar _-Será una de sus ilusiones…-_ el falso akatsuki se dio cuenta de la cara pensativa de Sakura y en una de las pausas que hacía el sonido de la flauta se lo confirmó -Sí; los otros instrumentos son una ilusión.- la pelirrosa quedó algo impresionada por la respuesta que le dio su líder, pero no replicó nada y siguió escuchando la música durante un rato.

(La canción se llama "The lonely shepherd" de Zamfir, la puedes escuchar en radioblogclub, una página en la que hay miles de canciones que puedes oír on-line. El link está en mi perfil. Pondré todos los links de canciones o videos que estén relacionados allí.)

-Tocas muy bien…y es una canción muy bonita.- parecía estar mas animada que durante el viaje.

-Gracias…-

-…-

-…-

El silencio tensó el ambiente. Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio a compañero de equipo temporal concentrado en las estrellas. Cayó en la cuenta de que ese día había luna nueva…Y poco a poco se percató del resto de factores del ambiente. El cielo plagado de miles estrellas, la oscuridad casi absoluta, el leve ruido del viento que movía suavemente la arena…En ese momento entendió el porqué de aquella canción: la soledad.

-Dijiste que estabas muy unido a este lugar; ¿no?-

-Sí…Nací aquí…o al menos eso me dijo "él". Y hasta hace cinco años he vivido en el desierto.-

-¿Entonces tienes veinticinco años?-

-Sí…-

-¿Y por qué te fuiste así, de repente?- esa pregunta hizo que "Shu" bajara la mirada de las estrellas al suelo.

-Tardaré mucho en contártelo…Tu guardia empieza ahora, me puedo quedar aquí contigo y aburrirte con la historia; por que es muyyyyy aburrido…-

-No importa, cuéntamelo.-

-Ponte cómoda…- Sakura se tumbó y miró al firmamento salpicado de estrellas, se rodeó con la manta para no congelarse. No se esperaba aquel frío polar en el desierto -Como he dicho antes, "él" me dijo que yo nací aquí…en el desierto…- la voz de "Shu" se tornó melancólica y nostálgica -Lo primero que recuerdo de todo…es la canción que has oído antes…- se paró a meditar sus palabras -Yo tenía unos dos o tres años entonces; repentinamente oí un sonido de flauta y me deje guiar por él…-

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Se ve a un pequeño "Shu" bajando por una duna y entrando en una cueva excavada en la roca, guiado por la música. Allí hay un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta o sesenta años, con una flauta de bambú entre las manos; tocando una canción que sonaba algo extraña…Había más sonidos de los que emitía la flauta. El pequeño "Shu" se sentó en el suelo y escuchó la canción entera, no reparó en que había sonidos que se emitían desde ninguna parte, simplemente se quedó allí, embobado delante de la persona que tocaba.

-Parece que te ha gustado…- el hombre mayor dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, sí, tócala otra vez, por favor.- "Shu" parecía entusiasmado con la canción.

El viejo se rió, causando que el niño se enfadara -¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó algo mosqueado.

-No podré hacerlo otra vez hasta mañana.-

-¿Pero por qué? Yo la quiero oír ahora.- las palabras de aquel niño volvieron a hacer reír al anciano.

-Ya soy viejo…y me canso mucho, te repito que no podré hacerlo hasta mañana…¡Ah!, recuerda que iremos a la aldea…-

-¡D'oh! No quiero ir…-

-Sabes que es necesario, tenemos que comprar cosas.-

-Está bien…- refunfuñó "Shu".

Al día siguiente los dos estaban en la aldea que había a unos kilómetros de esa cueva, comprando comida en un tenderete. "Shu" se extrañó al ver la reacción del dependiente al verlos llegar; estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué le pasa señor?- preguntó el niño desde abajo del mostrador.

-Na…nada…¿Qué…qué desea?- su voz era temblorosa…igual que sus manos.

- Un kilo de carne de cerdo por favor.- respondió el viejo

-S…sí…ahora mismo.- se fue corriendo a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

-Oye…¿Por qué ese señor está tan nervioso?-

-No lo sé…Tal vez se ha asustado al verme…- sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo, a donde estaba "Shu". Cogió la carne que le dio el comerciante y se marcharon…pagando antes claro.

-¿Por qué toda la gente nos evita?- el pequeño miraba a un lado y a otro viendo como la gente les miraba con temor.

-No te preocupes…algún día lo entenderás.-

-Pero yo quiero entenderlo ahora.- "Shu" se agarró al pantalón del hombre con el que caminaba.

-No puedes, eres demasiado pequeño aún…- ahora el anciano estaba bastante serio, él sabía que estaba tratando un tema delicado.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

-¡Ey! Ya es mi turno…- Sai se había despertado y subía por la duna -¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo?- señaló a "Shu" que se encogió de hombros y empezó a descender por la cara opuesta de la duna.

-Bah, voy a dormir un rato hasta que amanezca…Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, Sakura.- se tumbó en la pared de la duna unos pasos más abajo de donde estaban los demás y miró a las estrellas.

-¿Eh?- Sakura se había quedado embelesada en el relato de la vida de "Shu". Le costaba creer que un niño aparentemente normal se hubiera convertido en una persona tan fría…Tan…extraña -Sí, tienes razón debería acostarme…- vio como "Shu" se quitaba su gorro de paja. Entonces fue cuando observó sus ojos de cerca. Sus miradas se cruzaron. La actitud de aquel hombre vestido de negro era intrigante, sus extraños ojos de ese color marrón-rojizo tenían algo muy misterioso que causaba una sensación desagradable con tan solo mirarlos _-Sé que no es algo agradable, te pido disculpas…-_ la voz fría de "Shu" sonó en la cabeza de Sakura _-¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?!-_ preguntó la kunoichi asustada mientras se levantó rápidamente _-No armes tanto jaleo, no creo que a Sai le interese esto; ¿verdad?, además este es otro de mis trucos.-_

_-Cierto, esto no le interesa a Sai…Explícame por qué me he sentido así.-_

_-Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a ese punto en la historia.-_

_-Entonces; ¿eso es tan importante?-_

_-Sí…Luego comprenderás su importancia; ahora voy a salir.-_ dicho esto la voz desapreció de su cabeza. Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que seguían mirándose y de que la sensación no se había ido. Apartó la cabeza bruscamente y sintió como se esfumaba aquella cosa tan desapacible que la había atenazado hacía un momento. Bajó por la pared de la duna hasta su tienda de campaña, entró y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol se coló en la tienda de Sakura. Abrió los ojos y vio una luz amarillenta a través de la tela de la tienda. Se incorporó y se cambió para salir a desayunar. Al salir, vio a "Shu" y a Sai comiendo algunas bayas y frutas.

-¿Qué quieres? Hay moras, frambuesas, manzanas, peras, castañas…- el falso akatsuki abrió parcialmente su traje y metió la mano en un gran bolsillo interior en el que había de todo lo mencionado y otras muchas frutas.

-Ehhhh…No sé…tal vez una manzana y unas moras…- Sakura capturó al vuelo la manzana con una mano y se acercó a "Shu" para coger las moras. Los guantes negros que cubrían sus amplias manos eran algo toscos y ásperos. Pero ni las moras ni la manzana parecían tener algún arañazo o algo por el estilo.

Cuando los tres acabaron de comer y habían recogido todo, el líder del equipo explicó el plan para avanzar por el desierto -Bien escuchad; aunque no lo parezca no todas la dunas son como éstas. Algunas tienen una arena demasiado fina como para andar sobre ellas. Si os fijasteis anoche no avanzamos en línea recta, sino en zigzag. Así que debéis pisar cerca de donde pise yo, nunca en el mismo sitio…¿Entendido?- los dos asintieron -Hoy seguiremos avanzando hacia el noroeste para llegar a la zona que nos dijeron. Una vez allí tendremos que empezar un trabajo de investigación sobre nuestro objetivo por las aldeas de la zona. Usaremos la formación adamantina si descubrimos a nuestro objetivo o sospechamos que él nos ha descubierto. Supongo que llegaremos esta noche si no tenemos que dar muchos rodeos…De lo contrario será mañana ¿Alguna pregunta?- ninguno de los dos habló -Perfecto. En marcha…Recordad, pisad cerca de donde yo pise.- subió de un salto a la parte superior de la duna que tenía delante. Sakura y Sai saltaron cayendo a ambos lados de donde "Shu" había pisado -Por cierto, no esperéis a tener sed para beber cuando haga más calor…Y tampoco os preocupéis por el agua, tengo de sobra para aguantar hasta mediodía…pararemos en un oasis entonces.-

En la aldea de la Hoja…

-¡¡Sí, sí, sí!!; ¡He dominado la manipulación de la naturaleza del chakra!; ¡Soy el puto amo!; ¡Sí!- el jinchuuriki había conseguido el trabajo de años en un día y una noche…Por lo visto parece que se había emocionado un poco…

-Cálmate Naruto, aún queda lo más difícil.- Kakashi intentó acercarse al susodicho para tranquilizarlo, pero tuvo que sujetarle para que no se cayera al suelo desmayado -Debería descansar más a menudo…¿No crees Tenzou?-

-Sí, se está sobre esforzando…- el ANBU suspiró aliviado al no tener que seguir conteniendo el chakra de Kyuubi.

Naruto abrió los ojos al rato. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, cerca de un árbol.

-Será mejor que te estés quieto durante una hora más o menos. No puedes hacer tanto trabajo tan rápido. Así que mientras te explicaré el siguiente paso del entrenamiento.- Kakashi miraba sonriente a Naruto desde la derecha de éste.

-Vale, pero explícalo lo más simple que puedas, que si no, no me entero.- el rubio hablaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera enfadado por la posibilidad de una explicación compleja.

-Está bien, escucha. Ahora que ya dominas la manipulación de la forma del chakra, o sea, el rasengan; y la manipulación de la naturaleza del chakra, o sea, la capacidad de cortar las cosas con él.- señaló a la cascada que había cortado esa misma mañana -Debes unir ambas manipulaciones para obtener el jutsu definitivo…Pero antes hay que comer algo…- se puso en marcha hacia la aldea. Yamato le siguió y Naruto se levantó quejándose de que tenía hambre mientras se encaminaba por donde ellos iban.

* * *

**Si vas a tirar tomates, ten un poco de decencia y no uses los que están podridos (me encantan los tomates). **

**Si has leído hasta aquí déjame un review, aunque sea por caridad, te haya gustado o no. Nunca es malo contar con las opiniones de los demás (aunque sean insultos, siempre podré ir a sacarle los ojos si dejan un review...muajajajaja) y siempre puedo ignorarlas si no me gustan :D.**

**Antes habría puesto: "Hasta la semana que viene." o algo por el estilo, pero como está editado no tiene mucho sentido. Además, antes no me molestaba en escribir todo correctamente (¿Qué queréis? Soy así de vago...). Pero viendo que esto puede perdurar en el tiempo se merece que le dedique más tiempo y atención al estilo.**

**Saludos.  
**


	2. El camino al infierno

**Segundo capítulo. Creo que cuando lo escribí le puse algo de relleno inconscientemente y se hace un poco largo...Pero la esencia del hilo de la historia sigue.**

**No hay mucho más que decir. Solo que este capítulo tambíen está editado como el primero, aunque he de decir que no tenia tantos errores como ése, los que tenía eran mayores. Aún así supongo que todavía quedan algunos sueltos por ahí...**

**Nada más...os dejo con la lectura: **

* * *

_2º capítulo:_

_El camino al infierno_

En un oasis perdido en el desierto Sakura, Sai y "Shu" se resguardaban del calor a la sombra de una palmera.

-¡¡Aaahh!! Shannaro, qué calor…- la kunoichi se abanicaba como podía con sus manos.

-¿Qué esperabas? Esto es el desierto…Además si tanto calor tienes, puedes darte un baño.- señaló al lago que había en el oasis mientras agachó la cabeza para enseñar como levantaba una ceja.

-¡¿NANI?! Báñate tú yo no me meto ahí ni loca…y menos con vosotros dos cerca.- entornó los ojos y apartó la vista hacia otro lado.

-Vale…- "Shu" se levantó y caminó hacia el lago. Se metió tal cual estaba, sin quitarse nada de lo que llevaba encima. Sakura se quedó con los ojos como platos y Sai alzó una ceja ante tal visión -Vaya…si que está fresquita el agua a veinticinco grados…No ahí afuera que hay cincuenta a la sombra…- una sonrisa malévola adornó su cara y el tono sarcástico hizo enfurecer a la pelirrosa, que apretó el puño con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba agitándolo.

-¡¡¡Shannaro!!!; ¡Te voy a descuartizar, perro sarnoso!- agarró lo primero que tuvo a mano…pobre Sai…y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia donde estaba el líder de aquel equipo. Como era lógico Sai no se esperó aquello. él estaba dibujando tranquilamente, cuando de repente, se vio a sí mismo volando hacia "Shu". Tuvo el tiempo justo de reaccionar y concentrar algo de chakra en los pies para evitar hundirse en el lago.

El falso akatsuki, por su parte se apoyó sobre la superficie del agua con las manos y dio una voltereta hacia atrás para dejar una pista de aterrizaje a Sai -Tranquilízate Sakura, solo era una broma.- se paró durante un momento para pensar -Anda ven aquí, que voy a hacer algo por todos.- Sakura fue andando hasta ellos sin confiar mucho en lo que le había dicho, esperando otra broma…y llevando consigo una cara poco amigable.

Cuando hubo llegado, "Shu" extendió su mano y empezaron a aparecer las típicas llamas que habían visto el día anterior. Las moldeó para que tuvieran forma de cuenco semiesférico, y después, las sumergió en el agua cuando habían adquirido la forma deseada. Volvió a crear otra mitad igual para cerrar la esfera, quedándose llena de agua por dentro. La elevó por encima de sus cabezas, e inmediatamente una lluvia de finísimas gotas de agua pulverizadas cayó sobre el grupo que estaba en el lago; refrescando inmediatamente el ambiente.

-¿Cómo es que el agua no se ha evaporado con las llamas?- preguntó Sai intrigado.

-Muy simple, recuerda que dije que estas llamas solo calentaban si yo liberaba su energía. Así que si yo quiero puedo usarlas como herramienta multiusos.-

-Gracias por la "ducha", "Shu".- hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos cuando dijo "ducha".

-De nada Sakura…A propósito, me gustaría saber una cosa de vosotros.-

-¿Qué es?- Sai se preparó para una posible pregunta incómoda, tenía esa sensación.

-Veréis…a unas horas de viaje a pie de aquí hay un pueblo…Si llegáramos allí y encontráramos a un hombre ahorcado en una habitación vacía con un charco en el suelo…¿Qué habría pasado allí?- la pregunta dejó impresionados a los ninjas. ¿A qué venía un acertijo en esa situación?

-Ehh…pues no sé supongo que lo habían ahorcado y se había meado antes…No se me ocurre nada más correcto…Bah, yo que sé. ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido en un momento como este?-

Sai simplemente se quedó callado y pensativo, para después negar con la cabeza.

-Hmpf…veréis si había un charco de agua es porque algo se había derretido.- miró a la pelirrosa, que se sonrojó un poco por su error -Y estamos en el desierto por si no os habíais dado cuenta…Claro que el hombre estaba muerto, si se había suicidado o lo habían matado es lo de menos. Lo importante era darse cuenta de ese detalle, de que había usado un trozo de hielo para subirse y colgarse. Si os digo esto es para enseñaos que la inteligencia es la mejor arma, y también la mejor herramienta. Así que para practicar intentad averiguar como he pulverizado el agua dentro de la bola…En un combate esto es muy necesario.- el silencio se hizo hasta que "Shu" lo rompió -Venga comamos algo…- los tres empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban sus cosas. Comieron algo de carne que el falso akatsuki sacó de sus bolsillos-sin-fondo como los llamaba Sakura. Los dos shinobis estaban ocupados en el desafío que "Shu" les había propuesto, éste se reía por lo bajinis de vez en cuando al verlos devanarse los sesos intentando resolver el problema.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato de marcha el líder les preguntó con cierto aire de recochineo -¿Ya lo sabéis?-

-Es que no entiendo cómo pudiste pulverizar el agua con algo que no es sólido como una llama.- Sai volvió a quedarse absorto en sus pensamientos cuando terminó de hablar.

-Si no lo averiguáis antes de ésta noche os lo diré yo…Pero si tuvierais que pelear contra mí deberíais ser capaces de comprender cómo funcionan las técnicas enemigas…tenéis que mejorar eso.- ahora el tono jovial desapareció para dar lugar a otro más serio, advirtiéndoles del peligro de su insolvencia -Supongo que llegaremos antes de ésta noche a ese pueblo…-

Una vez allí…

-Bien, aún es temprano, así que nos vamos a dividir para buscar información sobre ese tío. Yo me ocuparé de ir a preguntar entre los criminales que encuentre, me será más fácil por este traje y por no llevar protector.- hizo una pausa -Deberíais transformaros en un delincuente para pasar desapercibidos y poder llegar más lejos.-

-No hay problema…- Sai se escondió en un callejón y salió transformado en el típico matón que da palizas a domicilio.

-Hmmm…no sé…- Sakura iba a decir algo pero "Shu" la interrumpió.

-¿Recuerdas cómo era Deidara?- en la mente de "Shu" empezó a trazarse un plan.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Los rumores corren deprisa…- dijo concisamente.

-Ehh…- se llevó un dedo a la boca y miró hacia arriba -Sí. Más o menos me acuerdo.- Sai también se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.

-Perfecto…- aprovechado que ya no había nadie en la calle Sakura se transformó -Mira, Sakura, iremos como si fuéramos una pareja de Akatsuki, pero a la hora de preguntar lo haremos por separado, a no ser que necesitemos intimidar al idiota de turno…nos veremos aquí en una hora y media.- Sai asintió y se fue por su lado. Sakura siguió a "Shu" -Ahora debemos fijarnos si alguien se pone nervioso al vernos…mientras estemos en la calle lo haremos así. Y si tenemos que sonsacar algo y te hago este gesto…- puso el brazo delante de ella con la mano abierta y cerró el puño a excepción del dedo meñique -Tienes que evitar por todos los medios mirarme directamente a los ojos, lo que pasó anoche no es nada comparado con lo que puedes ver hoy…los que no se han vuelto locos y han sobrevivido dijeron que preferirían que los devoraran vivos los buitres a volver a verlo…-

Un escalofrío sacudió violentamente todo el cuerpo de Sakura, hasta tal punto que casi pierde la transformación. Se paró en seco y recordó esa sensación involuntariamente; pero ahora se la imaginó tal y como "Shu" se lo contaba y sintió como se le encogía el corazón al pensar en preferir esa muerte a volver a vivir otra experiencia similar.

-Ey, Sakura, entremos aquí a ver qué hay.- la voz de "Shu" la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Entraron juntos a un garito de mala muerte y vieron como algunos de los que parecían más duros se acongojaron al verles. "Shu" le susurró a Sakura agachando la cabeza -Yo le preguntaré a ese de allí que está bebiendo, tú, al que está callado en la barra.- Sakura asintió y cada uno se fue a interrogar a su objetivo -Iré al grano…necesito información…- se plantó delante del hombre que bebía; con una pose amenazadora, resultado de su tamaño y su indumentaria.

-Ehh…¿qué clase de información?- entre el alcohol y la intimidación de su interlocutor se podía observar mucho nerviosismo. "Shu" simplemente puso la foto que tenía sobre la mesa y esperó alguna reacción por parte del aquel hombre. Lo único que obtuvo fue una risita -Está bien…pero no creo que puedas llegar hasta él. Me han dicho que es imposible alcanzarle ahora.-

-Vayamos a un lugar más seguro para "hacer negocios"…- contestó fríamente, quitándole la borrachera a su informador, al mismo tiempo que le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Un gesto que también significaba que ya le había pescado y que Sakura vio, encaminándose hacia afuera.

-¿Es tu compañera?- preguntó el hombre al ver que Sakura se unía a ellos mientras caminaban hacia las afueras del pueblo. "Shu" simplemente asintió.

Una vez salieron del pueblo y estuvieron en el desierto empezaron a preguntarle.

-¿Qué sabes?- desde luego la actitud de "Shu" intimidaba hasta a Sakura por su frialdad.

-Bueno, pasó por aquí hace unos días, hizo negocios con uno de mis camaradas para asegurarse aprovisionamiento para sus guardaespaldas…-

-¿Cuántos?- le cortó tajantemente "Shu".

-No…no lo sé…yo no estuve con él, solamente sé lo que me han contado.- la intimidación de "Shu" estaba dando sus frutos. Estaba asustado, tanto que puso sus manos cerca de si mismo intentando interponerlas entre ellos dos en caso de ataque.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó "Shu", ya se había dado cuenta de la ventaja que tenía.

-Dijo algo…- se paró intentado recordar -…parecido a…Kaiduuma.-

-Bien, te repetiré la pregunta…no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.- hizo el gesto para que Sakura no le mirara a los ojos, la cual se inquietó un poco por lo que podría venir a continuación -¿A dónde fue?- ahora sonó mucho más serio si es que lo podía ser más de lo que ya era.

-Yo…yo lo juro…que dijo…Kaiduuma…- retrocedió unos pasos pero no pudo seguir caminando debido a que "Shu" le había cogido del cuello y lo había elevado medio metro del suelo. De repente Sakura vio como la cara de ese hombre se desencajaba en una mueca de dolor al tiempo que un profundo grito resonó en el desierto. Durante unos segundos su cuerpo se retorcía, pero no parecía el pataleo esperado; sino más bien convulsiones involuntarias. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más insoportables, hasta el punto que Sakura estuvo a punto de pedirle a "Shu" que parase.

-No te he hecho eso porque no me hayas dicho lo que quería…has dicho la verdad, lo he visto…- "Shu" le soltó con violencia y cayó al suelo -Pero si vuelves a hacer cualquier cosa como las que has hecho…vendré y me encargaré de hacer esto durante días; ¿entendido?- le agarró de la pechera y le miró con odio…

-¡¡¡Sí!!!; ¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo!- se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia el pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sakura vio un charco en el suelo en el lugar donde había estado ese tío y se encontró a sí misma bastante asustada, y eso que no le había hecho nada a ella.

-Tranquila, Sakura, ya puedes mirar…sé que tienes algunas preguntas…pero tenemos que irnos ya. Busquemos a Sai.- en un extraño gesto de "Shu", éste se levantó el gorro y le mostró una sonrisa que la tranquilizó. De un salto subió hasta un tejado cercano que había allí, en la frontera entre el desierto y el pueblo. No tardó en divisar a Sai. Los dos se acercaron corriendo a él -Nos vamos ya. Venga, en marcha.-

-Un momento; ¿cómo que nos vamos?- preguntó Sai alarmado.

-Seguidme, os lo explicaré por el camino.- volvió a saltar para subirse a un edificio. Los ninjas no vieron más remedio que seguir a su líder.

-¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió Sakura mientras saltaban entre las dunas.

-A Kaiduuma. Está a cuatro días de aquí…pero tenemos que llegar en menos de veinticuatro horas si queremos pasar.-

-¡¿Nani?!; ¿Cómo pretendes que recorramos el trayecto de cuatro días en uno?- Sakura maldijo mentalmente las palabras que había oído.

-Veréis…Kaiduuma es una región con mucha actividad volcánica. Normalmente ésta actividad comienza algunos días después de la luna nueva. Si llegamos después de que empiece esa actividad, los gases, los temblores y la lava nos impedirán pasar. Y teniendo en cuenta que es cierto lo que nos ha dicho ese tío, no podemos dejar que eso suceda. Debéis dormir; así que si queréis hacerlo tendréis que subiros encima de alguno de los que estén despiertos.- se señaló a la espalda. Sakura y Sai alzaron una ceja. "Shu" se dio cuenta -Es por la misión.- ambas cejas bajaron al recordar eso. Pero volvieron a subir al pensar en como dormirían con el traqueteo del viaje -No os preocupéis, puedo dormiros con una técnica.- contestó al ver aquello.

Sakura reflexionó un rato sobre lo que había oído -Vale, está bien…pero si alguien se entera eres hombre muerto.- levantó el puño agitándolo, mientras enseñaba la venita que se marcaba en su frente.

-Secundo la moción.- dijo Sai sin muchas ganas.

-Ey, tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie…- "Shu" volvió a sonreír para asombro de Sai y mayor perplejidad de Sakura, ya iban dos veces. Ella pensó que se preocupaba por el estado de ánimo de su equipo…no se equivocaba, necesitaba ganarse su confianza para poder contar con ellos en el combate -Por cierto, cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca, usaremos la formación adamantina…aunque no creo que tengan centinelas.- Sai y Sakura asintieron al mismo tiempo que avanzaban saltando detrás de "Shu".

Pasadas unas horas habían avanzado muchos kilómetros en la fría noche del desierto. Sai y Sakura habían improvisado una capa con las mantas que usaban para dormir dentro de sus tiendas.

"Shu" frunció el ceño -Seguid avanzando, he encontrado una trampa. No os preocupéis por la consistencia de las dunas, en los próximos kilómetros es seguro avanzar.- los shinobis asintieron y el falso akatsuki desapreció de su vista instantáneamente.

Sakura y Sai intentaron buscarlo por los alrededores, pero se vieron cegados por una enorme explosión que apareció por el horizonte, justo en frente suya. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, "Shu" ya estaba allí.

-Demasiado obvio, estad alerta.- dijo algo cabreado.

-¿Sellos?- preguntó Sai.

-Sello, y bastante grande.- separó sus manos para indicar el tamaño del sello que debía ser de un metro aproximadamente -¿Ya sabéis qué es?- el tono de voz de "Shu" resultaba familiar ahora.

-¿El qué?- Sakura intentaba hacer memoria.

-El acertijo que os propuse sobre mi técnica.- las caras de los ninjas se iluminaron por el recuerdo de la pregunta, pero se quedaron en silencio al no saber la respuesta -Bien os lo diré…- se paró un momento antes de seguir hablando -Si os fijasteis, el grosor del cuenco era excesivo,- extendió la mano para hacerla visible y separó todo lo que pudo los dedos índice y pulgar para dar una medida aproximada -esto tiene una explicación compleja pero eso no quiere decir que no vayáis a entenderla, eso sería si Naruto estuviera aquí…Una vez la bola estaba en el aire, usé las llamas de las paredes para crear diez esferas concéntricas. Entonces hice que la parte inferior de las esferas se convirtiera en una pequeña "red",- hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos -es decir, quité partes de la esfera y las puse detrás de las partes que había al lado. Luego utilicé todas las llamas de la mitad superior para empujar el agua a través de la mitad inferior a través; o sea; la "red", creando así una refrescante ducha instantánea.- el discursito creó caras de incomprensión en un primer momento, pero poco a poco los ninjas lo fueron entendiendo -En un combate, ésta habilidad puede salvaros la vida a vosotros y a vuestro equipo…como dije, la inteligencia es la mejor arma.-

Hubo un silencio que duró unos minutos, hasta que Sakura lo rompió -¿"Shu"?- el aludido se giró para ver a la kunoichi -Tengo sueño…¿puedo?…- la situación era un tanto violenta para Sakura pero "Shu" no pareció preocuparse mucho por ello.

-Sube…- se señaló la espalda con el pulgar. Sakura vaciló un momento, se encogió de hombros, y de un salto se subió a la espalda de "Shu". Éste la sujetó con las manos en las rodillas. Se oyó un chasquido de dedos y Sakura cayó profundamente dormida. Sai miró a "Shu" con cara picarona -¿A que la llevas tú?- la proposición de "Shu" pareció amedrentar las indirectas de Sai.

Pasadas otras tantas horas Sakura se despertó de su sueño. Vio que aún era de noche -¿Lista para bajar?- preguntó "Shu".

-Ehh, sí, claro.- saltó de su espalda y se reincorporó a la marcha.

-Sai, te toca.- éste no pareció mostrarse entusiasmado por la idea de tener que dormir encima de otro hombre… -Venga, es por el cumplimiento de la misión.- se sonrojó un poco y se acercó hasta "Shu", pero el chasquido de dedos se oyó antes de que Sai se subiera. "Shu" lo agarró con su cadena antes de que cayera al suelo y se paró en lo alto de una duna para poder colocárselo correctamente en la espalda. Después de eso "Shu" volvió con Sakura para seguir avanzando -He aguantado las bromas de Sai durante más de tres horas y media, así que por favor, ahórratelas-

-Jooo…¿y qué voy a hacer durante todo este rato?- se quejó Sakura jovialmente.

-Saltar entre las dunas.- la respuesta de "Shu" hizo que Sakura entornara los ojos y le mirará sarcásticamente.

-Es una idea excelente…si no fuera porque ya la estoy haciendo…-

-No te quejes, que ahora podríamos estar siendo atacados por cualquiera que pasara por aquí.- Sakura miró a los lados para ver solamente…arena.

-Sí claro, con suerte puede que alguien que se haya perdido nos vea como mucho…-

-Ya…cuidado, hay otra trampa delante tuya.- dijo "Shu" como si fuera algo evidente.

-¡¡¿¿Nani??!!; ¡¿Dónde?!- era demasiado tarde cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que la cadena de "Shu" estaba delante de su pierna y de que iba a tropezar. Cayó al suelo y su cabeza se enterró en la arena, con el consiguiente destrozo de su pelo. Sacó la cabeza rápidamente y se levantó gritando encolerizada -¡¡¡Shannaro!!!; ¡¡Te voy a hacer picadillo mal nacido!!- empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a "Shu", éste aceleró el paso para evitar convertirse en pasto para los buitres.

Después de cuatro horas de persecución a toda velocidad por el desierto, Sakura empezó a cansarse. Sai abrió los ojos al notar los primeros rayos del sol en su cara. Giró la cabeza al oír un grito furioso y vio a Sakura a solo unos metros de él intentando agarrar a "Shu". Saltó de su espalda instantáneamente, dejando vía libre a Sakura para abalanzarse sobre él. Pero cuando estaba a punto de poder agarrarlo, "Shu" desapreció y Sakura volvió a caer en la arena. Se levantó lentamente para empezar a dar grandes saltos y alcanzar a los otros dos en unos segundos.

-Corre Sai, que como nos coja nos mata.-

-¿Pero yo qué he hecho?- preguntó Sai.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que ella pueda controlarse ahora mismo…por si acaso usaré una técnica que se lla…- un ruido hizo que mirara hacia atrás para ver como Sakura se acercaba más aún -¡Maricón el último!- Sai se extrañó al oír eso, pero cuando miró hacia atrás entendió que necesitaba motivación extra para escapar…además la situación por la que acababa de pasar no le hacía tener ganas de recibir ese "honorable" título.

Pasada otra hora de persecución a Sakura se le bajaron los humos y por fin pudo acercarse al grupo para coger algo de comida y desayunar. Sai se fijó en que la arena empezaba a oscurecerse según avanzaban.

-Oye, "Shu"…¿por qué la arena es más oscura aquí?-

-Porque se mezcla con ceniza, nos estamos acercando…es posible que cuando estemos llegando la arena sea completamente negra. No os esperéis un paisaje acogedor…lo más seguro es que los volcanes estén en erupción cuando lleguemos.-

-Y supongo que eso es peligroso; ¿no?- preguntó Sakura.

-Solo si llegamos tarde. Veréis para entrar en la zona hay que cruzar el cauce de un río un tanto especial. Cuando los volcanes escupen su lava ese río se llena y es imposible pasar por él. Si llegamos tarde no podremos cruzar hasta que pasen unos días. Llevamos buen ritmo, creo que llegaremos.- el equipo asintió y siguieron avanzando por el desierto; que se oscurecía causando una sensación temerosa.

Al atardecer el grupo se había internado en lo que parecía un nuevo desierto. La arena era casi negra, y los destellos rojizos del sol le daban un aspecto infernal al paisaje. Al fondo se veían varias montañas recortadas por la luz del ocaso que parecían ser volcanes, debido a su cima irregular y más o menos plana…o al menos eso parecía.

Sakura se sentía terriblemente cansada, llevaba el día entero saltando a toda velocidad entre las dunas del desierto con un calor mortal. Poco a poco se le nubló la vista y empezó a perder fuerza en sus saltos. Cayó cuando se paró en la cima de una duna al apoyarse para saltar de nuevo hacia la siguiente. Rodó cuesta abajo hasta la base y se quedó tumbada boca arriba.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- advirtió Sai.

_-¡Mierda! No he sentido la falta de su presencia.-_ "Shu" maldijo su despiste mentalmente -Quédate aquí, iré a buscarla.- Sai se paró en la cumbre de una duna y se sentó a descansar. "Shu" empezó a deshacer sus pasos. A unos cientos de metros de donde se había dado la vuelta encontró a Sakura tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente _-Joder…-_ se acercó y comprobó que tenía el pulso y la respiración normales _-Uff…menos mal…mañana debería ponerse bien, solo necesita algo de agua…-_ cogió un trozo de bambú hueco que contenía el líquido elemento. La sujetó del cuello para incorporarla y hacerle beber algo. La volvió a cargar en su espalda como la noche anterior y regresó a donde estaba Sai.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Sai parecía preocupado por el estado de su compañera de equipo. Se sorprendió a si mismo con aquella reacción tan impropia de él, pero no hizo nada por detenerse…se lo "consintió".

-Debe de haberse desmayado por el calor, pero mañana por la mañana estará bien…- se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera de equipo. Él era el encargado de protegerles y había fallado. Y eso era algo que ya había sufrido antes hasta sus últimas consecuencias…no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a pasar -¿Tú te encuentras bien?- preguntó "Shu" dejando que algo de su preocupación se notara.

-No tanto como quisiera, pero puedo defenderme…- se notaba que Sai también había sufrido lo suyo con la travesía por el desierto.

_-Más nos vale que ese tío no tenga muchos guardaespaldas…-_ los pensamientos de "Shu" se vieron interrumpidos por un explosión en el horizonte, en la cima de un volcán _-¡Joder! Esto es un gran problema…-_

-Parece que el volcán ha entrado en erupción ¿no?-

-Sí…y eso no es nada bueno, si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos sin poder pasar…- "Shu" aceleró el paso tanto como pudo. Sai apenas pudo seguirle debido a su extenuación -Verás, si la lava sigue descendiendo por la ladera del volcán, llegará a un cauce que pasa justamente por el camino que estamos siguiendo. Un rodeo no sería útil, la lava está tan caliente que es muy poco viscosa y fluye muy rápido. Lo único que podemos hacer es apresurarnos.- Sai miró al volcán en el horizonte. Veía como la sombra roja oscura se cernía sobre ellos. El sol se acababa de esconder y todavía quedaba algo de luz en el cielo, pero las nubes de ceniza y gas que expulsaba el volcán empezaron a taparlo todo, dejando el firmamento completamente negro. Ahora sí que estaban en el infierno. Todo era negro excepto la luz rojiza de la lava que iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje dándole un aspecto tétrico. La oscuridad era total, apenas sí se veía nada. A Sai le costaba seguir los pasos de "Shu", no solo por el cansancio si no también porque casi no le veía. Se guiaba por los destellos que emitía el pelo de Sakura, que estaba en la espalda de "Shu" por lo que era un referente excelente.

Pero si la situación ya era mala de por si, apareció algo que la empeoró aún más. Una fina lluvia de ceniza empezó a caer desde la negra nubes que cubrían el cielo. La visibilidad empezó a disminuir y los pequeños trozos de ceniza empezaron a aumentar de tamaño para convertirse en copos parecidos a la nieve. Mientras aún quedaba algo de la luz rojiza de la lava, "Shu" se detuvo -Sai, coge la cadena o nos perderemos, no la sueltes o estás muerto. Avanzaremos corriendo, no podemos seguir saltando así.- frunció el ceño ante todas las dificultades que se estaban presentado y trató de pensar en una manera de solventar sus problemas.

-Entendido.- capturó al vuelo la cadena que "Shu" lanzó y empezaron a correr por las dunas a medida que la luz desaparecía, hasta que la oscuridad fue total -No veo nada…- se quejó.

-Yo tampoco, pero aún puedo orientarme…recuerda, no te sueltes…- siguieron corriendo a paso ligero entre las dunas durante media hora. Lo único que se percibía del exterior eran las explosiones de otros volcanes que habían entrado en erupción y hacían retumbar el suelo, la visibilidad era nula. Poco a poco la ventisca de ceniza fue amainando hasta que volvió a su estado original de ligera lluvia. Sai se percató de que los tres estaban cubiertos de una gruesa capa de ceniza acumulada encima de sus cuerpos. Se deshizo de ella dando un par de botes en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó "Shu" que había empezado a subir por una duna con mucha dificultad debido a una capa de ceniza de unos centímetros espesor que se había acumulado.

-¿A ti que te parece? Toda esta ceniza pesa, y no me gusta cargar con cosas innecesarias…Tú y Sakura deberíais hacer lo mismo.- al oír eso, "Shu" cayó en la cuenta de que su traje, su gorro, y su acompañante de viaje estaban completamente cubiertos por una capa de ceniza de varios centímetros de espesor. Imitó a Sai, y de unos pequeños saltos se libró de todo el "equipaje" inútil.

Ambos dieron un salto para subir al punto más alto de la cima. Lo que vieron no les gustó nada -¡Mierda!- "Shu" golpeó con toda su fuerza el suelo con una patada. El cauce por el que se suponía que iban a pasar estaba casi lleno de lava. Y no se distinguía muy bien donde acababa, era bastante ancho.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Sai estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que la misión se fuera al garete.

-Tranquilo, parece que aún se puede pasar…- la ceja alzada de Sai fue la única respuesta que "Shu" obtuvo -Mira…- las llamas rojas y negras empezaron a acumularse enfrente de ellos para formar una especie de plataforma circular a la que "Shu" subió.

-Ya entiendo…- Sai se aventuró a poner el pie en otra plataforma que se había creado delante suya. Al apoyarlo notó como ésta se hundía un poco bajo su peso, de forma parecida a como lo haría una tela resistente. Cuando el miembro de "raíz" subió el otro pie la plataforma sufrió una deformación, extendiéndose hacia adelante para poder permitir andar sobre ella. Así fueron "caminando" sobre el cauce de lava.

Al llegar a la mitad aproximadamente, "Shu" se detuvo -Ten cuidado Sai, hay burbujas de gas dentro de la lava. Vigílala por si ves que alguna se rompe, si respiras el gas te desmayarás y eso no es precisamente bueno…- Sai asintió y los dos siguieron avanzando. Pasado un minuto la otra "orilla" quedó definida claramente, lo que reconfortó a "Shu" al saber que el final del tortuoso camino estaba a la vista.

Pero algo inquietó a "Shu"…se dio la vuelta y vio como Sai caía hacia abajo, dirigiéndose a su muerte. Reaccionó rápidamente y le lanzó la cadena, agarrándolo justo antes de que se diera un "baño caliente"…ahora tenía que tener cuidado de que Sakura no se le cayera. Estiró de la cadena hacia arriba para tirar de él y que pudiera caer donde él estaba. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo con mucha fuerza ya que había caído hacia su derecha y él usaba la cadena con la izquierda. El resultado fue que después de describir una pronunciada parábola y caer encima de "Shu", el impacto le empujó con mucha fuerza hacia abajo, tanto que casi quedó al nivel de la lava, a tan solo medio metro de la superficie. Cargó el cuerpo de Sai en su hombro izquierdo, sin quitarle la cadena por si pasaba lo peor y dejando la mano sujetando para estar más seguro; de paso le aplastó el brazo a la pobre Sakura. Aparte de tener que soportar su propio peso y el de su equipo al completo, tuvo que aguantar la elevada temperatura que le dificultaba la tarea de concentrarse en su plataforma. Mantener una forma constante y una fuerza en aumento debido al nuevo peso no era algo simple, además el intensísimo calor le impedía distinguir claramente donde acababa su plataforma, dado que se guiaba por esto.

A duras penas consiguió dar unos pasos para acercarse a su objetivo, pero él también estaba muy cansado por el viaje. Torpemente fue avanzando poco a poco, dando pasos rápidos y algo temblorosos _-¡Me cago en Dios! Esto está muy jodido…¡¡No!!; ¡Y una mierda! Aquí no va a morir nadie…¡¡¡Nadie!!!-_ empezó a caminar a paso ligero con sus esfuerzos renovados. Pero el caudal de la lava aumentó y eso hizo que perdiera la concentración de sus llamas y por tanto el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caer, y sus compañeros inconscientes con él…pero pudo conseguir apoyarse en una pequeña pared de llamas que moldeó a tiempo. Una vez recuperado el equilibrio, estimó la distancia hasta la orilla _-Maldita sea…debe de haber como doscientos cincuenta metros…no puedo aguantar mucho más…tengo que pensar algo…-_ el silencio se hizo en su mente, que se quedó aislada del mundo exterior _-Lo tengo.-_ inmediatamente puso en marcha su plan.

Lo primero que hizo fue estirar todo lo que pudo su plataforma, tanto que la convirtió en una viga de unos quince metros de largo. Después creó un punto de apoyo casi debajo de él para construir así una palanca. El hecho de que el fulcro estuviera tan cerca de él tenía dos razones, la primera era que así la fuerza ejercida en el otro extremo se multiplicaría al máximo, y la segunda era para evitar que la fuerza que se iba a ejercer les alcanzase a ellos…las explosiones son peligrosas. Una vez creada la palanca, una pequeña protuberancia empezó a parecer en el extremo opuesto a donde él se encontraba. "Shu" estaba completamente ciego a su entorno ahora, solamente el artilugio que había ideado estaba en su mente, nada más.

La explosión catapultó instantáneamente al equipo a tierra firme. Salieron disparados en un ángulo demasiado grande para las predicciones de "Shu", pero más que suficiente para llegar a su destino. El aterrizaje no fue muy ágil, aunque al menos no perdió el equilibrio, ni ninguno de los dos ninjas cayó al suelo. En cuanto fue consciente de su éxito, "Shu" dejo a sus compañeros de equipo en el suelo para ver si tenían algún daño. Sakura seguía igual que cuando perdió el sentido, simplemente había sudado mucho y necesitaba más agua. Sai solo se había desmayado por inhalar una pequeña cantidad de gas, aunque también había perdido mucha agua con el sudor -Mira que se lo advertí…- En ese momento, "Shu" se percató de cuatro cosas, él también había perdido mucha agua y necesitaba beber, su gorro se había caído en el aterrizaje forzoso, necesitaba encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche y Kaiduuma no era tan inaccesible después de todo. Esto último le reconfortó y le proporcionó una sensación de autorrealización.

El falso akatsuki miró a su alrededor y alcanzó a ver una pequeña cueva en el desnivel producido por una colina. Más bien parecía un hueco en el suelo, pero era suficiente para que las "bellas durmientes" entraran sin estrecheces y se refugiaran de la poca ceniza que caía. El primero en "ir", no por sus propios medios claro, fue Sai; al que lógicamente siguió Sakura. Una vez allí, "Shu" sacó otro trozo de bambú lleno de agua y lo repartió entre los tres para paliar la pérdida de agua por el calor.

Sakura fue la primera en despertar. Se extraño de que casi no había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos y cerrados _-¿Dónde estoy?; ¿Qué es este lugar?-_ se incorporó en la oscuridad sin distinguir apenas nada. Interpretó que una especie de sombra que había a unos metros de donde estaba ella era alguien, así que decidió preguntar -¡Eh!- la reacción de la sombra que veía le confirmó que se trataba de una persona -¿Dónde estoy?; ¿Por qué no se ve casi nada?; ¿Acaso estoy…muerta?- se podía palpar la tristeza de aquellas palabras.

-No, no estás muerta Sakura. Estamos en Kaiduuma. Y no se ve casi nada porque es de noche.- al oír aquello, Sakura suspiró aliviada y se levantó, no sin un pequeño esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio -Cuidado, Sai está delante de ti.-

-¿Dónde?-

-Tumbado en el suelo…no le pises…- Sakura dio una gran zancada para evitar a su compañero de equipo. Cuando salió de la mini cueva quedó impresionada por el paisaje. Estaban flanqueados por lo que parecía un grupo de volcanes que además estaban en erupción y un gigantesco río de lava hirviente. La ceniza empezó a caer sobre sus hombros y su cabeza. Se extrañó al sentir un suave roce en la piel de sus brazos. Extendió la mano para ver qué era lo que estaba cayendo del cielo. La ceniza acumulada en su guante no hizo que su curiosidad quedara satisfecha.

-¿Qué es esto "Shu"?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, guiándose por la leve luz rojiza que iluminaba el paisaje, y enseñándole el contenido de su mano.

-Ceniza. Los volcanes la están expulsando al cielo y ahora está cayendo por su propio peso. No te preocupes, solo es peligrosa si la comes.-

-¿Cómo está Sai?-

-Bien, solo necesita descansar…- un silencio se hizo durante el rato en que Sakura se quedó embelesada contemplando el paisaje. La oscuridad absoluta; los ríos de lava que bajaban de los volcanes y cruzaban la inmensa llanura en la que se encontraban…era aterrador pero a la vez, bello _-Desde luego este sitio parece el infierno…-_ se dio cuenta del fuerte olor a azufre y del cargado ambiente que la rodeaba, además del intensísimo calor… -¿Tienes algo para comer?- preguntó un tanto incómoda.

-Por supuesto; ¿carne o verdura?- una vez más lo inmensos bolsillos de "Shu" aparecieron con comida, aunque ahora no estaban a rebosar.

-Pues…carne, por favor.- el hambre que tenía la forzó a elegir aquello que creía que la haría engordar.

-¿La quieres cruda, en su punto o hecha?-

-¿Cruda?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Nunca has comido carne cruda?- respondió "Shu" preguntando en el mismo tono.

-Pues claro que no.- respondió Sakura, casi indignada -Me gusta en su punto; ¿pero cómo piensas cocinar aquí?- una sonrisa que Sakura no pudo ver se dibujó en la cara de "Shu". Éste cogió su katana y ensartó ágilmente el trozo de carne que había cogido. Acercó su mano y una llama empezó a calentar el filete ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura -Parece que te tomas muy a pecho eso de que las llamas son una herramienta; ¿no?-

-Puedes dar gracias de que sea así, si no, ahora estaríamos los tres en el fondo de ese río enorme….- el rostro de Sakura se quedó mudo al enterarse de que habían estado tan cerca de la muerte y que ella no solo no había ayudado sino que había sido una carga, literalmente. Aunque ella no supiera aún que había pasado, si había estado inconsciente alguien habría tenido que cargar con ella.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado mientras yo estaba inconsciente?!- reaccionó casi violentamente después de su distracción mental.

-Tranquila…siéntate y come.- le extendió el brazo en el que sujetaba la katana para que cogiera el filete, que estaba en su punto, justo como ella había pedido. Lo agarró con algo de desgana y empezó a comérselo mientras "Shu" le relataba lo sucedido mientras había estado inconsciente. Al acabar, el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Sakura se hizo aún mayor. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza debido a su supuesta debilidad. "Shu" se percató de ello y decidió animar a su compañera de equipo -No tienes de que avergonzarte, cualquiera se habría desmayado antes que tú…eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba…- la aprendiza de la Hokage alzó la mirada y sonrió, supuso que el falso akatsuki hizo lo mismo, no podía verlo…pero estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Ah!, no terminaste de contarme por qué te fuiste del desierto.- contestó un poco más animada después de un largo silencio.

-Cierto…no es algo que me guste recordar…pero tienes derecho a saberlo.- eso último extrañó a Sakura -Será mejor que entremos al hueco con Sai…parece que la "nevada" de ceniza va a arreciar…- se encaminó hacia el lugar que dijo, seguido de Sakura. Ambos se sentaron y "Shu" comenzó su relato.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

La misma cueva que la otra vez…ahora "Shu" está tumbado tranquilamente en la entrada, mirando a las estrellas. El hombre mayor sale de dentro de la cueva y se sienta al lado de él.

-Mañana es un día muy importante…cumples cinco años, y yo ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo. Estarás solo durante mucho tiempo y tendrás que aprender a "saber"…-

-No entiendo qué quieres decir…- preguntó un dudoso "Shu".

-No tienes que entenderlo, simplemente quiero saber si aceptas lo que te he propuesto.- el silencio se hizo durante minutos que parecieron eternos. "Shu" empezó a comprender lo que se le había dicho…además tenía una sensación que le empujaba a aceptar. No sabía lo que era, pero debía seguirla, no podía evitarlo -Si no quieres todo seguirá com…- la voz del anciano se vio interrumpida por un grito de aquel niño.

-¡¡No sé lo que es…pero lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga!!- se levantó de un ágil brinco y dejo boquiabierto al viejo.

-Bien…entonces he de marcharme…- una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Eh?; ¿A dónde?- el entusiasmo de antes se esfumó para dejar paso a la confusión.

-Tengo que traerte unos pergaminos…deberás leerlos y conocerlos.- la confusión desapareció parcialmente, mientras el anciano se marchaba -No te preocupes, volveré mañana…además no es la primera noche que pasas solo; ¿no?- llevaba razón, había pasado muchas noches solo, pero esa sensación que le obligaba a aceptar, ahora le asustaba. Por primera vez sintió miedo de algo en toda su vida…y lo peor es que lo que le asustaba era él mismo. ¿Es que lo que le había hecho aceptar era él mismo¿su subconsciente…?

Varias horas después, "Shu" estaba tumbado en lo alto de una duna cercana a la cueva contemplando el paisaje iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna. Seguía sintiendo miedo de sí mismo, estaba confuso por las palabras del viejo, por lo que le aguardaba al día siguiente…una estrella fugaz que cruzó el cielo le hizo distraerse de su maremagnum mental y caer en la cuenta de que la vista que tenía del desierto bajo el resplandor lunar era algo que no debía perderse…

Pasó toda la noche despierto, observando la trayectoria de la luna a través del firmamento, para después ver el amanecer…lo que él no sabía era que ése era el amanecer de su nueva vida, o mejor dicho, era el amanecer de su propia vida. Lo que luego descubriría le reveló la realidad sobre si mismo, el "horror" de la realidad…ése día la mente de "Shu" nació, había estado dormida durante cinco años, y si no despertaba…algo muy malo podía suceder…

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

-¡Eh!; ¿Por qué te paras?; ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?- Sakura estaba nerviosa por el relato de "Shu". Él dijo que la historia era muy aburrida, pero visto lo visto no parecía ser así. Tal vez solo quería mantenerla en secreto…pero entonces; ¿por qué accedió a contársela sin poner objeciones?

-Eso lo descubrirás tú otro día…ahora debemos dormir.-

-Bah…no tengo sueño, he estado inconsciente varias horas; ¿sabes?- "Shu" respondió alzando una ceja -Me quedaré a hacer guardia, te guste o no.- se lo tomó demasiado a pecho, casi como si la hubieran provocado.

-No creo que sea algo muy necesario, pero si insistes…- se quitó su sombrero de paja y colocó la cadena como improvisada almohada. Siempre repetía el mismo ritual antes de tumbarse -Sakura…-

-¿Sí?-

-Buenas noches…- el comentario la impresionó…pero supo reaccionar respondiendo de la misma forma.

-Buenas noches…"Shu".-

El plácido sueño de "Shu" se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe. Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido para ver a Sakura haciendo añicos una roca a base de puñetazos _-Menudo despertador…parece que a Sai tampoco le ha gustado mucho…-_ así era. Sai miraba de reojo a Sakura, no fuera a obsequiarle con un vuelo hacia ninguna parte propulsado a base de puñetazos. Mientras se distraía dibujando el paisaje, que seguía igual que anoche, oscuro y solo iluminado por el resplandor de la lava.

-¡Shannaro!; ¿Sabes el hambre que tengo?; ¡No se puede hacer esperar así a una dama!- se dio la vuelta levantando el puño y enseñando la venita de su frente.

-No hace falta que te pongas as…- "Shu" no pudo terminar, Sakura le agarró y empezó a zarandearlo como si fuera un juguete…

Después de cinco minutos de golpes continuos, ella empezó a cansarse y paró -Sakura…si querías comida, no deberías haberle golpeado tanto. Es más; ¿por qué no cogiste tú misma la comida? Que yo sepa no es muy difícil abrir un abrigo como este.- "Shu" observaba el "combate", por llamarlo de alguna forma, desde lo alto de una pequeña roca, a unos metros de donde ella estaba. El reemplazo que había sido machacado en el combate se dispersó por el suelo, creando un bonito juego de colores con las llamas. Sakura le miró indignada.

-¿Te crees que soy tan pervertida como Naruto?- Sakura entornó los ojos, "Shu" solo supo responder lanzándole una manzana. Ella la atrapó con los dientes y empezó a devorarla como si nunca hubiera comido…no dejó ni el corazón.

_-Joder, si que tenía hambre…-_ -Bien Sakura, iré a cazar algo fresco, así no me darás la lata; ¿no?- una mirada asesina respondió por ella -Volveré en media hora si encuentro algo en este sitio- aquello era un idea descabellada, simplemente mirando a su alrededor se podía ver que era peor que la cuadratura del círculo -No os mováis…ah, Naruto no se puede considerar un pervertido, no tiene calidad. Y si hubieras hecho eso tampoco se te podría considerar una pervertida.- desapareció de un salto dejando a la kunoichi con una palabra poco amable en la boca.

Para intentar relajarse, dio unos cuantos puñetazos al suelo. Sai giró su cuello hacia atrás, esta vez debido a la fuerza del golpe que hizo temblar el suelo. La atención de Sakura se dirigió hacia él, lo que hizo que Sai se pusiera algo nervioso. Pero para su sorpresa, Sakura empezó a mirar su dibujo -Demasiado oscuro…- dijo ella ya más calmada.

-Bueno, pinto lo que veo…así que…- Sai se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba.

-Ya…pero me gustaban más los dibujos abstractos que hacías.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un tanto intrigado.

-Pues…no sé me gustaban más, pero éste también es muy bonito, aunque visto en la realidad dé algo de miedo.- Sakura se sentó al lado suya y miró al horizonte.

-¿Te asusta estar aquí?-

-¿Eh?...claro que no, es solo que…impresiona ver tanta negrura, la lava…es como estar en el infierno.-

-Sí vamos…que tienes miedo…- Sai no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar después.

-¡Pues claro que no, baka!- al menos no le había puesto en órbita…solo le había gritado. Unos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Sakura se levantó -Bah, me aburro voy a dar una vuelta…Haber si encuentro algo que nos sea útil.- Sai simplemente asintió y siguió pensando en una manera de dibujar el río de lava que fluía por la ladera del volcán.

La kunoichi paseaba por la llanura abrasada. El aire apestaba a azufre y estaba colmado. El calor era insoportable, encima de estar en el desierto, había lava por muchos sitios y las nubes retenían el calor que ésta desprendía. La molesta lluvia de ceniza seguía cayendo y se acumulaba en el rosado pelo de Sakura. Tenía que agitarse el cabello frecuentemente para evitar que la ceniza se le pegara. Llevaba unos diez minutos caminando y se estaba acercando a las faldas de uno de los volcanes cuando se detuvo al ver algo que no cuadraba en aquel ambiente. Recogió algo de ceniza que había en el suelo…pero al contrario de lo que debería ser, ésta no era negra, era gris. Eso solo significaba dos cosas, o bien allí había habido un árbol que se había quemado, o alguien había quemado algo.

Inmediatamente se puso a rebuscar por los alrededores. Cualquier cosa que encontrara le podría servir de pista. Un pequeño trocito de tela semienterrado le resultó más que suficiente. Lo cogió y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el improvisado campamento que habían montado -¡¡Sai!!; ¡Mira esto!- se dio la vuelta para ver como Sakura extendía la mano y le enseñaba un trozo de tela marrón ennegrecida.

-¿Y qué se supone que es eso?- no parecía muy interesado en el jirón que tanto trabajo le había costado a Sakura encontrar.

-Me lo he encontrado cerca de lo que parecían los restos de una hoguera.- instantáneamente la cara de Sai se iluminó con un brillo revelador.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a "Shu" para seguir buscando; ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón…si nos vamos y no nos encuentra aquí se extrañará.- así lo hicieron. Algunos minutos después llegó el citado. Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la explicación del descubrimiento de Sakura.

-Vamos, hay que buscar algún rastro…guíanos, Sakura.- asintió y empezaron a saltar entre las rocas afiladas que cubrían el paisaje. Al llegar al lugar mencionado, "Shu" cogió un puñado de la ceniza y lo observó con detenimiento -Alguien ha quemado algo aquí…no ha sido fortuito…es una lástima que las huellas no se queden en la ceniza, nos facilitaría mucho el trabajo…-

-No hay problema…- Sai sacó un pergamino de su mochila, un pincel y algo de tinta. Empezó a dibujar multitud de pequeños animales y después de pronunciar rápidamente el nombre de la técnica, éstos salieron del papel. Empezaron a agruparse delante del miembro de "raíz" -Sakura, necesito ese trozo de tela.- la kunoichi alargó la mano y le dio lo que había pedido. Sai se lo acercó a los animales dibujados y estos se dispersaron en todas direcciones.

-Gran idea Sai…¿cuánto tiempo tardarán?- preguntó "Shu" viendo como se alejaban velozmente esos animalillos.

-Depende de lo lejos que esté el objetivo, el camino hasta él, la intensidad del rastro…supongo que con algo de suerte tendremos noticias en unas dos horas más o menos…-

-Hmm…no conocemos las fuerzas con que cuenta el enemigo, solo sabemos que tiene guardaespaldas y que seguramente nuestro objetivo en si mismo es muy fuerte. Así que me parece arriesgado que nos separemos para buscar en una zona más amplia…sugiero que preparemos algunas estrategias de combate mientras nos llega la información.-

-¿Cómo cual?- Sakura se quedó pensativa, intentando imaginar algún señuelo o trampa.

-Bien lo primero de todo es tener en cuenta el lugar donde vamos a pelear. Hay zonas que están cubiertas por ceniza muy fina y otras por roca volcánica endurecida. Tenemos que tener cuidado de no hundirnos en la ceniza y de no permanecer demasiado cerca de las rocas…eso lo pueden usar en su favor.-

-¿Por qué?- Sai se imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse.

-Porque si nuestro enemigo ha venido hasta aquí; es porque seguramente tienen algún tipo de ventaja de combate en este lugar; además de ser un buen escondite. Es muy posible que sus guardaespaldas sean mercenarios, y si eso es así, la posibilidad de que éstos dominen técnicas de tierra o fuego es aún mayor. Eso es una gran ventaja a su favor debido al lugar en el que nos encontramos, y tenemos que idear algo que la contrarreste.- la explicación de "Shu" fue un tanto…gráfica.

-Entiendo…¿pero hay alguna ventaja más aparte de esa?- ya se había dado cuenta, pero Sai quería probar a "Shu".

-Por supuesto, lo más probable es que nos hayan preparado un "recibimiento" especial, de tipo emboscada, trampas por todos sitios…esas cosas. Puede que no sepan que vamos tras ellos, pero eso no quiere decir que no tomen precauciones…- se paró un momento a pensar. Unos minutos pasaron, durante los cuales los tres se estrujaron los sesos -Creo que lo más adecuado es una estratagema. Una vez sepamos donde están podremos enviar clones para que detecten trampas, y distraigan al enemigo. Entonces tendremos que capturar nuestro objetivo y salir cagando leches de aquí. Como solamente yo puedo salir de aquí ahora, tenemos una jaula que encerrara a nuestros posibles perseguidores.-

-Si solo puedes salir tú no nos sirve de mucho…- dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados.

-No me has entendido, me refiero a que solo podemos salir de aquí si yo uso mi truquito de la palanca…¿no recuerdas que te lo conté?.- Sakura y Sai reaccionaron al recuerdo de aquello.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo…bien, pues yo creo que el plan ya está listo; ¿no?- Sai no quedó totalmente convencido, pero asintió. "Shu", por su parte mostró algo de escepticismo ante aquella idea.

-Tenemos un plan que nos permitirá actuar según la información que tenemos ahora. Cuando recibamos la información tendremos que tener en cuenta posibles fallos o mejoras que podamos hacer, así que hay que estar preparado para lo que sea.- los ninjas asintieron -Bien…ahora solo hay que esperar…- hizo una pausa durante unos segundos -Por cierto; ¿a vosotros os gustan los bollos de berenjena?- Sakura se quedó muy impresionada y Sai alzó una ceja.

-Pues…no lo sé, nunca los he probado; ¿por qué?- respondió por pura educación, no es que a Sakura le importaran mucho los bollos…y menos los de berenjena.

-Yo tampoco los he probado, es que cuando me aburro digo gilipolleces…- la ceja que Sai mantenía en su sitio se lanzó hacia arriba y los ojos de Sakura se entornaron al mismo tiempo que sendas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la nuca de ambos.

-¡¿Entonces para qué preguntas?!- Sakura se enfureció, ese era el típico gesto que Naruto solía hacer y que a ella la cabreaba.

-Ya te he dicho que me aburría…es como si yo digo que voy a convertir a Naruto en una persona inteligente, y lo único que hago es invitarle a ramen…a propósito…- no pudo acabar de hablar porque Sakura le interrumpió.

-¡¡¡No me gusta el ramen!!!-

-Ey, ey, tranquila Sakura, solo iba a decir que cuando volvamos a la aldea Naruto querrá que le invite a ramen…- el puño que Sakura mantenía en alto se relajó y volvió a una posición normal.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, no me invitaste aquella noche…- su mano se poso en su barbilla en actitud meditabunda -Entonces nos tendras que invitar a los dos cuando lleguemos.-

_-Maldición…-_ -Está bien…pero no comáis mucho…- si la voz de "Shu" era distante de por si, la unión con los refunfuños la hacían casi ininteligible. Al ver esto, Sai se sentó y empezó a contemplar el paisaje, dado que la conversación no tenía mucho sentido…

-Y también me tienes que seguir contando tu historia…- la impresión de las palabras de Sakura en "Shu" no fue muy positiva…

Joder…hay momentos en los que me replanteo si esto es algún tipo de castigo divino… -No es el momento…-

-¿Por qué no?- le interrumpió.

-Pues por que ahora debemos estar concentrados en nuestra misión y no en mí pasado…además habrá tiempo para eso mientras volvemos a la aldea…-

-¿Y entonces que demonios hago para no aburrirme?- replicó molesta Sakura.

-Decir gilipolleces como yo, por ejemplo…- ella simplemente le miró de soslayo alzando una ceja -¿Qué pasa, no sabes decir cosas sin sentido? Pero si es muy fácil, mira lo único que hay que hacer es decir lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza.- Sakura siguió mirando a "Shu" con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- la conversación se dirigió a Sai esta vez.

-Diez minutos.- Sai respondió sin darse la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué?; ¿Solo diez minutos? Esto no puede ser real…- se quejó Sakura cogiéndose el pelo con las dos manos.

-Por supuesto que lo es, si no lo fuera no te estarías quejando…- Sakura alzó el puño furiosa ante aquel comentario -Ahora que lo recuerdo…¿tú no tenías hambre?- ella cayó en cuenta de que se había olvidado de aquella sensación. Por suerte para "Shu" su plan de alejar la conversación funcionó.

-Sí tengo hambre…y si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste a conseguir comida; ¿verdad?- "Shu" asintió y sacó un ave de tamaño minúsculo de uno de sus grandes bolsillos -¿Qué es eso?-

-Comida.-

-Excelente observación; ¿te importaría ser un poco más concreto?- dijo irónicamente.

-Es un pájaro…- viendo la cara que puso Sakura no esperó a que ésta contestara -Si te he dicho eso es por que no sé que clase de pájaro es.-

Después del "desayuno", que más bien parecía una competición de indirectas entre los tres, la espera causó estragos en la moral de Sakura que empezó a andar en círculos alrededor de una roca. Según dijo, era para matar el aburrimiento. Era un espectáculo original, pero lógicamente repetitivo…

Pasadas más de tres horas y cinco mil setecientas treinta y nueve vueltas, la criatura de Sai envió la tan deseada información -Parece que nuestro objetivo está a unas horas caminando en esa dirección.- señaló con el dedo índice orientado hacia la zona cercana a uno de los volcanes -El olor de la madera ardiendo era casi imperceptible, así que no lo ha podido ubicar mejor.-

-Eso no tiene porqué ser malo precisamente…si la madera estaba ardiendo quiere decir que estaban instalados en un campamento como este. Si ha tardado unas tres horas en volver suponemos que aproximadamente, ellos están a una hora y media de aquí a la velocidad que llevan estas criaturas. Así que nosotros no deberíamos tardar mucho en llegar…alrededor de media hora o un cuarto de hora; ¿no Sai?- éste asintió y miró un tanto desconcertado a "Shu", intentando averiguar lo que pensaba -Entonces iremos ahora mismo, daremos un rodeo para evitar ser descubiertos…con suerte puede que todavía estén allí. Tendremos que hacer avanzar los clones en línea recta para distraerles; ¿sabemos cuántos son?- preguntó "Shu".

-Aún no. Cuando uno de los dibujos descubre algo de información se lo hace saber al resto para que le releven en la búsqueda. El que tiene la información la envía, mientras los demás profundizan…es muy probable que en menos de media hora tengamos más información.- Sakura dio un respingo al escuchar las palabras "media hora" e imaginarse más espera aún.

"Shu" caminó un poco hacia arriba por la ladera del volcán que tenían al lado para tener una vista mejor del camino que deberían de tomar. Hizo un gesto para que los ninjas subieran a donde él había llegado. Una vez allí los tres vieron el panorama. La inmensa y negra planicie se extendía en todas direcciones alrededor de los volcanes que surgían de ella. Estaba salpicaba por afiladas rocas de origen magmático. Debido a la altura, todos pudieron ver que en la dirección señalada el camino no era fácil de recorrer.

-Propongo que demos un rodeo y lleguemos desde la parte de atrás del volcán en cuanto sepamos la ubicación exacta.- miró al paisaje en busca de una ruta durante unos segundos -Mirad, iremos desde aquí hasta ese río de lava en línea recta.- mientras hablaba, señaló el río en cuestión -Y luego avanzaremos, en línea recta también, hasta una zona en la que podamos coger a nuestro objetivo por la retaguardia. Aún así debemos esperar hasta tener toda la información para terminar de trazar el plan…-

Unos veinte minutos y trescientas cincuenta y siete vueltas después…

-Veamos…- Sai se concentró mientras la información que todas sus criaturas le enviaban estaba llegando a su destino -Teniendo en cuenta el desfase de tiempo, hace hora y media estaban acampando en la ladera del volcán, en una especie de sendero natural, son nueve en total, así que ocho de ellos deben de ser guardaespaldas. Parece que éstos tienen un nivel de entre chuunin medio-alto y jounin. El sendero es ascendente, eso querrá decir que lo estaban siguiendo. Además hemos sido muy afortunados por dos razones.- Sakura se impacientó aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó completamente nerviosa.

-La primera es que no han descubierto que han sido espiados. Y la segunda es que estaban practicando algunas técnicas.- los rostros de sus dos compañeros de equipo se iluminaron como por arte de magia al oír aquella fantástica noticia -Por desgracia no han podido oír los nombres de los jutsus; pero sí que los han visto y pueden decirnos qué hacen. Una de ellos consistía en usar trozos de suelo, arrancados con chakra, para crear kunais de roca. Bastante afilados por lo visto…supongo que usarán el chakra para hacerlos más mortales- "Shu" bufó al oír eso -Otra se basaba en la extracción de chakra. Y por último parece que estaban intentando combinar las dos técnicas, aunque no entiendo por qué…- Sai se llevó la mano a la barbilla para pensar. "Shu" interrumpió su actividad mental.

-Es muy simple. Las rocas que hay aquí son volcánicas. Como tú has dicho antes esos kunais eran muy afilados, eso es porque las rocas volcánicas al arrancarse se parten en filos muy puntiagudos con muchas aristas cortantes. Lo cual les proporciona armas de calidad en cantidades ilimitadas…Si le añades lo del chakra, pueden inundarnos en una lluvia de kunais sin problemas.- se paró un momento a seguir pensando -Y si combinas ambas, puedes robar el chakra del enemigo a distancia creando un puente de chakra entre tú; el kunai; y el enemigo. Así que nuestra estrategia de batalla será la siguiente. Siempre, siempre mantendremos la distancia que consideremos segura a partir de una pequeña prueba que haremos al principio aprovechando la confusión del ataque por sorpresa:

Yo cogeré algo de vuestro chakra y estimaré esa distancia a partir de un ataque que haré yo solo con los clones. En ese caso, yo he de ir con ellos para no retrasar los acontecimientos, y será mi clon el que valla con vosotros. Una vez sepa la distancia mi clon se encargará de decírosla. Cuando lo sepáis, usaré una pequeña cantidad de mis llamas para aislar a los guardaespaldas entre ellos mismo y su supuesto líder. Entonces, y siempre manteniendo la distancia, les atacaréis desde lejos con todo lo que tengáis mientras yo les distraigo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y cuando yo haga esta señal…- se dio un suave golpe con la palma derecha abierta sobre el pecho -Querrá decir que alguno de ellos está listo para ser rematado. De eso te encargarás tú, Sakura. Sabrás a cual me refiero porque me habré colocado detrás de él, así que no me pierdas de vista.- Sakura asintió.

-¿Y cómo inmovilizaremos al objetivo?- preguntó ella como si llevara un rato esperando para ello.

-Había pensado en amputarle todas las extremidades por encima de codos y rodillas para poder hacerle torniquetes con mis cadenas y luego curar las heridas para evitar que se desangrara. No creo que podamos usar alguna técnica ilusoria de ningún tipo…así que tenemos que inmovilizarle literalmente.- las palabras de "Shu" causaron cierto desagrado en las caras de los shinobis, pero vieron que no había muchas alternativas.

-Bueno…entonces deberíamos irnos ya; ¿no?- la sugerencia de Sai se encontró con una objeción del líder.

-Aún tenemos que hacer los clones…- el clon de Sai le dio un golpecito con los dedos en el hombro a "Shu" para llamar su atención. Al volverse vio a las dos Sakuras delante de él -En fin…- extendió la mano derecha y surgió una copia de él de entre las llamas -Bien, los "verdaderos" id con él, los clones conmigo. Ahora necesito que me prestéis una pequeña cantidad de chakra. Acercaos.- los shinobis obedecieron y se colocaron delante de él, éste extendió sus manos y las puso sobre los estómagos de ambos. Notaron como una ínfima cantidad de chakra se les escapaba del cuerpo -Con esto es más que suficiente…- se separaron en dos grupos idénticos. Se dispusieron para marcharse, pero el falso akatsuki les detuvo.

-Esperad, avanzaremos de una forma más rápida…- las llamas empezaron a tomar la forma de una palanca. Sakura y Sai entendieron lo que "Shu" quería hacer -Será mejor que os agarréis a mi clon...- no había mucho entusiasmo en las caras de los ninjas. Se sujetaron a su traje negro con fuerza y subieron junto con él a la palanca. La explosión no fue algo que recibieran muy bien, y menos aún el vuelo posterior. Para sorpresa de los pasajeros, la palanca no se quedó en su sitio si no que también empezó a moverse en el mismo sentido que ellos. Cuando empezaron a perder altitud, ésta apareció debajo de ellos y fue frenando lentamente la caída hasta llegar al suelo. Después de repetir el ciclo cinco veces llegaron al río de lava, podrían haberlo hecho de una vez, pero el ruido de las explosiones les podría delatar.

Mientras, "Shu" y los clones avanzaban a grandes saltos en línea recta hacia su objetivo, la sincronización era correcta hasta entonces. Una vez los originales llegaron al río empezaron a moverse hasta llegar a la zona trasera del volcán. Sai fue guiando al clon de "Shu" durante el camino para aterrizar en una zona en la que pudieran controlar a sus enemigos desde la distancia. Los tres se ocultaron detrás de una roca, observando por fin al hombre que tenían en la foto. Era aún más calvo y con una barba más larga y blanquecina que la de la foto, no se distinguían el resto de detalles de su rostro a causa de la distancia.

* * *

**Y ahora es cuando os apiadáis de mí y me mandáis un review (si no os mataré a todos, muajajajajaja). Bueno vale, sé que ir amenazando a la gente por ahí está mal, pero; ¿quién puede resistirse a creer que es un mafioso de ésos que chatajean a los pequeños comerciantes? XD**

**No os lo toméis a mal, al fin y al cabo, no te vas a quedar con la intriga y solo tienes que pasar al siguiente capítulo para saber qué pasa.**

**Será mejor que deje de decir tonterías...no quiero quedarme sin lectores XD.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	3. El demonio se revela

**Muy bien, ya hemos salido de los capítulos que introducen la historia (seguramente notarás más madurez en la forma de escribir). Y llega un momento difícil. Ahora vienen las escenas fuertes de las que os hablé.**

**Resulta que nuestro "querido" "Shu" es un poco...violento. Y se ensaña con sus enemigos hasta extremos insospechados. Si no puedes ver un episodio de los Happy Tree Friends sin sentir que el estómago se te encoge, deberías leer con cuidado y, en cuanto veas que va a venir algo fuerte, saltartelo (no todo el capítulo, solo esa frase o las siguientes).**

**En esta ocasión, el capítulo contiene hechos trasncendentales (no os libraréis de un poquito de relleno...jeje) que serán temas recurrentes durante el resto del fic. Solo el título os debe dar una idea de lo que va a pasar.**

**Hay muchos párrafos muy abundantes en tamaño, así que lee despacio, o lee varias veces lo mismo para entenderlo del todo. Solo es un consejo para que comprendas lo que realmente quiero que ****"****veas****"**

**Y ahora deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a leer:  
**

* * *

_3º capítulo:_

_El demonio se revela_

Los clones casi habían llegado al lugar asignado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Sai, cuando algo llamó la atención de "Shu". El suelo estaba empezando a calentarse, eso solo podía significa que se estaba produciendo un aumento de la presión debajo de sus pies, y por tanto el magma traspasaba más calor a las paredes del volcán…si seguía aumentando así nada bueno podía pasar.

No había tiempo para pensar en eso. Parecía que los hombres estaban empezando a recoger sus cosas. Era el momento ideal, no podrían encontrarlos más distraídos que en ese momento. "Shu" llegó al fin a su destino acompañado por los clones de Sakura y Sai. Ellos también se escondieron detrás de una roca mientras observaban a aquellos hombres. De un salto los tres salieron de su escondite, revelándose a sus enemigos. Éstos reaccionaron tirando al suelo las cosas que estaban recogiendo y poniéndose en guardia al ver a los tres individuos que habían aparecido. El ninja renegado no pareció sorprenderse mucho al principio pero su expresión cambió cuando se fijó en "Shu"…¿un supuesto miembro de Akatsuki estaba colaborando con la villa de la Hoja?; ¿Qué significaba eso¿Le habían traicionado…?; ¿Era una trampa?

La confusión se hizo patente, y "Shu" se aprovechó. Empezó a correr hacia el grupo de enemigos seguidos por los clones. Los hombres se relajaron al ver que solamente se trataba de eso…tres clones. La ventaja de no tener chakra era evidente. Se dio cuenta de que ellos no se esperaban un ataque y se preparó para darles eso justamente. Aprovechando una roca que se interponía en su camino, se subió corriendo por ella. En un ágil movimiento, una plataforma de llamas apareció al borde de la roca. Cuando "Shu" subió, ésta pasó de estar horizontal a estar vertical, de modo que él podía lanzarse ahora para atacar. Instantáneamente, una explosión disparó a la plataforma con su ocupante encima y cuando éste estuvo a unos metros del primer hombre, saltó hacia él. Desenvainó su katana en el aire y dando una voltereta hacia adelante cortó de un solo tajo a su oponente de forma vertical, creando dos mitades perfectas que empezaron a separarse dejando caer al suelo grandes cantidades de sangre.

Sin embargo el vuelo no se detuvo ahí. "Shu" siguió su trayectoria y aprovechó el impulso rotacional que había adquirido al dar la voltereta para lanzar su cadena con la otra mano y hacer que ésta se enredara en el cuello de otro desafortunado guardaespaldas. Una vez estuvo bien sujeto; tiró bruscamente de la cadena para atraer a su víctima hacia él, que aún permanecía en el aire. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le atravesó el cráneo con su katana; que había entrado por el ojo izquierdo y salido por la nuca. Pero no se paró ahí, la katana siguió avanzando hasta atravesar el corazón, aprovechando el ángulo de noventa grados hacia atrás que tenía el cuello. Luego solo tuvo que desplazar lateralmente su sable para destrozar la cabeza y el pecho de su enemigo. Por consiguiente, el suelo volvió a mancharse de sangre, pero además esta vez también había trocitos de hueso y de órganos empapados con aquel líquido escarlata. La cadena se soltó después del golpe mortal y volvió a su sitio, la manga izquierda del líder del equipo.

Y para rematar la entrada de "Shu", éste se posó flexionando suavemente las rodillas sobre el abdomen de otro hombre que había al fondo del grupo, apoyándose momentáneamente. No tuvo tiempo de ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia su codo izquierdo. La katana le atravesó la articulación y quedó con el lado del filo apuntando hacia la mano. Con un rápido giro de muñeca el filo se oriento hacia el cuerpo, repitiendo el mismo movimiento de antes, cortó transversalmente el busto y el brazo derecho de aquel hombre, dejando al primero unido al cuerpo solo por un fino trozo de carne del antebrazo y al segundo tirado en el suelo. Otro charco de sangre empezó a formarse en el lugar donde estaba ese guardaespaldas, al mismo tiempo que "Shu" se impulsó con el cadáver dando un salto mortal hacia atrás. Los demás empezaron a reaccionar ante lo sucedido; tres de sus compañeros habían muerto en menos de media décima de segundo a manos de un clon normal. Eso era imposible, los clones no pueden atacar. Si no era un clon era una persona sin chakra, y una persona sin chakra no podía moverse así ¿A qué "demonios" se estaban enfrentando?

Al aterrizar después de su acrobacia aérea, "Shu" se puso en guardia dándose la vuelta rápidamente y cubriéndose con su katana. En ese momento pudo contemplar su "obra". El primer muerto ya estaba en el suelo, cortado en las dos mitades perfectas que él había delimitado; un gran charco de sangre que aún estaba creciendo rodeaba a los trozos. El segundo tenía una mueca de horror impresa en su cara, o al menos en la parte derecha que permanecía intacta. No podía decirse lo mismo del lado izquierdo, que estaba completamente destrozado y empapado en sangre; su cuerpo tenía una gran laceración en su lado izquierdo y además le faltaba el trozo de brazo por debajo de la mitad del húmero. El charco de sangre de éste no era tan grande como el del anterior, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera de tamaño considerable. El muñón no andaba muy lejos, estaba a los pies del hombre que debían capturar, éste pareció no darse cuenta de aquello, estaba ocupado pensando en qué iba a hacer para huir. El tercero aún parecía dar muestras de vida, al menos involuntarias, su cuerpo se revolvía en fuertes convulsiones mientras perdía sangre a un ritmo alarmante. Los charcos empezaron a convertirse en un barro pegajoso al mezclarse con la fina ceniza; éste se adhirió a los cadáveres, impidiendo que el tercero se pudiera mover y fijando en el lugar que ocupaban a los otros dos.

Ahora tocaba esperar a que ellos le atacasen, debía estar alerta para esquivar cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. Sin embargo, no parecían dispuestos a hacer nada, al menos de momento. Estaban demasiado ocupados analizando la situación. Tres cadáveres mutilados y la rapidez con que todo había sucedido no les dejaron atacar directamente. Viendo esto, "Shu" decidió retroceder un poco para poder estimar mejor la medida de seguridad; dio un gran salto hacia atrás para subirse al borde afilado de una roca y esperar allí el ataque. De repente el más grande de todos empezó a hacer unos sellos y después murmuró algo. Instantáneamente empezaron a salir kunais algo deformes del suelo; se unieron con finos hilos de chakra al cuerpo de aquel mercenario. De un grito que dio ese hombre, todos salieron disparados hacia "Shu". Éste se preparo para acercarse a los kunais cuando estuvieran próximos a él y medir la distancia de seguridad.

Con una voltereta hacia atrás consiguió colocarse encima de los kunais que le habían lanzado mientras pasaban por debajo de él. No se había movido de su posición porque había visto que el hilo de chakra se había reducido considerablemente con la distancia, así que la cantidad de chakra que perdió fue toda la que tenía, pero eso era una minucia insignificante. La distancia debería de ser unos cincuenta metros. Usó su katana para cortar los kunais que iban a impactar contra él al mismo tiempo que se concentraba en hacer que su clon hablara -Escuchad…- los dos miraron hacia la réplica -La distancia son cincuenta metros aproximadamente, me quitó todo el chakra, así que no debería ser un problema para vosotros.- los ninjas asintieron -Bien, comenzaré con la distracci…- la huida de su objetivo montaña arriba le interrumpió -¡Rápido perseguidle, yo me ocupo de estos tíos!- con un ágil movimiento cogió con una mano a cada uno de sus dos compañeros y los lanzó hacia el renegado que se encontraba en el aire después de haber dado un gran salto. Sakura fue la que logró acercarse más, y casi también consiguió golpearle con su fuerza monstruosa. Sai, por su parte, no pudo acertarle con su ataque; pero cayó en una zona mejor para saltar luego y seguir con la persecución desde una posición más adelantada.

Ambos siguieron persiguiendo al viejo renegado montaña arriba. Más abajo "Shu" y su clon se habían reunido para contener a los cinco guardaespaldas restantes El clon debería irse…no puedo perder concentración en él. Ahora tengo que centrarme en llevarles a un lugar donde no tengan ventaja sin dejarles que sigan a ese tío…será complicado. una enorme llama de fuego se dirigió hacia él. Por suerte el fuego no avanzaba muy rápido allí por el azufre del aire y tuvo tiempo de frenar las llamas con las suyas propias, creando un muro enfrente de él que contuvo el ataque sin problemas. Sin embargo no pudo volver a concentrarse porque otro de los mercenarios iba a atacarle con un kunai por la espalda. Tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar hacía arriba para colocarse en su vertical y lanzar la cadena en dirección al suelo. El resultado fue que aquel hombre acabó con la columna vertebral atravesada en su totalidad por aquella cadena de bordes afilados, ahora los eslabones no eran redondos, acababan como el filo extremadamente fino de su katana. Estiró con toda su fuerza para arrancar la punta en forma de lanza del suelo; pero el cadáver no se soltó, seguía atravesado, revolviéndose con violencia y lanzado balbuceos ininteligibles. La cadena empezó a girar en círculos encima de "Shu", como si fuera un lazo para atrapar a una res, mientras los otros cuatro contemplaban como la vida de su compañero desaparecía sumiéndose en el dolor.

Repentinamente el cuerpo se soltó de la cadena y salió disparado hacia uno de los guardaespaldas, que lo esquivó con algo de dificultad. El ruido del golpe seco que produjo el cadáver puso nerviosos a los otros cuatro que quedaban con vida aún. La sangre que salía de su enorme herida era de un color más claro de lo normal, estaba mezclada con el líquido cefalorraquídeo de su espinazo. Su cuerpo aún daba pequeños golpes de forma aleatoria. Los demás mercenarios empezaron a maldecir a aquel monstruo, pero se callaron inmediatamente cuando le miraron a los ojos, sintieron un horrible escalofrío flagelándoles todos los nervios del cuerpo, así que no tuvieron más remedio que retroceder unos pasos y apartar la vista bruscamente para no seguir sufriendo aquella sensación tan horrenda.

Más arriba, Sakura y Sai seguían con su persecución montaña arriba, intercambiando algunos golpes por el camino con el renegado. Un enorme temblor sacudió todo el volcán, haciendo que los tres perdieran equilibrio y rodaran unos metros cuesta abajo. Los ninjas se levantaron rápidamente y se interpusieron en el camino de su objetivo, un nuevo intercambio de golpes se sucedió. Sakura cargó directamente hacia él para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estomago, pero su enemigo reaccionó a tiempo y pudo esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás. Sin saberlo había caído en la trampa que le habían preparado. No podía esquivar con facilidad en el aire, y Sai aprovechó eso para atacar con una de sus bestias dibujadas. El fugitivo no tuvo más remedio que usar un jutsu de fuego para evitar ser dañado, y al mismo tiempo poder ganar algo de tiempo para poder continuar ascendiendo hasta la cima del volcán. Los ninjas se dispusieron a volver a la persecución y maldijeron mentalmente su mala suerte.

Mientras, "Shu" analizaba tranquilamente a sus oponentes al mismo tiempo que los pensamientos de éstos estaban paralizados a causa de la visión de sus ojos, unos ojos que parecían otros…El descanso se interrumpió por el gritó rabioso del que parecía más grande; y tonto. Cargó directamente contra el hombre del traje negro, lo único que consiguió fue abalanzarse sobre el aire, había desaparecido. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y volvió a ponerse en pie aprovechando el impulso que llevaba. Los otros tres empezaron a mirar a su alrededor desesperadamente intentando buscar a su enemigo. El portador de la gran katana se decidió por atacar al que parecía el más hábil e inteligente de todos, pero éste consiguió sentir su presencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y solo se llevó una miserable y superficial herida en el pecho. Una gran oleada de kunais se dirigió hacia "Shu", que decidió evitar gastar sus fuerzas en esquivarlos uno a uno, lo que hizo fue pararlos creando una barrera rotatoria con su cadena, haciéndola girar delante de él.

Pero el guardaespaldas que se había lanzado sobre él anteriormente salió del subsuelo armado con un gran mazo y con intenciones de "planchar gratis" el traje del falso akatsuki. La reacción de aquel hombre ante la dureza del sable con que su oponente detuvo el ataque fue de absoluta sorpresa; un martillo de acero aleado con diamantes debería haber arrancado de cuajo toda la hoja de la espada. El resultado fue bien distinto; la espada se había clavado unos centímetros dentro del martillo, y además tenía un aspecto extraño, diferente al de antes. Estaba iluminada por un ligero resplandor rojizo en la parte más cercana al filo. De repente, el mango del mazo empezó a quemar, tanto que el mercenario lo soltó gritando de dolor y cogiéndose la mano, que tenía grandes quemaduras. Al ver que la hendidura del martillo estaba fundida se quedó boquiabierto, pero una enorme patada en su costado le lanzó hasta una roca en la que se estrelló. La mala costumbre que tenían las rocas del lugar de tener muchos bordes puntiagudos solo consiguió que ese hombre se hiciera varias heridas relativamente profundas.

Cada vez quedan menos…no parecen tan fuertes como decía Sai…aún así será mejor que no me confíe. aprovechando que el ataque de los kunais se había detenido, "Shu" usó la cadena como látigo para intentar separar a los tres que quedaban juntos. Por desgracia, solo uno se aisló de los otros dos Mierda…tendré que perder más tiempo. uno de los mercenarios desenvainó una katana. Era más pequeña y decorosa que la de su rival. Pero el sable duró poco en su sitio ya que el falso akatsuki apareció en frente de aquel hombre y cortó la hoja de la katana de un solo tajo horizontal. De nuevo ese brillo rojizo estaba en el filo de su arma. Repentinamente el guardaespaldas que había sido herido superficialmente apareció detrás de "Shu", lanzándole un gran shuriken que se clavó en la cabeza de su objetivo tirándolo al suelo.

Solo era un reemplazo que desapareció difundiéndose por los alrededores. Ese hombre ahora estaba buscando por todos lados a su enemigo cuando una cadena le rodeó el cuello y se le hincó levemente en la carne debido a los bordes afilados de ésta. Después, solo tuvo tiempo de mirar como la katana le cortaba en dos a la altura de la cintura, sin embargo antes del golpe fatídico tuvo tiempo de ver los ojos de su rival, pero no pudo gritar…Las dos secciones del cuerpo se separaron violentamente, cada una en una dirección. La sangre salpicó la ropa y la cara de "Shu", y se extendió por toda la zona en forma de arco a causa del corte que había recibido el cuerpo. Ahora solo dos enemigos se oponían a él. Podía sentir el miedo en sus rostros, pero también sentía que no se iban a rendir fácilmente…

Aunque no podía permitirse dejar solos a Sai y a Sakura; algo podría pasarles y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera, así que debía acabar con ellos lo más rápidamente posible Una trampa es lo más adecuado ahora…y ese de ahí es el más adecuado para "recibirla"… se vio obligado a usar sus llamas, aunque no le gustara matar con ellas. Lanzó una fina hoja parecida a una espada, sin embargo su blanco la pudo esquivar con facilidad. Éste se rió ante el fallo y fingió haber sido herido mientras bailaba, de forma patética; dicho sea de paso, delante de su compañero. "Shu" comprendió que en aquel momento la moral de sus oponentes estaba por los suelos y que estaban tratando de animarse, pero no por ello dejó de ver el error que habían cometido. La piedra que le lanzó el otro hombre para que se concentrase en el combate llegó demasiado tarde, la hoja de llamas surgió de debajo suya rompiendo el suelo y clavándosele hasta el pecho. Entonces explotó, no en pedacitos, si no que se evaporó por el calor al igual que todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando se disipó el humo, el único que quedó en pie pudo ver como su compañero y su oponente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Se puso más nervioso aún al ver que ese tío de la capa negra se le acercaba caminando tranquilamente desde su espalda. Empezó a hacer sellos con las manos, pero se equivocó varias veces, estaba demasiado concentrado en evitar esa mirada tan abrumadora, no podía atacarle tan fácilmente tenía que desviar los ojos para poder usar todo lo que tenía, si no lo hacía así no saldría con vida de allí. Al fin sus sellos funcionaron y una gran fractura en la tierra se abrió delante de él dirigiéndose hacia "Shu". Pero antes de que llegara a su destino sintió algo que le atravesaba el pecho, la sangre empezó a caer al suelo y la visibilidad se redujo drásticamente, una suave neblina blanca apareció por todos lados, sus músculos se entumecieron y el frío comenzó a helar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el puño que le atravesaba el corazón consiguió evitar que cayera. Pudo ver esos ojos antes de morir…y preferiría no haberlos visto.

Aún quedaba uno vivo, estaba agonizando. Tenía varias costillas fracturadas y órganos vitales dañados, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre…además también estaba perdiendo mucha por culpa de las heridas. El gran hombre del traje negro se le acercó, le parecía una sombra fantasmal que se cernía sobre él antes del final de todo, no le distinguía bien. Un silbido cortó el aire velozmente. Luego una cabeza salió volando, para rodar después por el suelo. El cuerpo se derrumbó sobre si mismo y quedó tumbado al borde de la roca contra la que se apoyaba. Ahora "Shu" podía relajarse durante un segundo. Un segundo eterno. Se percató de que estaba cubierto de sangre, sangre de otras personas; y además no solo él estaba así. Toda la zona estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotitas que se habían mezclado con la ceniza y de vez en cuando aparecía un gran charco de sangre que no se había convertido en barro completamente aún. En las caras de los hombres que allí yacían había muecas de dolor, de miedo, de agonía, de terror…y todo ello iluminado por la tenue luz roja de la roca fundida producida por la explosión.

Comprobó que no había quedado nadie con vida y empezó a subir a toda velocidad por la montaña Espero que esos dos puedan contener a ese tío hasta que llegue… más arriba, en la cima, Sakura empezó a notar el cansancio y la pérdida de una pequeña parte de su sangre debido a las heridas producidas en el combate. Sai seguía en un intercambio de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo con su enemigo. Éste se esfumo y apareció en la parte más alta del volcán, iba a formular unos sellos, pero un enorme temblor sacudió toda la montaña. Hasta "Shu" lo notó Esto no va a aguantar mucho más si sigue así, tenemos que coger a ese idiota y largarnos ya.

La explosión fue gigantesca, de pronto el cielo se puso rojo de la cantidad de lava que había sido lanzada por los aires. Todos miraron hacia la nueva amenaza que se les echaba encima. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ninja renegado saltó de su posición elevada y empezó a huir montaña abajo por la ladera opuesta a la que habían usado para ascender, pero Sakura y Sai le cerraron el paso, y, en un descuido, le atacaron conjuntamente. Primero Sakura le dio una patada que le rozó el pecho, pero le alcanzó de refilón, lo cual le lanzó a varios metros de allí gracias a su increíble fuerza, seguidamente Sai apareció detrás de él para rematarle. Pero por suerte o por desgracia se dio cuenta con tiempo y pudo esquivar al ninja sin ser dañado. De un salto mortal hacia atrás consiguió situarse a la espalda de Sai, dispuesto a rematarle con una técnica de rayo.

Algo se lo impidió, sus manos se desprendieron de sus brazos. E inmediatamente sintió que sus rodillas no respondían, una katana las estaba atravesando imposibilitando su movimiento. En aquel momento fue presa de un indescriptible dolor, cada vez le costaba más mantener se en pie, pero se doblegó finalmente ante el dolor cuando la katana se retorció y giró ciento ochenta grados quedando con el filo apuntando hacia su poseedor. Entonces con un salto, el sable acompañó hacia atrás a la mano que lo empuñaba. El resultado fue que toda la articulación se destruyó completamente en ambas piernas, los trocitos de hueso y cartílago ensangrentados se desperdigaron por todos lados y muchos se quedaron pegados en el abrigo negro de "Shu". Ahora las partes inferiores de sus piernas estaban unidas a los muslos únicamente por unos tendones y algo de piel. El falso akatsuki se acercó hasta él para evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre, usó su cadena como dijo, e hizo unos torniquetes en los antebrazos y en los muslos, que apretó tanto como pudo. El charco de sangre que se había formado dejó de crecer, y ahora solo se oían dos cosas, los gritos de dolor que desgarraban el aire, y la actividad intensísima del volcán.

Una vez asegurada la vida y la incapacidad para el combate del ninja renegado, "Shu" le cogió del cuello con cuidado para no ahogarle…le mostró sus ojos. Y como era de esperar el resultado fue el mismo que la otra vez. Más gritos de dolor, si es que podía gritarse más, y fuertes convulsiones involuntarias. Tal era la potencia de los movimientos que los tendones que unían lo que quedaba de sus piernas se rompieron dejándolas caer al suelo. Sai contemplaba la escena con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, parecida a cuando se va a vomitar, pero esta vez no lo sentía así, era más parecida a un terror irracional. Y Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar querer mirar a los desapaciguantes ojos de su líder de equipo. Algo la estaba empujando a hacerlo…era su subconsciente. Se fue acercando poco a poco, dando pequeños pasos involuntarios, sin que "Shu" la viera; él estaba demasiado concentrado en su víctima. Su curiosidad la había poseído _-¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo, por qué no puedo pararme, por qué tengo la sensación de que quiero saber qué es lo que veré?!; ¡No puedo parar!; ¿Qué me está pasando?-_

Cuando vio por primera vez sus ojos no pudo evitar tener la impresión de que el mundo se quedara congelado a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía pensar, solo contemplar lo que había delante suya. Todo estaba totalmente paralizado, pero después de un rato de fijarse en su entorno su mirada se desvió a los ojos. No pudo verlos, no distinguía nada en la oscuridad que había dentro del sombrero que cubría su cabeza. De repente, una luz roja iluminó todo su rostro y le mostró todo lo que una persona nunca hubiera deseado ver. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, no había nada de blanco en ellos, el único atisbo de color era el de su pupila roja como la sangre que resplandecía con un brillo inusitado, y además ésta era una fina y alargada raja que recorría verticalmente el ojo en su centro. El escalofrío que la sacudió fue más bien una descarga de alta tensión que fundió todo su cuerpo; la luz empezó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta que la oscuridad fue absoluta en todos sitios. Poco a poco empezó a poder pensar y sentir ¡¿Qué es esto?!; ¿Por qué habré tenido que mirar?; ¡Maldita sea!...¿Qué acabo de ver…?

Las tinieblas empezaron a irse de la misma forma que habían aparecido. Cuando pudo distinguir algo vio el techo de una casa, le resultaba extrañamente familiar…La habitación siguió esclareciéndose hasta que la reconoció, era su habitación ¿Pero qué demonios…? Vale, esto debe de ser una ilusión, así que nada es real…aunque lo parezca. estaba tumbada en su cama y desde luego no parecía que aquello fuera un producto de su mente. Se levantó y empezó a inspeccionar las cosas que había allí para obtener más pistas sobre la naturaleza de lo que estaba sucediendo. La completa ausencia de cualquier sonido le dio miedo cuando se dio cuenta de ello, recordó sus clases de medicina. Cuando hay silencia absoluto; cercano a los cero decibelios; se oyen aún dos sonidos. Uno es el sonido más grave de los dos, el de la sangre fluyendo por el cuerpo, es el menos fuerte y para oírlo hace falta aumentar el pabellón auditivo que es lo que se hace cuando se pone una concha en la oreja. El otro sonido es el más agudo, el funcionamiento del sistema nervioso es el que más se oye. El hecho de oír aquello la llenó de miedo. Todo era fidedigno a la realidad hasta el más mínimo detalle, aunque aún estaba convencida de que aquello una ilusión.

Se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta el típico chirrido sonó de forma casi imperceptible, y después el silencio volvió a su estado anterior. Mientras bajaba, apenas podía oír sus propios pasos, sucedió de la misma forma que con la puerta, parecía que el sonido estuviera distorsionado. Al llegar a la planta baja se sorprendió de no ver a nadie y de que todo estuviera en el más absoluto orden. Un graznido le llegó desde la calle, rápidamente se encaminó hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se olvidó por completo de que estaba en una ilusión, lo que vio cortocircuitó su cerebro.

El resplandor de las llamas y el olor a quemado eran algo que se extendía por doquier. Pero ese no era el único olor que le llegaba, había otro que además le traía malos recuerdos de cuando su madre le obligaba a comer carne. Éste era mucho más desagradable, el olor a carne quemada era muy fuerte. Sin embargo eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención, el graznido que había oído provenía de uno de los miles de cuervos que revoloteaban por allí, curiosamente en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba allí, se giraron para verla. No la perdieron de vista en todo el rato. Se puso nerviosa al ver como todos esos pájaros la observaban con detenimiento, se sintió amenazada incluso. Sus negros ojos reflejaban su imagen como un oscuro espejo. Empezó a recorrer la aldea para intentar librarse de los cuervos y buscar a alguien que pudiera decirle que había pasado. Pero cuando dobló una esquina…se derrumbó físicamente, y sobre todo, mentalmente.

Un cadáver destrozado estaba en frente de ella, crucificado boca abajo, empapado en sangre. La expresión de su rostro estaba completamente desencajada, como si lo hubiesen torturado durante horas. Además le habían abierto en canal las extremidades y le habían arrancado los huesos, que usaron luego para clavárselos en el torso y sujetarle a la pared. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y sintió como su estómago se rebelaba contra su voluntad de permanecer impasible ante aquello. Por suerte pudo reaccionar y salió corriendo, no sabía hacia donde iba, pero tenía que salir de allí, había olvidado totalmente su sensación de que lo más probable es que todo fuera una ilusión. No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo cuando vio lo que vio.

Decenas de cadáveres estaba colocados de la misma forma, uno seguido de otro, en una pared. Y lo peor era que entre ellos estaban todos sus conocidos…excepto uno, pero ella no se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba desbordada por la visión de todos sus amigos, su familia, su maestra, incluso Sasuke estaba allí. Al verle solo pudo volver a caer sobre sus rodillas y llorar desconsoladamente ante la destrucción de todo lo que sustentaba su vida y sus sentimientos. Su corazón estaba siendo estrujado por una mano invisible y congelado hasta la gangrena al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su ensangrentado rostro, ya frío y rígido como el cartón…Lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Un leve ruido entre el crepitar del fuego y el sonido que emitían los cuervos al volar la distrajo de aquel cadáver. Parecía una voz humana.

Una mano enfundada en una manga naranja apareció saliendo por una esquina, estaba arrastrándose a ras del suelo. Otra mano igual apareció acompañada de unos pelos rubios bastante alborotados. La cara de Naruto apareció deslizándose, soltando finos hilos de sangre por las múltiples magulladuras que recorrían su rostro. Sakura empezó a correr en dirección a su amigo tan rápido como pudo, ahora solo oía los gemidos que él emitía, al menos estaba vivo, al menos ya no estaría sola…

Cayó. Cayó al suelo, tropezó al ver lo que le habían hecho al pobre Naruto. El rastro de sangre venía de lejos, eso quería decir que llevaba mucho en el estado en que se encontraba, además la sangre iba acompañada de trocitos de carne y vísceras. Al jinchuuriki le faltaba todo el cuerpo de cintura para abajo.

Cuando vio la enorme herida no pudo volver a ponerse en pie, si un rayo la hubiese alcanzado en ese momento no se habría dado cuenta No…no…no; ¿qué...te han hecho…Naruto? intentó arrastrarse hasta él de la misma forma que el rubio hacía. Al llegar le agarró el brazo para asegurarse de que fuera real…cuánto sintió aquello. No solo comprobó que no era una ilusión, si no que además descubrió su débil pulso. Sus lágrimas empezaron a escaparse, para luego llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho del ninja. El estómago le iba a explotar debido a la agitación que aquello le provocaba. Los ojos azules del muchacho reaccionaron a aquel estímulo y giraron para encontrarse con la chica que había a su lado.

-S…Sa…ku…ra…-chan…no…llo…res…no…so…por…to…ver…te…a…sí…- la voz de Naruto sonaba como si estuviera dentro de una profunda cueva. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, levantó una mano para secar con sus dedos las lágrimas de Sakura, ella simplemente se apoyó en la mano como si fuera un salvavidas caído del cielo. Sintió como le reconfortaba el corazón aquel gesto tan simple…pero el salvavidas se rompió cuando la mano cayó al duro pavimento de la calle.

-No…¡¡¡No Naruto, no te mueras!!!...¡¡¡No me dejes!!!...¡¡¡No quiero estar sola!!!...¡¡¡No por favor, no!!!- se volvió a dejar caer en el pecho de su amigo intentando aferrarse a él para que no escapara en su último hálito. Estaba restregando su rostro contra su tórax, tratando de enjugar sus lágrimas. Pero al pasar el oído cerca de su corazón y sentir que se había parado, se levantó rápidamente, como si algo la hubiera empujado hacia atrás cayendo de culo y quedándose espeluznada al seguir mirando el cadáver. Su grito espantó a los cuervos que acechaban la carroña. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se estiro del pelo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Estuvo desahogándose así durante unos segundos, hasta que no pudo más y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo inerte mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Solo encontró fuerzas para abrazarle, aunque estuviera muerto. Se negaba a rendirse, quería quedarse con él, no podía evitar sentir que ahora estaba completamente sola en el mundo. Su desesperación la estaba destrozando por dentro, ahora solo podía desear la muerte para aliviar su sufrimiento tanto físico como mental. Prefería eso a vivir en un aislamiento total en el que cada momento le recordaría que no le quedaba nada. La sensación que le producía pensar en eso era la misma que si sintiera que la estaban arrancando de raíz, como se extirpan del sustrato las malas yerbas.

Aunque solo pasaron un par de horas, a Sakura le parecieron semanas. Su mente agotada empezó a hacer que el tiempo pareciera pasar más despacio, y también a desconectarse del mundo, sumiéndose en las tinieblas…

Cuando la oscuridad fue total, una imagen familiar apareció. Estaba en aquel lugar de antes, todo seguía igual, paralizado íntegramente, pero ahora al menos podía pensar Una ilusión…una ilusión…todo mentira… pero el pesar que la azotaba no era falso, la tristeza no había desaparecido. Repentinamente todo volvió a su ritmo normal. "Shu" se horrorizó al ver a Sakura desplomarse cuando le miró a la cara.

-¡¡Sakura!!; ¡¡¿¿Qué coño haces, no te avisé??!!- lanzó al hombre que tenía sujeto hacia donde estaba Sai -¡Encárgate de él!- a duras penas cogió en el aire el cuerpo de aquel hombre inconsciente y le tumbó en el suelo. Mientras, "Shu" apareció al lado de la kunoichi. Puso su mano en la frente para comprobar su estado…no le quedaba mucho. La sujeto por los dos hombros y la levantó -¡Escúchame bien Sakura!;¡No te duermas!; ¡No cierres los ojos!; ¡Aguanta!; ¡Escucha mi voz!; ¡¡No te rindas!!- Sai miraba la escena completamente sorprendido, no entendía nada, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejar a su líder de equipo actuar, además él no sabía como curarla, simplemente decidió que era mejor no estorbar. El falso akatsuki volvió a colocar la mano en la frente de la chica y luego colocó la otra mano encima de la suya, cerró los ojos, y empezó a concentrarse.

La vida de Sakura se estaba apagando poco a poco, su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar involuntariamente, su cerebro estaba en estado de shock, y parecía no funcionar a la hora de mantener el funcionamiento de las partes vitales de su cuerpo. "Shu" se esforzaba todo lo que…¿humanamente?...podía para evitar que eso siguiera así. Si aquello no era suficientemente malo, la lava que se había estado arrojando desde la explosión se les estaba acercando. No les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que se vieran absolutamente rodeados. Al fin lo consiguió, su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza propia y su respiración se hizo patente, pero ahora había que salir de allí como fuera o no lo contarían.

-¡Sai! Cógele y ven aquí, nos largamos.- el aludido hizo lo que se le ordenó mientras "Shu" se cargaba a Sakura en la espalda. Empezó a correr hasta donde él estaba formando la palanca explosiva que usarían para escapar. Agarró la cadena que le lanzó y se la ató al cuerpo, junto con el de su "compañero" mutilado. Ambos subieron con su "equipaje" especial a la plataforma de la palanca. Ésta era bastante más larga que las otras veces, y además el bulto en el otro extremo era bastante grande a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Sai sintió que la boca del estómago se le cerraba, en preparación ante tal acontecimiento.

De repente se vio a si mismo y a "Shu" volando cerca de las nubes, se impresionó por la altura y tragó saliva mientras rezaba para que el aterrizaje saliera bien. La palanca pronto apareció debajo de ellos y pudieron apoyar los pies para empezar a frenar. Al llegar a tierra firme no bajaron si no que de otro salto alcanzaron el lugar donde habían pasado la noche. Dejaron dentro a las personas inconscientes que llevaban y ambos se sentaron exhaustos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sai.

-Creo que no, he usado demasiado mis habilidades; ¿y tú?-

-Las heridas son solo superficiales, se curaran pronto.-

-Ya…- se levantó y se acercó hasta los otros dos que estaban allí -Cuida de estos dos, yo tengo que des…- se hincó de rodillas en el suelo por el cansancio. Sai se levantó dispuesto a ayudarlo -No, no te preocupes por mí, en unas horas estaré bien…- se tumbó en el suelo con algo de dificultad y cayó dormido en el acto.

-Bueno supongo que tendré que echar mano de lo poco que sé de medicina…- se encogió de hombros y empezó a aplicar un ungüento a los heridos. Luego cogió unas vendas de su mochila y se las puso en las zonas afectadas por los cortes.

Un par de horas después, Sakura abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo le parecía terriblemente pesado, no podía moverlo, se sentía extraña, increíblemente cansada. Sai se acercó a ella al verla despertar -¿Cómo estás?-

-No sé…no muy bien, casi no puedo hablar…- era cierto, solo un hilo de voz salía de su boca.

-Será mejor que descanses…-

-Sí…- empezó a recordar lo que había visto. La desolación; los muertos; Naruto…

Naruto. La última vez que estuvo con él estaba medio muerto después de que ella le pegara una paliza. La unión de ambos recuerdos hizo que se hundiera en la más profunda de las tristezas. Saber que por su error Naruto podría haber llegado a un estado cercano a lo que había visto le sentó como una sesión de tortura. La culpabilidad se apoderó de ella y la sumió en un estado de rechazo a si misma, sentía verdadero asco de sus acciones. Pero lo que más lamentaba era la sensación de haber experimentado la muerte de su amigo en sus propios brazos, eso no tenía punto de comparación con lo demás. Ni siquiera aunque no fuera real.

-Vaya, por fin te has despertado…- Sai se dirigió a "Shu" con cierto aire de recochineo. Empezaba a sentirse parte del grupo y trataba de integrarse completamente.

-Como no te calles te saco los ojos…- al incorporarse notó como su cuerpo era recorrido por potentes calambres. Se estremeció por el dolor y para intentar olvidarse de él, miró a los otros dos convalecientes -¿Cómo estás, Sakura?- la reacción de ésta fue de hacer un amago para intentar huir, pero su cuerpo agarrotado no se lo permitió. "Shu" se dio cuenta -Sé lo que has visto, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar para mirar a otro lado. Todo eso sucedió en muy poco tiempo. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que nada era real, por eso debes ignorarlo…Siento que esto haya pasado, debí haberme dado cuenta antes…-

-No.- le interrumpió -He aprendido una lección muy dura, y dudo mucho que la hubiese podido entender de cualquier otra forma hasta que fuera demasiado tarde…- en aquel momento "Shu" se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir -Ha sido indescriptible, horroroso…pero me parece que también tiene su lado bueno el que haya aprendido algo.- los dos se impresionaron por la respuesta que dio -Y la culpa ha sido solo mía, yo fui la que se metió en la trampa aún sabiendo lo que podía pasar. No aguanto que los demás se culpen de mis errores.-

-Está bien…luego hablaremos más tranquilamente…ahora tienes que descansar, casi mueres antes.- Sakura, de alguna forma, se esperaba aquello. "Shu" se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Con un chasquido de dedos quedó profundamente dormida -Bien veamos cómo está nuestro invitado de honor…- comprobó que sus heridas se había empezado a cerrar y que no moriría por ellas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado exactamente a Sakura?- preguntó algo inquieto Sai.

-Me miró directamente a los ojos cuando no debía hacerlo. Eso la mandó a un mundo ilusorio en el que vio cosas que jamás debió ver…después de eso su cuerpo reaccionó deteniéndose…es como hubiera si querido desactivarse para no seguir sufriendo.-

-Entiendo…-

-Mejor duerme un poco, ya me ocupo yo de vigilar esto…-

-Vale.- dicho esto se tumbó en el suelo y usó su mochila como almohada.

Ahora, "Shu" tenía un buen rato libre para poder disfrutar de ese paisaje negro que tanto le gustaba. Ya había estado en Kaiduuma otras veces, aunque no le hubiera costado tanto entrar entonces. Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba. La tenue luz rojiza, la oscuridad casi infinita, el olor a azufre, el calor…por alguna extraña razón, podía ver un retrato de su alma en aquel paisaje. A fin de cuentas algo se le debía de haber pegado de su "condición"…Se sentó sobre una roca que había cerca de allí y desde donde podía tenerlos bajo vigilancia. Siguió sentado contemplando el entorno sosegadamente durante horas, hasta que Sakura se despertó. Entonces se acercó a ella, pero al ver su reacción de protegerse instintivamente, se detuvo -No voy a hacerte nada…- dijo en un tono que trataba de inspirar confianza.

Pensó que si se acercaba a ella de espaldas no se asustaría al ser incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Así lo hizo, no pudo ver lo que pasaba, pero al no oír gritos ni recibir golpes supuso que no había problema -Comprendo como te sientes, y sé que mi presencia te debe resultar muy violenta.- Sakura tardó un poco en contestar.

-Tengo miedo.-

-¿De mí o de lo que has visto?-

-De los dos…-

-Ya veo…¿cuál te da más miedo?-

-Tú…-

-Lo entiendo…- se paró durante un rato -Lo que has visto, te ha afectado mucho; ¿no?-

-Sí…pero solo me ha recordado que estaba "traumatizada" de antes.- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos, aunque él no pudiera verlo. Iba a decir algo pero Sakura le dejó con la palabra en la boca -¿Qué eres?- al oír eso bajó su mirada para ocultar sus recuerdos y su pasado oculto. La pregunta tenía inscrita el miedo que la kunoichi sufría, se había dado cuenta de que lo que había visto no podía tener origen humano.

-¿Te acuerdas de que el viejo me trajo unos pergaminos…?-

-Sí…¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Ahí fue donde lo descubrí todo.-

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Hacía poco que había amanecido. La luz entró en la cueva junto con "Shu", allí estaba el anciano esperándole -Llegas tarde…- le regañó un tanto molesto.

-Es que me suicidé y he tardado un poquito más de la cuenta en resucitar…- la ceja del viejo se alzó para que luego estallara en carcajadas -No le veo la gracia…-

-Sí, tienes razón…- hacía todos sus esfuerzos por contener la risa -Bueno, verás, aquí tienes los pergaminos que te dije. Deberás aprender a usar lo que dicen y entender su significado más allá de lo que tienen escrito. Ahora yo he de irme, no puedo quedarme aquí. Volveré dentro de varios años…si puedo, claro.- veía como se alejaba el hombre que le había cuidado hasta entonces. Su figura desapareció por el contorno de una duna, en aquel momento, una misteriosa voz pareció formarse dentro de la cueva. Solo era el viento. Todos los elementos del entorno le parecían amenazadores, pero en especial, los propios pergaminos. Le inquietaban demasiado.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, vio que estaban numerados, así que cogió el que tenía un uno. Se sentó y lo abrió. Decía así…

**_"__Bien, antes de nada, debes saber tu propia historia. Como te habrás imaginado, yo te encontré y te cuidé cuando tenías pocos meses de vida…No sé que es lo que pudo pasar antes de que te encontrara, pero tengo una idea aproximada de lo que sucedió…"_**

"Shu" no entendía mucho aquello, tuvo que leerlo unas cuantas veces para entender todo su significado.

**_"__Verás, yo te encontré en el mismo desierto, lejos de cualquier persona. Eso me extrañó muchísimo; ¿quién abandonaría a un bebé en un lugar así?...Pasaron unos meses y me decidí a investigar sobre el lugar en el que te encontré. Lo que descubrí fue que bajo esa zona, había una compleja red de cuevas que "parecían" naturales…evidentemente no lo eran, en el desierto no se pueden formar cuevas bajo tierra de forma natural. Empecé a explorar el subterráneo, allí había vivido gente durante bastante tiempo, debían de ser médicos…encontré mucho material quirúrgico y toneladas de medicinas un tanto extrañas…Aquí debajo te he dibujado un mapa para que puedas llegar desde la cueva en la que estás."_**

El plano no era ninguna maravilla y el trazo era algo tembloroso, pero se entendía más o menos bien Está un poco lejos…será mejor que vaya cuando acabe de leer esto… "Shu" aún no se imaginaba que le aguardaría en ese lugar que había leído, pero esa sensación que le había impulsado a aceptar el reto le animaba a continuar con su búsqueda.

**_"__No pude encontrar nada más allí abajo, así que sencillamente cambié mi método de investigación. Busqué en bibliotecas para ver si había algo que se refiriera a aquellas cuevas. Como era de esperar no obtuve nada, si esas cuevas no eran naturales difícilmente podrían estar en alguno de los pergaminos que allí había…Estuve un tiempo pensando en como averiguar más cosas, y se me ocurrió que tal vez aquello era un refugio de ninjas médicos renegados o algo por el estilo. Durante un año pregunté a los criminales que encontraba por la zona…al final encontré lo que buscaba. Tuve que ponerme serio para que me dijera lo que quería. Cuando lo hizo sentí un profundo pesar por ti…"_**

¿"Un profundo pesar por ti"?...¿Qué significaba eso? A cada momento que pasaba "Shu" se ponía más nervioso.

**_"__Me dijo que aquel complejo de cuevas había sido construido por Orochimaru…Él es uno de los tres sannis legendarios, por si no lo sabías. Entonces todo cobró sentido, entendí por qué eras como eras, entendí por qué había tanto material médico allí…y he llegado a la conclusión de que tu estás muerto desde hace mucho tiempo."_**

"Shu" se cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar partiéndose en dos de la risa -Sí, claro; ¿no ves cómo me comen los buitres? Jajá jajá. Mira como me muero…- se esforzó por contener su risa y siguió leyendo, no podía perderse "chistes" tan buenos…

**_"__Lo más probable es que Orochimaru usara algún tipo de técnica para atar tu alma a algún cadáver…eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que el cadáver que utilizó no era humano."_**

-Claro, eso explica que tenga plumas y cresta, como un pollo.- se puso a cacarear mientras se le escapaba la risa floja.

**_"__Tu cuerpo no es el de un ser vivo, al menos en un principio no lo fue. Es muy posible que tu cuerpo perteneciera a un demonio…"_**

Al leer la palabra demonio, la sensación que le había empujado a seguir durante todo el tiempo le sacudió violentamente. Paró bruscamente de reír e intentó calmarse a si mismo, notó como su corazón estaba desbocado, intentando escapar de su pecho. Siguió leyendo.

**_"__Investigué sobre qué demonio era el que había usado Orochimaru y sobre cómo le había vencido para usarle en sus experimentos. Esta vez si encontré la solución en una biblioteca. Resulta que ése es uno de los veinte demonios de los elementos."_**

-¿Que qué?- pensó en voz alta el pequeño "Shu".

**_"__Verás existen nueve criaturas atadas, cada una con un número de colas distinto desde el uno al nueve. Cinco de esas criaturas son dioses de los cinco elementos: tierra, agua, rayo, viento y fuego. Cada demonio tiene dos elementos, y de alguna manera están relacionados con las criaturas atadas con las que comparten elemento."_**

No entendía mucho, todo aquello era nuevo para él, así que era normal que se sintiera tan confuso como estaba.

**_"__El tuyo es el del fuego y el del viento. Así que desde que tu alma entró en ese cuerpo, debes de tener alguna relación con dos de esas criaturas, alguna conexión que puede que sea importante. Por eso te diré sus nombres, son: Shukaku o Ichibi, y Kyuubi no Youko o solamente Kyuubi. Respectivamente tienen una y nueve colas. Ten cuidado si te topas con ellos, no sabemos lo que podría pasar."_**

Todo aquello le desconcertaba; ¿por qué ahora que necesitaba que el viejo estuviera con él no estaba allí?

**_"__Si quieres pruebas de todo lo que te he dicho, recuerda por qué la gente te miraba con miedo, no podían evitarlo, sentían que había algo peligroso cerca. Una última cosa sobre este tema. Parece que tu cuerpo se ha ido "humanizando", por decirlo de algún modo, y ha perdido parte de sus rasgos demoníacos. Por eso sigues teniendo el aspecto de un niño. Así que me atrevería a decir que la naturaleza de tu alma se ha mezclado con la naturaleza de tu cuerpo de algún modo."_**

Estaba claro, no era normal, no era humano…pero tampoco era un ser despiadado como debería ser un demonio. Entonces...¿qué era?

**_"__Y además ten en cuenta que todo esto es la posibilidad más lógica que he encontrado, aún no sabemos si es cierto. Por eso deberás comprobarlo por tus propios medios…Ahora deberías descansar, necesitas pensar en todo lo que has leído. No sé como te sientes, pero si algún día volvemos a vernos, espero que sepas perdonarme."_**

Silencio…

El silencio era absoluto, incluso en la mente de "Shu". Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarse a las manos mientras se sentaba apoyándose en una pared. La sensación que tanto le había molestado ahora se había desvanecido misteriosamente. Oscureció y seguía en la misma posición, sencillamente no entendía nada; ¿por qué a él? Pero ni si quiera era eso lo que le preocupaba más; ¿qué era exactamente él…? Acabó durmiéndose víctima del cansancio y del desvelamiento de la noche anterior.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó bastante tarde, y con el cuerpo dolorido por la posición en la que había dormido. Se puso en pie y empezó a recordar todo lo que leyó el día anterior, se sintió apenado por haber averiguado todo aquello. Él no era un demonio…al menos su mente no lo era, y su cuerpo no lo parecía. Así que; ¿era real? A su memoria vino un trozo del texto _"Por eso deberás comprobarlo por tus propios medios."_ Corrió hasta el montón de pergaminos y cogió el que venía numerado con el dos.

**_"__Bien ahora ya debes de estar más tranquilo. Lo primero que has de hacer es comprobar si mi teoría es cierta. La forma más fácil y rápida es intentar usar el poder del demonio. Se supone que este tipo de demonios tienen una habilidad relacionado con su naturaleza elemental; ésta es su habilidad "básica", aunque se supone que tienen más…el libro no era muy conciso."_**

¿Tenía habilidades especiales…? Cada vez todo se tornaba más raro y extravagante.

**_"__En tu caso, y suponiendo que puedas hacer lo mismo que él, conseguirás crear unas llamas que puedes controlar a voluntad, las reconocerás rápidamente; en el libro decía que eran oscuras. Es bastante complicado, y lo que voy a decirte es lo que supongo que es correcto por extrapolación de mis conocimientos…no tengo ni idea de si funcionará o no, pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo ahora, por eso no tenemos otra opción."_**

Ni siquiera eso era seguro…tal vez fuera mentira y se hubiera equivocado en algo. Esa esperanza le animó a intentarlo.

**_"__Para hacerlo debes imaginar la llama en tu mente y visualizarla en el lugar que desees. No te preocupes por el peligro, necesitarás practicar un poco para que puedas llegar a herirte…Tampoco estoy seguro de que esto sea así, pero no he podido encontrar más información en las bibliotecas."_**

Aunque leer eso, le desmoralizaba profundamente. ¿Qué pasaría si algo salía mal?; ¿Y si moría?; ¿Y si perdía una mano, o el brazo entero? Y además ¿cómo imaginándose una llama iba a crearla? Era imposible, pero si quería comprobarlo no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Pero la idea de morir abrasado por su propia falta de habilidad no le gustaba nada. Salió de la cueva y subió a la cima de una duna. Una vez allí cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer lo que ponía en el pergamino. Se imaginó la llama y después la "superpuso" en su mente sobre su mano.

Un pequeño destello oscuro iluminó la palma al mismo tiempo que apareció una pequeña llama de uno o dos centímetros de alto. Estaba confirmado, era un demonio en parte, le gustara o no. La llama se extinguió y el chaval se encaminó hacia la cueva con la mirada gacha y desolada. Pero una idea cruzó su mente, mientras recordaba sus palabras "¡¡No sé lo que es…pero lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga!!" alzó la mirada con furia y murmuró para si mismo -El cuerpo de un demonio no va a conseguir que me entristezca o me rinda, yo puedo más que él...seguro. Además, seguro que esto tiene que tener algo bueno.- entró dentro y cogió el pergamino para seguir leyendo. Pero un sonido le distrajo, su estómago se estaba quejando del hambre que tenía -¿Y ahora cómo consigo comida…?- se rascó la cabeza un poco y de repente salió corriendo de allí con una traviesa idea en su mente. Parece que ya empezaba a asumirlo…

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

El silencio se hizo entre "Shu" y Sakura. Ella estaba aún más confusa que antes, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo todo lo que había visto y otras cosas extrañas que le intrigaban de "Shu" -Ahora lo veo más claro…ahora lo entiendo…-

-¿Qué piensas ahora de mí…?- "Shu" se temía una respuesta desagradable, pero lo entendería si fuese así.

-Que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ni de ser como eres, ni de que yo mirase donde no debía. De eso último la única culpable que hay soy yo.-

-No conseguirás sentirte mejor culpándote por un error…-

-No fue un error, no supe controlarme.-

-Aún así no deberías culparte, ahora ya no puedes cambiar nada, no tiene sentido seguir culpándose.-

-Tal vez tengas razón…- se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos -Todavía me cuesta mover el cuerpo; ¿es normal?- se notaba un aire preocupado en sus palabras.

-Lo normal sería que no pudieras mover ni un solo músculo…a no ser que fueras una asesina despiadada.-

-¿Qué diferencia hay?-

-Cuando me miraste a los ojos, lo que pasó fue que tu cerebro activó involuntariamente todos tus temores frustraciones y demás emociones que tu consideras negativas. Si hubieras sido una asesina sin remordimientos, no hubieras tenido una alucinación tan fuerte porque no tendrías casi ninguna emoción…- se paró un rato para ver la reacción de Sakura -Del mismo modo, si tu consideras que ser feliz es doloroso, en la ilusión habrías visto lo que te hace feliz, pero como tu consideras que eso es malo hubieses sufrido igualmente. Lo que te quiero decir es que las emociones son relativas y que mi ilusión utiliza las que se consideran negativas sin importar cuales sean.-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?-

-No…creo que si estuviera sola me pondría a pensar en cosas que no debo.-

-Entiendo…-

-¿Cuándo nos marcharemos?-

-Depende…si cuando Sai despierte estamos los tres listos lo haremos en ese momento, y si no en cuanto te recuperes completamente.-

-No creo que tarde mucho…Por cierto; ¿qué hora es?-

-Deben de ser la una o las dos…no es fácil saberlo en este lugar.-

-Mejor durmamos un poco; ¿no?-

-Sí…- ambos se tumbaron y siguieron mirando como la lava fluía por el paisaje hasta que se el sueño se los llevó.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron. Notó que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y que no podía moverse. Algo frío se posó sobre su cuello -Yo que tú me dormiría y me estaría quietecito…- "Shu" había rozado la garganta del ninja renegado con su katana, un finísimo hilo de sangre descendió hacia abajo. El chasqueo de dedos dejó dormido instantáneamente al criminal que buscaban -Maldito cabrón…con lo a gusto que estaba durmiendo…ojala pudiera partirle los dientes.- le miró con desgana y se sintió tentado de darle una patada en la boca para disfrutar viéndole sufrir…más. Acabó resignándose y enfundó su katana con cuidado. Se tumbó y volvió a adormecerse.

Un ruido despertó a Sai, se incorporó rápidamente. Solo era un pequeño temblor de tierra. Confuso miró a su alrededor, no vio nada debido a la oscuridad prácticamente absoluta que lo envolvía todo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, pudo distinguir a sus compañeros y al malherido renegado. Le sorprendió que sus cuantiosas heridas no sangraran nada. De pronto oyó como su estómago rugía Mierda; ¿ahora dónde hay comida…? caminó con cuidado de no tropezar con nada hasta su mochila, con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible, aunque sabía que ya se le habían acabado todos los onigiris que había traído. Para su asombro había una naranja y un pequeño montoncito de bayas encima de su mochila y de la de Sakura. En ese momento recordó mentalmente las palabras de "Shu" "Es más; ¿por qué no cogiste tú misma la comida? Que yo sepa no es muy difícil abrir un abrigo como este." dio gracias por no tener que hacer eso para comer algo. Después de haber dormido encima de él no podría aguantar que se despertara mientras hacía aquello…

Al acabar de comer se levantó y recorrió unos metros en la dirección que vio primero. La ceniza empezó a caerle en los hombros, masculló algo mientras volvía al lugar en el que había estado antes para evitar ponerse hasta las cejas de ceniza. Se sentó, y aburrido, sacó sus cosas para dibujar un rato. Un copo de ceniza que se posó suavemente en su mano le llamó la atención, especialmente por su forma extraña. Se retó a si mismo para intentar dibujarlo…Durante una hora lo único que hizo fue dibujar una y otra vez el dichoso copito que tan rebelde era, no se dejaba representar en el papel del pergamino. Pero una idea cruzó fugazmente su pensamiento, tal vez hay cosas que es mejor no comprender…y dejar que sucedan…

-¿De dónde han salido todos esos papeles?- "Shu" no tuvo en cuenta que Sai estaba demasiado ensimismado en su propio mundo y que sacarle de él apareciendo detrás de él no era lo más adecuado. Después del susto le contestó con su frialdad habitual.

-¿Es que no tengo derecho a equivocarme mientras dibujo?-

-No sé…Por cierto; ¿se ha levantado la bella durmiente durante el rato que has estado despierto?-

-No, parece que no se va a despertar aún…mejor, suele tener mal humor cuando se despierta.-

-No me refería a ella…si no al él.- el tono que había en su voz era una completa insinuación de por qué al decir "bella durmiente" él había entendido que se refería a Sakura.

-Y yo no me refería a "eso" que tú estás pensando…- no le gustaban ese tipo de indirectas.

-Ya…seguro…- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema. La otra "bella durmiente" no ha movido ni un pelo.-

-Mejor, así nos ahorramos problemas, en cuanto "tu bella durmiente" se despierte nos largaremos de aquí.- una mirada asesina habló por Sai -¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad- se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un kunai.

-¿Uhmm, qué está pasando aquí…?- Sakura se restregaba la cara mientras se incorporaba. Al abrir los ojos y ver como se peleaban los otros dos compañeros de su equipo se quedó atónita.

-Oh, que pena, hemos despertado a la bella durmiente…- al oír eso Sai apretó su puño para intentar contenerse. Se sorprendió a si mismo. Se suponía que eso no le afectaba a él. ¿Tal vez estaría aprendiendo de lo que veía…?; ¿Llegaría a comprender así el vínculo que tenía con su hermano si seguía aquel camino con sus compañeros de equipo?; ¿Y lo haría si Naruto conseguía rescatar a Sasuke?; ¿Qué pensaría Danzou-sama de él?

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta -¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó un tanto intrigado el demonio.

-Mejor…creo que podré viajar sin problemas.- se incorporó lentamente, aún tenía la típica morriña mañanera.

-Perfecto, sacaremos nuestros culos de aquí en un rato. Aprovecha para comer, Sakura.- señaló la comida que había dejado encima de su mochila.

-Gracias….- con algo de dificultad consiguió levantarse, las piernas se le habían dormido.

-No me gusta que me den las gracias…- dijo un tanto desganado.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Sai extrañado.

-No sé como explicarlo…no me gusta, simplemente. Además era lo que debía hacer, no tienes ni siquiera razón para estar agradecida.-

-Por supuesto que sí la tengo. El deber constituye un sacrificio, y los sacrificios tienen que ser agradecidos.-

-¡Está bien!; ¡Acepto tu gratitud!- dijo de mala gana. Unos gestos extremadamente teatrales acompañaron la intervención de "Shu". Sakura y Sai no pudieron evitar que se les resbalara una gran gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Ehh…no hacía falta ponerse así.- dijo ella un tanto extrañada.

-Sí, bueno…en fin, recojamos las cosas.- pero se dio cuenta de que lo único que había que recoger eran las mochilas y el "paquete especial" que no tenía ni manos ni pies -Shannaro…no tengo más remedio que pensar en algo realmente estúpido para no aburrirme…- posó sus dedos en la barbilla y empezó a pensar -Por ejemplo, acortar la duración de nuestro viaje para salvar el pellejo de este tío…Sí, eso será suficientemente estúpido.- los dos ninjas alzaron ambas cejas. Otra vez se empezó a formar una gran palanca, pero esta vez los dos brazos tenían un tamaño parecido.

-Creo que el tío ese está sangrando.- Sakura y "Shu" se dieron la vuelta para poder ver como las heridas del renegado empezaban a soltar sangre en pequeños regueros.

-Yo me encargo, tú sigue con lo tuyo.- la kunoichi corrió hasta el herido para atenderle, no tardó mucho en cerrar sus laceraciones. También se ocupó de curarlas totalmente para evitar sustos por el camino. Ahora tenía unos muñones más o menos cerrados que impedirían la pérdida de sangre -Bueno…esto ya está.-

-Entonces larguémonos, no vaya a ser que al muy carbón le de por suicidarse y nos joda la misión cuando la hemos acabado…Venga subid, yo le cojo.- Sai subió el primero seguido de Sakura, mientras, "Shu" se acercaba al cuerpo del ninja renegado y lo cargaba en su espalda atándolo con cadenas como si fuera una mochila. Se subió también a la palanca y se dispuso a hacerla funcionar, pero Sai le interrumpió.

-Oye…¿no se supone que el brazo en el que estamos ha de ser más corto?-

-Sí; ¿quién te ha dicho que este brazo es más largo que el otro?-

-Se ve a simple vista…-

-Eso no quiere decir que vaya a permanecer así; ¿no?.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sakura.

-Que cuando explote la carga en el otro brazo, explotará otra carga que está detrás de nosotros.-

-Muy bien; ¿así que vamos a morir así…?- el sarcasmo de Sai no sonaba muy convincente.

-No; ¿para qué te crees que es esta pared que está aquí detrás?-

-¿Qué pa…?- al darse la vuelta vio como un muro se creaba detrás de ellos.

-Mira, si después de recibir el impulso en el otro brazo, nos empujamos hacia delante con esto, volaremos más alto y llegaremos más lejos, aparte de que iremos más rápido. Y para que no os soltéis es mejor que os atéis con cadenas…o acabaréis volando como pájaros, sin poder frenar, claro.- no es que hubiera mucho tacto en sus palabras, pero al menos conseguía que se ataran las cadenas sin pensar que eran incómodas.

En diez segundos de vuelo ya habían salido de Kaiduuma y ni siquiera estaban empezando a descender. Llegaron a la aldea de la Hoja en una hora más o menos, "Shu" incluso se molestó en aterrizar sobre la torre de la Hokage. Ésta estaba trabajando a un ritmo frenético con su papeleo…mientras dormía, claro. Se despertó bruscamente al oír el ruido de un gran golpe en la azotea. Subió hasta allí corriendo tanto como podía, si atacaban la aldea ahora estaban perdidos. Al llegar escuchó una voz que venía de dentro de la gran nube de polvo que se había levantado.

-Buenas, soy de tele-cadáver, traigo un ninja renegado incapacitado para el combate a nombre de la Hokage; ¿es aquí?- ¿a qué venía tanto sarcasmo y tantos chistes malos? No era normal en él. La verdad es que quería causar una impresión menos distante que la habitual. Había cumplido con su misión y estaba ansioso por empezar a perseguir a Akatsuki, así que necesitaba ganarse la confianza de los demás. Nada mejor para eso que tener una actitud despreocupada y jovial.

-¿Cómo…cómo coño habéis llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó estupefacta.

-Ohm…es muy sencillo, resulta que nos perdimos al salir de la aldea y le preguntamos a este tío por donde se iba.- señaló a su espalda -Pero como no nos lo dijo, le pegamos una paliza y vimos que no pasamos con él, así que lo hemos traído para que hagáis lo que queráis con él…- Tsunade alzó una ceja ante el comentario y suspiró. Unos ninjas aparecieron allí.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Hokage-sama?-

-Nada en especial…llevad a este hombre al cuartel de ANBU para que le interroguen. Ellos sabrán quién es.- "Shu" se lo descargó de la espalda y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.- lo cogieron entre dos ninjas y desaparecieron con él del mismo modo que habían aparecido.

-Venid a mi despacho, quiero que me habléis un poco de la misión…- los tres empezaron a bajar las escaleras tras ella.

-Un poco aburrida hasta que le encontramos…- Sai hizo un gesto desganado mientras hablaba.

-Cierto, pero ese tío se escondió en un buen lugar, nos lo hizo pasar muy mal…- replicó Sakura.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Tsunade.

-En Kaiduuma.- respondió rápidamente "Shu".

-¿Tan lejos?-

-Sí…el muy perro se escondió bien…-

-¿Y hubo algún problema?- Sakura se dio por aludida y sintió que debía confesar su error, pero "Shu" se le adelantó al decir algo.

-Sí bueno, fue culpa mía, no conseguí que el equipo funcionara bien…supongo que no se me da bien dirigir a los demás…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó un tanto molesta Sakura.

-Por que si hubiéramos dedicado más tiempo a conocernos, no habríamos tenido esos errores. Así que creo que es mejor que trabaje solo para evitar riesgos a los demás.- ¿por qué decía eso? Les había salvado a Sai y al ella; ¿es que no podía perdonarse un error?

-Bueno, luego escucharé el resto de la historia…Sakura.- se volvió para mirar a su maestra -Ven conmigo, vamos al hospital.-

-¿Por qué?; ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con miedo.

-Te necesito para despertar a Naruto…está en coma.-

* * *

**Vaya, pobre Naruto. "¡Qué malo eres!" estarás pensando. En primer lugar, sí, el mal ha enraizado en mi alma...muajajajaja (Lo sé, lo sé...No debería creer que soy un chico malo, pero la carne es débil y uno no puede resistirse a la tentación). En segundo lugar, no es para tanto; ¿de verdad crees que voy a cargarme al protagonista justo después de introducir la historia?**

**En el siguiente capítulo disfrutaréis del prometido NaruSaku (a diferencia de los políticos, yo cumplo lo que digo...a veces XD).**

**P.D: No os preocupéis por "Shu", puede que esté muy gracioso hoy (y más adelante también). El muy (sustitúyase por el típico pitido que ponen en la televisión para censurar algo) tendrá su merecido.**

**P.S: Casi se me olvida pediros reviews XD. No me obliguéis a poner cara de corderito degollado para hacerlo.  
**

**Saludos.**


	4. Descubriendo…

**Este capítulo tiene de tema principal el NaruSaku (igual que el siguiente y buena parte de lo que será el 6º, de la misma forma que el resto de la historia, ya que va a ser uno de los motores argumentales). No acaba de gustarme cómo ha quedado, **** ha habido cosas que parecen "forzadas",**** y también**** supongo que no he sabido plasmar bien la idea que tenía en la cabeza...No sé porqué, pero cuando me viene la inspiración parte de las ideas las olvido tan rápido como me llegan a la cabeza y me quedo a dos velas esperando a que se me ocurra algo para que vuelvan. Ni aún con la edición he podido terminar de arreglarlo.  
**

**Tampoco he podido evitar meter algo de relleno aquí, (esto empieza a convertirse en un vicio...¿Acabaré siendo como los del estudio Pierrot? Arg, no soportaría eso...) pero creo que era necesario para hacer que la historia avanzara.**

**En este mismo sitio os comenté lo de la "edición deluxe" (qué ocurrecia la mia ponerle ese nombre...en fin, lo hecho hecho está) antes de la edición. En parte, la reedición de todos los capítulos que había publicado se deriva del intento de arreglar los errores que suponía tenía el fic. El problema es que había tantos que en mi opinión debía cambiar el contenido publicado (y eso [sin contar otras miles de cosas que no tienen que ver con el fic es lo que ha hecho que el 6º capítulo se retrase meses...aunque ya pediré disculpas y daré explicaciones en su momento). A parte de eso, también incluiré mis comentarios, para que podáis entender hasta el último adjetivo con un sentido especial de una descripción (por si no lo sabíais, soy muyyy maníatico para algunas cosas).  
**

**Y ahora disfrutad...:**

* * *

_4º capítulo:_

_Descubriendo…_

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- preguntó muy alterada. Así que era eso…Sai y "Shu" le habían mentido para que no se sintiera mal consigo misma por lo que había hecho días atrás.

-Ey, ey, tranquila, no es para tanto. Parece que ese idiota aún no ha dominado completamente su nueva técnica y tuvo un pequeño accidente. Solo quiero que vengas conmigo para que practiques un poco con un paciente en coma.-

-E…entonces; ¿Naruto no ha estado en el hospital desde que nos fuimos a nuestra misión?- el nerviosismo se desvaneció poco a poco de su voz. Parecía que no había sido su culpa. Le tranquilizó saber que su pequeño "incidente" no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

-No, entró ayer por la tarde.- la kunoichi suspiró aliviada al oír eso.

-¿Podría ir a verle?- "Shu" se acercó caminando hasta ellas.

-Claro, cuando le despertemos podréis ir a verle si queréis.- la Hokage se empezó a alejar de allí en dirección al hospital. Sakura tardó un poco en darse cuenta de aquello y salió en busca de su maestra. Estaba pensativa, no sabía que le diría a Naruto cuando despertara.

Al llegar al hospital, Tsunade preguntó en recepción por la habitación del shinobi rubio. Por desgracia estaba en la última planta, y todos los ascensores estaban ocupados con enfermos graves. Después de subir varios pisos se encontraron en un pasillo relativamente vacío y tranquilo. Entraron en una estancia cercana. Se encontraron al chico tumbado boca arriba en la cama. Parecía estar sonriendo, a pesar de llevar el típico, y dicho sea de paso, ridículo pijama de los hospitales. No se podían ver heridas, solo algunos finísimos cortes que ya parecían haberse curado casi al completo.

-Bueno, esto es muy simple, solo tienes que activar todo el sistema nervioso central con una cantidad precisa de chakra…pero debes estar muy concentrada en ello. No te preocupes por los fallos, si algo se tuerce, yo lo arreglo. Adelante.- Sakura obedeció y puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de su amigo. Empezó a concentrar el chakra y a hacerlo fluir, por su cerebro primero y luego por todos sus nervios. Estuvo así durante medio minuto hasta que Tsunade la interrumpió -Es suficiente…- comprobó el estado del chico inconsciente -Vaya, me has vuelto a sorprender. Lo has hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez. Ya sé porqué eres alumna mía…No se despertará ahora mismo, pero solo tardará unos minutos.- se sonrojó ligeramente ante el cumplido -Bueno, quédate con él hasta que se despierte y comprueba que está bien.-

-Hai Tsunade-sama.- cogió una silla que había allí y se sentó a esperar. Mientras empezó a pensar en la bronca que él le echaría cuando se despertara. Cada vez que le miraba para comprobar si ya no seguía durmiendo, no podía evitar recordar aquella ilusión tan horrible que tuvo, recordar todo lo que sintió, recordar cómo se le helaba la sangre, recordar cómo se le encogía el corazón. Pensar que había visto en un estado que preferiría no volver a ver a esa persona hace unas cuantas horas le ponía el vello de todo el cuerpo de punta. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, no podía imaginar que eso volvería a pasar. Tenerle delante de ella sabiendo que estaba sano, y que podría hablar tranquilamente con él le producía una sensación enorme de tranquilidad, a la vez que lamentaba haber hecho ciertas cosas que hizo. Era una mezcla extraña, en la que primaba la segunda opción.

El ruido de la tela de las sábanas frotándose contra el tejido del pijama desvió su atención hacia el muchacho que se estaba despertando. Notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos, igual que aquella vez cuando se transformó en una pequeña miniatura de Kyuubi y se despertó junto a ella. Se acercó hasta la cama donde él estaba y vio sus ojos azules abriéndose con pereza.

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-Naruto…yo…lo siento mucho.- ya no se esforzó más en frenar sus llantos y dejó que la sábana se empapara, cerró los ojos para no mirar a Naruto, se moría de vergüenza. La culpabilidad se apoderó de ella, rememorando todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo

-Sakura-chan…no llores, no soporto verte así.- la kunoichi se sorprendió cuando una cálida mano le enjugó las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla…

La misma situación…

Pero ahora no parecía que fuera a pasar nada malo. Mientras Sakura asimilaba aquello, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. No supo si se lanzó a su pecho por instinto o por el recuerdo de la ilusión que tuvo. Naruto se quejó un poco del dolor que le causó el ligero golpe. Ella se agarró a su pijama con sus dedos, estrujándolo entre ellos, y empezó a llorar angustiosamente mientras se esforzaba por intentar hablar entre sollozos. Naruto dudó si debía abrazarse a ella para consolarla. A lo mejor si lo hacía le metería un buen guantazo, pero no podía dejarla sin consuelo en aquella situación. La atrapó con sus brazos y sintió como sus llantos se paraban lentamente, las manos de su compañera de equipo se acercaron tímidamente hasta él y rodearon su torso -Ya está, tranquila…ya pasó…- interiormente reflexionó sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo _-Lo que fuera que fuese…no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando, pero será mejor que la calme…-_ estaba realmente confuso, pero debía ayudar a su amiga.

-Por favor Naruto…perdóname…por favor.- aún no se había recuperado del todo y además le costaba hablar estando pegada al pecho del muchacho.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…no me has hecho nada, tranquilízate.- frotó suavemente la mano acariciando la espalda de su amiga.

-Sí…sí que te he hecho cosas…casi te mueres por mi culpa, deberías estar enfadado conmigo.- deseó que la tierra se la tragara cuando dijo aquello. Una vez más la culpabilidad la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-¿Qué? Pero si eras tú la que siempre me curaba cuando estaba herido. Y además nunca podría enfadarme contigo…ni siquiera aunque me dejaras medio muerto.- respondió sonriendo, como siempre hacía. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No decirle nada por haber hecho aquello era bastante extraño, pero que le dijera que no se enfadaría aunque volviera a hacerlo…era demasiado. Volvió a explotar en lágrimas encima de su pecho. Esta vez no tardó tanto en pasar el mal trago.

-Gracias, Naruto…por estar aquí…conmigo…por ser como eres.- levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Estaban a apenas unos centímetros uno del otro. Él la miraba desde arriba y pensaba en lo incómodo que sería la situación cuando el carácter de Sakura volviera a la normalidad. Le miraba desde abajo, apoyando su barbilla en el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo que por fin lago de paz le permitiría descansar de tanto estrés emocional. Los dos notaban la respiración del otro y empezaron a sonrojarse profundamente al darse cuenta de la situación tan tensa que estaban viviendo. Pero al contrario de lo que se suponía que iba a pasar, no se separaron, siguieron mirándose intensamente. Mientras estaban abrazados en una posición un tanto distante, pero cercana al mismo tiempo. Algo que no entendían pero que les reconfortaba se quedó pegado a ellos durante el abrazo.

-De nada sakura-chan.- se había acercado sigilosamente hasta su oído y le había murmurado en voz baja. Ella simplemente sonrió ante aquello, recuperándose de los llantos, y antes de separarse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Naruto enrojeció hasta convertirse en un tomate al mismo tiempo que Sakura se contenía la risa y se sentaba en la silla en la que había estado antes. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que no estaba enfadado con ella y que no iba a morir como había visto en su ilusión…No le perdería. El avergonzado ninja iba a decir algo, pero Tsunade entró en la habitación interrumpiéndole.

-Parece que tienes fiebre Naruto.- el aludido cayó en la cuenta de que aún estaba colorado e intentó disimular un poco -¿Qué tal estás?-

-Bien…un poco mareado.-

-¿Tiene algo raro, Sakura?-

-¿Eh?...No, no le he visto nada raro…- maldijo interiormente el olvido de su ocupación, así que inventó algo para librarse de su cagada -Pero acaba de salir de un coma, es mejor que usted le mire por si acaso.-

-Bah, no importa, confío en ti…Bueno, me voy, tengo una reunión con el consejo y llego tarde, así que luego nos vemos.- cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió de allí con cierta prisa. Sakura suspiró al ver como se iba con ella la posibilidad de una gran bronca.

-Fiuuu…menos mal.-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?- Naruto aún tenía algo de color en su rostro.

-Si me llega a pillar no quiero pensar en el genio que se le hubiera puesto…así que será mejor que te haga un chequeo ahora para evitar posibles marrones.-

-Ah…-

-Veamos, quítate el pijama.- antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo o ver como Sakura se sonrojaba le cortó -Solo la parte de arriba, claro.- bajó un poco la mirada para esconder el rubor que acudió a sus mejillas.

-¿No sería mejor que me pusiera mi ropa? No tendríamos que pasar por estas situaciones.- sugirió el shinobi. En efecto no era demasiado agradable estar en aquella situación.

-Bueno, si puedes caminar ve al servicio y cámbiate.-

-Claro que puedo caminar.- habló con autosuficiencia, pero al intentar dar el primer paso cayó al suelo. Sakura se acercó hasta él rápidamente para ayudarle.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó con algo de preocupación mientras miraba a la herida.

-No…solo ha sido un susto.- dijo despegando su cara del suelo. Vio que le sangraba la rodilla. Sakura acercó su mano y la herida se cerró totalmente en unos segundos. El ninja la miró con una expresión agradecida, no hicieron falta las palabras para expresarle su gratitud. Luego le ayudó a ponerse en pie pasándose su brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?-

-Ahí.- señaló con el dedo a un armario de madera que había en un rincón cercano a la puerta. Los dos caminaron hasta allí, aunque tardaron un poco, pues Naruto iba andando torpemente por el entumecimiento de sus piernas. Sakura cogió la ropa y acompaño a su "paciente", por llamarlo de alguna forma, hasta el servicio de esa planta. Cuando estaban llegando pensó en preguntarle que si querría que le acompañara dentro para ayudarle, pero se quitó esa idea de la mente. No quería parecer una pervertida desesperada, y menos después de todas las ocasiones de tensión que habían sucedido. Al llegar a la puerta, Naruto habló -No te preocupes ahora me las apañaré yo solo.- Sakura asintió y dejó que entrara dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el ninja salió poniéndose la chaqueta naranja y negra que acostumbraba a llevar. La kunoichi se le acercó rápidamente para que se apoyara en ella como antes -Gracias.- respondió tímidamente él.

-No hay de qué.- le mostró su sonrisa a aquel muchacho que la miraba algo sorprendido. Llegaron a su habitación y ambos se sentaron en la cama -Haber, quítate la parte de arriba.- obedeció y se desabrochó la cremallera y se quitó la chaqueta, que dejó encima de la almohada. Seguidamente se descubrió el cuerpo quitándose la camiseta negra que llevaba dentro. Sakura se quedó embobada mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio.

-¿Sakura-chan?; ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó un tanto intrigado.

-¿Qué? No…no…pasa nada, jijiji.- se rió nerviosamente para disimular su rubor -Ehh bueno vamos a dejar las tonterías.- se acercó a su espalda y posó su mano en el centro de ésta. Concentró algo de chakra y pegó su oreja para escuchar si su respiración era normal -Respira y espira varias veces, no lo hagas muy rápido; ¿vale?- Naruto asintió y empezó a hacer lo que le habían dicho. Sakura notó que el corazón del rubio latía bastante rápido, se preguntó a si misma porqué estaba así; ¿acaso era por ella? Se sentía halagada por ello.

Después de unas pruebas más y algún que otro "roce inesperado", entraron en la habitación "Shu" y Sai -¿Cómo estás, Naruto?- "Shu" se acercó hasta la cama y se subió un poco el sombrero para poder verle mejor.

-Bien, aún me cuesta un poco andar; ¡pero ya estoy mucho mejor!- era típico de él poner esa cara con una gran sonrisa de confianza en si mismo.

-¿Cómo acabaste así?; ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sai.

-Bueno, verás, no lo recuerdo muy bien por el golpe que me di, pero creo que estaba practicando mi nueva técnica. Ya había conseguido dominar la manipulación de la naturaleza del chakra y estaba intentado unirla a mi rasengan. Me costó mucho hacerlo, el chakra de Kyuubi salía constantemente.- "Shu" se heló al oír eso, pero no dijo nada, se quedó pensativo. Esa era una oportunidad para descubrir más sobre si mismo, tal vez el zorro sabría algo sobre el pasado de su propio demonio, y por tanto de él mismo al fin y al cabo -Al final conseguí unir las dos manipulaciones y crear la técnica.-

-¿Ah sí?; ¿Y qué pasó luego para que acabaras aquí?- Sakura se interesó mucho en el nuevo poder del rubio.

-Pues que cuando iba a probar el efecto del jutsu sobre una roca, la explosión me mandó a tomar por culo. Lo que pasa es que la roca se convirtió en arenilla.- los tres se sorprendieron, ni siquiera lo controlaba lo suficiente coma para no herirse a si mismo y había llegado a ese extremo de capacidad destructiva.

-¿Cómo era de grande esa roca?- se interesó "Shu".

-Sería como…- hizo una pausa para pensar un poco en el tamaño -Esta habitación…quizá más.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y Sai alzó una ceja dudando de ello. "Shu" por su parte se esperaba una demostración de poder similar por parte de Naruto, pero no tan pronto. No se equivocó al decir que podría superar a quien quisiera… -¿A qué vienen esas caras?-

-A nada…solo estoy sorprendida; ¿es que cualquiera no lo estaría si supiera lo que has hecho con tu jutsu?- dijo algo molesta.

-Bueno, supongo…- no parecía demasiado convencido.

-Yo tengo que irme ya. Me esperan en la torre de la Hokage.- Sai se dirigió hacia la puerta y se despidió de ellos con la mano. Cada vez más el proceso por el cual se estaba abriendo a las emociones le sorprendió. Recordó el copo de nieve…"es mejor dejarlo pasar"…

-Naruto.- el ninja se volvió para ver a "Shu" -¿Puedo hablar "contigo" un momento?- puso un tono un tanto extraño cuando dijo "contigo".

-Claro que sí; ¿de qué se trata?-

-De Kyuubi.- el muchacho palideció un poco ante eso, pero se recuperó con rapidez. Sakura ya sabía lo que quería hacer.

-¿Por qué?; ¿Pasa algo?- se estaba asustando por momentos; ¿para qué quería hablar de Kyuubi?

-No no pasa nada, no tienes de que preocuparte…-

-Será mejor que me vaya…- Sakura se fue de allí con algo de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Dejó a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

-Venga, tenemos que ir…-

-¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó algo alterado.

-A donde él está.- Naruto entendió que se refería a la jaula donde estaba sellado el zorro.

-Es imposible. Solo yo puedo ir allí.-

-Si llego allí, te invito a ramen esta noche, así que pon algo de tu parte.-

-Por supuesto que ayudaré, no sé como, pero da igual…- la motivación que le ramen ejercía sobre el ninja era increíble -Aún así creo que me voy a quedar sin mi delicioso ramen.- agachó la cabeza mientras se lamentaba por ello.

-Levanta esa piedra que llamas cabeza.- el ninja obedeció y mostró su enfado hinchando sus mofletes. "Shu" puso su mano sobre su frente y se concentró. La oscuridad empezó a envolverlos a ambos y pronto notaron el agua en sus tobillos. Ahora estaban en la enorme habitación de la jaula -Bueno ahora habrá que esperar a que él llegue…-

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-No lo sé muy bien…pero al menos ahora has ganado una invitación a ramen.-

-Es cierto.- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron esperando a que el zorro se dignara a aparecer. Solo consiguieron empaparse el bajo del pantalón.

-Joder…¿Dónde está ese estúpido zorro?-

-No creo que diciéndole estúpido venga…-

-Pues entonces le llamaré yo.- se puso las manos a los lados de la boca para aumentar la fuerza de su grito -¡¡Ey zorro de mierda, ven aquí!!- "Shu" simplemente alzó una ceja.

-Cállate maldito mocoso, vete a molestar a otra parte…- el bijuu miró al acompañante que estaba con su contenedor -Vaya…cuánto tiempo sin verte…viejo amigo…-

-¿Viejo amigo?- preguntó "Shu" fríamente.

-Parece que no recuerdas nada…no me extraña, tu no eres él. Solo te has metido en su cuerpo y has eliminado su alma. Debes de ser muy poderoso para haberlo hecho.-

-Siento interrumpir, pero no me estoy enterando de nada.- Naruto se rascaba la cabeza mientras ambos demonios se miraban amenazadoramente.

-Te diré lo que quieras, si haces algo por mí.-

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- se interesó en las palabras del zorro pero no mostró signo de sorpresa o temor.

-Matar a Naruto y ayudarme a salir de aquí.- el aludido retrocedió unos pasos al ver como "Shu" desenvainaba su katana y empezaba a concentrar llamas alrededor de ésta. El agua circundante al sable empezó a evaporarse rápidamente. Pero el demonio no le atacó a él. De un saltó voló hacia la reja de la jaula y estrelló la katana contra las garras que salieron de entre los barrotes. Se apoyó en ellas y retrocedió de un salto mortal hacia atrás. Aterrizó sobre el agua apoyando su mano izquierda para frenar y agachándose para evitar perder el equilibrio. Una vez se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y miró con todo su odio al zorro.

-La vida de una persona es infinitamente más importante que el conocimiento del pasado de mi cuerpo.- Naruto suspiró aliviado al oír eso. "Shu" por su parte le mostró sus auténticos ojos al demonio que tenía enfrente. El chakra del zorro, que llenaba la habitación con su presencia, se vio difuminado ligeramente.

-Increíble…has mejorado mucho los poderes que él tenía antes. Bueno si no quieres ayudarme, tú eres el que pierde…no yo.-

-No creo que sea así, si tu quieres salir es por que no te gusta estar aquí. Y si te quedas, tú también pierdes. No vas a engañarme con algo tan simple.- un gruñido proveniente del interior de la jaula acompañado de un fuerte incremento del chakra del zorro fue la única respuesta. Luego desapareció del mismo modo que había aparecido. Naruto contemplaba la escena perplejo, seguía sin entender nada. No sabía porqué parecía que "Shu" y Kyuubi se conocían -Larguémonos Naruto.- el ninja asintió y ambos volvieron a la normalidad. El shinobi se tumbó en la cama, aún estaba cansado. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Cómo conoces a Kyuubi?- preguntó un tanto alarmado.

-No le conozco…-

-¿Entonces, por qué querías hablar con él, y quién es ese "viejo amigo" del que ha hablado?-

-Ese "viejo amigo" es un demonio. El cuerpo de ese demonio es el mío.-

-¿Qué?; ¿Cómo que el cuerpo de un demonio es tuyo?- la confusión se apoderó del rubio, algo en su interior le dijo que entonces ellos dos se parecían aún más. Había encontrado a otra persona que debía de haber sufrido lo mismo que él, o puede que incluso más aún.

-Te lo resumiré un poco. Resulta que un ninja llamado Orochimaru utilizó mi alma para encerrarla en el cuerpo de este demonio en uno de sus experimentos. Y al parecer ese demonio tuvo alguna relación con Kyuubi y también con Shukaku…¿Sabes algo de ese?-

-Sí. Akatsuki lo capturó hace un par de semanas.-

-Mierda….- se paró un poco para pensar -Bueno teniendo en cuenta que tal vez se comportaría como Kyuubi, no conseguiría mucho…- se podía ver cómo se apenó un poco, pero también cómo intentaba animarse a si mismo.

-Ese Orochimaru…maldito.- si Naruto ya le odiaba de por si, que además hiciera cosas como esa a alguien que sentía tan cercano a él por su condición le crispaba los nervios.

-No me importa que hiciera eso conmigo.- el shinobi le miró interrogado -Gracias a esto, he podido aprender muchas cosas que me han ayudado a hacer mi vida mejor…y además ha sentenciado su pena de muerte. Puede que a mi no me importe, pero todo lo que ha hecho se merece un castigo.- no le entendía muy bien, aunque poco a poco fue comprendiendo qué quería decir -Pero al menos podría haberme preguntado…- "Shu" se contuvo un poco la risa mientras el rubio le miraba extrañado -Y ahora encima tengo que invitarte a ramen…-

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que el falso akatsuki no dijo…

-¡Es cierto! Venga, vamos que tengo hambre.-

-¿Pero te han dado el alta?-

-¿E?...Pues ahora que lo dices no lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a Sakura-chan.-

-Hablando de ella, también la tengo que invitar a ramen…-

-Estupendo, jiji. Voy a cenar con Sakura-chan, voy a cenar con Sakura-chan…- el canturrear de Naruto hizo que "Shu" alzara una ceja.

-Eh…sí bueno. Iré a buscarla para preguntarle lo del alta…- salió de la habitación y fue a recepción para ver si sabían donde estaba la kunoichi. La encargada que había allí no tenía ni idea de su ubicación. Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Naruto otra vez, se encontró con ella en las escaleras -Ey, Sakura; ¿sabes si le han dado el alta a Naruto?

-Pues no. Aunque no creo que le tengan más tiempo aquí, solo necesita descansar un poco. Llamaré a algún doctor para que se la dé.-

-Bien, os espero fuera.- los dos se separaron cada uno por su lado. "Shu" salió afuera y se tumbó tranquilamente en la hierba que había cerca de la entrada. Vio como había un pájaro husmeando cerca de él. Extendió su mano para que se posara en ella, pero el ave retrocedió unos pasos, asustada. De repente alzó el vuelo espantada por algo. "Shu" vio como un rasengan iba a impactar contra él si no hacía nada. Tuvo el tiempo justo para poder desaparecer de la vista de Jiraya antes de que su ataque destrozara el trozo de suelo que había ocupado.

-Parece que no os cansáis de venir a por Naruto…- dijo el viejo con desprecio.

-Lee esto.- se sacó un papel de dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se lo lanzó al ermitaño. En él, Tsunade explicaba todo lo relacionado con su presencia en la villa, su identidad y demás. También decía que estaba harta de tener que explicarlo a todo el mundo, así que no quería ser molestada por ese asunto; y si algún idiota lo intentaba; probaría sus nudillos…

-¿Entonces por qué diantre llevas ese traje?- alzó una ceja mientras le miraba.

-¿Acaso eres tan pervertido que quieres verme desnudo?- le dijo con algo de desdén.

(¿Cómo sabe "Shu" que Jiraya es un viejo verde? La respuesta es: porque yo lo digo, tenía que hacer ese chiste y éste también XD.)

-¡Pues claro que no! No me gustan los hombres…-

-Yo diría que si.- le espetó fríamente.

-¡Cállate! Voy a asegurarme de que Tsunade ha escrito eso, no me fío de ti…y además no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.- "Shu" simplemente bufó y se volvió a tumbar en el césped mientras el sannin desaparecía _-Será idiota, Tsunade le va a partir los morros…-_ miró al cielo para ver como unos nubarrones negros cubrían la aldea _-Hace mucho que no veo llover…Espero que también haya tormenta, necesito "practicar" un poco.-_

-¡Ey, "Shu"! Estamos aquí.- giró la cabeza para ver a Naruto apoyado en el hombro de Sakura.

-Venga, Tenéis que terminar de enseñarme este sitio…aunque será mejor que no lo hagamos. No creo que Naruto pueda andar mucho.-

-Sí, vamos ya a Ichiraku…tengo hambre.- el chico se rascaba el estómago mientras le rugía.

Al llegar al restaurante, pidieron cada uno su cuenco y empezaron a comer. "Shu" estaba entre los dos ninjas y notaba como se miraban mutuamente cuando el otro no estaba pendiente. Un malvado y perverso plan se cruzó por su pensamiento -Ahora vengo.- se fue de allí y volvió en un par de minutos -¿Tenéis sed?- preguntó de forma inocente, como si nada pasara.

-Psse, unf pocco…- la costumbre de Naruto de hablar con la boca llena no era algo que ayudara a entenderle.

-No hables con la boca llena, Naruto.- le regañó su compañera de equipo mientras le tiraba una pareja de palillos a la cabeza -Yo si tengo un poco de sed.-

-Entonces tomad.- se metió las dos manos dentro de su traje y sacó un par de botellas de sake.

-No podemos beber sake, somos menores.- la kunoichi se molestó un poco por la sugerencia de "Shu".

-¿Y?- respondió éste de forma concisa.

-¿Cómo que "y"? No podemos y punto.- el tono tajante no mermó las intenciones del demonio.

-Yo creo que os da miedo el sake…- Naruto se sintió ofendido por eso.

-¡A mí no me da miedo un poco de sake, y a Sakura-chan tampoco!; ¿A que no?- señaló con el dedo índice a aquel hombre de negro. La aludida vaciló un momento, pero al final pensó que una botella de sake no iba a poder con ella, además habían insinuado que era débil, empezó a cabrearse y termino aceptando de mala leche. Ambos cogieron una botella cada uno y empezaron a beber. Parece que a Sakura le encantó…otro parecido más con Tsunade…Naruto no estaba tan entusiasmado, pero no bebió a disgustó precisamente. A "Shu" lo que le impresionó fue la velocidad con la que la pelirrosa bebía, en unos segundos se había ventilado media botella.

-Ehh…Sakura, no me gustaría tener que llevarte al hospital con un coma etílico…- le quitó la botella sin que se diera cuenta y se la guardó. La chica empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Por qué coño me la has quitado?!; ¡Quiero más, shannaro!- se abalanzó de un furioso salto sobre el supuesto "ladrón". Pero solo consiguió que éste desapareciera, y por consiguiente, que ella se llevara a Naruto por medio, estrellándolo contra la pared. Los dos quedaron cara a cara, a unos pocos centímetros, pero el ninja no podía pensar en eso, solo en el gran chichón que coronaba su cabeza. El rubor acudió a las mejillas de Sakura en una combinación de exceso de alcohol y del hecho de haber tenido a Naruto casi pegado, de "cierta forma", a ella.

El ninja se levantó rápidamente y empezó a rascarse el bulto que sobresalía entre la maraña de pelos de su cabeza mientras daba saltitos en un intento por distraerse del dolor. La kunoichi seguía mirándole, mientras "Shu" les observaba desde el lugar donde había aterrizado después del salto, disfrutando del éxito de su plan _-Parece que esto va viento en popa…A lo mejor estoy siendo un poco cabrón…bah, da igual.-_ se acercó para pagar con el poco dinero que le quedaba y llevarse a esos dos de allí antes de que hicieran algo estúpido como empezar a pelearse -Sakura, Naruto, venga nos vamos.- los shinobis le miraron con mala cara -Os daré más sake…- no tardaron mucho en pegarse a él como lapas. Se sentía como un traficante de pacotilla vendiendo droga en la puerta de un colegio. Naruto volvió al puesto de ramen para coger su botella, se le había olvidado con el golpe que le había dado su compañera de equipo. Los tres llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en un banco que estaba algo deteriorado.

-¿Y el sake?; ¡¿Dónde…está?!- Sakura se había desquiciado y ahora no podía hablar seguido por culpa de la borrachera.

-Ey, ey, tranquila, toma.- se sacó la botella de nuevo y la enfurecida chica se la quitó instantáneamente. Comenzó a beber a morro dejando que se le escaparan finos hilos de sake por el cuello. Los otros dos empezaron a mirarla como si estuvieran viendo beber a un camello sediento.

-Bah, me aburro…Me voy; ¿sabréis volver a casa solos?- preguntó "Shu" un tanto preocupado, aunque decidido a dejar que su plan continuase.

-¿Casa?; ¿Yo…tengo casa?- dijo Sakura, ya completamente borracha. El causante de la embriaguez de los ninjas alzó una ceja.

-Un momento…si yo no sé donde vivís…Lo dicho, me voy.- se fue caminando tranquilamente de allí sabiendo que les haría un favor quitándoles la vergüenza y los prejuicios.

-Ehhhhh; ¿y ahora…quién me va…a dar más…sake?- Naruto también estaba bastante bebido, se había tomado otra botella de sake entera él solito. Era demasiado tarde, ya no había nadie para contestarle. Solo estaban él y su amiga -Sakura-chaaaaan.-

-¿Quién…es Sakura…-chan?- dijo con dificultad para hablar sobre ella misma. El hipo llevaba un rato perturbándola.

-Creo que…eres tú.- dijo señalándola con un tembloroso dedo.

-¿Estás…seguro?-

-Creo…que sí.- el hipo también se había cebado con Naruto.

-Pues…yo creo que Sakura-chan…eres tú.-

-¿Ah, sí?...Bueno da…igual.- un ruido llamó la atención del ninja. Se levantó torpemente del banco y miró a su alrededor para buscar su origen. Algo le distrajo -Ehhh…Sakura-chan me has…tocado el culo.- dijo algo molesto.

-Es que…está tan…durito.- mientras, seguía mirándolo y dejando que la baba se le cayera de la boca.

-Eso no vale…estaba desprevenido…ahora me toca a mí.- se dejó caer sobre ella. La kunoichi intentó pararle sujetándole con sus brazos, pero pesaba demasiado. Además el banco era tan viejo que ya no estaba sujeto al suelo. El resultado fue que el antiguo mueble se volcó con los dos encima. Éstos rodaron por el césped que había detrás, manchándose la ropa con un ligero color verde. El peor parado fue Naruto que se llenó el pelo de barro. Sakura por su, parte tuvo más suerte, no se manchó y encima acabo sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico.

-Mírate…tienes el pelo…lleno de barro…jajajajaja.- señaló los trozos de fango negro que se intercalaban entre los mechones amarillos -Si te pareces…a una avispa…jajajajaja.- el muchacho hinchó sus ruborizados mofletes en señal de disgusto -Anda…que te voy…a limpiar el pelo.- se inclinó ligeramente y empezó a pasar sus manos entre la pelambrera rubia quitando el barro y tirándolo al suelo. Notó como algunos de los trozos más pequeños estaban pegados. Se acercó aún más a su cabeza para poder distinguir bien entre las imágenes dobles que veía.

-¿Sakura-chan?- la proximidad se había acentuado por el cansancio, que había podido con la kunoichi. Su flequillo se movió cuando el rubio habló.

-¿Eh?- acertó a decir. Ahora sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando y solamente veía la cara de su compañero.

-¿Por qué eres…tan bonita?-

-¿Yo…soy bonita?- se señaló a si misma

-Sí…mucho.-

-No…pero tú eres…más guapo que yo.-

-Mentira…tú más.-

-No tú…más.-

-No…tú más.- el diálogo no cambió mucho durante unos minutos. Cuando se hartaron de decir lo mismo se quedaron en silencio, mirando al rostro que tenían enfrente, iluminados por la tenue luz de una farola. De repente, ésta se apagó, como hacía todos los días a esa hora. Un ligero resplandor de la luna fue la única luz que recibían. El cuarto menguante no alumbraba mucho, y menos entre los claros de las nubes que habían cubierto la aldea por la tarde, aunque era suficiente para distinguir lo que tenían delante; que era a lo que estaban prestando atención exclusivamente. Unos minutos más transcurrieron. Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento cuando notó que la mano de aquel chico le acariciaba el rostro suavemente. Sintió ganas de golpearle en la cara…

No, esa no era ella, ahora había cambiado…aunque no fuera muy consciente de sus actos, una fugaz estela de pensamientos racionales surcó su mente.

Se descubrió a si misma devolviendo el gesto, rozando con la punta de los dedos los bigotes del rubio. No entendía por qué hacía aquello, ni siquiera podía controlarse, pero, por alguna razón que no comprendía bien del todo, no quería ser capaz de hacerlo. Volvió a sorprenderse al notar como su mano había subido hasta la parte superior de la cabeza y, sobre todo, al apreciar como el contacto con el cabello dorado le causaba un leve temblor en la mano y, en menor medida, en todo el cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que solo era una espectadora de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Sin previo aviso, ni siquiera para ella misma, estiro del pelo del ninja y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Naruto se impresionó por la acción de su compañera, era completamente inesperada; al menos para él. Solo se dejó llevar por la sensación cálida y reconfortante de la piel que le mimaba. Sakura vio que "tenía" la situación bajo control, aunque ella no estuviera actuando, en cierto sentido, y aprovechó para profundizar aún más en la boca de su, ahora, no tan "amigo". Adelantó un poco la lengua tocando con cuidado los labios, como si quisiera llamar a la puerta o pedir permiso para entrar. Poco a poco las dos lenguas se fueron entrelazaron, con cuidado, disfrutando de cada húmedo roce. La prisa no existía en aquel momento, todo el tiempo del mundo estaba a su disposición. Más de una hora pasó así, con suaves y tiernas caricias. Nada más importaba, solo la persona que tenían delante. La emoción del momento hacía desaparecer el alcohol que les nublaba la vista. El rubor que se había instalado en las mejillas de ambos ahora era solo culpa de ellos y no del plan de cierto desgraciado.

La poca luz proveniente del satélite se esfumo al extinguirse el claro entre las nubes por el que penetraba. La oscuridad lo absorbió todo, ahora no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Un leve sonido; una gota en la frente de Naruto distrajo a éste durante un segundo de su compañera de equipo…y compañera de más cosas también -Creo que va a llover, será mejor que nos vayamos.- el rubio no tenía mucha seguridad en si mismo al romper el silencio. La seriedad se apoderó de ellos desde que no estaban bajo el efecto de la droga líquida. Puede que pareciera que fueran a detenerse en su afán descubridor, pero las emociones que habían aparecido antes les impulsaban a perder el miedo al rechazo por parte del otro.

-Llévame en brazos, estoy muy cansada.- miró al ninja con unos ojos suplicantes, pero él no podía distinguirlos -Por favor…- él simplemente se levantó y la cargó en sus brazos dejando que la cabeza reposara en su regazo.

Al rato, la lluvia empezó a caer con furia sobre la aldea de la Hoja. El primer rayo cayó, seguido de un fuerte trueno. Naruto intentaba mantener el equilibrio como podía al mismo tiempo que corría por las calles empapadas, el suelo estaba resbaladizo y tenía a Sakura en sus brazos, no tuvo más remedio que concentrar el chakra en sus pies para ser capaz tener algo de agarre. Varias veces estuvo a punto de chocar con las paredes de los edificios, pero por suerte, la luz de algunas ventanas iluminaba algo su camino. Al final encontró un balcón bajo el que resguardarse -Kusooo; ¿por qué tenía que llover ahora?-

-¿Qué más da…?- respondió la kunoichi desde el pecho del ninja que aún seguía en sus brazos -Si estás aquí, nada más importa. No pasa nada por que llueva.- Naruto parecía confuso, pero entendió lo que quería decir al poco tiempo. Sonrió levemente y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared. Sakura se aferró a su espalda con las manos y acarició el cuello del chico con la mejilla -Tengo frío…- el contacto de la chaqueta de Naruto en sus brazos, cubriéndola, la impresionó de cierta manera. Aún más la impresionó que la abrazara para poder darle el calor de su cuerpo al reducir la distancia entre ellos, y de paso que la chaqueta le cubriera a él también. Ella sucumbió al sueño con rapidez. El rubio no se dio cuenta, estaba disfrutando del aroma del cabello de la pelirrosa, aunque se había difuminado un poco por la lluvia. Su último pensamiento antes de que Morfeo se lo llevara se dirigió hacia ella.

El Sol ya estaba bastante alto cuando "Shu" encontró a los dos shinobis dormidos en la calle _-Maldita sea…Ahora que los veo no debí dejarles solos…O sí…-_ se olvidó de sus pensamientos pervertidos al ver un pozo que había en una casa cercana, se acercó para llenar un cubo de agua. Volvió a donde estaban Naruto y Sakura, y vació el contenido líquido del cubo en las cabezas de ambos.

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué coño haces??!!- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras abrían los ojos para ver al desgraciado que les había hecho eso, pero no tuvieron tiempo de más antes de sentir los efectos de la resaca -¡Ah, me duele la cabeza!- seguían hablando al mismo tiempo. Sus ropas estaban completamente mojadas después de la improvisada ducha.

-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta os he tirado un cubo de agua encima.- la mirada asesina respondió por ellos -¿Y de qué os impresionáis? Os bebisteis una botella de sake entera cada uno.- se paró un momento para poder ver mejor la posición en la que todavía estaban, Sakura aún seguía en los brazos de Naruto, pero el abrazo se había roto debido al susto que se habían llevado con el agua -¿Puedo preguntar qué hicisteis anoche para acabar así?- la pregunta hizo que las caras de ambos se colorearan con una gran variedad de rojos. Rápidamente, la kunoichi se puso en pie para intentar disimular un poco la situación. El portador de Kyuubi sintió como algo, además de la presión que la pelirrosa ejercía sobre su cuerpo, se le escapaba.

-No pasó nada que te importe.- refunfuñó Sakura.

-Eso quiere decir que pasó algo…si no, no te habrías molestado…-

-¡Te he dicho que no pasó nada, joder!- ahora había conseguido que se pusiera histérica.

-Por el tono que has puesto yo diría que hubo sexo…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla, aunque no tuvo tiempo de poder seguir mucho en esa posición por que tenía que concentrarse en esquivar patadas y puñetazos.

-¡¡¡Shannaro!!!; ¡Yo lo mato!; ¡¡¡Lo mato!!!- Naruto iba a sujetarla para evitar que destrozara algún edificio en su ataque de furia, pero no quería acabar estampado en una pared así que simplemente se quedó quieto mirando la escena. Era digna de ver, la encolerizada Sakura había arrancado un gran árbol y ahora lo estaba usando como arma contundente. "Shu" esquivaba como podía todos los golpes que recibía, hasta que se cansó del numerito y decidió cortar el árbol con su katana de un solo tajo, incendiándolo además para asegurase de que no volviera a molestar más. Seguidamente, apareció detrás de Sakura y la paralizó para evitar llevarse un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura. Era una broma. Y si no quieres detenerte por eso, mira todo lo que te has cargado.- después de haber destrozado varios árboles y dejar unos cuantos cráteres en el suelo entendió que debía controlarse un poco.

-Está bien, pero que conste que la culpa ha sido tuya.-

-Sí, sí, la culpa ha sido mía y todo eso.- sabía que no era posible razonar en aquella situación, así que lo mejor era darle la razón directamente. Como diría Shikamaru, "Es demasiado problemático" -Bueno, os dejo solos.- Sakura le cortó con la mirada -Tengo que irme a ver a Tsunade, debe de tener una misión para mí. No es lo que estabas pensando…pero lo parece.- Naruto se había acercado hasta allí, sintió un escalofrío cuando vio la mirada que su compañera de…bueno, su compañera; dirigía a "Shu" por su comentario tan prepotente -Lo dicho, me voy.- desapareció de la vista de los dos shinobis, dejándoles a solas como había dicho. Sakura apretó su puño maldiciendo a aquel capullo, el chico rubio que la acompañaba palideció un poco al ver eso. Pero cuando la kunoichi fue consciente de que el ninja la estaba mirando fijamente se sonrojó con violencia.

-Ehhh…Sakura-chan…¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- ahora los dos estaban enseñando una bonita coloración roja en sus rostros.

-Etto…claro que sí. Venga que te invito a desayunar.- se encaminaron hacia el hogar de la pelirrosa. Durante el trayecto se dirigieron miradas furtivas que los separaban bruscamente cuando el otro se daba cuenta, causando aún más rubor, si es que era posible más.

-Veras Sakura-chan…quiero pedirte perdón.-

-¿Por qué?; ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-Por lo de anoche, no sabía si te había molestado. Yo…estaba borracho…y no controlaba mucho.- bajó la mirada al suelo. La fina mano de Sakura le levantó el mentón.

-Te recuerdo que yo también estaba borracha. Y además…no me molestó nada de lo que pasó.- se podía ver como el enrojecimiento se había extendido a más zonas de su cara mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó un tanto inseguro de la contestación que podría recibir.

-Claro que sí, tonto. ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme por algo así?- se acercó a él y le abrazó. El shinobi se mostró hierático al principio, pero se fue relajando poco a poco y al final él también devolvió el abrazó. Ésto causó algo de sorpresa en la kunoichi, aunque no era algo a lo que tardara mucho en acostumbrarse. Se separaron lentamente, con pereza. Continuaron andando hasta llegar al hogar de la aprendiza de la Hokage -Pasa.- intentó abrir la puerta, aunque se le resistió un poco y acabó por empujar con el hombro para poder entrar.

-¿Siempre abres la puerta así?- inquirió de forma confusa.

-Bueno, solo cuado se me resiste y tengo que "convencerla"…- hizo el gesto de comillas con las manos -La cocina está a la derecha.- le indicó señalando hacía la estancia en si.

-¿No hay nadie?-

-Eso parece. Mis padres se fueron de viaje y no dijeron cuando volverían, solo que tardarían un poco en llegar…- entró en la cocina antes que el rubio para que no viera su expresión, estaba incómoda por la insinuación involuntaria que había hecho -No me gusta estar sola en casa. Y aunque sé que no debería decir esto…tampoco me gusta dormir sabiendo que no hay nadie cerca.- Naruto entendió lo que quería decir, no obstante, también había entendido el "otro" significado. Y no era algo que le desagradara precisamente, pero al pensar en la posible reacción de su compañera se decidió por hacer lo que hizo a continuación.

-Te comprendo perfectamente, Sakura-chan. Yo también he dormido noches solo sin nadie a mi lado…- ahora era él el que escondía los ojos para disimula la tristeza -A decir verdad no he dormido con nadie cerca nunca, solo cuando íbamos a misiones y cosas así.- en ese momento la kunoichi se imaginó lo que le estaba contando el jinchuuriki…Vivir en la completa soledad durante casi una vida entera. Y encima ser odiado por prácticamente todo el mundo. Ella ya conocía todo aquello y sentía compasión por él, pero al verle en ese estado de depresión pudo ver con nuevos ojos el pesar que azotaba al muchacho. La experiencia de pasar unos días sola en su casa le sirvió como un microscópico ejemplo de lo que su amigo debía haber sufrido a lo largo de la totalidad de su existencia. Eso sin contar el desprecio que recibía por su condición, y que además él nunca mostraba sus verdaderas emociones. Se escondía detrás de su escudo de felicidad y alegría para ocultar el miedo, la incomprensión y el pesar, de todo lo que le abrumaba; e intentaba que los demás no pasaran por lo mismo que él sufría…Tenía mucho mérito -¿Sakura-chan, te pasa algo?- volvió a la tierra de la mano de la voz del ninja.

-Ehh, no, no pasa nada. Solamente me he distraído un poco porque no me acordaba si quedaba comida para el desayuno.- incluso Naruto, el rey de la inocencia, se dio cuenta de que mentía. Sin embargo tal vez era mejor no preguntar -Siéntate, yo me encargo de hacerlo todo.-

-Ni hablar, no quiero ser una molestia.-

-No eres una molestia y además eres mi invitado. Se supone que no puedes hacer nada y yo he de encargarme de todo.-

-Pues eso está mal. Déjame ayudarte.- Sakura sabía que si algo entraba en su cabeza no saldría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, era mejor dejarlo por imposible.

-Está bien…Pásame la leche.- con una gran sonrisa triunfal abrió la nevera en busca de lo que le había pedido -Mira si hay zumo, nos vendrá bien para la resaca.- el movimiento lateral de la cabeza fue suficiente para saber que tendrían que soportar aquel dichoso dolor _-¡Shannaro!; ¡Cuando le agarre le voy a machacar!-_ parece ser que "Shu" estaba ganando honores para ser la próxima víctima de la Haruno.

El desayuno transcurrió sin que sucediera nada especial -¿Sakura-chan?- alzó la vista para ver a Naruto, que tenía una expresión seria -¿Por qué no me rechazaste anoche?- la expectación y, especialmente, la tristeza se podían ver en el rostro del rubio. En su interior tenía miedo, miedo como nunca había tenido, miedo a la pérdida. Sakura se sintió terriblemente incómoda, aquella pregunta no tenía una respuesta fácil, y era aún más complejo que ella conociera la respuesta. Ni si quiera sabía si había actuado voluntariamente, o había sido a causa del alcohol, o tal vez si era cierto que ella había actuado como recordaba.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- respondió preguntando, un tanto insegura.

-Por que tú siempre me has rechazado una y otra vez, y anoche no lo hiciste. No recuerdo exactamente qué pasó, pero recuerdo lo que sentía. Solo quiero saber si aquello fue algo que no se repetirá, para poder olvidarme de todo y no hacerme ilusiones, o tuvo una causa. Quiero estar seguro, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.- el silencio fue sepulcral durante varios minutos. Sakura nunca le había visto tan serio, ni tampoco había visto una mirada sin esperanza en los ojos del shinobi. Sabía que todo lo que ocurrió tuvo una causa, pero no sabía cuál era. Y decirle "No lo sé" solo le causaría dolor, no estaba dispuesta a eso. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ello y descubrirlo realmente -¿Eso es un no?- preguntó dudoso e invadido por el miedo.

-No Naruto…No es un "no".- la kunoichi estaba indecisa. Algo cruzó su mente. Sin saber la causa recordó como su compañero de equipo había "muerto" en sus brazos en su ilusión. Aún no conocía la respuesta a la pregunta con claridad, pero entendió una pequeña parte de aquello cuando su memoria le trajo esos angustiosos recuerdos; y decidió arriesgarse a descubrir lo que no comprendía. Una vez más actuó sin poder cambiar el rumbo de la situación -Claro que se repetirá. No sé si tú lo deseas, pero yo sí.- las palabras de la kunoichi hicieron desaparecer la tristeza y la desesperanza del ninja.

-Sakura…-chan.- el rubio notó como una mano sujetaba la suya encima de la mesa.

-No quiero ver como sufres por mi culpa, y más sabiendo todo lo que has hecho por mí. No te lo mereces.- la expresión alegre que se estaba creando en el rostro de Naruto se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

-Entonces solamente quieres devolverme el favor…- seguía manteniendo los ojos ocultos fuera de la vista de la pelirrosa.

-No, no es solo por eso, Naruto…- se levantó y le estrechó entre sus brazos -¿Lo entiendes ahora?- era curioso que ella dijera eso cuando no lo entendía ni ella. Pero al abrazarle supo que no tardaría mucho en comprenderlo del todo mientras estuviera a su lado.

-Sí…creo que…lo entiendo…- correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos y se levantó mientras la acercaba más hacia si. La sensación de calidez que había aparecido en el pecho de Sakura era algo nuevo, aunque no sería capaz de hartarse de ella. Sintió un poco de humedad rozando su mejilla. Separó un poco la cabeza y vio como las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de los ojos azules del rubio. Se apenó al ver como sollozaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- levantó lentamente su mano para enjugar los llantos del sufrido muchacho.

-Ahora he averiguado el verdadero sentido de ser necesitado por alguien.- no hacía ningún esfuerzo por contenerse, no le molestaba que le vieran así -Son lágrimas de alegría.- dijo mientras la kunoichi le miraba un tanto confusa y volvió a apoyarse sobre él al saber qué era lo que pasaba. Le dejó llorar, sabía que eso le permitiría desahogarse de todo lo que había acumulado -Gracias…gracias por enseñármelo…gracias.- sintió como el abrazo se apretaba aún más. En ese momento podían apreciar los latidos del corazón del otro debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Quizá solo fuera una impresión extraña que tenían, pero parecía que los latidos de ambos empezaban a sincronizarse.

Unos minutos pasaron, sin embargo, para ellos fueron segundos. Se separaron parsimoniosamente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos -¡Mierda! Tengo que ir a ver a Hokage-sama.- se puso bastante nerviosa, sobre todo por que Naruto la miraba, divertido por la reacción que estaba teniendo ante su olvido, aunque molesto porque el momento se había arruinado. La situación tan profunda se había desvanecido y había dado paso a la rutina y a la personalidad típica de los dos. Pero no había sido olvidado ni menospreciado por ninguno. En el futuro lo recordarían como el primer día de su vida juntos.

-Te acompaño Sakura-chan.- la siguió hasta la puerta.

-No hace falta, no me voy a perder…-

-Ya sé que no te vas a perder, pero necesito hablar con Tsunade-baachan.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que buscar a Kakashi-sensei y a Ero-sennin. Supongo que ella sabrá donde están. Mi entrenamiento para poder traer de vuelta a Sasuke tiene que seguir.- la mención de ese nombre silenció el ambiente durante unos segundos.

-Sé que lo harás, Naruto…Sé que le traerás…Y yo iré contigo.- le puso su mano en el hombro para que viera el apoyo que le prestaba.

-Le traeremos y le haremos ver que la venganza no le llevará a ninguna parte.-

-Sí…- los recuerdos de su amigo durante la última vez que le vieron se instalaron en las mentes de ambos durante todo el camino. No hablaron hasta que llegaron al despacho de la Hokage. Se sorprendieron al ver a "Shu" allí.

-Ah, Sakura, quería hablar contigo, espérate un segundo.- la kunoichi asintió -Y en lo que respecta a ti…- miró al demonio con una mirada dudosa -Te voy a encargar otra misión, esta vez relacionada con Akatsuki.- su interlocutor asintió y se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz de la cincuentona le detuvo. Había sacado algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio -Creo que tal vez quieras tener una…- le mostró una bandana negra con el símbolo de la hoja grabado en ella.

-¿Significa eso que soy un ninja de la aldea de la Hoja?- preguntó un tanto extrañado.

-No exactamente, pero desde luego tienes toda las capacidades. Si quisieras, solo tendrías que decirlo para serlo.-

-Entiendo…- estuvo unos segundos pensando sin moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba, decidiendo lo que debía hacer. Al final se acercó a la mesa y cogió la bandana de la mano de la sannin. Con cuidado, retiró el sombrero de paja de su cabeza y se ató la cinta negra con la placa metálica en la frente. Un pequeño espejo había sido colocado en la mesa deliberadamente para que pudiera ver cómo le quedaba. Sin mucho interés, lo cogió y se miró en él. Aquel protector era mucho más que una simple defensa contra golpes, tenía un significado simbólico de pertenencia a ese lugar. Eso no era algo del agrado de "Shu", pero sabía que tendría que cooperar con los demás para poder cumplir su objetivo. Y sentirse vinculado a un sitio y a unas personas le traería muchos problemas.

-Te queda bien…- dijo Naruto un tanto sorprendido por el regalo de la Godaime y por la reacción del misterioso hombre de negro.

-No está mal del todo.- dejó el espejo en la mesa en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente, y se volvió a encasquetar el gorro en su cabeza.

-Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Puedes tomarte el día libre y empezar mañana.- Tsunade estaba concentrada en la expresión que "Shu" había tenido al ponerse la bandana. Era casi completamente neutral, aunque veía que no le desagradaba del todo.

-¿El día libre?-

-Sí; ¿tienes alguna objeción?- dijo la Hokage con un tono intimidador.

-No…pero no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer…- era lógico que el demonio no estuviera acostumbrado a la ausencia de ocupación. Nunca había tenido tiempo libre y ahora no sabía que iba a hacer para pasar el día -Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo…- se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó silenciosamente. La perdedora profesional de apuestas miró interrogada a Naruto, no le esperaba allí.

-¿Oye Tsunade-baachan, sabes donde están Kakashi-sensei o Ero-sennin?- la vena de la frente de Tsunade empezó a hincharse.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?!- agarró un lápiz que había en la mesa y lo lanzó como si fuera un kunai. Naruto lo esquivó por los pelos, literalmente. Consiguió hacerse la raya en medio del pelo gracias al inesperado ataque. La ira de la Godaime fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras Sakura contemplaba la escena asustada -Supongo que Jiraya estará en los baños termales, "recopilando información", como él lo llama.- separó las manos para hacer el gesto de comillas y volvió a juntarlas para apoyar la barbilla en ellas al mismo tiempo que colocaba los codos sobre la mesa -Kakashi volverá de su misión en unas horas. Aprovechó para poder hacerla cuando te llevamos ayer al hospital.- el rubio suspiró al saber que tendría que conformarse con hablar sobre su entrenamiento con el ermitaño.

-Creo que iré a buscarle…- salió del despacho rápidamente, un poco desilusionado.

-Ya puedes irte, Sakura.-

-¿Entonces para qué me ha llamado?- preguntó un tanto molesta.

-Quería que me dieras un informe sobre la salud de Naruto, pero ya no hace falta. Está bien, por lo que he visto.-

-Ah…Entonces si no desea nada más me retiro.- inclinó el cuerpo levemente en señal de respeto y se fue a buscar a su "amigo". Tardó un poco en alcanzarle. Ya se dirigía hacia los baños termales -¡Ey!; ¡Naruto!- el ninja se dio la vuelta para ver a la pelirrosa acercándose a donde él estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?-

-Nada, solo quería verte…- se sonrojó instantáneamente al darse cuenta de la insinuación que había hecho -Entrenando, entrenando, claro.- el nerviosismo de la chica se palpaba en el ambiente -Ese jutsu tuyo debe de ser sorprendente de ver…-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!; ¿Qué esperabas del próximo Hokage?- una gran sonrisa de confianza ocupaba la mitad inferior de su cara mientras se señalaba a si mismo con su pulgar. Sakura esbozó una ligera sonrisa por las palabras del shinobi.

-Pero todavía te queda mucho para llegar…- intentaba cabrearle un poco para divertirse.

-Me queda menos que ayer y más que mañana. Solo es cuestión de tiempo porque nunca lo dejaré de intentar.- la aprendiza de la Hokage se impresionó por las palabras de su compañero de equipo. Parecía que había madurado, aunque solo mostrara esa faceta en los momentos serios -Ese maldito pervertido…mírale…- en efecto el sannin estaba subido en un árbol desde donde disfrutaba de las voluptuosas curvas de las chicas que había en la piscina de agua caliente al mismo tiempo que se reía por lo bajinis. Naruto se decidió a arruinarle la diversión -¡¡Ehh!!; ¿Quién es ese tío del árbol?- el grito que profirió alerto a todas las jóvenes que se estaban bañando, y éstas empezaron a arrojar al viejo pervertido cualquier objeto que tuvieran a mano. Después del bombardeo y de haber caído al suelo, Jiraya se dirigió a su alumno.

-¡¡Baka!!; ¡Me has destrozado la recopilación de información!- le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta de donde había venido el impacto -¿Por qué?; ¿Por qué?; ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Era la mejor información que he visto nunca…¡Y has tenido que espantarlas!- se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y clamó hacia el cielo, como si quisiera obtener una respuesta.

-¡Maldito vejestorio! Deja de decir gilipolleces. Tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar.- ahora maestro y alumno estaban enfrentados.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó de la misma forma que si quisiera oír la noticia de que el fin del mundo había llegado. Esa era la única respuesta que le parecería buena.

-Como mi nuevo rasengan por ejemplo…- le miró despectivamente.

-Pse…podría ser más importante…- miró hacia atrás para contemplar lo que se iba a perder -Está bien, vamos a verlo…- una vez más, Naruto desplegó otra sonrisa triunfal. Sakura, por su parte, había estado todo el rato observando la escena con una ceja alzada debido al comportamiento de los ninjas.

_-Y yo que creía que mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama había sido fuera de lo común…Si esos dos han estado así todos los días…-_ se acercó a ellos y les separó con una mano a cada uno para evitar que llegaran a las puños. Habían vuelto a empezar -Creo que habías dicho que nos íbamos…- el tono amenazador que había heredado de su maestra era patente. Ninguno rechistó ante la "propuesta", por llamarla de alguna forma, y se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez allí, Sakura y Jiraya se sentaron para ver el espectáculo. Naruto se molestó en hacer una explicación detallada de su método, de cual sería el objetivo del ataque y de otras cosas más. El ermitaño se hartó del discurso del rubio y le lanzó una piedra esperando que se callara y empezara con la acción de una vez. Solo consiguió volver a enfrentarse con él en otra reyerta. Después de unos minutos de provocaciones, se puso orden a base de golpes, concretamente de la kunoichi. Ambos volvieron a sentarse y el ninja se concentró en su técnica, pero antes debía decir algo más. Sentía que debía hacerlo -Sakura-chan.-

-¿Hm?-

-No tengo miedo de que el jutsu vuelva a descontrolase y a herirme.- las palabras del jinchuuriki causaron enfado en la pelirrosa.

-¿Es que eres tonto? Si no estás seguro no deberí…- Naruto la interrumpió.

-Sé que no me pasará nada si tú estás aquí…No importa lo grandes que sean mis heridas, sé que tú me curaras.- ahora se quedó completamente sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Él estaba depositando toda su confianza, y probablemente hasta su propia vida, en ella. Esa muestra de confidencia le dio un empujón a su moral, que se manifestó en una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia él. Se dio cuenta de que si él confiaba así en ella, no podía hacer otra cosa que devolver la acción y depositar su confianza en él de forma recíproca.

-Pues claro que lo haré, no lo dudes.-

-¿Te importaría empezar ya?- el diálogo entre los dos adolescentes había puesto más nervioso aún a Jiraya, quería ver lo que quiera que Naruto hubiera logrado y volver a seguir "recopilando información".

-Ya voy a empezar, joder.- un clon del ninja apareció a su lado. El auténtico extendió su mano y empezó a formar la bola de chakra en la palma de ésta. Cuando la primera fase estuvo terminada, el clon empezó a convertir el chakra en rotación en viento. El tamaño de la esfera aumentó considerablemente al mismo tiempo que el color azulado del chakra se desvanecía dejando en su lugar unas simples estelas de aire en movimiento. Ni siquiera entre el clon y el auténtico podían cubrir la mitad de la bola con ambas manos.

Algo se salió de su sitio cuando un monstruoso chakra sacudió a los presentes -¡Sakura!; ¡Vete de aquí!; ¡Tengo que pararle!- Jiraya empezó a buscar un sello especial, para frenar al demonio, en sus bolsillos mientras el susodicho chakra comenzó a arremolinarse entorno al cuerpo del muchacho, tomando forma de zorro y destruyendo al clon que había al lado. La kunoichi se horrorizó al ver de nuevo la escena que había vivido en el puente del Cielo y la Tierra. En su mente se mezclaron ideas y recuerdos…la ilusión, la paliza que le dio, la posible pérdida…se quedó paralizada mientras el viejo seguía buscando el sello sin éxito. Si no lo conseguía tendría serios problemas.

Una cola…dos colas…tres colas…cuatro colas…

Ya había llegado al límite. Ahora iba a transformase de nuevo…Pero no sucedió así. Naruto aún mantenía la consciencia de sus actos -¡¡Largaos de aquí!! No podré…contenerle mucho más…- una quinta cola apareció. El ermitaño veía perplejo como su estudiante retenía la voluntad de Kyuubi. El resultado era que el chakra de éste estaba saliendo en grandes cantidades causando desperfectos en el suelo circundante, aunque el zorro no podía tomar el control del jinchuuriki debido a la férrea obstinación del shinobi.

Lejos de allí, "Shu" estaba disfrutando de la vista que había desde lo alto de las caras de los Hokages. El chakra del demonio de fuego le invadió repentinamente como si fuera una sensación desagradable. Para él, detectar ese chakra era más fácil que para cualquier otro ente, debía de tener alguna relación con su naturaleza. Instantáneamente se imaginó lo que debía estar pasando y se dirigió hacia la fuente de todo ese poder lo más rápido que sus habilidades le permitían.

En el campo de entrenamiento las cosas empeoraban, Kyuubi intentaba doblegar la voluntad de Naruto para salir. El rubio estaba en la habitación de la jaula, enfrentando las fauces del zorro -Vamos…sabes que lo quieres…-

-¡Ni hablar!; ¡Piérdete!- le miraba con desprecio al mismo tiempo que intentaba rechazar el chakra proveniente de las profundidades de la prisión demoníaca.

-No podrás mantenerme controlar la situación por mucho tiempo…Y ahora que voy a escapar, aprovecharé que estoy aquí para asegurarme de acabar lo que empecé hace casi dieciséis años…- el ninja se heló al oír eso. Perdió la concentración al imaginarse otra vez la catástrofe de un ataque. El zorro aprovechó el descuido para tomar ventaja y envolverle completamente con su chakra. Naruto reaccionó justo a tiempo para impedir que tomara el control totalmente -Tú…otra vez.-

-El único sitio donde vas a acabar va a ser en tu jaula, zorrito…- "Shu" apareció caminando detrás del shinobi -Escúchame, Naruto. Tienes que contenerle un poco más. Dentro de un poco llegaré a donde estás y te echaré una mano con el problemilla del chakra. Él no ha tenido en cuenta que liberando tanto es fácil detectarle y entrar aquí.- miró al demonio con sus ojos reales

-¿Crees que puede haber alguien más aparte de ti que pueda sentir mi chakra desde tan lejos y con tanta precisión?- el zorro se había molestado por la reacción del otro demonio. Hablaba cómo si no le preocupara su presencia allí.

-No…pero no haberme tenido en cuenta ha sido tu error. Además…tengo una desagradable sorpresa para ti.-

-¿Debería sentirme honrado?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Ya veremos como te sientes cuando lo averigües…-

-Sé lo que planeas, no funcionará.- sabía a que se refería simplemente mirándole.

-Te equivocas. Sí que puede hacerse…-

-Eso ya lo veremos…pero te diré algo. Tú…o mejor dicho, él, ya lo intentó en el pasado para ayudarme. Y no funcionó. Por mucho que hayas mejorado sus habilidades, no podrás.- el bijuu desapareció de la estancia inundada sin dejar rastro de él. Naruto se encontró de nuevo en la realidad. Jiraya y Sakura ya no estaban allí, pero si lo estaba "Shu". Éste le sujetaba los hombros con las dos manos mientras el chakra rojo pasaba a su cuerpo. Durante varios minutos el chakra rojo no dejó de fluir a través del demonio hasta que al fin se detuvo y el rubio volvió a su estado normal. Se hincó de rodillas en el suelo por el cansancio

-Gracias…-

-No se deben.- respondió rápidamente "Shu". El jinchuuriki se sentó en el suelo durante unos minutos, igual que su acompañante.

-¿Qué era eso que querías decirle a Kyuubi?- preguntó intrigado.

-Eso…lo descubrirás luego.- le mostró una sonrisa confiada, causando más confusión en él -Vendré a buscarte en un rato para explicártelo, descansa mientras.-

La Hokage, el pervertido y la pelirrosa llegaron corriendo -¿Qué ha pasado?; ¿Dónde está el chakra de Kyuubi?- Jiraya se rascaba la cabeza confuso.

-Maldito imbécil; ¿para esto me has llamado? Tengo mucho papeleo pendiente, y ¿me traes para ver a un idiota sentado en el suelo?-

-¡Yo te juro que ese baka se estaba transformando!- apuntó a su estudiante con el dedo índice.

-Naruto…no la cagues la próxima vez. Has corrido un riesgo completamente innecesario. Si se repite te mandaré a la academia.- otra vez ese tono amenazador de la Godaime.

-Se me olvidó, Tsunade-baachan…Lo siento…Pero la culpa la tiene él.- dijo señalando al ermitaño -No tenía los sellos.-

-¡Sí claro, ahora la culpa es mía; ¿no?!- respondió el peliblanco mientras se enzarzaba en una lucha con su alumno.

-No hay de que preocuparse, me he encargado de que el chakra no le haga perder el control.- el falso akatsuki se señaló a si mismo mientras contemplaba el enfrentamiento.

-¿Puedes controlar su chakra?- preguntó Tsunade asombrada al mismo tiempo que separaba a los dos shinobis de su lucha sin sentido y les amenazaba con disciplinarles.

-No exactamente, solo puedo absorberlo y retenerlo en mi cuerpo. Es una chapuza…pero es útil.- "Shu" se giró para ver como Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero de equipo. Había estado todo el rato mirándole incrédula, como si le hubiera visto resucitar, conteniendo las lágrimas. La transformación le traía malos recuerdos.

-Gracias…por no dejarte llevar…no quería que hicieras una locura…ni tampoco perderte.- solo él pudo oírlo debido a que le estaba susurrando en el oído. Unos metros más allá, los dos sannins alzaban sendas cejas.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos…ya sabes.- la Hokage miró un tanto extrañada al ermitaño, pero entendió lo que quería decir. Se marcharon sin que los integrantes del equipo siete se dieran cuenta. El jinchuuriki se fijó en la chica que le estaba abrazando. La envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella respondió inhalando el aroma del cuerpo del rubio. El demonio con el traje negro decidió marcharse también al ver de nuevo la necesidad de los chavales de…bueno, "estar a solas".

* * *

**Ahora voy a recuperar la parte que había antes de la edición aquí, mis queridas opciones de review:**

**a) ¡¡Menuda cursilada, a la hoguera con ella!!**

**b) Sniff, sniff, he llorado mucho, qué bonito, síguelo...  
**

**c) ¿Pero si yo estaba buscando una peli, como coño he llegado hasta aquí?**

**d) ¡Maldita sea es demasiao largo, mi cerebro no puede leer tanto seguido!**

**¡Solo tienes que coger una opción con el raton, pulsar Crtl+C y luego pegarla en el review! Para que os quejeis encima os lo pongo facil :D.**

**Saludos. **


	5. Las sombras se ciernen…

**En su día este capítulo se retrasó un poco (nada comparado con el 6º...). Aunque parece que a la gente le gustó bastante.**

**También dije que a partir de entonces, no subiría los capítulos en un periodo regular de tiempo, si no cuando los acabara.**

**Aquí sigo con la temática del capítulo anterior y la hago avanzar hasta un punto crucial (no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso por el título...XD). Y repito lo que dije en él: no acaba de gustarme, no he sabido plasmar las ideas, hay cosas forzadas...y la edición tampoco parece haberlo solventado.  
**

**Sigo sin poder evitar introducir relleno...De hecho, creo que el principio sobra casi entero, pero lo dejé porque me parecía gracioso. al igual que otras tantas cosas...**

**Y no se me ocurre nada más que decir, así que, a leer:  
**

* * *

_5º capítulo:_

_Las sombras se ciernen…_

-Ejem, ejem…- "Shu" miraba con detenimiento y algo de incomodidad a la parejita abrazada. Se acercó a ellos para repetir el mensaje…parecía que no lo habían oído bien -¡¡Ejem, ejem!!-

-¡¿De dónde coño has salido?!; ¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí maldito pervertido?!- Sakura se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Naruto pasmado. El ninja aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del demonio; por lo que no entendía la reacción de su compañera de equipo…y no le gustaba dejar de sentir el cálido abrazo. La kunoichi empezó a zarandear al falso akatsuki con violencia.

El rubio examinó durante unos segundos la escena hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando -Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan…No es para tanto…- de repente, un "invitado" inesperado salió de entre los arbustos del campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Maldito imbécil!; ¡Me has destrozado la investigación!; ¡Quería saber si Naruto había aprendido algo de mí, y para eso tenían que llegar hasta el "final"!; ¡Pero tenías que venir y joderlo todo!- al oír la palabra "investigación"; y sobre todo "final"; de los labios de Jiraya, Sakura soltó al hombre que estaba vapuleando quedándose congelada. Mientras el ermitaño empezó a zarandearle también por su propia cuenta, la pelirrosa comenzó a procesar la información en su mente. La habían estado espiando en un momento así con Naruto, y encima esperaba que hicieran "eso". Era imperdonable…Puede que el rubio la atrajera, pero no le apetecía que se enterara todo el mundo; y menos por culpa del rey de los pervertidos…A saber lo que iría diciendo por ahí…

Lentamente su cara se fue transformando en otra bien distinta. Una que solo un psicópata sediento de sangre podía tener. Poco a poco fue girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba el sannin. El jinchuuriki se percató del peligro inminente y corrió a esconderse, cuanto más lejos mejor. Conocía esa expresión, al igual que lo que venía después…Y no era algo que le gustara. La pelirrosa caminó despacio hacia el maestro de su "amigo" al mismo tiempo que éste seguía profiriendo gritos ininteligibles contra "Shu". El puño estaba demasiado apretado como para poder abrirse, ya era imposible parar, nada la detendría. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de la espalda del peliblanco, encogió el brazo derecho hacia atrás y extendió el izquierdo hacia adelanta para asegurarse que la ostia fuera de las que hacen historia. El ermitaño no tuvo oportunidad de saber de donde vino el golpe, él simplemente se dio la vuelta al oír un silbido extraño y luego apreció estrellado en la pared de la torre de la Hokage después de unos segundos de veloz vuelo supersónico.

Tsunade se asomó por la ventana al oír el golpe -¿Pero qué coño…Cómo diablos has llegado hasta ahí?-

De vuelta en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto salió de su escondrijo para ver si el peligro había pasado ya. Se encontró con un "Shu" sentado en el césped mirando entretenido a Sakura. La aprendiza de la Hokage estaba aún con el puño alzado, agitándolo rabiosamente y gritando maldiciones como una loca contra el sannin -De…deberías calmarte Sakura-chan…- si el pobre muchacho ya estaba bastante asustado, que su querida "amiga" le mirara sin cambiar de expresión le dejó totalmente helado. La pelirrosa tardó un poco en calmarse. Durante todo ese rato el shinobi estuvo cagándose de miedo ante la posibilidad de un ataque de furia destructiva por parte de la kunoichi.

-Será capullo el viejo ese…- echó un vistazo al chico que se había sentado a su lado -Ey Naruto; ¿qué te pasa?- el aludido se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz que le hablaba.

-¿Qué? No nada, no pasa nada…- intentó que las manos no le temblaran, aunque no lo consiguió. Esa reacción significaba mucho más de lo que parecía. El hecho de que ella le asustara cuando se cabreaba de tal manera le hizo pensar sobre su actitud hacia él. Si bien había cambiado considerablemente, aún tenía restos de su anterior comportamiento.

-Vamos, Naruto. No es para tanto como tú dices…-

-Sí, bueno…- respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra trascendental conversación filosófico-existencial, pero tengo que hablar contigo.- las cejas de ambos intentaron responder al extraño comentario de "Shu".

-Ah es cierto. ¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

-Bien, verás. Desde que hablé con Kyuubi, llevo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre tu sello y vuestros chakras.-

-¿Nuestros…chakras?- el rostro del jinchuuriki hablaba por él, su confusión era patente. Sakura por su parte estaba en silencio, observando atentamente la escena.

-Mira, el sello está hecho de forma que los dos chakras se mezclen el uno con el otro. Supongo que el que selló a Kyuubi lo hizo con la intención de que pudieras disponer de su chakra en situaciones de emergencia.- al ver que la cara de "No entiendo nada de lo que dices" no desaparecía, optó por explicárselo de una manera más simple -Quiero decir que cuando estás en peligro y cosas por el estilo los dos chakras se unen; ¿entiendes?- asintió con dificultad tras un rato de silencio en el que estuvo pensando -Lo que pasa es que ese sello es débil, o al menos lo es ahora y no lo fue en el pasado. Por eso el chakra salió con tanta facilidad. Esto me lleva dos conclusiones dependiendo del estado del sello: si éste ha tenido siempre la misma fuerza, no hay problema…- la expresión de su rostro se hizo más seria -Pero si el sello ha sido más fuerte en el pasado y ahora se ha debilitado estaríamos en un grave aprieto.-

-¿Por qué?- inquirió nerviosamente Sakura.

-Porque entonces el proceso continuará avanzando y llegará un momento en el que el sello se rompa completamente. Entonces lo más seguro es que Kyuubi pudiera escapar, y por tanto morirías…- el silencio se extendió por las mentes de los shinobis. Ambos bajaron la cabeza para esconder la tristeza que les provocaban aquellas palabras. Fue la pelirrosa la que escondió más profundamente su mirada…El falso akatsuki rompió el incómodo silencio para evitar hacerles pensar que todo había llegado a su fin -Aunque hay un método de frenar totalmente el proceso, y de eso es de lo que quería hablarte.- un brillo especial iluminó los ojos verdosos de la aprendiza de la Hokage al mismo tiempo que Naruto levantaba la cabeza velozmente para escuchar la idea del demonio -Hay que hacer que los dos chakras se conviertan en uno permanentemente sin que pierdas el control sobre ti mismo.-

-¿Y cómo se puede hacer eso? Siempre que su chakra me ha afectado ha habido efectos secundarios. Y he acabado sin control sobre mi cuerpo algunas veces…-

-Ese es el problema. Es extremadamente complejo hacer que el chakra de tu cuerpo se fusione completamente con el de Kyuubi; y encima que la unión sea permanente. Tardaríamos decenas de horas en hacerlo, sin tener en cuenta el riesgo que supone. Pero las ventajas serían enormes.- hizo una pequeña pausa para escoger con cuidado sus palabras -En primer lugar, no morirías, ni perderías el control nunca más. También al estar unidos los dos; tendrías todas las ventajas del chakra zorro sin sus inconvenientes…- hizo otra pausa para ver la reacción del ninja -Aún así tengo la esperanza de que se puede hacer de alguna forma…-

-Supongo que Tsunade-sama podrá ayudar en esto…-

-Es posible, pero habrá que manipular el chakra de Kyuubi durante bastante tiempo. Y teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de éste, es muy peligroso hacerlo…- iba a decir algo más, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

-Ya que hablamos del chakra de Kyuubi…¿Qué has hecho con él? Aún puedo sentirlo en ti.- la kunoichi no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia del citado chakra; y no es que fuera un chakra muy agradable…

-Lo sigo conservando en mí…Así he evitado que Naruto pierda el control; y además, ahora tengo material de sobra para investigar posibles alternativas para poder realizar el proceso...- giró la cabeza para mirar al jinchuuriki. Durante unos minutos el silencio se instaló en el ambiente. Para intentar calmar un poco la situación, el demonio decidió cambiar de tema -¿Quieres intentar otra vez el jutsu, Naruto?- preguntó sin muchas ganas.

-¿Pero y si…?- "Shu" le interrumpió.

-¿Qué te crees?; ¿Que te lo diría si no fuera capaz de controlarlo?-

-Vale, vale. Ya voy, ya voy…- se levantó con energías renovadas y caminó unos pasos hacia delante. El falso akatsuki le siguió y se paró justo enfrente de donde estaba, a menos de un metro de él. Había que estar preparado para lo peor…

Otra vez surgió un clon de sombras de la nada. Naruto repitió el proceso para formar el rasengan y luego usar la réplica con el objetivo de convertir el chakra en viento. Ésta vez la esfera no aumentó tanto de tamaño y parecía ser más regular en su forma que antes. Cuando todo el brillo azul despareció y solo quedó el aire en movimiento, un destello rojo empezó a concentrarse alrededor del torso del shinobi. Instantáneamente, "Shu" agarró al rubio que tenía delante por ambos hombros. El poco chakra que había salido se detuvo y comenzó a desaparecer. Sakura aún estaba de pie después de haberse levantado bruscamente al volver a ver el indicio de la catástrofe. Al observar como la amenaza se disipaba se tranquilizó de sobremanera.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado. Sigue.- el jinchuuriki asintió y continuó concentrándose en estabilizar la técnica que tenía entre manos, literalmente.

-¡Esto ya está!- el demonio se apartó del camino del ninja dando una voltereta hacia atrás; apoyándose en los hombros en los cuales tenía colocadas las manos. A continuación, se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando en la misma dirección que Naruto -¡¡Allá voy!!- empezó a correr hacia un gran árbol, sujetando la bola en rotación entre él y un clon. El falso akatsuki iba corriendo detrás del auténtico, controlando que el chakra de Kyuubi no se saliera de sus niveles normales. Al llegar al árbol, el ataque se estrelló contra el tronco, causando que se convirtiera en serrín inmediatamente. Sin embargo, el shinobi no pudo controlar el ataque durante mucho tiempo y perdió mucho poder destructivo. Después de haber destrozado todo el árbol, el suelo circundante e incluso las raíces que había bajo tierra; se produjo una pequeña explosión que catapultó por los aires al jinchuuriki, y por consiguiente, a "Shu".

Por suerte, ambos pudieron reaccionar y aterrizar sin muchos problemas a unos metros de donde habían sido lanzados. Sakura salió corriendo hacia ellos al ver lo sucedido, aunque se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que las únicas heridas eran algunos finísimos cortes y magulladuras del rubio -¿Estáis bien?- preguntó aún algo alterada.

-Sí.- el demonio se acercó a comprobar las heridas del muchacho.

-No ha sido nada…- se rascó un poco en los cortes de su cara por los que le resbalaban pequeñas cantidades de sangre -Bueno, al menos esta vez no he entrado en coma.- una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras seguía inspeccionando las micro heridas que tenía en las manos y los brazos.

-No importa que no haya sido nada, déjame verte esos cortes…- la kunoichi se aproximó hasta él y recorrió con la mirada todas las partes dañadas. No era mucho, pero es mejor prevenir que curar, aunque en este caso curar fuese prevenir…Concentró el chakra verdoso en su mano derecha y acarició con cariño los pequeños cortes que surcaban la piel morena. Naruto contemplaba la escena un tanto incómodo, pero a la vez sintió algo que no había sentido nunca. La sensación de una madre cuidando a su hijo era lo más parecido a lo que estaba experimentando. Aquello que nunca había podido notar por la ausencia de una familia que le cuidara, lo estaba sintiendo ahora -¡Naruto!- el grito de su compañera de equipo le sacó de su ensimismamiento rápidamente. Tanto que dio un respingo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?; ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- preguntó mientras intentaba compensar su propio peso para no perder el equilibrio después del desafortunado salto.

-Estabas en las nubes, tenía que bajarte y no me apetecía hacerlo a base de golpes. Sería muy doloroso para ti…Era broma tonto.- dijo riendo. La sorpresa apareció en su mente por dos razones: que le quisiera despabilar a ostias, y que decidiera no hacerlo para evitar dañarle. Una vez más, la sensación cálida de que él era necesario para alguien le infundió una tranquilidad y una alegría difícilmente descriptibles -Otra vez…¡Eh! Naruto.-

-Sí, sí, te he oído…- respondió con algo de desgana.

-Bueno, yo casi que me voy yendo ya…Tengo que averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre el chakra de Kyuubi….- "Shu" se encaminó hacia la aldea -A lo mejor no nos vemos en un tiempo, mañana me voy a una misión y no sé cuando volveré…-

-¿Y de qué trata la misión?- preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Sé lo mismo que vosotros, que tiene que ver con Akatsuki. Nada más.-

-Entonces seguro que Tsunade-baachan me pide que te acompañe. Para algo soy el ninja número uno de la aldea.- se señaló a si mismo con su pulgar al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los demás presentes alzaron una ceja en señal de sarcasmo encubierto. La inocencia de Naruto le impidió darse cuenta de ello.

-Ehh…sí…ya. En fin me voy. Adiós.- súbitamente, desapareció de la vista de los dos shinobis…Dejándoles a solas.

-¿Qué hora es, Naruto?- la kunoichi se giró para mirar al rubio, que se llevó las manos a la nuca al oír la pregunta de su compañera de equipo.

-Ni idea, pero deben de ser las doce o la una…más o menos.-

-Ah, vale…- se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando en que decir -¿Y entonces…qué hacemos…?- era evidente que las palabras de la aprendiza de la Hokage podían incitar a pensar "cosas", pero una vez más la inocencia del jinchuuriki la salvó de una situación embarazosa.

-Pues…No sé…Aún es demasiado pronto para comer.- una pausa hizo que el ambiente se quedara tensado -¡Ah! Ya sé. ¿Y si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- Sakura le miró como si hubiera dicho algo evidente, aunque no tenían muchas más alternativas…Así que decidió que aceptar; era lo más sensato.

-Bueeeno, venga, vamos…- puede que se mostrara reticente ante el rubio, pero solamente quería hacerse la interesante.

Empezaron a andar en dirección a la aldea, sin muchas prisas y disfrutando del paisaje. Pero para la kunoichi "disfrutar del paisaje" era caminar detrás de su acompañante, contemplando el movimiento repetitivo y cadencioso de ciertos músculos situados encima de sus piernas y debajo de su cintura…

-Ey, Sakura-chan, te vas a quedar atrás...- la llamada del genin hizo que fuera consciente de que la habían pillado con las manos en la masa y también consiguió que se sonrojara de forma increíble. Ahora se había convertido en lo que ella consideraba una pervertida. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para intentar olvidarse del culo de Naruto mientras se acercaba a su altura. Perdió completamente la concentración en todo cuando sintió como la mano del muchacho se posaba en su frente -Estás caliente…a lo mejor tienes fiebre…Quizás deberíamos ir al hospital.-

-¿Qu…qué? No…no que va, no hace falta. Estoy bien jijiji…- sacó la lengua un poco y bajo la vista para ocultar su llamativo rubor.

El rubio siguió caminando mientras intentaba hacer memoria de algo -¡Mierda! Tenía que hacer limpieza general en mi apartamento…Bah otro día lo haré…Deja para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy.- el recordar el famoso proverbio del gandul en ese momento no ayudó a que el humor de Sakura se mantuviera en un estado sereno.

-¡Baka!- le encasquetó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza, dejándole un chichón -¡¿Se puede saber que clase de razonamiento es ese?!-

-¡Itee!- se alejó unos pasos de la furiosa kunoichi mientras se rascaba el bulto de su cráneo -Tampoco es para ponerse así…Además es lo más práctico y cómodo.- Sakura le miró con una ceja arqueada hacia arriba.

-Ahora mismo vamos a ir a tu casa a arreglar el desorden.- dijo con un tono autoritario.

-¡¿Qué?!; ¿Por qué?-

-Porque tienes que aprender la lección.-

-Bah, eso son bobad…- al ver a la pelirrosa crujirse los dedos rectificó rápidamente -Quiero decir…¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Tenemos que ordenar.- con gran teatralidad, cedió ante las amenazas de su…"amiga".

Llegaron al piso del muchacho unos minutos más tarde. Al abrir la puerta el olor a humedad y a polvo salió como un rehén que había estado encerrado durante años en un zulo claustrofóbico. Sakura tosió un poco mientras se adentraba en el apartamento que había estado cerrado casi dos años y medio. Aunque Naruto lo hubiera abierto y hubiera vivido allí todo el tiempo que había estado en la aldea de la Hoja, parecía que no se hubiera molestado en limpiar nada -¿Y tú has estado viviendo aquí desde que llegaste?- preguntó extrañada y algo mosqueada al mismo tiempo.

-Buueno, se podría decir que sí…- la pelirrosa alzó una ceja. Tanteó un poco la pared buscando el interruptor, pero solo encontró una capa de polvo bastante gruesa. La mueca de asco no tardó en aparecer en su cara.

-¿Pretendías dejar esto para mañana…?- dijo al mismo tiempo que miraba la acumulación de detritos que tenía en la punta de su dedo.

-Venga, vamos, no está tan sucio…- al final el jinchuuriki pudo dar con el interruptor y encender por tanto la bombilla que alumbraba el pasillo. Al principio no pasó nada por que la bombilla estaba cubierta de polvo, pero después de unos segundos éste se desprendió y la luz se hizo en el lugar.

-Claro que no está sucio Naruto…¡Está hecho una auténtica mierda!- al contemplar el panorama, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue un estercolero. Luego se replanteó el concepto de limpieza referido a su compañero de equipo. Sabía que la higiene no era lo suyo, pero lo que estaba observando no era normal, ni mucho menos -Naruto…¿Lo tuyo no es limpiar, verdad?-

-Ehh…Pues no…Bueno voy a buscar la escoba y demás...- se encaminó hacia un armario empotrado.

-Y un contenedor para echar todo esto, si usáramos bolsas no acabaríamos nunca…-

-Bah no te preocupes por eso. Hay uno en la calle.- el comentario empezó a hacer que se imaginara lo que iba a decir.

-Sería mejor tenerlo aquí, terminaríamos antes.- encaminó la conversación hacia donde quería para asegurarse de que no estaba pensando en hacer lo que ella creía.

-No importa, está justo debajo de la ventana de la cocina…- señaló con el dedo índice a la susodicha ventana.

-No me estarás sugiriendo que tiremos los cubos de mierda desde ahí…- le miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Sí; ¿por?- la contestación sonó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Pero qué pasa si le cae a alguien en la cabeza o no entra en el contenedor? Sería trabajo doble…Y lo más importante, es una guarrada.-

-Pero es lo más práctico y rápido; ¿o no?- confiaba en que entendiera su modo de ver las cosas…aunque se fuera a dar de morros con la realidad.

-Ni aunque acabáramos en un segundo haciéndolo así. ¡No!- casi llegó a gritar al negarle la posibilidad de realizar la limpieza mediante su método.

-Jooo, soy un incomprendido…- agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras se quejaba -Está bien empecemos ya…- respondió sin mucha ilusión. Se acercó hasta el armario empotrado y lo abrió con algo de esfuerzo. Instantáneamente, una avalancha de objetos variados le cubrió por completo, arrastrándole hacia atrás. Al cabo de unos angustiosos segundos logró salir de entre la montaña de trastos inútiles. Inspiró todo el aire que pudo para evitar ahogarse, debido al enterramiento en vida que había sufrido.

-Mejor no pregunto cómo metiste todo eso la última vez…-

-Más o menos igual que tú cuando abriste la puerta de tu casa esta mañana.- la imagen del genin intentando meter todos los cacharros dentro del armario a base de placajes invadió su pensamiento. No tardó mucho en entornar los ojos y mirarle con una expresión desesperanzada…Nunca cambiaría…

Durante unos intensísimos tres cuartos de hora, los dos desalojaron del apartamento unos sesenta cubos repletos de polvo y basura en estado puro. Después de haber terminado de adecentar el cuarto del rubio decidieron parar. Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama, agotada de tanto subir y bajar escaleras cargada con barreños llenos de mierda -Oye Naruto…¿Y si…paramos un rato?- el jadeo no le permitía hablar de forma continuada.

-¿Oh venga, no me digas que ya te has cansado?- miró con una sonrisa burlona a la kunoichi, tratando de pincharla.

-¡Baka! Preferiría entrenar dos días seguidos con Tsunade-sama antes que esto. ¡Es realmente agotador!- ya se había recuperado un poco del cansancio que la azotaba -¡Qué hambre tengo!; ¿Hay algo para comer?- antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta interrumpió a su interlocutor -Que no sea ramen.-

-Ehhh…Si te digo la verdad no lo sé.- se rascó la nuca para disimular la incomodidad de la situación y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo que fuera comestible, aunque después de haber estado dos años y medio abandonada, lo más seguro es que no hubiera nada. La pelirrosa permaneció tumbada en la cama contemplando detenidamente todos los detalles de la habitación. Se detuvo al ver la foto del equipo siete en la mesita de noche. Los recuerdos acudieron a ella. La nostalgia de la época en la que estaban los tres juntos surgió en su corazón. Aunque se vio interrumpida por un gran estruendo procedente de la cocina. Se levantó y acudió a la estancia con cierta prisa, solo para encontrarse a Naruto semisepultado bajo un montón de latas y objetos culinarios…

-…Ehh…¿Alguna vez has probado a intentar colocar las cosas en los armarios y en los cajones de forma ordenada?- el rubio la miró mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de bochorno y dolor.

-Es que así es más cómodo…- la kunoichi suspiró desalentada y empezó a coger latas para comprobar su contenido y fecha de caducidad.

-¿Sabes que esto caducó hace cuatro años…?- le mostró la lata en cuestión al jinchuuriki.

-Ehh…jejeje…No me había dado cuenta.- la risa nerviosa no era necesaria para que ella se diera cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.

-Mira esta de soja aún se puede comer…Y esta de shushi también.- buscó con la mirada algún tipo de recipiente o plato para poder echar el contenido de la lata en él -¿Dónde están los platos?-

-Pues verás…Es que también los guardaba con las latas y bueno…No ha quedado ni uno entero…- una vez más, la pelirrosa entornó los ojos de forma irónica.

-En fin, comeremos en las latas…¿Cuál quieres?-

-Pues…la de shushi.- se puso en pie y la cogió con la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que concentraba chakra en la mano derecha.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Se supone que puedo cortar prácticamente todo con la manipulación de la naturaleza de mi chakra, así que voy a practicar un poco.- Sakura se preparó para lo peor mientras Naruto ponía la mano en la parte superior de la lata. Ésta empezó a temblar y pronto se vio convertida en un montón de trocitos de metal mezclados con pescado crudo dispersados por la habitación. La cara del rubio tenía varios pegotes de salsa, así como la mesa y el suelo cercano al mueble. La aprendiza de la Hokage se había puesto a cubierto tirándose al suelo en preparación para lo que había sucedido. Al levantarse, no pudo evitar que la risa la poseyera. La imagen que ofrecía su compañero de equipo era como poco, desternillante. Volvió a caer al suelo, intentando que no se notara el por qué de su diversión -¿Qué pasa?; ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- de nuevo se levantó, pero al ver su rostro cubierto de trocitos de pescado y oír la pregunta, volvió a caer al suelo. Casi se ahogó de la risa. Al fin cuando se le pasó el repentino ataque pudo mirar a la cara del jinchuuriki sin carcajearse de su aspecto.

-Será mejor que vayas al cuarto de baño a limpiarte eso…- obedeció sin mucha vacilación y dejó sola a la pelirrosa en la cocina. Una idea comenzó a rondarle la cabeza insistentemente. Al principio le pareció completamente estúpida, pero no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. Llegó un momento en el que la aceptó como algo posible y agradable incluso. Se distrajo temporalmente buscando unos palillos y un abrelatas para empezar a comer. Después de rebuscar debajo del fregadero encontró un montón de cubiertos entre los que se encontraban los objetos que necesitaba. Tardó unos minutos en limpiarlos completamente de toda mugre que tenían pegada. Todo el trabajo mereció la pena y pudo sentarse a la mesa para comer. En ese momento apareció Naruto por la puerta de la cocina -Bueno, ahora ya estás mejor…- se rascó un poco la cabeza durante el rato que se quedó callado.

-Ehh…Sakura-chan…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podría…comer de tu lata? Es que ya no hay más nada y…- se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-Eso ni se pregunta, Naruto. Claro que puedes.- la sonrisa de la kunoichi hizo desaparecer el rubor del ninja.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan.- pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que ninguno levantó la mirada de la lata en la que estaban comiendo. Sakura rompió la quietud del momento.

-Ehh…Naruto; ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- parecía que ahora se habían invertido los roles.

-Sí, claro.- le respondió concisamente.

-Ehhh…verás. Yo, quería…bueno claro, si tú puedes…Entonces a lo mejor…- en ese momento era ella la que se sonrojó violentamente. El shinobi se extrañó profundamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡No, no, qué va! No pasa nada. Yo solamente quería pedirte que…- el rubio alzó una ceja ante la indecisión de la kunoichi -Es que…como en mi casa no hay nadie…pues no quería quedarme sola…- pero su compañero de equipo la interrumpió.

-¡Ahh! Era eso. Haberlo dicho antes. Si querías que pasara el día contigo yo no tengo ningún problema…Es más, ese es mi segundo sueño…- dijo regodeándose en sus palabras. La pelirrosa levantó un poco la vista, no mucho para evitar enseñar el color de sus mejillas -Lo haré encantado.- la sonrisa de oreja a oreja dio esperanzas a Sakura para aventurarse a decir lo que tenía guardado.

-En fin…iré al grano…¿Podría…quedarme…a…dormir aquí?- instantáneamente, el genin se atragantó con la soja que estaba masticando. Se cayó de la silla al suelo y empezó a revolcarse mientras se ponía morado por la falta de aire. Sakura se levantó y se acercó a él para hacerle escupir el trozo de comida que se había atascado en su garganta. Después de unos segundos de aplicar sus conocimientos de medicina y alguna maniobra especial para esos casos, la aprendiza de la Hokage había conseguido salvar a su "amigo" de una posible muerte por ahogamiento; patética además. Un tenso momento de silencio se sucedió a continuación.

-¿Estás segura Sakura-chan? Es que solo hay una cama…Aunque yo me las puedo arreglar con el saco de dormir que tengo y…-

-Ni hablar, dormiríamos…los dos…en tu cama…¿no?- es evidente que las caras de ambos fueron sustituidas por unos tomates, o al menos era imposible distinguir la cara del tomate por el color.

-Pero…Yo…No sé si…- no hacía falta ser un genio para ver la confusión del rubio…

-Mira, a mí no me gusta estar sola, no estoy acostumbrada. Y seguro que tú también quieres pasar la noche acompañado para no estar solo tampoco; ¿o estoy equivocada?- tenía razón, él odiaba sentirse solo en la oscuridad de la noche, sin nadie a su lado. Ni siquiera en su misma casa -Además ya sabemos lo que es dormir juntos; ¿no te acuerdas de anoche…?- perdieron, en ese instante, lo poco que habían conseguido recuperarse de su rubor anterior.

-Anoche…fue…agradable…- el recuerdo de los dos ninjas resguardándose de la lluvia debajo de aquel balcón era justamente como había dicho; agradable para ambos. Cruzaron sus miradas. Lentamente empezaron a acercar las manos para entrelazarlas. Naruto contempló maravillado como los dedos de ambos se enredaban entre ellos. Su mano era mayor que la de la kunoichi, que era más fina y pequeña. Volvió a colocar su mirada a una altura normal, y se encontró con que Sakura estaba mirando también la unión de ambas manos -Creo que…será una buena idea que te quedes a dormir; ¿no crees?-

-Sí…Una buena idea…- le mostró una sonrisa confiada al jinchuuriki. Durante varios minutos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en ellos, contemplando al otro con detenimiento. El jinchuuriki pensó en las posibles "consecuencias" que podría acarrear dormir con ella y decidió no hacer nada hasta que ella diera el primer paso…si se daba la situación, claro. El shinobi interrumpió la bucólica escena.

-Deberíamos terminar de comer; ¿no?- la pelirrosa reaccionó, sorprendida por la sugerencia. Ella también estaba perdida en su mundo interior de pensamientos.

-Ehhh…Sí, claro…- otros pocos minutos pasaron en los que los dos terminaron de devorar el contenido de la lata.

-Bueeeeeno…¿Y ahora qué hacemos…?- preguntó un tanto incómodo.

-Podríamos seguir limpiando, pero después de comer no hay muchas ganas de hacer nada…- la compañera de equipo del genin se recostó sobre la silla todo lo que pudo para intentar colocarse en una posición más cómoda. Se estiró en un intento por librarse de la pereza que la atosigaba. El chico en frente de ella arqueó una ceja al verla mostrar aquella falta de educación tan impropia de la pelirrosa -¿Qué pasa? Yo también hago estas cosas, aunque no lo parezca…-

-No, no lo parece. Tú das la impresión de ser una chica educada y responsable…No como yo…- dijo en tono jocoso refiriéndose a si mismo.

-Alguien que puede arriesgar la vida por una promesa para proteger a sus amigos es la persona más responsable que pueda existir…- en contrapartida, la voz de Sakura era de lo más seria, no bromeaba con eso.

-Arigatô, Sakura-chan…- respondió el genin en un tono un tanto tímido.

-De nada…- unos segundos después, Naruto se levantó y se encaminó hacia el salón. Al llegar se dejó caer sobre el sofá como si fuera un peso muerto. La pelirrosa le siguió, y al verle tumbado, se sentó encima de él.

-¡Ah! Eso ha dolido, Sakura-chan.-

-Ay, perdona, es que no te he visto…- le dijo burlonamente, fingiendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Síííí claro, no me has "visto".- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos e hinchó los mofletes mientras se quejaba. La mano de su compañera de equipo le acarició la mejilla abultada con ternura. La expresión que tenía el jinchuuriki cambió radicalmente por otra bien distinta. Ahora estaba completamente perplejo por la reacción de la kunoichi, aunque un segundo más tarde ya se había acostumbrado al contacto de los dedos contra los bigotes que se dibujaban en su rostro. Movió muy despacio su mano hasta posarla sobre la de su compañera de equipo. Sin embargo la falta de aire que le provocaba el peso que tenía encima le empujo a levantarse, haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia abajo. Por suerte pudo agarrarla del brazo y evitar que se estrellara contra el duro suelo. Estiró de ella y la acogió entre sus brazos. La aprendiza de la Hokage no mostró ninguna reacción al sentirse rodeada por el abrazo, sencillamente se acurrucó en forma de ovillo entre su pecho y su cuello, como un animalillo en busca de protección y resguardo del frío. Naruto apretó aún más los brazos para poder sentir todo el cuerpo de la invitada contra el suyo. Ella simplemente correspondió al abrazo y rodeó los hombros del muchacho con sus finos brazos. En ese momento las miradas se cruzaron. El shinobi la observaba desde la posición ventajosa que tenía debido a su altura. Y la pelirrosa notaba como además de la intensa mirada, podía oír el latir del corazón del jinchuuriki al tener la oreja pegada a su pecho. Era como un tambor desbocado que sonaba increíblemente dulce a sus oídos.

El rubio desplazó su mano de la espalda de su compañera de equipo hasta su cabello. Inhaló el delicioso aroma de éste con lentitud, disfrutando del momento. La kunoichi sintió como inspiraba el aire de su pelo, revolviéndolo. Imitó el gesto y elevó una de sus manos hasta la encrespada cabellera de su anfitrión, acariciando la maraña amarilla que formaba. El ninja reaccionó besando tiernamente la frente de Sakura, dejando a ésta sorprendida…y también complacida.

Poco a poco, Naruto se fue recostando sobre el sofá, haciendo que ambos quedaran tumbados lateralmente, el uno contra el otro. El genin subió las dos piernas hasta dejarlas en el reposabrazos opuesto al que ocupaba su cabeza. La pelirrosa le imitó, en un intento por acomodarse aún más, al mismo tiempo que seguía embebida en el abrazo -Tengo sueño…- le susurró en el oído mientras apartaba las greñas amarillas de la oreja.

-No te preocupes, duérmete…Luego te despierto.- la chuunin asintió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo del rubio. No tardó mucho en viajar al mundo de los sueños, la copiosa comida de hacía un rato y el cansancio de la limpieza la habían extenuado. Naruto se quedó observándola todo el rato, como si contemplara una obra de arte. Al fin parecía que algo por lo que había luchado durante tantísimo tiempo había dado sus frutos. La respiración de su invitada mecía el pecho de ésta de forma rítmica, como un péndulo oscilante que le hipnotizaba en su movimiento de vaivén. El embelesamiento que padecía continuó durante casi una hora hasta que reparó en el tiempo que había pasado.

Suavemente, posó su mano derecha en la cara de la kunoichi y la acarició con delicadeza, intentando que despertara sin sobresaltos. Pero por desgracia el sueño era mucho más profundo de lo que cabría esperar, así que no tuvo otra opción que llamarla por su nombre -Sakura-chan…- le susurró levemente. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Movió su mano hasta que agarró su hombro y empezó a menearlo con cuidado, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se agitara de un lado a otro con lentitud. Después de unos segundos de intentos continuos, consiguió que abriera los ojos; sin muchas ganas, claro.

-Uhmm…¿Naruto?; ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó algo afectada por la morriña del sueño reciente. El rubio miró al reloj colgado de la pared.

-Son las cinco menos cuarto…más o menos…¿Has dormido bien?- le miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, causando un ligero toque de color rojo en su rostro.

-Sí…Pero ahora me duele el cuello…- se llevó una mano a la zona cervical y la masajeo con cuidado de no hacerse más daño -Anda, dame un masaje por favor…- el jinchuuriki obedeció y retiró con cuidado el brazo que servía de apoyo para la cabeza de Sakura. Rodeo el cuello con ambas manos y colocó los pulgares junto a las vértebras para describir círculos con ellos y conseguir el efecto relajante deseado. Sin embargo, ejerció demasiada fuerza -¡Auch!; ¡Ten más cuidado baka!- se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho -Quiero decir…No lo hagas con tanta fuerza…- ese cambio de actitud repentino produjo una gran confusión en el genin. Era en esos momentos en los que la chica no quería tratarle de esa forma. Hizo caso de la recomendación y redujo la presión sobre el cuello de la aprendiza de la Hokage. Al hacerlo pudo disfrutar del fino y suave tacto de su piel. En unos segundos, el masaje casi se convirtió en caricia; a lo que la kunoichi respondió quejándose suavemente -Naruto…He dicho que no lo hagas tan fuerte, no que casi ni se note…-

-Ah, perdona, Sakura-chan…Me he distraído…- en la respuesta se podía ver el nerviosismo que producía la sensación de haber sido descubierto descuidado.

-Bueno, no importa, ya se me ha pasado…- se tocó ligeramente con la mano la zona afectada por el dolor para comprobar que éste había remitido. Un largo silenció cargó el ambiente con la expectación por el siguiente movimiento -Oye…¿Por qué no…me…abrazas…?- la pregunta causó estragos en el shinobi.

-Ehh…Sí, por supuesto…- el hecho de que esta vez fuera algo solicitado y de que no era algo que había surgido espontáneamente hizo que la postura que adoptaron fuera mucho más rígida e hierática que las demás veces. Aún así, poco a poco consiguieron amoldarse mutuamente al cuerpo contrario. Los brazos del ninja envolvieron la espalda de la pelirrosa, mientras que los de ésta agarraban con suavidad sus hombros. Sakura apoyó la cabeza cerca del lado izquierdo del torso del rubio, oyendo de nuevo el latir agitado de su corazón.

-¿Tú también lo sientes?- le preguntó desde su refugió en el pecho del jinchuuriki.

-¿El qué?; ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió algo nervioso.

-"Eso"…¿No lo sientes?- seguía igual que estaba antes. Al no encontrar una respuesta decidió hacerse el pensativo quedándose en silencio durante un rato. Precisamente fue esa actitud la que le permitió averiguar a qué quería decir. La sensación de calidez que tenían ambos debido a la presencia del otro era patente ahora para él.

-Sí…- unos minutos de tenso, pero agradable silencio transcurrieron. Naruto sintió la necesidad de levantarse y estirar sus extremidades; brazos y piernas, evidentemente…Pero la kunoichi que le miraba con ternura le impidió hacerlo. Le pareció una escena que no debía ser interrumpida por algo tan banal como la necesidad que tenía.

-Naruto…Se me está durmiendo un brazo…- rápidamente la soltó y se separó de ella con algo de torpeza. Sakura se incorporó y se llevó una mano al lugar mencionado -Sí. Sé que me he cargado este momento…pero ya lo recuperaremos esta noche.- el chico dibujó una sonrisa, a medias entre confianza y agradecimiento; y sarcasmo y picardía. Con cuidado y lentitud, la pelirrosa se acercó hasta él para susurrarle al oído -Te lo prometo.- el jinchuuriki difuminó su sonrisa, dejando una expresión más seria en su lugar; pero al mismo tiempo, agradable y complacida. Ahora era feliz, no estaba dispuesto a que nada le arrebatase lo que había descubierto, lo que había sentido…Decidió incorporarse también.

-Bueno, siento dejarte sola aquí, pero me tengo que ir a entrenar.- con suma pereza, se levantó del sofá y se estiró todo lo que pudo.

-Bah, no te preocupes, yo también tengo que irme. Y además, aunque no fuera así no quiero ser una molestia y quedarme aquí…-

-No eres una molestia…Todo lo contrario.-

-Si tú lo dices…¡Ah!; ¿Cuándo vas a volver? Es que no quiero quedarme en la calle…- capturó al vuelo las llaves que le lanzó.

-Seguro que después de ti, así que será mejor que las tengas tú.- una última sonrisa fue lo único que pudo ver antes de que se marchara a toda velocidad por la puerta, creando un gran estruendo a causa del golpe. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que tuviera que irse. Se dedicó a inspeccionar mejor la casa de su anfitrión, no la había visto entera y esa era la primera vez que la visitaba. Entró de nuevo en su cuarto. Se fijó en que no era muy grande, y tampoco había muchas cosas. La cama era bastante sencilla y algo pequeña, no parecía excesivamente cómoda. De hecho no lo era, ni se había dado cuenta cuando se había tumbado en ella. Continuó con su recorrido, sin fijarse mucho en los detalles. Solo podía prestar atención a la estrechez general del apartamento, y al mal estado que presentaba. Una pregunta peliaguda se fijó en su pensamiento. _-¿Y si se ve obligado a vivir aquí porque nadie quiere alquilarle un piso mejor?-_ ella conocía el odio que le tenía la gente, pero no podía imaginar que llegara tan lejos. Sintió aún más pena por su compañero de equipo, y, al mismo tiempo; más admiración. No entendía como podía soportar tanto, y mostrar siempre esa actitud despreocupada y alegre.

Ya se había hecho tarde para ella, debía irse o le caería un buen marrón encima; y los marrones que Tsunade acostumbraba a echarle cuando hacía algo indebido no eran precisamente agradables…Salió a toda velocidad del apartamento, cerrando con llave antes, eso sí. Casualmente, Naruto también estaba sufriendo un duro sermón por parte de Kakashi y de Yamato en ese momento. La demostración que había hecho esa misma mañana de su poder y de su imprudencia le estaba causando muchos problemas.

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza eh?; ¿Serrín?- le reprendió con dureza el ANBU.

-Bueno…Ero-sennin estaba conmigo, no había peligro…- Kakashi le interrumpió.

-¿Es que no recuerdas la última vez que Jiraya-sama tuvo que detenerte?; ¡Casi muere!-

-Pero ahora tiene unos sellos especiales que contrarrestan el chakra de Kyuubi…- se vio interrumpido de nuevo.

-Que solamente funcionan antes de que el chakra te envuelva completamente. Si vuelves a hacerlo tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas. No lo olvides Naruto, solo puedes usar un jutsu tan arriesgado si estás acompañado de Yamato o bien necesitas protegerte de Akatsuki; ¿entendido?-

-Sí…- con la cabeza gacha y el rostro abatido se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la zona de entrenamiento. Se situó a una distancia prudencial de ellos mientras Kakashi se marchaba.

-Bien, Tenzou creo que te las puedes apañar solo; ¿no?-

-No será mucho problema…-

-Entonces me voy, tengo que atender un asunto urgente.- se desvaneció en una nube de humo y dejó a ambos solos en el campo de entrenamiento. Otra vez el mismo sonido, aunque ahora debido a la creación de clones de Naruto. Los intentos con un solo clon no habían dado muy buen resultado a la hora de mantener estable el chakra, así que decidió probar con dos clones. Él haría la manipulación de la forma; otro clon; la de la naturaleza de viento; y otro mantendría el equilibrio entre ambas para impedir que la técnica no funcionara. De nuevo la misma esfera se formó arremolinándose entre las manos de los tres, pero ahora no había diferencia entre esa y una normal sin manipulación elemental. Rápidamente fueron apareciendo las estelas de viento en los márgenes de la bola, convirtiéndola en semitransparente. Algunos segundos después, uno de los clones se esfumó en una nube de humo. Yamato se extrañó por la acción del rubio.

-¿No se supone que ahora vas a perder el control sobre el jutsu?- preguntó desde el centro del círculo donde estaban las esculturas de madera que le permitían controlar el chakra del bijuu.

-No. Ahora solamente tengo que mantener la concentración de la forma con un clon y yo me ocupo de lo demás. Todo el chakra se ha transformado ya, no hace falta otra réplica.-

-¿Y por qué no empezaste desde el principio así?-

-Ehh…bueno…No se me ocurrió…- Yamato suspiró al oír la repuesta que recibió. Una leve variación en el nivel de chakra de Kyuubi le hizo reaccionar y volver a concentrarse en contenerlo.

-Venga, dejemos de hablar y vamos a ocuparnos de lo que tenemos que hacer.- la conversación finalizó en ese punto y cada uno siguió con su tarea.

En una calle cualquiera de la aldea, Sakura iba caminando hacia la floristería de los Yamanaka para preguntar por una planta medicinal. Sabía que cuando llegara tendría que soportar a la pesada de Ino. Aún así tenía ganas de ir. El broncón que la Hokage le había echado había sido monumental, y no estaba de humor…Tal vez una pelea le ayudaría a relajarse…

-¡Ey frentuda!; ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía no hizo más que causar la ira de la pelirrosa.

-A nada en especial, Ino-cerda.- el ambiente quedó tensado con la furia de ambas. Las miradas de las dos estaban clavadas en la oponente eterna que tenían delante. Al final lo dejaron. No podían estar así todo el día, era una tregua momentánea -Necesito esto.- se acercó hasta el mostrador y le pasó un papel con algo escrito.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es, se lo llevaré a mi madre…- comenzó a caminar hacia la trastienda dejando sola a la kunoichi durante un par de minutos. Volvió sin nada entre las manos -Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana por la tarde más o menos.- Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Genial. Ahora sí que estoy jodida. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrá Tsunade-sama cuando se lo diga…En fin me voy.- ya estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta cuando la voz de Ino la detuvo.

-Oye…Me he enterado de que anoche estuviste con Naruto…- el retintín con el que hablo la envió a un estado de instinto asesino descontrolado. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar como se contenía la risa tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Te voy a decir dos cosas: Uno, métete en tus puñeteros asuntos; y dos, me aseguraré de vivir más tiempo que tú para poder hacer graffitis en tu tumba…y puede que bailar sobre ella también.-

-Ya, pero verás tú que bien me lo voy a pasar cuando se entere media aldea…- esa risita picarona estaba matándola.

-Solo me gustaría saber quién te lo ha dicho…antes de matarte.- y la expresión que tenía no era algo que un mortal normal pudiera hacer. Era casi como la de un monstruo sediento de sangre.

-Bueno…a lo mejor la conoces…de toda la vida…-

-¿No serás tú, no? Porque entonces te hago picadilo aquí mismo…- el crujir de sus nudillos se podía oír desde fuera de la tienda.

-No, no soy yo. Pero puede que incluso te la encuentres por la calle…- no respondió a su comentario, sencillamente se marchó de allí mascullando algo incomprensible. Quería evitar una acusación por homicidio; aunque fuera totalmente voluntario y estuviera planeado…

Nada que hacer. Ya había acabado todo y se disponía a ir a casa de Naruto. Aún era de día, pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo y teñía el cielo de un rojo anaranjado suave. El camino se le hizo corto, estaba pensando en qué haría cunado llegara, pero al subir hasta el apartamento del rubio se encontró a éste esperando sentado al lado de la puerta -¡Oi! Sakura-chan, llevo esperándote casi una hora.- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

-¡Pero si tú me dijiste que ibas a llegar después de mí!; ¿De qué te quejas entonces?-

-No. En realidad aún no he llegado.- la kunoichi alzó una ceja -Ahora mismo estoy entrenando. Dentro de nada acabo y vengo aquí; ¿vale?-

-¿Se supone que esto es una broma y debería hacer gracia?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Ehh…Pues sí…-

-Pues no lo has conseguido.- la respuesta provocó que la copia del jinchuuriki se deprimiera.

-Eso ha sido muy duro, Sakura-chan.- la susodicha suspiró ante el comentario y se acercó hasta la réplica. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para susurrarle algo al oído seguidamente.

-Dale esto a Naruto de mi parte; ¿ne?- el clon se sonrojó violentamente y asintió torpemente. Unos segundos más tarde desapareció, en una nube de humo.

-Este Naruto…- pensando que su compañero de equipo no tenía remedio, caminó hasta la puerta llevando las llaves en la mano. La abrió con algo de dificultad debido a la cerradura, que estaba dañada por la falta de uso durante dos años y medio. Entró a la cocina y cayó en la cuenta de que no había comida. Maldijo la despreocupación del genin y recogió todas las latas caducadas para tirarlas. Tenía pensado gastarse el dinero que Tsunade le había dado en algo de comida decente, así mataría el tiempo hasta que él llegara.

Volvió a salir del piso cerrando con llave y fue hasta una tienda en la que solía comprar con su madre. Lo único que le permitía el poco dinero que llevaba era una ración de tonkatsu precocinado. Sabía que el cerdo frito no sería bueno para su omnipresente dieta, pero no había más remedio.

Al llegar otra vez al apartamento, se encontró de nuevo a Naruto sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, habló -Espero que esta vez no sea un clon…- el rubio negó con la cabeza y se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Has comprado algo?- le preguntó con su curiosidad innata.

-No quedaba nada en la cocina, así que tuve que ir a comprar tonkatsu.-

-Nunca he probado el tonkatsu…- dijo mientras se levantaba -Pero seguro que sabe como el miso ramen, al fin y al cabo es cerdo; ¿no?- la kunoichi no tenía ni idea del parecido entre el miso ramen y el tonkatsu.

-Sí, supongo.- con un tono dubitativo dejó las dudas del jinchuuriki en su sitio. Caminó hasta la puerta y metió la llave en el pomo con algo de dificultad, de la misma forma que antes. Perdió la concentración cuando notó que unos labios acariciaban su mejilla izquierda.

-Me parecía muy mal no devolverte el beso.- la miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que las mejillas de ésta se encendían. En su cara se podía comprobar la sorpresa y la estupefacción que el gesto había causado en ella. Al ver que no daba signos de salir del trance en el que había entrado, le cogió la mano y la guió hasta la cocina. Una vez allí consiguió hacerla volver en si misma llamándola por su nombre -Sakura-chan…ey. Espabila.- la kunoichi le miró sorprendida durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

-Ehhh, sí, sí. Ya estoy bien, no hace falta que te pongas así.- alargó el brazo para coger el plato precocinado, pero la mano de Naruto llegó antes que la suya.

-Ah no, ni hablar. Ya me has ayudado bastante hoy. La comida la hago yo.-

-Pero…- fue interrumpida antes de acabar.

-Nada de peros. La hago yo y punto.- el argumento que usó no era precisamente uno muy elaborado, aunque consiguió que la pelirrosa se mantuviera al margen de las tareas culinarias. Tal vez no debió haberla excluido de esa forma, principalmente debido a que el aceite hirviendo salpicaba; y más de una vez fue a parar a las manos del muchacho. Se limitó a observar como cada medio minuto una nueva gota le caía en la piel, dejando una pequeña marca quemada.

-Al menos me dejarás que te cure eso; ¿no?-

-Bah, no es necesario…No duele tanto…- respondió despreocupándose del asunto.

-Puede, pero estoy segura de que con lo limpio que tienes el piso no se te van a infectar.- giró la cabeza a su alrededor para contemplar parte de la suciedad que aún quedaba allí.

-Si tú lo dices…- con cierta parsimonia y sin alejar la vista de la sartén, se acercó hasta ella para que sanara sus heridas. Siempre le causaba curiosidad ver como el chakra verde surgía y envolvía su mano. Con un simple roce, desaparecieron todas las quemaduras de su piel morena -Domo arigatô gozaimasu.-

-¿A qué viene toda esa educación? No es propio de ti.- preguntó extrañada.

-Esos pequeños gestos son los que de verdad demuestran si alguien hace algo con buena intención…Cuando se cura a una persona que está al borde de la muerte, no se puede ver si se hace por obligación o se hace por algo más. Pero curar algo tan simple como unas quemaduras tan pequeñas e insignificantes por iniciativa propia…Solo porque te preocupa…dice mucho de ti…- la estupefacción era total. No solo por las palabras tan profundas y maduras, si no porque también iban dirigidas a ella.

-Do…itashi…mashite.- acertó a balbucear vacilantemente. Agachó la cabeza para no mostrar la mirada insegura que sabía que tenía en su rostro. Aún estaba fuera de combate; _-¿__Desde cuándo él sabe hablar sin confundir una palabra con otra, sin equivocarse al pronunciar, usando palabras que parece tan complicadas para él, diciendo algo tan profundo y filosófico…cuándo ha cambiado tanto; ¿Y…por qué ha cambiado?-_

En el mundo real, lejos de los pensamientos de Sakura, Naruto se esforzaba en hacer que saliera de su trance reflexivo -Saaaakura-chan…no me obligues a decirlo, por favor…- sin otra opción a la vista se vio obligado a prepararse para el golpe que se avecinaba -¡Qué fuerza tan monstruosa!- sabía que lamentaría eso, pero había que hacer algo.

El grito del rubio causó el efecto "deseado"; en parte, ya que, como era de esperar, un puño se estampó en su cabeza y eso no era deseado precisamente. El pobre shinobi acabó estrellado de dientes en el suelo con un adorno en forma de chichón en su cabeza. La kunoichi se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación y se apresuró a disculparse. No quería ser ese tipo de persona con él si no era necesario; y en ese momento no lo era -¡Naruto! Lo siento…yo no…Yo…estaba…- mientras el jinchuuriki se levantaba la interrumpió.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. No se me ocurría otra forma más rápida de traerte de vuelta a la tierra…Además no duele tanto. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes. Es más, yo diría que me has golpeado tanto que no podrías matarme a base de ostias ni aunque quisieras…jajaja.- no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo, ni del efecto que causaría en ella. Por suerte no pudo verlo, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose. Al mismo tiempo, la pelirrosa maldecía su propio nombre por aquella estupidez que cometió. La culpabilidad la inundó, ahogándola con la carga de haber dañado a un ser tan cercano y estimado -¿Otra vez Sakura-chan?- no, esta vez aún no había perdido el contacto con la realidad por completo.

-¿Ehh?...¿Qué pasa?- preguntó completamente perdida.

-Te has vuelto a quedar en las nubes. ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…Solo…Yo…- no sabía qué decir, qué hacer, cómo actuar, nada. No sabía nada.

-Anda, será mejor que comamos…- la reacción de la aprendiza de la Hokage tardó algo en ser visible.

-Sí…pero; ¿y mi plato?-

-Justo ahí.- señaló con el dedo índice hacía la bandeja que había sobre la mesa delante de ella.

-Ahh…no lo había visto.-

-¿Seguro que estás bien?; ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Estás muy rara…como ausente.-

-No…serán imaginaciones tuyas…- dijo con un tono de voz bajo, débil incluso.

La cena siguió en silencio. Sakura no hablaba, no levantaba la cabeza del plato, apenas si comía…Y su compañero de equipo se dio cuenta de todo; empezó a dudar de lo que ella le acababa de decir. No le gustaba verla en ese estado. Ahora, además de ausente parecía…triste. Y verla triste era algo que no podía soportar -Por favor.- la kunoichi se asustó un poco al oír repentinamente la voz del rubio -Dime qué te pasa. Solamente quiero ayudarte.- esa mirada…Esa mirada…

Solo la había visto en aquellos ojos azules en unas pocas ocasiones. Y esas ocasiones no eran exactamente las mejores que recordaba. Cuando se lo encontró en una cama del hospital después de haber ido a buscar a Sasuke…cuando él se enteró de que Gaara había muerto…cuando después de más de dos años y medio de duro entrenamiento él no pudo traer de vuelta a Sasuke…Esa mirada desolada, solitaria y cargada de sufrimiento era la que estaba pegada a su cara en ese mismo instante… -Por favor…Dímelo.-

-Yo…Naruto…Yo…- incapaz de decir nada, no pudo resistir la presión y empezó a sollozar levemente. La mezcla de desprecio a si misma causada por el recuerdo del incidente y de la mirada arrasada de la persona que tenía enfrente era demasiado para ella. La sensación cálida y acogedora de sus brazos la rodeó tiernamente.

-Te dije que no soportaba verte llorar…Por favor dímelo…quiero ayudarte…Me duele…ser incapaz de ayudar a mis seres queridos…Me hace sentir…débil…inútil…- y en ese momento una fría lágrima acarició la mejilla de Sakura, humedeciéndola suavemente. Esa sensación fue el gatillo que hizo que correspondiera el abrazo.

_-Gracias…por estar conmigo ahora…Y por enseñarme lo que debo hacer, también.-_ no importaba que ella estuviera sufriendo, ni que aún estuviera llorando. No…ahora lo que importaba era ayudarle; tal y como él había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. No importaba lo que le estuviera pasando a ella, debía ser fuerte y apoyarle…consolarle -Lo mismo…te digo…no aguanto verte sufrir…por mi culpa.- dijo sollozando. El silencio se hizo durante un eterno minuto -Lo que pasa…es que no quiero ser incapaz de ayudarte…si la situación se presentara…Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte…Ya sabes…Akatsuki.-

-¿Por qué te asusta eso?- le preguntó con preocupación mientras se ponía en pie después de haber estado en cuclillas, levantándola de la silla.

-…No lo sé…- susurró vagamente.

-No te preocupes, sé cuidarme…- miró profundamente en sus ojos verdes para contemplar como se recuperaba poco a poco del pesar que la había atenazado. Paseó sus dedos entre el suave cabello rosado de su compañera de equipo al mismo tiempo que estrechaba el abrazo acercándola más hacia si mismo. Ella se acurrucó entre sus bazos y bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello.

-Naruto…- la mirada azul se posó en la pelirrosa -No quiero separarme de ti nunca…- el genin se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco…Sakura-chan.- no había necesidad de verbalizar lo que sentían, el roce de la piel de ambos les permitía saberlo sin necesidad de hablar. Mantuvieron la posición y las miradas fijas durante varios minutos de extraño silencio. Ambos podían intuir que los ojos del otro eran la entrada a un laberinto de emociones inexplorado; y fue eso lo que les condujo a aproximar sus rostros lentamente. Con cuidado los dos fueron inclinando sus cabezas para poder fundir sus labios en su "primer" beso, ya que el que se dieron la noche anterior no era "válido" debido a la embriaguez. En el momento en que las dos bocas estaban a unos pocos centímetros entre ellas, Naruto recordó como una vez intentó hacer eso mismo el día que se convirtieron en genins. Se rió mentalmente de la mala suerte que tuvo en el pasado al ser interrumpido por un estúpido dolor. Ahora nada le interrumpiría…o tal vez sí.

Un enorme estruendo se oyó en la puerta de entrada al apartamento -¡¡Maldita sea, llevo buscándote más de media hora!!; ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demo…nios…?!- la entrada de la Hokage en la casa del rubio no había sido muy educada. En efecto, había abierto la puerta con una de sus "ridículas" patadas, y había asomado la cabeza para mirar dentro de la cocina, quedándose sin palabras. Allí estaban su aprendiza y el chico que tanto la molestaba con sus faltas de respeto, a punto de besarse. La parejita se giró bruscamente al verla en el pasillo. Inmediatamente se sonrojaron con extrema violencia y se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron -Vale…Haré como que no he visto nada…- los dos ninjas asintieron varias veces, como si lo estuvieran pidiendo por favor -Sakura.- la aludida casi saltó hacia atrás al oír su nombre, aún estaba anonada por el cúmulo de sensaciones que se mantenían en su cuerpo -Te necesito en el hospital ahora mismo, hay heridos por todos sitios. La misión en la que estaban fue una carnicería y tuvieron que retirarse. Les necesitamos a todos al máximo de su capacidad en el menor tiempo posible. Sabes que estamos en un mal momento de efectivos y si dejamos que nuestros enemigos se enteren de esta debilidad, nos aniquilarán.- ni siquiera esperó a que contestara, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó de allí a toda velocidad. Solamente pudo despedirse, aunque justo después, su maestra cortó al jinchuuriki, que se disponía a decir algo -Ya tendréis tiempo para el sexo mañana…Y tú, Naruto. Más te vale quedarte ahí o me ocuparé de que también te tengamos que curar a ti.- la palabra "sexo" hizo que los dos quedaran fuera de combate, y que las mejillas de ambos se colorearan todavía más de un rojo intenso, hasta el punto de que parecía que sus caras no podrían librarse de esa nueva coloración.

Contemplando como las dos kunoichis se marchaban de su piso, Naruto recogió la cocina con parsimonia. Lo que le había pasado era una auténtica putada. Por culpa de la vieja, Sakura no podría cumplir su promesa. Estaba tan cerca y de repente todo se esfumó como una nube. Pero más que enfadado, estaba triste. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que esa noche no dormiría solo. Y no iba a dormir con cualquiera, iba a dormir con Sakura, la persona que él más apreciaba, junto con Sasuke. Decidió seguir el consejo de Tsunade _-Me tendré que esperar hasta mañana…-_ mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para acostarse, se tropezó con la escoba _-Joder…¿Por qué mierda ha tenido que decir "sexo"?-_ estaba tan "distraído" con esa palabra, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta su cama y de que seguía andando. El resultado fue que se golpeó la espinilla contra una de las patas. El alarido se escuchó en toda el apartamento -¡Me cago en la ostia! No tenía bastante con Ero-sennin para que ahora la vieja también sea una pervertida. ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que insinuarlo?!; ¡¡¿Por qué?!!- estuvo maldiciendo el nombre de la Hokage durante todo el rato que se mantuvo despierto, que no fue mucho. Se metió en la cama con rapidez y cayó dormido con facilidad. El día siguiente sería un día muy largo…Sería el día en el que las sombras se cernerían sobre él…

A la mañana siguiente, una gran explosión se oyó desde la destrozada puerta principal de la aldea. Los ninjas heridos que había allí se pusieron en guardia como pudieron al ver que una mancha de color negro surgía de entre la polvareda. Se tranquilizaron de sobremanera al ver las tiras rojas del gorro que la figura portaba en la cabeza. "Shu" había aterrizado sin control alguno. Acababa de volver de su misión de obtención de información, de la que había partido el día anterior por la tarde. Logró convencer a Tsunade de que le dejara marchar y llegó a su destino al amanecer. Dos cadáveres descuartizados después, obtuvo lo que deseaba; aunque preferiría que no fuera así. Salió disparado hacia la aldea oculta de la Hoja, deseando que lo peor no hubiera sucedido. Lo que tenía enfrente en ese justo momento era la prueba de que no había llegado a tiempo. Los escombros desperdigados por el suelo y las columnas de humo que se elevaban en el cielo a causa de los incendios que arrasaban los edificios eran la prueba de ello.

Se acercó corriendo hasta uno de los ninjas -¿Dónde están?- preguntó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-Ya se han ido…- la voz de Jiraya le pareció una lanza que se le clavó en el pecho. De nuevo había fallado en luchar contra aquellos que juró que exterminaría le costase lo que le costase.

-¿Por dónde?- volvió a preguntar sin perder un ápice de tiempo.

-¿Acaso estás loco?; ¿Crees que podrás contra los ocho tú solo? Además no hay que apresurarse, tenemos tiempo suficiente. Sabemos que no le matarán hasta que pasen tres días.- Tsunade empezó a aplicar los primeros auxilios a los heridos que estaban agonizando en su dolor. Sakura la acompañaba e imitó el gesto de la Hokage.

-No me importa sufrir una muerte horripilante o matarlos a todos. Si puedo hacer algo, he de intentarlo mientras permanezca con vida…Y esa excusa de que nos sobra el tiempo es una patraña, cuanto antes le traigamos mejor. No sabemos qué le pueden hacer para extraerle el bijuu antes de tiempo, ni tampoco podemos prever cualquier tipo de imprevisto que pueda surgir.- se quedó en silencio observando la reacción de la Hokage. Al no obtener respuesta supuso que le autorizaba a partir -¿Por dónde han ido?- la voz casi robótica y cargada de rabia del demonio era patente.

-Por ahí…- el ermitaño señaló con el dedo índice la dirección en la que habían sido vistos marchándose.

-Muy bien. Me voy.- se dispuso a saltar, pero la voz de la pelirrosa le detuvo.

-¡Espera! Iré contigo.-

-¡¿Qué?! No puedes; es un suicidio y encima no…-

-Pienso hacer lo mismo que "Shu"…No me importa lo que me pase.- interrumpió a su maestra tajantemente -Y ahora larguémonos.- le miró y se acercó hasta él para subirse hasta la palanca que se estaba moldeando enfrente de él. El falso akatsuki pudo ver como aún había marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas de la kunoichi, además de los enrojecidos ojos. Pero ni aún así parecía que su determinación estuviera doblegada. Su expresión facial demostraba que no iba a rendirse ante nada. Los dos subieron y desaparecieron de las vista de todos catapultándose con la explosión.

-Kuso…¿Qué hacemos ahora…?- la rubia miró a Jiraya de forma interrogativa. Debía de tomar una decisión, y rápido; de ello dependía el futuro de Naruto

* * *

**Como antes, quiero recuperar mis modelos de review y demás chistes de dudosa calidad...:**

**a) Sin duda alguna, esta aberración debe de ser un símbolo del Apocalipsis avecinándose...Habrá que avisar a la inquisi...Quiero decir...a la iglesia católica (más comúnmente conocida como grajolandia).**

**b) ¡Maldito holgazan! Se puede mejorar...¡¡¡MUCHO!!!**

**c) Pseee...Para pasar el rato es aceptable...¡Anda! Una mosca...**

**d) ¡Eres un ****(sustitúyase por el típico pitido que ponen en la televisión para censurar algo)!**; ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Naruto? Sé dónde vives...más te vale que le trates bien...

**e) (Bueno alguien debe de haber con una buena opinión; ¿no?)...(sonido de grillos)...Ehhh pues bueno, me gusta...Está bien, síguelo anda...**

******P.D: Vivo en 37º 46' 43.34''N 3º 47' 30.76''O. Según Google Earth, son las coordenadas exactas de mi piso...por si queréis visitarme para discutir la calidad de lo que acabáis de leer...(XD)  
**

******_PUBLICIDAD_**

******¿Te interesa ser un beta tester de este fic¿Recibir una versión sin revisar (mierda) y ayudarme a convertirla en algo leible? Entonces llama al 555-555-555 (inserte rima fácil) o enviáme un MP...**

******_PUBLICIDAD_**

******Saludos.**


	6. Cuando el valor se sobrepone a lo demás

**Bien, lo primero de todo es pedir disculpas. han pasado casi 10 meses, y tengo una excusa. Veréis, resulta que unos...ehmm...etto...¡Duendecillos mágicos! me secuestraron y...uhmm...eh...me llevaron a...¡Marruecos! Sí, eso. Pero cuando iba a cruzar el estrecho me cruce con...ehmm...¡Un gato negro! Y tuve que dar un rodeo por...etto...¡Ah sí!; el Sáhara, el canal de Suez, el desierto Sirio, el Caúcaso, los Cárpatos, los Alpes y los Pirineos. Y por fin pude llegar a casa...**

**¿A qué viene ese silencio?; ¿No me creéis?** **: S**

**Ahora en serio, aparte de que ha sido un capítulo muy difícil de escribir, mis estudios y demás cosas no me han permitido terminarlo en un periodo de tiempo razonable. Y por todo ellos os pido disculpas. Pero para compensar tenéis delante un capítulo muy importante (en mi opinión el mejor hasta ahora y puede que el de todo el fic), amén del más largo (casi un 50 por ciento más, como en las ofertas de los supermercados XD). Estoy más contento con el resultado de este que con el de los dos anteriores y creo que no tiene tanto relleno, ni situaciones forzadas, pero sigo con la impresión de que me he dejado cosas en el tintero y que podrían mejorar más el texto. Veré si en el futuro puedo arreglar eso.  
**

**Una cosa, si hace más de uno o dos meses que no has leído la historia, deberías leerla otra vez. Lo digo porque sé lo que es leer un fic que tarda mucho en publicarse, y sinceramente, se te olvidan muchas cosas que hacen que lo que lees adquiera sentido. Es un consejo, pero creo que vendrá bien a algunos (no penséis que pongo esto para tener más hits...XD). Además, como todo está editado, si lo vuelves a leer tal vez encuentres algo nuevo.  
**

**He de decir que mantengo aquello de que subiré los capítulos cuando estén terminados. No tengo tiempo para escribir tanto.**

**Lo primero de todo: los grupos de puntos suspensivos que veis abajo los he puesto para que los leáis con un intervalo de unos 5 segundos. Osea, que leéis "Oscuridad" y a los 5 segundos "Dolor". Quiero crear esa sensación mientras leéis. Luego deciros que hay un personaje al que le he puesto acento sureño, y por tanto lo he escrito tal cuál suena, si no, no hubiera servío pa ná XD. También tenemos música en este capítulo, concretamente dos canciones.**

**La primera, por suerte o por desgracia, solo he podido encontrarla en un video de YouTube (el enlace está en mi perfil). Ábrelo ahora y déjalo que se cargue, porque solo quiero que oigas el solo de guitarra al final de la canción (que aunque sea excelente también, el solo es sencillamente increíble, y se adapta como un guante a la situación, tanto que si no lo oyes mientras lo estás leyendo sería lo mismo que saltarte partes de lo que hay escrito. Por eso te pido que lo oígas, porque considero que es una parte inseparable del fic). Una vez que se haya cargado busca el minuto 04:50 en la barra del reproductor, a partir de ahí es donde empieza el solo. Dale al play cuando llegues al lugar donde te digo que empeices a escuchar y comienza a leer justo después de que le des al botón, la duración (por suerte) está sincronizada y no puedes perder tiempo. Por contra, no he podido sincronizar la música con el texto, así que tal vez deberías leerlo escuchándola varias veces. También te recomiendo que veas luego el video en si, ya que las imágenes también se relacionan en cierto sentido con lo que leerás.  
**

**La segunda canción es de la B.S.O. del anime (1º temporada). Así que os pondré el link para que la escuchéis on-line en mi perfil, aunque supongo que la mayoría de vostros la tendréis. Es "Sadness and sorrow" del primer disco, la pista número 8. La canción está en "dos" partes del fic. En realidad debería ser una, pero un par de párrafos se saltan el estilo de la canción e interrumpirían el ambiente si solo fuera una parte. Así que la escucharás, luego vendrá una parte en la que no deberías oírla, y después otra vez, unos párrafos en los que sí que deberías oírla.  
**

**Y como sé que estarás ansioso por leer después de tanto tiempo, aquí lo tienes, disfruta:  
**

* * *

_6º capítulo:_

_Cuando el valor se sobrepone a lo demás_

Oscuridad………………………………………………………………………………Dolor…………………………………………………………………………Silencio…

Oscuridad………………………………………………………………………………Dolor…………………………………………………………………………Silencio…

Oscuridad………………………………………………………………………………Dolor…………………………………………………………………………Silencio…

Oscuridad………………………………………………………………………………Dolor…………………………………………………………………………

Un débil eco se oyó en la distancia; resonando en su cabeza, y causando un intenso dolor. La oscuridad absoluta era constante, no se inmutaba ni un ápice. El frío era atroz, doloroso y penetrante. Su cuerpo parecía tener peso infinito, y lo único que sentía era la intensa congelación, junto al agotador cansancio. El intento que hizo por moverse fue en vano, su brazo no respondía. Ni siquiera pudo abrir los párpados, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para pensar…¿Por qué le faltaban las energías?; ¿Dónde estaba?; ¿Qué había sucedido…?

Naruto…¿Dónde estaba él?; ¿Estaría bien?; ¿Qué pasó después de que se desmayara? Poco a poco, Sakura empezó a recordar qué había pasado.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Estaba hecha polvo, había pasado toda la noche curando a ninjas heridos y no había tenido ni un miserable descanso. Le costaba mantener el equilibrio al andar y tenía las piernas agarrotadas. Al salir del hospital dudó durante un segundo sobre qué destino escoger, hasta que se acordó de Naruto. Empezó a caminar con cierta prisa en dirección a su casa. Estuvo preguntándose durante todo el camino cómo se sentiría su compañero de equipo después de la interrupción de anoche…su promesa _-¡Mierda! Se lo prometí…Maldita sea…¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? Bueno, aún es temprano, seguramente estará durmiendo todavía…Pero no puedo entrar sin despertarle…¡Joder! Con lo que me hubiera gustado que al levantarse me viera junto a él…¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?-_ lamentándose llegó hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde él vivía. El sol aún no había teñido el cielo de color anaranjado, aunque sí se veía algo de luz que le permitía distinguir por dónde iba. Por desgracia, las farolas de la aldea oculta de la Hoja ya se habían apagado. Aunque pudiera ver por dónde caminaba, todos los edificios parecían condenadamente iguales debido a la falta de luz. Había sido un calvario llegar hasta su destino.

Decidió comprobar si aún dormía. Buscó la pared en la que estaba la ventana de su dormitorio y escaló por ella adhiriéndose al muro con chakra. Como era de esperar, el rubio estaba profundamente dormido, con la boca abierta y dejando que la baba se le escapara de ésta. Al ver esto, Sakura se contuvo la risa como pudo. Una vez se hubo recuperado, intentó abrir la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

El jinchuuriki abrió los ojos con pereza al oír algo. Se encontró con una mancha de color rosa en su ventana. Después de frotarse los ojos y de que su vista se enfocara, pudo distinguir de qué se trataba -¿Sakura-chan?; ¿Qué pasa?; ¿Qué hora es?- se acercó a la ventana para abrirla con parsimonia. Seguidamente se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Eh…no sé…Pero da igual, he venido a cumplir lo que te prometí…- dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

-¿Lo que…me prometiste…?- la kunoichi desistió en darle una explicación antes de intentarlo y se limitó a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-Mira, no he dormido en toda la noche y quiero descansar un poco…- deshaciéndose de sus botas se metió dentro de la cama, dejando patidifuso a Naruto -Venga. Te prometí que dormiría contigo, y los dos lo estamos deseando. ¿A qué esperas?; ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando?- efectivamente, se quedó allí mirando durante varios segundos. Al final reaccionó y obedeció a lo que le había dicho. Nada más cubrirse con las sábanas, sintió como los brazos de la pelirrosa se ceñían a su cuello y la cabeza de ésta se enterraba en su cuello -Tengo frío…- el jinchuuriki no escuchó lo que dijo, pero aún así hizo lo que ella esperaba. La envolvió con sus brazos casi inconscientemente y la apretó contra su pecho. No tardó mucho en dormirse de nuevo, era muy temprano o muy tarde y tenía que dormir bastante más. Encima el suave perfume del cabello rosado de Sakura no hacía más que relajarle y adormecerle. Ella tampoco aguantó mucho tiempo despierta, la sensación de cansancio y el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Naruto eran unos potentísimos somníferos.

Así transcurrieron unas seis horas aproximadamente, entre lujuriosos sueños, roces involuntarios y demás actos que incitaban a pensar que había algún tipo de tensión sexual entre ellos…Y la había…en cierto sentido.

El Sol ya había ganado cierta altura cuando una potente explosión hizo retumbar el suelo de toda la aldea, incluyendo el apartamento de Naruto. Sakura dormía profundamente, así que no se despertó; todo lo contrario que su compañero, que dio un respingo en la cama -¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- musitó para si mismo. Se levantó con agilidad impropia de él y se dirigió hacia la ventana para asomarse. La sangre se le congeló al ver como una densa y negra columna de humo se alzaba en el horizonte, cerca de las murallas _-¿Un ataque?-_ se dio la vuelta y despertó a la kunoichi con rudeza.

-¿Qué…qué pasa?; ¿A qué vienen esas mane…?- pero el genin la interrumpió.

-Creo que están atacando la aldea…- dijo con franqueza.

-¡¿NANI?!- con mucha prisa se acercó hasta la ventana. Vio como el humo estaba ascendiendo hacia el cielo azul, manchándolo con su oscuridad -¡Rápido, tenemos que ir a ver a Hokage-sama!- el chico asintió y se cambió de ropa instantáneamente. Cuando se disponían a saltar por la ventana para salir a la calle; otra explosión, más cercana esta vez, les detuvo. Lo que vieron los dejó fuera de combate. Allí estaba él, montado en un pájaro hecho de arcilla, lanzando bombas a las torres de vigilancia y a algunas casas de forma puntual. La impresión fue total; ya que ambos habían visto como el criminal perteneciente a Akatsuki se autoinmolaba delante de ellos; y encima, si estaban aquí era por la simple razón de que le querían a él.

-No…puede ser…- balbuceó con la boca medio abierta. Sintió como la rabia iba creciendo en su interior a medida que veía lo que estaba sucediendo. Otra explosión le sacó de su soliloquio de impresiones. Reaccionando, saltó de la ventana con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo en un tejado apartado. Sakura no pudo responder a tiempo para pararle.

-¡¡No Naruto, no vayas!!- demasiado tarde, estaba a una distancia desde la que no podía oírla. Imitándole, saltó desde el borde de la ventana y empezó a perseguirle tan rápido como pudo; pero ni aún así conseguía darle alcance. Unos minutos más tarde había perdido su rastro completamente. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage. Mientras, se veía como partes de la muralla se venían abajo debido a los combates entre los ninjas de la aldea y los miembros de Akatsuki.

En esos momentos, Naruto seguía persiguiendo a Deidara por los tejados de toda la aldea. Era difícil mantener el ritmo que éste imponía desde la ventaja de su medio de transporte aéreo; incluso así estaba acercándose con cierta rapidez hasta él. Sin embargo, era evidente que el shinobi se había dado cuenta de que le estaban persiguiendo, y debido a eso puso en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. Empezó a reducir su velocidad y paró de bombardear los edificios que había en su camino, cambiando de rumbo al mismo tiempo, hacia los grandes bosques que rodeaban la villa, confiando en que sus compañeros estuvieran listos. Aún así, había algo que no estaba teniendo en cuenta. Y es que había reducido tanto su velocidad al pensar que el jinchuuriki sería incapaz de alcanzarle, que éste consiguió lo que parecía imposible desde un principio. Ayudándose de un clon, se lanzó en la dirección en la que se encontraba el pájaro de arcilla, aterrizando con brusquedad en la parte trasera de la muestra de "arte" del criminal.

Deidara tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar y poder esquivar el puñetazo que el shinobi le intentó conectar, pero éste siguió sin perder la sonrisa que llevaba implantada en la cara. No podía comprender a que venía ese gesto, aunque en ese momento lo más importante era intentar predecir el próximo movimiento de su contrincante; cosa que consiguió con éxito. Pudo esquivar la patada giratoria sin ningún problema. Y una vez más la enigmática sonrisa seguía en su sitio sin alterarse. Retrocedió unos pasos para distanciarse del ninja rubio y ganar tiempo para poder elaborar una estrategia que le permitiera ganar tiempo. Éste no hizo nada durante el lapso de tiempo que hubo, simplemente desabrochó su chaqueta para mostrar su torso forrado hasta las axilas de sellos explosivos. La sonrisa del sacrificio y de la inmolación…para eliminar el peligro que amenaza a los demás, a los que son importantes…

La reacción del ninja de la Roca fue saltar instantáneamente de su transporte, aunque no consiguió evitar que la explosión le alcanzara. Por suerte, pudo concentrar parte de su arcilla delante de él para amortiguar la fuerza de la deflagración; reduciendo así los daños a, prácticamente, cero _-¡Será gilipollas!; ¡Se ha suicidado!; ¡¿Qué mierda les voy a decir ahora?!; ¡No nos sirve de nada si ni siquiera tenemos cadáver!-_ pensó mientras los pequeños pedacitos de arcilla ardientes se desperdigaban por toda la zona.

Un extraño ruido que le sonaba familiar llamó su atención mientras caía. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta completamente, un potente grito resonó en el aire circundante -¡¡¡Odaama, rasengan!!!- no pudo llegar a girar los ciento ochenta grados necesarios para poder usar la poca arcilla que quedaba delante de él como escudo. Pero de nada sirvió, la cantidad que quedaba era irrisoria; se desintegró antes incluso de que el ataque la tocara. Y el criminal no tuvo mejor suerte, el shinobi le alcanzó en la zona izquierda del bajo vientre, más arriba de la ingle. Como resultado, la pierna izquierda de su contrincante se separó casi sin esfuerzo del cuerpo. Naruto no vio lo que pasó con su oponente, simplemente fue lanzado por los aires con una potentísima explosión proyectada hacia delante en forma de cono.

El jinchuuriki aterrizó sobre un tejado cercano y comprobó como su chaqueta tenía algunos pequeños destrozos causados por su propia técnica. Miró su mano durante un segundo, como si no entendiera porqué era capaz de manejar tanto poder. Sin embargo, apenas si pudo esquivar el tajo vertical que provenía de su espalda. Su chaqueta contaba ahora con un pequeño desgarrón en la parte central trasera. Al disiparse el polvo, pudo ver como un hombre con cara de pez le miraba fijamente. La espada que llevaba estaba incrustada en el tejado en el cual se encontraban, y el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había atravesado. La polvorienta nube era demasiado grande para que fuera solo producto de un simple impacto…

-Esa técnica ha sío mu bonita…Pero a mí no me vah a pillá con ella, ereh demasiao lento…-

-¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy voy a desayunar shushi…- espetó con arrogancia el ninja rubio.

-Nadie que haya insinuao alguna cosa parecía ha sobrevivío; ¿lo sabíah?-

-No, pero me encantará ser el primero…-

-Kisame.- dijo con calma una voz que no parecía tener cuerpo -Deja de perder el tiempo, la situación se está complicando.- un hombre de cabello anaranjado se mostró, casi materializandose, junto a una mujer de pelo azul.

En la torre de la Hokage, Tsunade daba órdenes a un ritmo frenético. El movimiento no cesaba, los ninjas no paraban de correr por los pasillos a toda velocidad, llevando informes o dirigiéndose a hablar con sus respectivos superiores. Sakura entró de igual forma, buscando a su maestra tan rápido como podía -¡¡Tsunade-sama!!- gritó al verla -Naruto ha…-

-Lo sé, le he visto, tenemos que sacarle de la pelea. Encuentra a Jiraya e id a buscarle.-

-¡Entendido!- se marchó rápidamente del lugar dejando a su maestra con la tarea de defender la aldea.

-Adelante, acaba con él.- el tono del líder de Akatsuki era casi igual al de un superior dando órdenes. La mirada que el jinchuuriki dirigía a éste era de desconcierto y de rabia -No te lo tomes como un juego o no durarás mucho…-

-Sé como peleá, y no creo que luchá contra este enano se puea considerá peleá…- el líder se irritó por el comentario de su subordinado.

-Kisame, tómate esto en serio o no podrás considerar como pelea lo que te va a pasar…- el hombre pez sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, justamente en el lugar en el que estaba clavada la mirada del criminal. Era como una cuchilla afilada y fría que se hundía en la carne con lentitud.

-Bien niñato, acabemoh con ehto rápio.- empuñó su espada con ambas manos y se colocó en posición de combate. Naruto, mientras, sopesó todas las posibilidades que alcanzaba a predecir. Si se quedaba a pelear allí solo conseguiría una matanza incontrolable. Tenía que huir y llevarles a una zona despejada de edificios; o bien sacarles de la villa; con el objetivo de evitar grandes daños en la zona. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba todo esto, aprovechó para hacer una cantidad considerable de clones de sombra _-Ehto complica las cosah…Tengo que encontrá ar auténtico.-_ pensó el shinobi gatana. Juntó con rapidez sus dos manos y formulo el nombre de una técnica -¡Suiton, misubunshin no jutsu!- una masa de réplicas de agua del akatsuki aparecieron junto a él.

_-Kuso…Tengo que largarme ya.-_ instantáneamente, todas las copias del shinobi rubio se dispersaron en todas direcciones, saltando de tejado en tejado. Los clones de agua de Kisame hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a perseguirles. Sin embargo el líder de la organización y su acompañante de pelo azul no se movieron del lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Crees que le atrapará?- preguntó la mujer.

-Más le vale…De todas formas iremos a darle apoyo cuando encuentre al verdadero…- respondido con calma y frialdad.

-¿Y mientras?-

-Nada, esperaremos…- dirigió su mirada hacia los alrededores de la muralla donde estaba teniendo lugar una encarnizada batalla entre la mayoría de ninjas de la Hoja y tres miembros de Akatsuki. Éstos últimos empezaron a perder terreno con velocidad, y se notaba en que las explosiones y las columnas de humo empezaban a alejarse de la muralla. Ya estaban adentrándose en las profundidades de los bosques que rodeaban la villa de la Hoja -Pero el tiempo no es algo de lo que dispongamos en este momento…- se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos -Zetsu…Ve con Kisame y ayúdale a buscar al jinchuuriki. Cuando le encontréis avísame de su ubicación y cúbrele solo si fuera estrictamente necesario.- la cabeza integrada en una planta carnívora emergió del suelo como si estuviera unida a éste.

-Entendido.- dijo con mucha calma. Recorrió el camino inverso y volvió a fundirse con el tejado.

-Escúchame, sospecho que Deidara puede haber fracasado. Si el plan hubiera salido bien, él estaría en la batalla y ahora no tendríamos una situación tan complicada. Si estuviera peleando con Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi no habrían retrocedido tanto; además si no está aquí es porque ese mocoso ya debe de haberse ocupado de él…Búscale y dale apoyo o cobertura si la situación lo requiere.-

-¿Qué pasa si no le encuentro antes de que demos con el jinchuuriki?-

-Si le encontramos antes vendrás conmigo, te lo haré saber en cuanto sea consciente de ello.-

-Muy bien, entonces me marcho.- con cierta prisa, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a saltar, pero la voz del líder la detuvo.

-Recuerda el por qué de todo lo que hacemos. A cada bijuu que capturamos estamos un paso de gigante más cerca de nuestro objetivo. Ten esto en mente en todo momento.-

-Por supuesto. Siempre lo hago.- y de un salto se esfumó del lugar dejando solo al criminal.

_-Solo nos quedan tres bijuus por capturar, y a los otros dos los tenemos vigilados las veinticuatro horas. Si triunfamos aquí, todo el camino será cuesta abajo…Aún así perderemos mucho tiempo hasta que lleguemos hasta ellos. Esos jinchuurikis están muy lejos…Al menos son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para permanecer juntos todo el tiempo. Será como quitarle un caramelo a un niño…-_ de nuevo, giró el cuello para orientar su mirada hacia la batalla en el bosque. Frunció el ceño al ver como habían retrocedido aún más terreno _-Esos idiotas…¿ni siquiera pueden hacer una maniobra de distracción en condiciones?-_

En las cercanías de la muralla, los tres akatsukis encargados de la estratagema resistían el envite de los ninjas de la hoja como podían. Kakuzu miraba con preocupación a su compañero mientras controlaba los jutsus que realizaba con sus máscaras. Se había visto en la necesidad de mostrarlas; y casi había perdido una por culpa del ataque de un jounin. La temeridad de Hidan solo estaba consiguiendo complicar las cosas aún más. Y Tobi no era de gran ayuda, estaba constantemente acosado por varios equipos de ANBU, los cuales se habían percatado de que era el más débil. La situación no iba a poder seguir sosteniéndose así durante mucho tiempo. Tomando una decisión drástica, Kakuzu optó por enviar una sutil señal a sus compañeros, la cual recibieron sigilosamente. Acto seguido, los dos se retiraron detrás de él; y éste usó una de sus máscaras para liberar un gas. Los shinobis de la hoja, sospechando de una trampa, mantuvieron la distancia e intentaron comprender el movimiento de su rival.

Demasiado tarde, todo lo que había delante de Kakuzu en, aproximadamente, unos doscientos metros quedó carbonizado casi instantáneamente. Tanto aire calentado tan bruscamente provocó una enorme explosión que casi les lanzó hacia atrás. Cuando el humo se disipó, la magnitud del ataque se reveló. Ni siquiera el suelo se había salvado de la combustión; por no hablar de los árboles, la muralla y los edificios que había tras ésta -¡Venga, rematémosles!- gritó Hidan, lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla. No había mucho que rematar, por no decir nada.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y vamos a atacar a otro sitio. Tienen que creer que queremos una guerra abierta para capturar al jinchuuriki, no que les estamos distrayendo.- la molestia de Kakuzu no era capaz de frenar las ansias de destrucción de aquel sanguinario criminal

-Nunca dejas nada para mí maldito egoísta…- replicó su compañero. El ninja de la cascada no le hizo caso y saltó para evitar que su maniobra se descubriera -Este tío es un aguafiestas…Vamos Tobi.- el shinobi en cuestión estaba distraído colocando correctamente su máscara. Al oír la voz se giró, y mientras su vista recorría el camino hasta el emisor de aquel mensaje, pudo ver como cierta kunoichi rubia de pechos de grotescas dimensiones se acercaba.

-Larguémonos…- ordenó Hidan con seriedad. Y justo antes de que el suelo se convirtiera en un enorme cráter se esfumaron de allí.

-Kusooo…- musitó la Hokage -Escuchadme, reforzad todo el perímetro de la muralla; y recordad que son los hombres los que protegen a las murallas y no al revés. Les perseguiré e intentaré alejarles, vosotros encargaos de ocupar las posiciones defensivas y fortificarlas en la medida de lo posible. ¡Venga, vamos!-

Los ninjas que la acompañaban obedecieron sus órdenes y ella, por su parte, comenzó su persecución particular.

Lejos de allí, al otro lado de la villa, los auténticos Naruto y Kisame peleaban encarnizadamente en una lucha a muerte. Todos los clones de sombra y de agua se habían aniquilado mutuamente y ya solamente quedaban ellos. Ambos con una resistencia fuera de lo común, no siendo así la experiencia y la habilidad. Por culpa de estos factores, Naruto llevaba desventaja; ya tenía algunas heridas y notaba como su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse de la lucha.

-Jujuju, chavá, vah a morí.- Naruto se impacientó al darse cuenta de que su contrincante no decía aquello para ponerle nervioso siendo falso. Se dio cuenta de que el líder y su misteriosa acompañante habían aparecido cerca de allí. La pelea se estaba complicando mucho.

_-Joder, joder, joder; ¿qué hago? Son tres contra uno…Kuso.-_ pensó a la desesperada el genin.

-Kisame, eres un inútil sin remedio.- dijo sin muchas ganas la mujer de cabellos azulados.

-Ehte niñato eh máh fuerte de lo que parese.- respondió el cara-pez enfadado.

-Entonces eres más débil de lo que creíamos.- ese comentario terminó de enervar la sangre del espadachín.

-Damme sinco segundoh…y haré puré con él.- se colocó en posición de combate, y justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra su objetivo; el suelo empezó a convertirse en barro -¿Pero qué…?-

-Tenemos compañía.- dijo con calma el líder de Akatsuki. Tanto él como la mujer se estaban hundiendo en el barro, al igual que Naruto y Kisame, aunque daba la sensación de que éstos lo hacían a propósito y de que tenían la situación bajo control. Sin embargo, Naruto se hundía a menor velocidad que los demás, un fino hilo había sido lanzado hacia su brazo y se había enrollado en él. Entendiendo que no podía ser un ataque, se agarró a él; y en ese momento alguien tiró sacándole del la trampa en la que estaba -Pensé que el legendario Sannin Jiraya nos sorprendería con algo mejor…- el mentado apareció de entre los árboles y se apoyó sobre uno de ellos.

-No es momento para ir regalando sorpresas.- respondió mientras suspiraba -Me habéis interrumpido. Estaba en una de mis sesiones de investigación; y hasta que no me pidáis perdón no os podréis ir.-

-Jajajajaja; ¿de verdá creeh que vá a conseguí algo con esa gilipollé?- dijo Kisame mientras luchaba por salir del lodo.

-Me importa poco eso que dices, preocúpate más de lo que hay debajo.-

-¿Eh?; ¿Máh gilipolleceh? Cállate ya viejo loco.- sin embargo el líder y la mujer se dieron cuenta y saltaron inmediatamente. No consiguieron evitar algunos daños producidos por la enorme llamarada que emergió del lodo. La tierra se quebró liberando grandes llamas en unos quinientos metros a la redonda de dónde estaban. La explosión producida pudo oírse a kilómetros de distancia.

En la distancia, a muchos cientos de metros el auténtico Jiraya observaba desde la cabeza de un batracio la escena con precaución _-Esa idea de mezclar el barro con el aceite de Gamabunta que se me ocurrió cuando estaba borracho parece bastante buena…-_ cascotes de roca de grandes dimensiones caían del cielo derribando árboles e incendiándolos, ya que estaban al rojo vivo debido al calor del fuego _-Sí, bastante buena. Menos mal que la presencia del kage bunshin les distrajo mientras rellenaba todo el subsuelo con el lodo explosivo. Espero que Sakura haya conseguido sacar de ahí a Naruto…por que si no será peor el remedio que la enfermedad.-_

Saltando de árbol en árbol, a la máxima velocidad que les permitían las piernas, iban los dos miembros del equipo siete -¡Baka!; ¿Se puede saber por qué no has huido desde el principio?- preguntó enfadada la kunoichi.

-Eh, eh, que he dejado fuera de combate al que estaba bombardeando la villa y he sacado de ella a tres más.- respondió el rubio intentando excusarse.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?; ¿No te preocupas por lo que pueda pasarte, eh?- la mirada de Sakura era fácil de interpretar, se preocupaba mucho por él. Naruto sonrío levemente ante aquel gesto, pero su alegría duró poco. Se lanzó hacia su acompañante y la apartó de la trayectoria que describió el espadazo de Kisame.

-¡¡Putoh mocosoh, oh via matá a tooh!!- la ira del shinobi gatana era incontrolable. Pero un fuerte golpe en el suelo detrás de él le hizo mirar hacia atrás.

-Eh tú, pececillo, más te vale preocuparte de otras cosas antes que de esos muchachos.- dijo Gamabunta despectivamente. Jiraya habló con el kuchiyose desde su cabeza.

-Aplástale, lo que importa es que puedan huir.- dijo mientras veía como los dos ninjas escapaban de allí. Un fuerte golpe de la pata delantera del sapo hizo que el miembro de Akatsuki saltara en la dirección opuesta al ataque.

-¡¡¡SOIH UNOH JOPUTAH!!!- la rabia que había dentro de ese "hombre" estaba desbordándole. Sin tener en cuenta que el agua no le haría mucho al sapo, arrasó toda la zona con un inmenso tsunami. Naruto y Sakura se salvaron de ser arrastrados por poco.

-¡Qué tío más pesado! Espero que Ero-sennin le de una buena paliza.- decía el jinchuuriki mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-Tú sigue saltando y no mires atrás.- le recomendaba su compañera de equipo. El incómodo silencio de la marcha dejaba la mente de Naruto libre para pensar en lo que estaba pasando. En cierto sentido la causa de todo era él. Querían capturarle por lo que era, un contenedor. Mientras pudieran extraerle el demoníaco contenido, ellos no se preocuparían de otra cosa; fuese lo que fuese. Daba igual que fuera alguien en su camino o que fuera él mismo oponiéndose a sus intenciones. Solo cabían dos posibilidades: vencer, o morir. Tan simple como desolador.

-¡Eh, Naruto! No te distraigas o podemos meternos en problemas.- él asintió y le devolvió una mirada vacía, angustiada; reflejo de todo lo que había en su cabeza en aquel preciso instante. Sakura no podía, ni tenía tiempo, para tratar de entender lo que veía, y mucho menos, los sentimientos de su compañero de equipo en aquella situación.

Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho. Naruto de repente desapareció, como si algo se lo hubiera llevado de allí sin que pudiera ser visto. La alarma se activo en la cabeza de la kunoichi y se puso en posición defensiva mientras inspeccionaba la zona y trataba de sentir la presencia del rubio. Al estar acostumbrada a ella no le resultó muy complicado localizarle. Al notar que no se movía los nervios se apoderaron de ella. ¿Y si…?

A toda velocidad se acercó hasta donde sentía el chakra -Ocúpate de ella. No pierdas el tiempo matándola, distráela.- allí estaba el líder, cargando el cuerpo del ninja en su hombro, como si fuera un simple saco. La mujer que le acompañaba se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-Lárgate, ya no puedes hacer nada.- pero la pelirrosa no escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo. Su rabia y su ira hacían que sus puños crujieran y su mandíbula ejerciera una gran presión contra su cráneo. El odio y el instinto homicida se apoderaban de ella al mismo tiempo que sentía una impotencia difícilmente descriptible. Todo ello producido por el miedo a la pérdida. Si no hacía algo, a parte de que podían matarla, explotaría bajo la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida por sus emociones; y sin pensar en nada, sin prever que podía pasar, sin calcular las posibilidades, se lanzó al combate. Todo motivado por el hecho de que ahora era la vida de Naruto lo que estaba en juego, y eso hacía que sus sentimientos la llevaran a perder el miedo; y a arriesgarse hasta límites irracionales, solo por él. Habiendo subestimado la capacidad de la aprendiza de la Hokage, la criminal de Akatsuki recibió un descomunal puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo volar varios cientos de metros, llevándose por medio multitud de árboles y levantando una gran polvareda que se elevaba en el claro cielo del bosque.

Aún así, eso no quiere decir que hubiera subestimado sus propias habilidades, y pudo cubrirse del ataque; aunque no pudo evitar daños menores. Su ropa estaba rasgada y bastante sucia ahora, además, algunas ramas habían herido su piel dejando finos hilos de sangre que se deslizaban hacia abajo con parsimonia. Antes de que su contrincante pudiera alcanzar al líder, se interpuso de nuevo en su camino, haciendo que ésta parara frente a ella -Eres bastante más fuerte de lo que pensaba…- no obtuvo respuesta. Las lágrimas de rabia ya corrían por las mejillas de Sakura, cargadas de desesperación y sed de venganza. Incluso ahora le importaba poco dónde estuviera Naruto, su furia la había cegado por completo; en ese momento, solo existía una cosa en su mente: hacer desaparecer de este mundo a la persona que había delante de ella y luego a la que cargaba con tan preciosa mercancía.

Pero perder el control ante tanto odio, le hizo perder concentración, y eso le pasó factura. Aprovechando el descuido, su rival se acercó a gran velocidad hasta ella, y de un golpe en el cuello la tumbó y dejó inconsciente. No podía rematarla, no había tiempo que perder, tal vez Pein fuera fuerte, pero él solo, llevando una carga, sería una presa relativamente fácil, era un riesgo que no podía correr. Mientras Sakura caía al suelo, ella desapareció de allí.

Cuando despertó, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, más bien debido al choque contra el suelo que al golpe que recibió. Se puso en pie mientras palpaba la herida que tenía en el lateral izquierdo de la cabeza. La cerró con una pequeña cantidad de chakra, y acto seguido, trato de orientarse y recordar que había pasado. Estaba confusa, no sabía que hacía allí, en medio del bosque, sola y herida. Además, estaba cansada, seguramente había estado luchando; y teniendo en cuenta que estaba cerca de Konoha porque veía las mismas montañas que veía todos los días desde la villa, quería decir que tal vez había habido combates en la villa. Guiándose por el paisaje se marchó de allí a buen ritmo mientras intentaba recordar qué había pasado.

Al llegar, pudo ver como las murallas tenían varias aberturas provocadas por ataques y explosiones. Algunos edificios, sobre todo los que estaban junto a las zonas destruidas de la muralla, estaban derruidos; otros estaban ardiendo; y otros tenían graves desperfectos. Entonces todo empezó a llegar a su mente, cómo había empezado el ataque, cómo alejó a Naruto del combate, cómo la miraba de forma tan desoladora y cómo…se lo habían llevado.

En el momento justo en el que se disponía a marcharse de allí para buscarle oyó un grito de dolor. Eso le recordó que ella era una kunoichi de aquella villa, y que su deber era ayudar a la gente herida como médico que era. No podía soportar la idea de dejar que mataran a su querido Naruto, pero dejar morir a muchos inocentes e incumplir con su deber tampoco era algo que pudiera llevar en la conciencia de forma tranquila. Un pesado dilema que podría decidir su futuro se presentaba frente a ella. Tanta presión estaba haciendo que su mente se colapsara y se derrumbara poco a poco, como si la situación quisiera torturarla lentamente hasta el borde de la locura.

Por suerte para ella, su maestra apreció allí -¡¿Sakura?!; ¿Y Naruto?- no fue necesario responder para que supiera que se lo habían llevado. En su cara el gesto de amargura y pesar era evidente, sin tener en cuenta las marcas que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas. El silencio se extendió durante unos in interminables segundos, el tiempo parecía detenerse en aquel preciso instante -Iremos a buscarle en cuanto nos reorganicemos, mientras vete a ayudar a los equipos médicos que hay cerca de la muralla. Yo iré en cinco minutos. Procura no esforzarte mucho, estás hecha polvo.- cumplió las órdenes y empezó a ayudar a curar tanto a los ninjas heridos, como a los civiles que había en las cercanías de la murallas.

Pasado un rato, apareció "Shu", diciendo que iría a perseguirles. Ella, en un impulsó que no comprendía; pero que sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, decidió acompañarle, a pesar del rechazo de su maestra. Subió al improvisado y explosivo medio de transporte de "Shu" con él.

-Enróllatela alrededor del cuerpo y no te sueltes de mí, vamos a ir muy rápido.- cogió la cadena que surgía de dentro de la manga izquierda y la usó para atarla entorno a su pecho. Si la hubiera atado en la cintura podría sufrir lesiones en la columna vertebral con más facilidad -Toma, son para los oídos.- le dio un par de tapones y ella se los puso sin preguntar. Se imaginaba la razón de todo aquello, la velocidad que iban a alcanzar sería muy alta y por tanto subirían a mucha altura, con todo lo que ello implica -Le traeremos de vuelta aunque tengamos que perseguirles hasta el infierno.-

Se quedó sorprendida al oír aquello. Pero lo entendió rápidamente, nada les detendría sin matarles. Fue como una inyección de moral instantanea que disipó las pocas dudas que quedaban en su cabeza, y le dio el coraje que tanto iba a necesitar. Sabiéndose en esa condición, borró la expresión de su rostro y la sustituyo por una desafiante. Se agarró con fuerza a "Shu" y se preparó para lo que habría de venir -Vamos.- le dijo con mucha convicción.

Salieron volando dejando tras de si un gran cráter en el suelo; y en unas centésimas de segundo ya se notaba que el aire estaba helado, la presión era agobiante y todo se veía como una mancha borrosa en movimiento. Estuvieron más de un minuto en suspensión, mejor que se hubieran quedado así. El aterrizaje casi les cuesta la vida, de no ser porque el demonio reaccionó a tiempo. En el descenso del siguiente salto, se detuvieron usando la especie de improvisado balancín como freno -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-No podemos seguir avanzando a ciegas, tenemos que rastrearles…No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho.- durante unos veinte segundos, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio absoluto, tratando de concentrarse al máximo -Por ahí.- dijo señalando una dirección levemente distinta a la que habían seguido -Venga, no te sueltes.-

Otros dos saltos después, y casi a punto de matarse en los dos, se pararon otra vez para hacer un nuevo rastreo -Estamos cerca, a pie tardaremos unos minutos. No podemos seguir avanzando así, nos descubrirían sin problemas. Sígueme.- a toda velocidad se dirigieron hacia donde provenía la señal de las presencias. Pero "Shu" se frenó de golpe y retrocedió rápidamente agarrando a Sakura. Se cubrieron detrás de una roca -Mierda, hay alguien vigilando; y es muy bueno…Me cuesta esconder nuestros rastros, si no fuera por que esta roca está en medio, nos descubriría.-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? Si nos acercamos así nos descubrirán y tendrán tiempo de retirarse.- dijo la kunoichi preocupada.

-Tenemos que hacerlo lo más rápido que podamos. No nos queda más remedio que jugárnosla a una carta. Mira, la entrada a la cueva en la que están es más o menos una pared vertical. Aprovecharemos eso para catapultarnos y "rebotar" con un salto. Tú quédate en la entrada esperando a que saque a Naruto. Dejaré un clon para que te ayude a salir de allí rápidamente una vez le haya sacado. Yo lo que haré será entrar en la cueva con una especie de taladro; con él perforaré la entrada y luego lo convertiré en una especie de tubo hueco con el que poder entrar y sacarle de dentro. Después os lo daré al clon y a ti para que os larguéis con él mientras yo me ocupo de distraerles. No te preocupes por mí, tengo un plan para escapar tranquilamente luego y seguir distrayéndoles varios días. Tu dirígete hacia el norte, yo les llevaré hacia el este para que no parezca que les estoy llevando por el camino equivocado.- le preocupaba un poco que aceptara un riesgo tan grande, pero parecía tener la situación controlada.

-Vale, vamos; no hay tiempo que perder.- dijo la pelirrosa asintiendo.

-Venga, agárrate.- repitiendo el proceso de antes, se preparó para el micro-vuelo que les esperaba hasta la entrada a la guarida de Akatsuki. Esta vez, al subir al ingenio del demonio, el salto se produjo después de "girar" noventa grados. A parte de que era necesario para alcanzar con precisión el lugar en el que deseaban llegar, les permitía alcanzar la misma velocidad usando una explosión menor. Aunque no se salvaron de que los descubrieran.

Minutos atrás, los criminales entraban en la cueva con su "trofeo" -Recordad, le necesitamos vivo. Aún no empezaremos la extracción; tenemos que ir a por los otros dos jinchuurikis que quedan. Vigílale tú, Zetsu. Tardaremos al menos tres meses en llegar hasta ellos, te tendrás que encargar de él tú solo. Los demás nos dividiremos en dos grupos para buscarles.- después de atender unos asuntos, empezaron a prepararse para salir, pero Zetsu les advirtió.

-Tenemos compañía.- dijo con calma. El líder le miró con inexpresividad.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó sin mucha prisa.

-Uno, no parece tener un chakra muy poderoso comparado con nosotros…- se quedó concentrado un segundo intentando averiguar la personalidad del poseedor de aquel chakra -Es Haru…- no le dio tiempo a acabar de decir el apellido cuando una explosión atravesó la roca de la entrada. Por el hueco se coló una sombra fugaz que aterrizó frente al cuerpo inconsciente del contenedor de Kyuubi. Mientras le cogía con su brazo izquierdo, esgrimió su katana cortando el aire que había delante de él; produciendo una pequeña explosión que actuó como cortina de humo y le permitió escapar de allí. Saltando a través del agujero por el que había entrado salió al exterior. Justo después de haber salido, lanzó al shinobi hacia su clon, que lo atrapó al vuelo. Mientras el auténtico se ponía en guardia para evitar que sorprendieran a la réplica y a Sakura huyendo, éstos se subían al balancín y eran catapultados en dirección norte.

La puerta de la cueva se abrió y dejó ver a los nueve miembros de Akatsuki. Sí, nueve, incluso Deidara había recuperado su pierna de la misma forma que sus brazos -Ahora matarnos no te bastará para perdernos de vista…-

Sakura y el clon que cargaba al rubio bajaron del balancín que acababan de usar para aterrizar después del segundo salto que habían realizado -He de irme, la pelea no me va a dejar perder concentración en una réplica. Sigue avanzando hacia el norte, por la noche cambia de rumbo hacia Konoha.- le entregó a su compañero de equipo inconsciente y se desvaneció. Lo primero que hizo fue dejarlo en el suelo y comprobar su estado. Estaba grave, pero sobreviviría al viaje con un poco de primeros auxilios. Estabilizó como pudo sus constantes vitales y le cargó en su espalda. Para evitar que los pies le rozaran en el suelo tuvo que subirlo más aún. Todo el hombro le sobresalía por encima del suyo, y su espalda era más ancha que la de ella; así que le costaba mantener el equilibrio con una carga así, no por la masa que tenía, si no por el tamaño, que provocaba que el peso se distribuyera de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

En ese momento la cabeza de la aprendiza de la Hokage estaba hirviendo en un caldo de ideas. Cuando había visto su cara y pudo ver que estaba vivo, su corazón se alteró; y una profunda felicidad se apoderó de ella. Por un lado estaba tremendamente contenta, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol al saber que la persona a la que amaba estaba a salvo y había escapado de la muerte una vez más. Cuando miraba hacia atrás y se encontraba con su cara frente a frente podía notar cómo su pulso se disparaba hasta las nubes. La felicidad la embargaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tremendamente preocupada por su futuro cercano; ¿qué pasaría si los alcanzaban los criminales de Akatsuki?; ¿Cómo iba a defenderle? Si para acabar con uno de ellos necesitó la ayuda de una marionetista experta; ¿qué iba a hacer teniendo que cuidar de un herido estando ella sola? Eso sin contar que fuera solo uno.

_-¿Y qué pasa si tiene alguna hemorragia interna que no he podido detectar?; ¿Y si…? O no, pero entonces tal vez…-_ esos pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente atormentándola continuamente. La idea de perderle no era "pensable", no tenía valor para eso, el corazón se le comprimía dentro del pecho solo intentando pensar que tendría que ver como enterraban su cadáver. Era como si algo lo agarra, lo retorciera, lo estrujara y lo pisoteara. Se sentía fría, vacía más bien, como si estuviera muriéndose. Pero al volver a mirarle, todo eso se iba y la inundaba una confortante tranquilidad. Siguió avanzando en dirección norte hasta el atardecer, cuando decidió descansar un poco y volver a comprobar el estado de Naruto.

_-¿Cómo cojones está ahí? Lo único que dejé fue la sangre del tintado del gorro…Mierda, tienen que tener algún as escondido para resucitar a los muertos…¡Maldita sea!-_ Itachi miraba con tranquilidad al hombre que había delante, en especial a su anillo. Un duelo de miradas se cruzó entre ambos, los ojos de un demonio contra los de un asesino con una herencia excepcional. El líder se adelantó -Itachi…esta vez se ocuparán Kisame, Hidan y Tobi. Tú vendrás conmigo junto a Kakuzu. El resto irán en otro grupo. Buscaremos al jinchuuriki por distintas zonas.- al Uchiha no le hacía ilusión aquella orden, pero debía acatarla como todas, o se metería en problemas. Se dividieron en los tres grupos acordados, aunque cuando se disponían a dispersarse, una barrera de oscuras llamas surgió detrás de "Shu", elevandose muchos metros. El demonio no había preparado sus armas, lo único que había hecho era lanzar su gorro hacia las llamas, ardiendo éste antes de tocarlas.

Sus ojos eran ahora visibles, no parecían tener efecto perceptible sobre ninguno de ellos, pero él sabía que siempre se producía éste, aunque fuera mínimo.

Las llamas siguieron consumiendo el suelo, creando un extenso foso de roca fundida y una enorme columna de gases extremadamente calientes encima. La visión de lo que había más allá de aquel pequeño río de magma estaba distorsionada por estas corrientes gaseosas que causaban un intenso viento en la zona. Asegurándose de que solo le oían sus subordinados, el líder les habló -Da igual, no podemos perder tiempo con esto, rodearemos esa cosa y os dejaremos el asunto a vosotros.- se marcharon a gran velocidad de allí en dirección contraria al lugar donde quedaban los cuatro combatientes, dejándoles solos.

-Bah, ehto, no merece la pena…me encargaré yo solo…- dijo Kisame dando unos pasos al frente.

-Ni hablar, le mataré yo.- replicó Hidan acercándose a Kisame con intención de detenerle. Ambos se encararon mirándose de forma desafiante -Veamos quién le mata antes…- dijo de forma retadora.

-D'acuerdo.- contestó el hombre-pez. Tobi, mientras, se sentó dispuesto a dejar que le hicieran su trabajo sin tener que mover un dedo. Los dos se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar. Mientras habían perdido el tiempo hablando, el demonio se había lanzado hacia ellos; y cuando se pusieron en guardia tenían a "Shu" delante de ellos, pegado al suelo. Había usado su enorme velocidad para avanzar casi a ras del suelo sin ser detectado. Con un ágil salto se volvió a colocar en pie, desenvainando su katana, lanzó un tajo horizontal de izquierda a derecha que tanto Kisame como Hidan bloquearon con sus respectivas armas. Cuando el demonio vio que su sable había impactado contra el mango de la guadaña, en el espacio entre la hoja superior y la central, su mente ideó un pequeño plan táctico para ganar ventaja. Ambos criminales estaban a la misma altura, igual que sus armas. Blandiendo su sable con ambas manos y habiendo bloqueado a sus rivales, sacó ventaja de la situación variando al ángulo con el que la katana frenaba el avance de las armas de sus oponentes.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró su arma de izquierda a derecha, cambiando ésta su posición horizontal a una de bastante inclinación, con la que consiguió que el sable tocara ambas hojas de la guadaña, cada una por un lado. Ahora, usando un veloz movimiento de muñeca, empujó la guadaña y a Hidan hacia atrás, dejando que Kisame se adelantara ligeramente. Una vez que la diferencia era suficiente, aprovechó que la guadaña estaba en la posición ideal para aprisionar a Samehada contra el suelo. Para realizar tal maniobra, "Shu" había quedado con el lateral izquierdo frente a Hidan, que estaba a la derecha de Kisame. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, dio medio salto mortal para apoyar cada pie en la cabeza de cada enemigo. Habiendo concentrado algo de sus llamas explosivas en sus pies antes, el resultado fue fácil de predecir. Salieron volando en direcciones opuestas, creando la explosión un rastro de roca fundida de forma cónica alrededor del camino que habían recorrido los criminales durante su vuelo.

Si el demonio había conseguido lograr tal hazaña solo era por una razón, había escogido el momento justo en el que habían bajado la guardia al intentar buscar la mejor forma de protegerse. Eso unido a su velocidad y reflejos hicieron el resto. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki no pudieron reaccionar debido a eso y sufrieron las consecuencias. Tobi se levantó apresurado y se puso en guardia al ver como sus compañeros habían sido apartados del combate con suma facilidad, esquivó con dificultad una cadena que salió proyectada hacia él. También tuvo que esquivar una enorme cantidad de agua que se dirigía hacia allí, Kisame no se preocupaba mucho por poder dañar a sus compañeros con sus ataques. El demonio, por su parte, se rodeó de una columna hueca de tenebrosas llamas en la que se resguardó de la gran ola. El shinobi gatana había conseguido interponer su espadón entre la explosión y él, así que éste había perdido todas las vendas que lo cubrían. Hidan había perdido partes de su abrigo negro con nubes rojas, y tenía quemaduras en los brazos.

-Maldito bastardo…¡¡Te voy a rajar tanto que vas a desear que no te haya rajado tanto!!- vociferaba el criminal de la aldea de la lluvia.

-¡¡¡Hoy me ehtáih tocando loh cohoneh putoh sopla poyas de mierda!!!- gritaba aún más el ninja de la Niebla. "Shu" evaluaba la situación mientras le insultaban. Ahora los cuatro estaban de pie sobre la superficie de agua estancada que había quedado después de la técnica del hombre-pez.

_-Les tengo en el bote, si consigo que el tercero venga a por mí también podré largarme de aquí…Aunque…Debería matarle, en conjunto es lo que más me conviene.-_ dicho y hecho. Aprovechando que los otros dos se lanzaron para atacarle, les esquivó en un solo movimiento; eso sí a costa de llevarse un buen corte en su túnica de Akatsuki robada. Usando el impulso que ya llevaba, se dirigió hacia Tobi y le atacó con su katana con un tajo vertical de abajo a arriba. El criminal apenas pudo detener la hoja con ambas manos. Solo era una distracción para poder inmovilizarle las piernas enrollando la cadena en ellas. Al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, el demonio giraba sobre si mismo hacia su izquierda liberando la katana de la prisión de las manos del miembro de Akatsuki. Usando su sable e invirtiendo el sentido de la punta haciendo que ésta mirara hacia arriba, apuntó a la nuca de su presa. Pero Tobi pudo moverse un poco y desviar el lugar de impacto hasta su hombro derecho.

Sin darle tiempo a "Shu" a destrozarle el cuello, se dejó caer hacia adelante sacando la katana de su herida. Éste reaccionó tirando de la cadena y lanzándole por los aires, antes de que llegaran los ataques de sus otros dos contrincantes. Esta vez tendría serias dificultades para esquivar los dos cortes al mismo tiempo. No tuvo más remedio que estirar de la cadena de nuevo y atraerle hacia donde estaban. Dando un paso lateral y girando al mismo tiempo, se libró del ataque de Hidan y se situó en el lugar óptimo para poder detener el de Kisame con su katana; rechazándolo después de unas centésimas de segundo de contacto. Justo en ese momento aterrizó Tobi, y "Shu", viendo una excelente oportunidad salió disparado hacia el cielo usando de nuevo sus llamas explosivas y soltando la cadena; que produjo una gran deflagración al reventar.

Tanto Kisame como Hidan saltaron y evitaron sufrir daños, pero del otro combatiente no quedó rastro _-Demasiado fácil, pero ahora no puedo pararme a pensar en trampas, tengo que irme o no alcanzaré a esos grupos que se han dispersado.-_ el demonio decidió acabar con la lucha y empezar a huir de allí. Sus dos contrincantes comenzaron a perseguirle también, pero perdían terreno debido a la diferencia de velocidad entre ellos. "Shu" sabía eso, y lo usó para poder escapar de ellos con su estratagema preparada previamente. Ahora la persecución se desarrollaba en un bosque. Buscó las zonas más tupidas y con más vegetación, le sería útil para poder despistarles. Mientras avanzaba tratando de esquivar los ataques que recibía, creó un clon justo delante de él; haciendo que se desplazara con los mismos movimientos del original, de modo que no se pudiera ver desde atrás.

Sin embargo, el plan no se detenía ahí. Otros dos clones más aparecieron fuera del alcance de la vista de los perseguidores. El primero adoptó el aspecto de Naruto; y el tercero sufrió el cambio más drástico. En una osadía, "Shu", forzó su habilidad al límite; para intentar convertir la materia prima de la que se componía el clon; en una copia del chakra de Kyuubi. Él sabía que podía convertir sus llamas, con las que realizaba sus réplicas, en chakra normal, pero lo que trataba de hacer ahora era casi descabellado. Si quería intentarlo para tener alguna posibilidad, necesitaría tiempo, cosa que precisamente no le sobraba. Tenía que apostarlo todo a una carta de nuevo, y ahora si fallaba moriría.

Sin más opción, optó por crear una barrera como antes. Con un giro, perfectamente sincronizado con las tres réplicas para evitar que fueran descubiertas, se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus rivales. Ahora usó un movimiento de manos, mediante el cual las llamas emergieron del suelo, y se expandieron, creando el foso de la misma forma de hace un rato. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se detuvieron frente a la columna de aire extremadamente caliente. Muchos de los árboles cercanos ardían y otros ya habían caído al suelo.

-Puto cabrón…- musitó Hidan. Mientras Kisame se esforzaba por comprender aquello. Tras unos segundos hizo unos sellos con las manos y una potente corriente de agua formó un túnel a través de los gases que se desprendían. Mucha agua se evaporaba debido al contacto con el fluido gaseoso a altas temperaturas. Cuando cruzaron el obstáculo, no había rastro de su objetivo -Mierda; ¿por dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó irritado el shinobi. Kisame estaba intentando sentir alguna presencia o buscar alguna pista que les pudiera ayudar. Se sorprendió al sentir el chakra de Kyuubi.

-¡Tiene ar shico! Eh er chakra der bijuu. Lo d'antes ha sio una treta pa separarnoh. ¡¡Cuando le pille le via dá lo que se merese!! Pó allí.- ambos emprendieron una persecución condenada a ser estéril, no solo porque lo que creían que era su objetivo era un engaño en realidad, si no porque el demonio estaba conduciéndoles hasta el segundo grupo que se había separado para buscar al jinchuuriki.

_-Bien, bien. Ahora, tengo que ir a ayudar a Sakura…-_ pensaba "Shu" mientras emergía de la roca fundida dentro de un caparazón llameante. Aquella crisálida protectora que le había permitido esconderse dentro del foso se abrió y le liberó de su encierro. Rápidamente se volvió a esconder entre la densa vegetación, como medida preventiva en caso de que su estratagema no hubiera funcionado. Desde allí pudo observar que no había sido así y que tenía el camino libre para seguir con su plan…

Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, había un detalle que había pasado por alto _-No, no, no; ¡no!; ¡¡no!!; ¡¡¡no!!!; ¡¡¡ahora no!!!; ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!-_ a medida que esos pensamientos atravesaban su mente, el dolor empezaba a atravesarle el cuerpo.

No era una sensación nueva para él, ni sería esa la última vez que la sufriría. Pero en aquel momento suponía una catástrofe. Sakura no podría llegar sola hasta la villa cargando a Naruto. Aunque en ese momento, aún podía moverse, en unos segundos estaba tirado en el suelo, luchando contra el dolor inmotivado que le castigaba. No gritaba, apretaba su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas para mitigar la desagradable compañía que le ofrecía el sufrimiento que padecía. Ni un rincón de su cuerpo se salvaba, todos dolían en la misma cuantía que no era precisamente poca. Ni siquiera su improvisado "método" funcionaba, durante las próximas horas solo le esperaba el dolor; un dolor que no parecía provenir de ninguna herida ni de ningún daño. Lo único que sabía de él era que su origen estaba en su naturaleza demoníaca.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el dolor aumentaba a un ritmo constante, muchos ya se habrían vuelto locos. Para él, no existía esa posibilidad, se había acostumbrado a esa tortura y ese no sería el resultado. Difícilmente se podía describir lo que sentía; era una especie de mezcla de todos los dolores posibles, como si todo su cuerpo creyera que todo le estaba atacando. Se quemaba, se congelaba, se aplastaba, se cortaba, se fracturaba, se empalaba, se corroía…todo ello al mismo tiempo, en todos los nervios de su cuerpo, con una intensidad exagerada. Empezó a retorcerse, maldiciendo el nombre del culpable de todo aquello.

(Ahora, empieza la música.)

Soportar tal martirio a esos niveles solo tenía una solución. Odiar, quemarse a si mismo en su propio odio, crear más dolor para combatir el dolor, una espiral que se hacía más grande, produciendo más sufrimiento en un círculo vicioso sin fin que le absorbía y le hacía perder la cordura. Trató de volcar todo el rencor que sentía hacia sus enemigos sobre su dolencia en aquel momento; en un intento por mitigar todo su sufrimiento. Debido a esto, su mente entraba en un estado de descontrol, como un animal rabioso que no distingue lo que le conviene o lo que no. Llegó a un punto en el que ni siquiera podía controlar su poder y las llamas se arremolinaron alrededor de él, creando un torbellino oscuro que creció hasta que cubrió el bosque completamente, incendiándolo. Tal era la falta de luz que prácticamente se hizo la noche en aquella zona, y lo único que iluminaba tenuemente el paisaje en destrucción eran las propias llamas que emergían del desbocado demonio. Los resplandores rojos eran intensos, y daban un aspecto infernal a todo, aderezado por los desgarradores gritos de angustia infinita y desesperación sin límite que aquel desgraciado profería contra el vacío que se estaba creando delante de él gracias a la devastación que provocaba su falta de dominio sobre si mismo. Sus ojos empezaban a salirse de sus órbitas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se estiraba del pelo con toda su fuerza, tratando de distraer a su mente de todo cuanto la maltrataba. La totalidad de lo que había ocupado ese lugar en el que se encontraba se había consumido producto de la abrasadora materialización del sufrimiento y la rabia incontenibles, solo la tierra desnuda soportaba los rigores del castigo que recibía.

Su cabeza, ahora en pleno caos, se asemejaba a lo que estaba pasando en el exterior. Todo era un crisol ardiente de dolor y de odio que trataba de sobreponerse al sufrimiento físico que experimentaba para intentar evitar la aliviadora tentación del suicidio. Él ya no era un ser racional como acostumbraba a ser, se había convertido literalmente en lo que era. Su cuerpo sufría el efecto del abrasador calor reinante, lo que aumentaba su dolor, y por tanto, el ciclo de autodestrucción que estaba teniendo lugar en él. El tiempo tendía a ralentizarse hasta su mínima expresión, y todo parecía volverse en contra de él para torturarle hasta que su mente se colapsara y fuera él mismo quien terminara con su mortificada vida de una vez por todas. Hasta su ropa intentaba asediar aún más su mente, ya que empezó a arder; y por tanto; a adherirse a la maltratada piel de "Shu". Las heridas que se extendían por su cuerpo no recibieron bien aquel aporte extra de tormento.

(Ya puedes parar de escuchar la música.)

De forma casi metafórica, la bandana que llevaba puesta cayó al suelo debido a que la parte hecha de tela se quemó. Era casi como si su naturaleza demoníaca tratara de insinuarle que no iba a permitir que estableciera una conexión con ninguna persona o sociedad. Ella se encargaría de quemar cualquier cosa que osara a tratar de acercarse a él. Incluso la parte metálica de la bandana comenzó a sufrir el efecto del calor y empezó a estar incandescente.

Y así continuó sufriendo hasta que perdió el conocimiento y por fin se detuvieron los desesperados alaridos de agonía infinita que inundaban el aire desde el momento en el que no pudo soportar más la presión. Por esta vez había ganado la partida a su destino de inevitable dolor; la próxima vez tal vez no tendría tanta suerte…Tanto lo que rodeaba al demonio como él mismo siguieron sufriendo desmesuradamente hasta que no quedó nada que no pudiera ser flagelado por la ola de destrucción que había arrasado todo. Lo que antes era un bosque ahora era una yerma llanura carente de ningún tipo de vida que se extendía kilómetros en todas las direcciones; aún cubierta por la oscuridad del negro humo que había surgido de la rápida combustión de todo lo que allí había. La columna del susodicho humo se veía en decenas de kilómetros a la redonda, su espesor era tal, que la luz del sol no la atravesaba, y proyectaba una descomunal sombra que se extendía en la distancia hasta perderse en el horizonte. Una noche digna del averno se apoderó de la zona, el aire era completamente irrespirable debido a la cantidad de gases procedentes del fuego, y la tierra se había convertido en una planicie de aspecto volcánico, en la que las rocas se habían deformado y ennegrecido por el calor. La devastación era total, lo único que quedaba era el cuerpo inconsciente de "Shu", tendido en el suelo, al que solo quedaban retazos de ropa semi-quemada. Su piel había ardido por completo en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y había dejado los músculos desnudos, expuestos al contacto con la dura superficie de la roca desnuda. El charco de sangre que había alrededor de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el hollín procedente del humo de la atmósfera, lo que hacía que se oscureciera hasta volverse prácticamente negra.

Con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, ahora le tocaba a la suerte decidir si saldría de aquella situación…

Muy lejos de allí, al atardecer; Sakura se detenía para descansar un poco y comprobar que Naruto siguiera estable. Después de varias horas de viaje extenuante, paró cerca de un pueblo, para no llamar la atención y dejó a Naruto sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre un árbol. Se acercó a él y empezó a examinarle. La mayoría de las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que compró su estado, algunas habían mejorado, otras habían empeorado; pero en conjunto seguía igual. De nuevo los pensamientos de tranquilidad y de inquietud la asaltaron, recordó todas sus preocupaciones sobre posibles lesiones que pudieran haber pasado desapercibidas. Sin perder un segundo, empezó a comprobar todo con detenimiento y precisión. Poco a poco se fue alarmando.

Tenía hemorragias internas, decenas de ellas, pero eran tan diminutas que su efecto tardaba en manifestarse; era como si por dentro estuviera hecho un colador. Y encima, el chakra de Kyuubi estaba causando más mal que bien tratando de curarle. Por no hablar de los daños que había sufrido en su sistema de "conductos" de chakra a causa del sobreesfuerzo.

(Ahora, pon la canción de la B.S.O.)

No tardó en empezar a notar temblar su propio pulso y a sentir que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayendo después sobre la ropa del rubio. Se sentía impotente, desamparada, desconcertada ante tantos cambios. Hace apenas un día, era feliz, sabiendo que pronto conocerían mutuamente los sentimientos del otro. Ahora estaban casi perdidos, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir, completamente agotados, Naruto estaba inconsciente, la muerte le acechaba desde las sombras crecientes del ocaso de aquel fatídico día, ella estaba conmocionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, varios grupos de los mejores ninjas del mundo estaban buscándoles para sus tenebrosos objetivos y no se veía capaz de reaccionar ante lo que sucedía frente a ella.

Abatida, y bloqueada por el miedo, solo alcanzó a dejarse caer lentamente sobre su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía que podía hacer ante esa situación, estaba asustada _-No…¿Por qué Naruto…?; ¿Por qué…? Esto no puede ser el final, no puede serlo…-_ apretaba con fuerza su tórax, atrayéndole hacia ella. Quería poder notar el escaso calor de su cuerpo en lo que pensaba sería la última vez que le vería, y, tal vez, la última vez que vería cualquier cosa…

-No puedes…- no pudo decir la palabra "morir", se le helaba la sangre solo de intentarlo -No Naruto…no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme…Yo no sabría que hacer sin ti…¡¡Por favor!!- decía mientras sollozaba sobre la destrozada chaqueta que cubría el torso del shinobi. Su chillido hizo que los pájaros que estaban en las copas de los árboles alzaran el vuelo -Tú…tú nunca has dejado de luchar por mí…te daba igual lo que pasara…- al mismo tiempo que hablaba alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos, como si quisiera confesarle algo porque no aguantaba más los remordimientos -Pero yo…yo no soy como tú, no…tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad como tú…yo…hasta hace poco dependía de ti…yo…¡¡¡no puedo hacer nada ahora que me necesitas más que nunca!!!- este otro grito rasgó el atardecer. Siguió gimoteando contra su pecho, sin que nada pareciera mejorar, lamentándose por su inhabilidad. Se sentía como si fuera basura por no poder ayudar a su amado en ese momento; ¿tan débil era? Levantó la mirada entre sollozo y sollozo para contemplar su rostro y poder acariciarlo.

(Seguramente, ahora la canción estará a la mitad. Como lo que viene a continuación no se ajusta a la canción, puedes volver a leerlo para acabar de escucharla y luego seguir leyendo sin música.)

Con los ojos enrojecidos y la visión distorsionada por las lágrimas, distinguió los rasgos de su cara. Algo había cambiado. Una sonrisa. ¿Era real…? Lo cierto es que no, posiblemente fuera un fruto de su imaginación debido al miedo, o tal vez al dolor, o simplemente había visto algo que no era una sonrisa y la había confundido. Pero el caso es que ella creyó haberla visto y no tuvo dudas de si era real o no. ¿De dónde había salido esa tierna expresión?; ¿Por qué estaba allí? Tal vez solo por abrazarle ya era feliz aunque estuviera inconsciente, al menos eso fue lo primero que pensó. Aquel gesto fue el revulsivo para que saliera de su estado catatónico y reaccionara. Al ver la supuesta sonrisa, todo cambió. Era esa sonrisa que tenía cuando realmente estaba contento. No podía soportar el hecho de dejar que esa expresión que caldeaba sus sentimientos se perdiera; era como inmolarse en vida, como si tratara de momificarse viva a si misma en espera de una muerte que habría de llegar. Se separó de él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho -Naruto…te voy a sacar de ésta…Te juro por que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo que vas a vivir…¿Me oyes?...Te lo juro. Y hasta que no estés perfectamente no me voy a separar de ti.- no lloraba, no. Ahora las lágrimas se habían ido y en su lugar solo quedaba una mirada determinada por la férrea voluntad de la kunoichi. El chakra comenzó a fluir y a penetrar en su interior sanando las pequeñas heridas que había. Parecía que nunca acabaría, descubría una tras otra, era casi como si alguien las colocara intencionadamente así para que no acabara nunca. Empezaba a notar que toda la fatiga proveniente de todos los esfuerzos que había realizado caía sobre sus hombros en ese preciso instante. Los brazos empezaron a fallarle, y cuando no pudo más se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo.

-Toda…vía no he…acabado…- dijo con torpeza debido al cansancio y a la extenuación de su cuerpo. Volviendo a alzarse, con sus doloridos músculos; concentró el chakra de nuevo y siguió curando todo cuanto pudo -Te he pro…metido que…ibas a so…brevivir a esto…y que iba a…quedarme a tu lado…sin importar…lo que pasara…- hablar solo la debilitaba más, pero no aguantaba callarse aquello, necesitaba verbalizarlo para liberar parte de la enorme presión emocional que la aplastaba. Cayó de nuevo ante la falta de fuerzas que sufría.

Se levantó. Volvió a caer. Se levantó. Volvió a caer. Se levantó. Volvió a caer…

(Vuelve a poner la canción, esta vez desde el principio.)

El dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, engarrotando sus músculos y dificultándole el movimiento. Su visión se estaba nublando, y sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. Esos últimos segundos fueron un infierno para ella. Había fallado. No había podido cumplir lo que había prometido, y encima ella también iba morir…La desesperación, la tristeza, el pesar, la impotencia, la consternación, la congoja, el abatimiento, el desconsuelo, la aflicción, la agonía, la desolación, la decepción, la amargura…

Todo se cebó sobre ella, atormentándola en sus últimos segundos de lucidez. Sus pensamientos solo alimentaban con más dolor su corazón. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar. Sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, mientras que se maldecía a si misma por no poder hacer nada más, por ser una inútil…Solo sus propias palabras resonaban en su cabeza: _-"Lo que pasa…es que no quiero ser incapaz de ayudarte…si la situación se presentara…Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarte…Ya sabes…Akatsuki." "Naruto…No quiero separarme de ti nunca…"-_ y el diálogo con su compañero: -_"Sé que no me pasará nada si tú estás aquí…No importa lo grandes que sean mis heridas, sé que tú me curaras." "Pues claro que lo haré, no lo dudes."-_

Para terminar de rematarla, un flashback de su horripilante visión en la cima del volcán la atacó. Al ver la similitud entre ambas situaciones solo pudo desear que todo aquello solo fuera otra ilusión, o una cruel broma del destino. Todo lo que había sentido en aquel momento, volvía. Y habiéndolo vivido, ahora se le añadía miedo. Miedo no solo por lo que ocurría fuera de su mente, si no por lo que sabía habría de venir dentro de ella. ¿Merecía eso acaso?; ¿Por qué no podía cumplir lo que había prometido?; ¿Y si era porque no le quería lo suficiente…¿Le merecía después de su fracaso? No, había insistido más allá de donde su cuerpo le permitía. Había insistido más allá de donde su voluntad le permitía…¿Era eso suficiente? No parecía serlo…Había dado más de lo que ella jamás hubiera imaginado que podría dar por alguien, hasta llevarla al borde de la expiración…Y no era suficiente. ¿Entonces, para qué tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento?; ¿No solo para no salvarle, si no para morir también ella y no poder vengar aquella atrocidad?; ¿O tal vez para darse cuenta en su lecho de muerte de que todos sus sentimientos por él no eran más que un capricho de su corazón; una mera ilusión; unos sentimientos que a la hora de la verdad fallaban cuando los necesitaba para alentarla a salvarle?; ¿Una maldición la condenaba a amar a personas en las que sus sentimientos no producirían frutos que demostraran tales emociones con tal de que su amor fuera correspondido?; ¿El amor estéril y unilateral hubiera sido su compañero vitalicio de no ser por que la parca iba a llevársela…? Y no solo a ella, también a él. Sentía como si algo estuviera tirando de una parte de su ser tratando de arrancarla con un hierro al rojo vivo; una parte que dejaría una cicatriz seguramente incurable; y un dolor que nadie debería experimentar.

…

Deseó la muerte con toda la fuerza de su ser durante un pequeño instante para no tener que soportar más aquel martirio. Su estado tanto físico como mental no le permitiría seguir viva por mucho más…En un último intento desesperado por salvarse tanto a él como a ella, trató de alargar su brazo y llegar a sujetarse a él, pero no lo consiguió. Cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando fuera de combate definitivamente.

Allí estaban los dos. Él sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre la base del tronco de un árbol, con algunas hemorragias internas sin curar aún y muchos daños producidos por quemaduras de chakra. Ella tirada en el suelo, con una brecha en la nuca y el cuerpo destrozado debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que había tratado de acometer para salvar la vida del chico que estaba a su lado. Todo aderezado por la semioscuridad del crepúsculo, dado que el sol ya había muerto; se había ocultado completamente y solo despuntaban algunos destellos de luz en el horizonte occidental.

(Seguramente habrás tenido el tiempo justo para oírla entera y acabar de leer hasta aquí. Ya puedes dejar de escucharla.)

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

¿Qué ocurrió después? Necesitaba saberlo urgentemente. Tenía que saber si seguía vivo, no podría perdonarse el incumplir su palabra…su promesa. No sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para moverse pero tenía que hacerlo. Empezó por abrir los ojos con titánico esfuerzo. La luz la cegó instantáneamente, aunque no podía cerrar los párpados. Se acostumbró a la luminosidad unos segundos más tarde. Una mancha negra se enfocó delante de ella -No sé cómo has despertado después de haber hecho todo lo que hiciste…Pero me alegro de ello.- "Shu" estaba allí delante. Aún no distinguía bien el entorno que la rodeaba y su voz sonaba distinta, pero la reconoció inmediatamente. Unos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin consiguió ver con claridad su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en una cama del hospital, vestida con el pijama que tan hortera le parecía. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana que había a su izquierda.

Algo había cambiado en el demonio, su cabeza estaba vendada en su totalidad, a excepción de la boca y las fosas nasales. Ya no llevaba la llamativa túnica de Akatsuki. La había reemplazado por un largo y fino abrigo negro que le caía hasta los talones. Solo iba cerrado hasta la cintura, de ahí hacia abajo no tenía abrochada la cremallera, dejando libres las dos mitades laterales. Las mangas eran amplias, y lo suficientemente largas como para cubrirle la mano por completo; al igual que el pantalón, también negro, bastante ancho y largo. Sin duda, le gustaba la oscuridad. Algo de gran valor simbólico había desaparecido…la bandana de la villa.

Eso no importaba, nada de lo que había en esa habitación lo era, solo Naruto era relevante en ese momento. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, intentó articular con torpeza su nombre. Su voz no salía de su garganta, sentía como sus cuerdas vocales no se movían. Seguía sin importar, tenía que intentarlo otra vez. Otros tantos minutos pasaron mientras Sakura continuaba tratando de hablar desesperadamente. Al final consiguió abrir ligeramente su boca y pronunciar algo con un fino e inaudible hilo de voz -N…Na…Na…-

El dedo enfundado en el guante negro de "Shu" se quedó a unos centímetros de su cara en señal de silencio -No hables, tienes que descansar.- dejó el libro que tenía entre manos en la mesita de noche y se acercó al cabecero de la cama. Giró hacia la derecha toda la cama para mostrarle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Allí estaba él, dormido, iluminado por los tenues y cálidos rayos de sol que bañaban su cuerpo. En su cara había una suave sonrisa que se fundía con una expresión serena -Gracias a ti, está aquí con nosotros. Quien le salvó la vida fuiste tú, que no te quepa la menor duda de ello. Puedes estar orgullosa…- se paró durante unos segundos -No te preocupes por él, despertará en unas cuantas horas. Tú concéntrate en descansar…-

Estaba a salvo…y además era debido a ella que estaba a salvo…

Eso significaba algo que el demonio ignoraba completamente. Ella creía que él moriría porque no era capaz de ayudarle. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces todos los pensamientos negativos habían sido solo una consecuencia de la situación, producto de su miedo. Tan concentrada estaba en seguir curando sin descansar, que ni siquiera se fijó en si estaba acabando de hacerlo. Le hacía gracia en cierto sentido, se reía mentalmente; tanto por tan poco.

Un inmenso alivio la recorrió, ahora que conocía de lo que era capaz, las dudas sobre su habilidad y sus sentimientos desaparecieron de un plumazo, y más aún al volver a mirarle a la cara y verle en perfectas condiciones. Poco a poco empezó a surgir de lo más profundo de su corazón una alegría que la mantendría en un estado cercano al éxtasis durante horas. Aunque todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo fueran amargas y desagradables, no lo eran así las de su mente. Por eso no importaba que tuviera un frío helador penetrándole en los huesos. No importaba que el dolor de sus músculos la estuviera volviendo loca. No importaba que no pudiera moverse. No importaba que no viera nítidamente del todo. No importaba que no oyera bien. No importaba lo que le hubiera pasado a ella. No importaba que hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. No importaba que tal vez hubiera incumplido su deber para intentar salvarle. Nada importaba en ese momento; solamente importaba que él estaba bien. Y como había dicho "Shu", se sentía orgullosa de poder ser capaz de ayudarle, de cumplir su promesa, de liberarse del miedo a perderle, de demostrarle que podía confiar en ella…y que no estaba solo. Toda esta tormenta de emociones junto con su felicidad por saber que no había fallado se manifestó exteriormente con una leve sonrisa y una única lágrima de felicidad inconmensurable que resbaló con suavidad por su mejilla perdiéndose en su cuello.

-Bueno, he de irme…No te muevas y descansa…- vio como cogía el libro de la mesita de noche y salía silenciosamente por la puerta.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en volver a poner la cama en su sitio…¿Acaso lo había dejado así intencionadamente? Los intentos de ser un alcahueto de "Shu" llegaban a ser molestos…aunque convenientes. Aprovechando esto, la pelirrosa siguió contemplando con tranquilidad a su convaleciente compañero de equipo. Su sonrisa era distinta, ahora que la veía mejor no parecía ser la típica sonrisa que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Ésta era más…auténtica. No era esa máscara tan perfecta que siempre veía y que servía de tapadera para ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos.

Pero por mucho que quisiera verle, su condición no le permitía mantenerse despierta. Además se conformaba con saber que estaba bien. Ya podría poner en orden todo el caos de horripilantes recuerdos y pensamientos que había en su cabeza en otro momento. Con algo de descontento cerró los ojos y se relajó para que Morfeo la llevara hasta su reino.

De nuevo, un agudo y punzante dolor recorrió su espalda. Al menos ahora no tenía frío y el dolor en el resto de su cuerpo era menor. Abrió los párpados con lentitud, encontrándose con dos manchas azules, que, poco a poco, fueron enfocándose en dos ojos terriblemente familiares. Naruto reaccionó de forma extraña cuando vio que Sakura despertó. Ella esperaba que apareciera esa sonrisa auténtica y cálida que había visto antes, no que rompiera a llorar sobre su cabeza. Estaba tumbado en su cama, abrazado a ella, dentro de las sábanas, y ahora había apretado el abrazo más aún, al mismo tiempo que sollozaba sobre el pelo rosado -Gra…Gracias…Gracias por lo…que has hecho…por mí…- ya debían de habérselo contado. La tranquilizó el saber que lloraba por verla despertar de un largo sueño. Se dio cuenta de que quería agradecerle el hecho de que le había salvado; y que quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, sentir cómo sus brazos la rodeaban y le daban su calor; cómo su corazón latía desbocado, como si quisiera salirse del pecho y fundirse con el suyo le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que tenía delante.

-No…Ahora estamos en paz…- dijo con una voz débil y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. El muchacho se impresionó un poco por lo que le había dicho.

-¿En paz?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando…peleaste contra Gaara?- la pregunta dejó mudo al genin rubio -Pues esto…es lo mismo.-

-¿Lo mismo? No entiendo…-

-Tú…Tú peleaste con todas tus fuerzas…solo para salvarme a mí…Cuando te vi en el suelo tirado y medio muerto…sentí como todo se derrumbaba alrededor de mí…Y recordé que tú jamás te habrías rendido…nada te habría hecho cambiar de opinión…habrías luchado hasta el final…- aún tenía algo de dificultad para hablar, pero el deseo de contarle todo esto a Naruto la empujaba a seguir; de la misma forma que estaba describiendo. Él estaba en un estado de trance al oír sus palabras. No podía creer que todo lo que había hecho por ella fuera correspondido del mismo modo ahora.

Boquiabierto, y sin dejarla terminar de hablar, se acercó más a ella, casi de forma involuntaria, y fijó la mirada en sus pupilas. Estaba llorando…por su culpa, además. Sentía como una fría y afilada daga de hielo se le clavaba lentamente en el corazón al ver eso. Puede que fuera algo inevitable que se entristeciera al recordar el momento que estaba mencionando, sin contar con todo lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza, pero tenía que hacer algo para consolarla -No llores…- dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su dedo los rosados labios de la kunoichi para indicarle silencio. El shinobi hizo una larga pausa antes de seguir hablando -Nunca me separaré de ti, haré todo lo que pueda para estar a tu lado…Te lo prometo; y sabes que yo nunca retiro mis palabras.- en aquel instante, Sakura pudo ver aquella sonrisa cálida y auténtica que tanto le gustaba contemplar. Sin saber muy bien cómo, las lágrimas se esfumaron de sus ojos y dibujó otra sonrisa para corresponder a la que el jinchuuriki le estaba ofreciendo.

Unos segundos después, se acomodó; con mucho esfuerzo y dolor; colocándose encima del cuerpo de Naruto, sin romper el estrecho abrazo que les unía. Continuaron perdiéndose en sus miradas de forma mutua durante un par de minutos hasta que el genin rompió el silencio -Sakura-chan.-

-¿Sí?- preguntó con un tono intrigado.

-Te quiero.- por alguna extraña razón incognoscible, ella se lo esperaba. Es más, lo sabía desde el momento en el que Sasuke le contó que fue él el que la salvó de las garras de Gaara. Y oírlo la salvaba de una tormenta de dudas sobre lo que él sentía.

-Lo sé.- se pegó más a él para acercarse a su oído -Yo también te quiero.- dijo sin dudar ni un momento. Su compañero de equipo se sorprendió de algún modo, aunque también se podía ver que, otra parte de su ser se lo esperaba, de la misma manera que ella. Ahora que estaba junto a su amado, después de haberle visto desaparecer de su vida en la ficción y casi haberlo hecho en la realidad, no iba a permitir que se le escapara otra vez. No podía hacerlo. Ya sabía de lo que era capaz, lo había experimentado en sus carnes, más bien sufrido. Y sabía que si era necesario, podría llegar hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

No tuvo que separarse mucho de su oreja para hacer lo que tenía pensado. Sin vacilar, sin hablar, sin abrir los ojos…le besó, le besó con todas las fuerzas que tenía; aunque no eran muchas, sí que eran suficientes para ello. El rubio se quedó fulminado al sentir como los suaves labios de la kunoichi se adherían a los suyos. Estuvo varios segundos en una situación en la que no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer. Al final respondió y con sumo cuidado posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de la aprendiza de la Hokage para poder controlar un poco la situación. Ella, por su parte, elevó sus manos hasta la nuca del jinchuuriki y agarró con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba las greñas doradas de su cabello.

No podía parar, estaba poseída por el deseo. Intentando calmarse un poco, aprovechó la pausa que hizo al acercar la lengua hasta los labios del muchacho rubio; dándole una señal de lo que quería hacer. Éste no entendió muy bien el significado del gesto, pero intuyendo algo, abrió la boca y dejó que sus lenguas se fusionaran. Aún así, ambos fueron adaptándose a la situación con sorprendente rapidez, disfrutando de cada abrasador contacto, jugueteando con sus lenguas e inspeccionando cada rincón de sus bocas. En sus estómagos había una especie de bandada de furiosos pájaros que trataban de escapar a cualquier precio, creando una sensación de nerviosismo que era agradable. Todo lo que sentían era maravilloso, indescriptible, confortante y por qué no decirlo, excitante. Después de casi un minuto, se separaron para poder respirar; eso sí, sin romper el contacto visual que mantenían.

-…Creo que…- un dedo rozó sus labios con objeto de indicarle la necesidad del silencio.

-Shh…No hables…- dijo de forma cariñosa Sakura. Acto seguido volvió a fundirse con él en otro largo beso. Sentía que le necesitaba, sentía que debía estar con él, sentía que así todo era mejor, sentía que…era feliz. Y podía decir lo mismo de él. De nuevo volvieron a romper el beso para poder atrapar el aire necesario. En este momento, la kunoichi bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello de su compañero de equipo y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el del aprendiz del ermitaño.

Largos minutos pasaron, casi horas. Pero a ellos les parecieron un breve soplido de fugaz tiempo. El simple hecho de estar compartiendo el calor de sus pieles y el estar acariciándolas suavemente con sus dedos eran motivos más que suficientes para que su concepción del paso de tiempo se distorsionara. Sin embargo, Naruto quebrantó el silencio -Al menos esta vez no nos han interrumpido…- la ligera y alegre sonrisa que tenía impresa en su rostro hizo que la chuunin se quedara con la mirada fijada en la suya.

-Sí…- la voz no era demasiado audible ya que estaba hablando desde el nacimiento del cuello del genin. Unos segundos más tarde siguió con la conversación -¿Quién imaginaría que sería así…tan…?-

-¿Placentero?- interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa pícara.

-…No iba a usar esa palabra, pero sí…Placentero…-

-No sé…Tal vez no sea el beso, si no nosotros…- la aprendiza de la Hokage levantó un poco la mirada.

-No entiendo del todo…- dijo con confusión.

-Quiero decir que tal vez si besáramos a otra persona no sería una sensación tan increíble como la que tenemos nosotros…¿Me entiendes?-

-Sí…Creo que te entiendo perfectamente…- bajó de nuevo la mirada y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, para sentir el calor de su pecho. El rubio puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la movió con suavidad intentando acariciarla. Ella, debido a la mezcla de cansancio y a la situación relajante que estaba viviendo, se quedó profundamente dormida. Él sonrío complacido, parece que siempre le tocaba acunarla cuando se dormía…A él no le hacía falta dormir, de hecho ni siquiera hacia falta que siguiera en el hospital. Ya le habían dado el alta, pero insistió en quedarse hasta que se la dieran también a Sakura.

Un rato después, entro Tsunade por la puerta. Al contemplar la escena, dudo entre contenerse la risa o conmoverse. Decidió mantener el tipo -Naruto…Deberías dejarla descansar tranquila.-

-Eso hago.- dijo en voz baja para no interrumpir el sueño de la kunoichi -Cuando estoy con ella está más tranquila.-

La Hokage le miró extrañada -Bueno. Parece que te has instalado en una nueva cama, pero de todas formas vístete y siéntate en el sillón, que para eso está. Dentro de un rato traerán a otro paciente a la cama en la que estabas, así que déjales descansar. A los dos.-

-Claro que sí, Tsunade-baachan.- respondió sonriendo. La sannin le miró de mala gana y se fue. Antes de salir, se quedó mirándola.

_-Increíble…No sé cómo pudo salvarle. Si no llega a ser por ella…ahora él estaría muerto. Y habría agonizado durante días. De verdad es una kunoichi increíble.-_

Él se quedó allí, sin moverse, durante bastante tiempo, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le brindaba el abrazo. Reparó en que tendría que responder a preguntas incómodas si les veían a los dos dentro de la misma cama, así que con un cuidado desmesurado, la alzó un poco con sus brazos y se levantó sin apenas moverla de su posición anterior. Pero ni aún así consiguió que Sakura no se encogiera todavía más cuando desapareció la fuente de calor. Con un poco de sentimiento de culpabilidad, la tapó lo mejor que pudo con las sábanas y cogió una manta que había en la cómoda de la habitación.

Ahora tenía que cambiarse. Se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto el pijama del hospital, sin nada más debajo… _-Mierda, si se despierta y me ve sin nada…mi suerte habrá tocado fondo. Aunque depende de cómo se mire jejejejejeje.-_ cerró la puerta, y, mirando a su compañera de equipo para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez con su ropa normal, se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama que había ocupado y fijó su mirada en su amada.

Especialmente en su cara _-Jo…qué guapa es…Con esa cara redondita, esos labios, esos ojos, ese pelo…-_ también se fijó en como se contorneaba su figura por encima de la manta _-Y esas piernas, y esas curvas, y esas tetas, y…-_ y la mente del jinchuuriki entro en su particular mundo de fantasías eróticas. Solo con imaginársela semidesnuda empezaban los problemas… _-Joder, ahora no. Venga, abajo. ¡He dicho que abajo!; ¡¿Pero por qué no me haces caso?!-_ mientras trataba de controlar su erección alguien llamó a la puerta. Se levantó como pudo tratando de disimular la "tienda de campaña" y abrió la puerta de lado, ocultando el bulto. La enfermera se extraño al verle así, y sobre todo al verle sudar tanto, pero pasó dentro con la silla de ruedas en la que iba una chica rubia. La dejó allí y se marchó a buscar algo, no sin antes mirar aún más extrañada a Naruto, que seguía sin moverse un ápice.

-Eh, Naruto; ¿qué haces ahí parado?; ¿Qué escondes?- preguntó Ino curiosa. Había girado la silla de ruedas para mirar al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!; ¡Nada!; ¡Nada! Es algo totalmente normal en un hom…Quiero decir; ¡nada!- tal vez era por la falta de sangre que tenía en la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que se estaba comportando como un idiota.

-Pues no parece nada…¿Seguro que no hay nada ahí?-

-¡No!-

-Bueno vale. Estás un poquito alterado…- se acercó a su rival, que seguía durmiendo -¿Cómo está?-

-Pues para comers…Quiero decir, mejor mejor. Se ha despertado hace poco y estaba más o menos bien.- no podía soportarlo más. Es como si hubiera alguien que lo estuviera manejando todo para que pasara por una situación embarazosa, como si solo fuera el personaje de una historia que sufre los caprichos de su perverso autor…

-Estás muy raro, Naruto.- dijo alzando una ceja. En ese momento llegó la enfermera. Dejó lo que había traído y ayudó a Ino a instalarse en su cama poniéndole ambas piernas escayoladas en alto. Luego se marchó cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando al descubierto la dichosa erección. Se hizo el silencio. Ino estaba perpleja ante tal visión, se quedó boquiabierta. El aprendiz del ermitaño, por su parte, se convirtió en un tomate humano y trató de alcanzar el sillón lo más rápido posible para disimular su estado pasando una pierna por encima de la otra.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO?!!!- gritó la rubia señalándole con el dedo. Sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas y se habían vuelto completamente blancos. Se incorporó, y se hubiera levantado si no tuviera rotas ambas piernas -¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura?!- dijo después de asociar ideas sobre la presencia de la pelirrosa.

-¡Nada, no he hecho nada!; ¡Ha sido ella…!; ¡Quiero decir; ha sido su culpa!; ¡O sea no…Que no le he hecho nada y punto!- en aquel momento solo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, o lo que fuera, pero quería desaparecer de allí.

-¿Por qué hacéis tanto ruido por algo así? Ni que fuera malo.- Sakura dejó de fingir que estaba durmiendo, llevaba un poco despierta, lo suficiente como para entender la situación. A ella en realidad no le importaba la reacción del rubio, es más, en cierto sentido se sentía alagada, era una especie de reconocimiento a su belleza…Aunque por otro lado sintiera ganas de soltarle un buen sermón. Parece que había madurado lo suficiente como para entender que era algo natural, pero aún así le fastidiaba que no se controlara a si mismo, y menos delante de alguien ajeno a todo aquello.

El pobre shinobi salió de la habitación corriendo completamente abochornado. Por suerte para él, el pasillo estaba casi vacío, solo algunas personas lejos de allí -¿A dónde vas tan contento?- preguntó "Shu" jocosamente. Estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación, y tenía pinta de haber estado escuchando durante todo el rato -No me mires así, era demasiado divertido como para perdérselo.- el muchacho se resignó y aprovechando que estaba casi solo, metió una mano dentro de su pantalón y "colocó las cosas en su sitio" para tratar de disimular. Se fijó en su aspecto, que había cambiado radicalmente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó extrañado.

-Nada, me peleé conmigo mismo.- el shinobi rubio arqueó una ceja -Ya te lo explicaré luego…Pero ahora tengo que decirte una cosa sobre tus chakras.- se puso algo nervioso por oír hablar de eso.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó inseguro.

-Cuando te hablé de eso no te dije nada de que hubiera un límite de tiempo para unirlos; ¿verdad?- empezó a notar cómo su pulso se iba alterando, y cómo le temblaban las manos.

-Verdad.- acertó a decir balbuceando.

-Pues lo hay. Tenemos veinticuatro horas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo concisamente.

-…-

* * *

**a)** **...¿Qué mente podría crear algo así? Ack; ¿seguro que no te has escapado de un manicomio? (Seguro, hay demasiados guardias vigilando XD.)**

**b) ¿Qué?; ¿Te crees guay con eso de: "Es como si hubiera alguien que lo estuviera manejando todo para que pasara por una situación embarazosa, como si solo fuera el personaje de una historia que sufre los caprichos de su perverso autor…"?; ¿Te crees que eres Dios?; ¡Y encima luego se las haces pasar canutas a Naruto y después quieres matarle!; ¡¡¡Deberían arrojarte a los fuegos de Mordor!!! (No es para tanto...Además, en mi fic yo soy Dios, la trinidad entera y hasta chuck Norris, puedo hacer lo que quiera ha-ha.)**

**c) Pobre Sakura...Lo ha pasado tan mal, sniff, sniff. Pero luego lo ha pasado tan bien :D. ¡Qué kawai!; ¿Y luego qué pasa?**

**d) Seguro que has hecho un copy-paste de la biblia en verso, porque algo tan largo (aquí también podéis ahorraros chistes sobre penes) no puede ser parte de un fic. Ni siquiera he podido leerlo, mi cerebro se ha auto-desconectado.**

**e) Me divertiría más contándome los pelos de la cabeza mientras hago el pino sobre una cuerda a 100 metros de altura...**

**f) Mierdaa, voy a suspender...Ah, no, que esto no es un examen de esos de tipos test. Uf, menos mal. Pues sinceramente, para haber esperado 10 meses no merece la pena.**

**h) ¡Idiota! Ahora va la "g" no la "h". (Huy, se me fue el dedo.)**

**En fin, yo y mi costumbre de desvariar...Pero no podréis negar que no es gracioso.**

**Y ahora, recemos lo que sepamos (yo nada, así que no me miréis con esa cara) para que el 7º tarde menos que el 6º.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
